AniMovie Mix
by Homunculie Scar
Summary: In these Chapters, you will see all kinds of anime shows like Yu-gi-oh!, FullMetal Alchemist, DragonBall Z, Clover, Kannazuki No Miko, Vampire Knights and all above.
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh story Chapter 1 Mai and the others meet Yami

Today Yugi and his friends are heading to school which this is Mai's first time been at the High School with Yugi in fact, she is gonna have lots of fun. But there is one person that she doesn't trust and that is Joey Wheeler in fact, he always on her back since the day that they met her and never leave her alone.

Kaiba: Morning Mr. Motou, I have come to pick up Yugi and Mai. Solomon Motou: Ah Kaiba, good morning. Yugi and Mai are getting ready, I'll call them down. Yugi! Mai! Kaiba is here! Yugi: We'll be right down! (Mai was nerves & had his hand on her hand) Don't worry Mai, I'll help you with everything and even through the day. (Mai smiled)

Kaiba: About time, what's keeping you? Yugi: I have to tell Mai that I'm gonna help her out through out the school. Mai: (They start walking) Bye Grandpa, see you later. Solomon Motou: Have a good time now. (Thought) (Mai has been doing so well since the day that I first saw her when she was thirdteen years old but now, she is fifteen years old and soon she'll be sixteen years old.) (Went in the house and knowst that the living room is dark) Hm? Who goes there?

???: (Scar) Well, well. A grandfather of the young boy. Interesting, and I thought I would come all this way just to find the child that was abandon long time ago but instead, I came here just to have alittle chat with a old man that raise the child before I do. Solomon Motou: I order you to leave or- (Scar attack him with his alchemy made him had his shoulder bleeding) You b^st^rd.

???: Hmm? So, you can protect yourselve by trust within your own life and your strength that is within you old man. In that case, I shall first decrease your energy. (Grab Solomon by the arm and decrease his energy and let him go) Now you're gonna tell where is that child that you raise. Or I sworen not to kill anyone but this will be that last.

(AT the school) Ms. Honey: Alright everybody listen up we have two new students with us today. The first one is Mai Valentine and the second is Yami. One of you tell the students about yourselve. Mai: Well lets see hm, I am use to live in Ishbal once but since the war came out I was abandon long time ago. Yami: (*Gasps*) The poor girl like got abandon that is so very sad. (Doing the proform) I was an orphan and I had never had a family.

Josh: (Asking Mai) You were abandon? (Mai nod) Brandon: What's with the injuries? Mai: (Sigh & Took off her jacket and show everyone the injuries) (Yami Gasps) All of these injuries came from the past that I had in fact, I couldn't even remember who I am, where I came from and I don't know who are the people that were in the past.

Mr. Jack: (Real name Vegeta) Ms. Valentine, can you explain to me how you got that burs on your left arm and your cheek? Mai: Well you see, the burs is like a star and I don't know how I got it and this burs on my cheek I got it while I was climbing. Mr. Jack: (Vegeta & thought to himself) This girl seems fimilar in fact, she is a sayain which no one doesn't know that she is but I think that I should wait until the class is over.

Brain: Ms. Honey, I think that we should do the funraiser for Mai so that way we can get all the money and buy some of the things that she need some treatment. Jessica: Hey wait a minute, I thought that we're having a party at my place. Okay we'll take a vote, if anyone wants to go to my party at my place raise your hand. (Only her boyfriend & Joey raise their hand)

Mr. Jack: If anyone wants to do the funraiser for Ms. Valentine raise your hand. (Everybody raise their hand) Fair enough then Ms. Honey, what do you think? Ms. Honey: That is a terrific idea then in that case, everyone tell your parents that we are doing the funraiser and we are gonna do it at this school. (Bellring) And remember have a good time and summber break!

Tristan: Yeah! Funraiser is gonna be great in fact, we are gonna do it together so that way Mai can get some treatment. Duke: (Saw Mr. Jack or Vegeta) Hm? Hey dudes, is it just me or is that Mr. Jack up ahead? (Everybody look) Mr. Jack: (Vegeta, went closer to Mai) I'm sorry that I have to ask you this question. You must be Mai, is that right?

Mai: Yeah but, how did you know my name? Mr. Jack: I've heard of you since the day that you told few people that you have lost your family since the day that you were born. (Mai was silent) Very well as you can see Mai, I live far away from me to there. (Point at the east & Mai was still silent) Mai, may I shake your hand? (Put his hand out) Mai: Yeah sure. (shake Vegeta's hand) (Gasps) (She and Vegeta were talking in their minds) Who are you really? ???: You'll know my name soon enough until that time we will meet again.

Duke: Weird. Tristan: Odd. Yugi: Hmmm? Mr. Jack: (They let go) Alright thank you. (Bow) Good day Mai. (Walked off & thought to himself) Soon Mai, you will remember the day that I first saw you when you were just a baby and in fact, Kakarrot knows you too. And that burs on your left arm that is look like a star must be mean that you're the one of the legendry Super Sayain and the preistes.) Kaiba: Don't worry Mai, Mr. Jack was just say because he is protecting you.

Yami: Lets head to your gameshop Yugi. You promised that you will let me meet your grandfather. Yugi: Oh yeah that's right. (Open the door) Grandpa, we're home and you got a new student. Solomon Motou: (Was okay for now) Hm? Student? Tristan: Yeah Gramps a very new student. Yami: I'm Yami and is very pleasure to meet you.

Solomon Motou: Well Yami, I'm glad to meet you and I see that you met my granddaughter. (Yami nod) So, what's going on in school today Yugi. Yugi: Some of the students are doing the funraiser for Mai so that way she needs some treatment. Tristan: Yeah. Duke: This rocks! Mokuba: I know and evreyone in Domino are gonna do it too.

Kaiba: Good job Mokuba, you did very well. Tristan: This is really interesting that Mai will have in her life! (Pick Mai and spin her around) You're gonna get treatment Mai! Whoa! Yahoo! Duke: Dude, calm down. Lets not forget that Mr. Jack is there at the school you know. Mokuba: Whos Mr. Jack?

Kaiba: Some guy that knows Mai's name somehow and in fact, I think that Wheeler, Jessica and her boyfriend don't wanna join the funraiser. Yugi: Yeah well, he can just get use to I mean after all, it's gonna be the best day ever. Yami: I'm sure that everything is gonna be fine and besides, how bad can it be? Tristan: Yaaaahhhhoooo!

(At Centeral) Lieutenant Colonel Mustang: (Reading a file of Mai Valentine) Hmm interesting. Very- (Gasps) Hold on a minute. (Reading the paragraph that said " At the age four she was abandon at least five hundred and fifty-five years.") (Gasps) No way. She can't be the one that lived in- (Gasps & knowst that the furher is here) Furher, what a surprise?

Furher: For now on Mustang, you are now as Colonel. Oh one more thing Mustang, there is one thing that you should do. You, Major Armstrong and Lieutenant Hawkeye should go to Domino and you must pick up one bigger. Do you accept this mission? Colonel Mustang: Yes sir I accept this mission and we'll go at once. (They went off) Lieutenant Hawkeye, I think that this is gonna be fun.

(At Domino) Duke: Hey dudes, how much money we got? Tristan: Hmm lets see. (Counting ) $ 5,678,198.99 cents. That is how much we got. Yami: We are reaching our goal guys keep it up. Mokuba: (Mai was getting tired) Just rest easy Mai, we'll take from here. Mai: Thank you Mokuba. (Mokuba nod and kept working) Kaiba: (Gave Mai some water) Here, drink some water.

Yugi: (Thought to himself) (Mai has been this way since Joey has treat her like a little kid. I mean sure that Mai is a good person but most of the people don't realize that she is just a child. I'm feel so sorry for Mai and for her lost in her life in fact, I wish that I could tell something but, I've told her the day that she was at the hospital.) Yami: (Thought to himself) (Yugi has been quiet but why? I don't understand at all in fact, ever since the day that Mai was hurt yesterday.)

Tristan: Wow. All that work is making me to have a snack. Duke: Wait up man, I should cook some snack for all of us. Mokuba: (was working and knowst that Mai was taking a nap & Thought to himself) (I suppose that Mai is the lucky girl that someone has ever had like Yugi in fact-) huh? (Saw the Butterfly on Mai's nose & thought to himself) (Look at that, a girl like her can even since something while sleeping. This must be Mai's other ability. I bet that she can since everything that goes over a miles; Which means if I throw this rock at her, she'll just zip it to million pieces without opening her eyes.) Hehehehe. (This is gonna be so cool.) (Throw at and hit Mai in the head)

Mai: Owww. What did you do that for? Mokuba: I didn't mean- Mai: Darnit! If that was your idea of joke! You lost your mind! Yugi: What happen Mokuba? Kaiba: Don't worry Yuge, she's alright. Tristan: I was hoping that Mai didn't got a big bump. Duke: Ahahahahahaha. And then we couldn't just say "Help! Someone help! Mai is bleeding to death!" Some tough.

Yami: (Put an ice pack on Mai's head) Here, this might help your head get better from been hit by the rock. (Mai hold on to the ice pack) May I ask you something, Mai? (Mai nod) Can you explain to me about the burs that is like a star? Mai: Well, I was born with this burs and in fact, I will do anything just to save anyone but I just let everyone down.

Yami: Like how? Mai: Like for example; I use to help someone like a long time ago and then I just end up failing and I couldn't do a thing because I done something very wrong. Yami: Like what? Mai: Human Transmutation. (Yami gasps) It's true, I have done the human transmutation before and I fail. I couldn't- I couldn't bring someone back from the dead because- Because-

Yami: Please Mai, you really shouldn't say anything about it. It is painful for you to be scared in fact, I know that you were suffering for so long that its not funny. I always knew that you would suffer a lot but I will do everything that I can to protect you. Mai: Thank you Yami. I really need some protection from you. (Yami nod)

Yugi: (Thought to himself) (Man, Mai has been suffered for some many years that it's not even funny in fact, the day that I saw her at the beach standing in the water. And that was really scary thing that I had ever seen Mai done that before in fact, I really wish that I could tell her that I saw her at the beach and safe her life.) Tristan: (Saw Mr. Jack/ Vegeta) Hey Mr. Jack! Waz-up man?

Mr. Jack: (It's Vegeta) Nothing just dropping by to see if Mai is alright. Duke: She is fine thanks for asking dude in fact, we were gonna ask you hows everything going on you. I bet its good, right? (Mr. Jack/ Vegeta nod) Rock on dude. Kaiba: This is gonna be the best day ever. Mokuba: Yeah you said it Seto. Mr. Jack: (Vegeta...Went closer to Mai) Tell me, do you remember anything about your past Mai?

Mai: No I couldn't remember anything except the day that I use to have a tail before but now its gone. This burs that looks like a star I couldn't remember anything about that and I couldn't even (Vegeta touch her left arm) (Gasps) ???: (Vegeta) Take easy there Mai, I know its hard for you to remember everything but soon you will remember everything. (The Explosion)

Yugi: What the-? Yami: What the h^ll is that? Tristan: Not good man. (Everybody's running) Duke lets go! (Duke nod) Kaiba: (Mai took off running the other way) Huh? Mai! Mai come back! (Mr. Jack went after her) Mokuba: Seto, what can we do? Yugi: Mai? Mai! Mai, where are you? Yami: D^mn^t! I have to find her before its too late!

(At the tall building) Mai: (On top of the roof) Huff.....Huff..... Huff.... I think that.... I have lost.... Someone that I haven't- (Turn around and knowst that Vegeta was in the air) Mr. Jack, you can fl- ( Vegeta stab her in the side with the Numb Knife) Aaaaaaahhhhhh! Ah! (She was about to fall but Vegeta was in front of her and hugged her) Ah! You're- You're no-

???: (It's Vegeta and still had a grib of the knife and still got ahold of Mai) Don't be afraid. I know who you are, where you came from and everything that I see so far is very difficult for you. And I know that everything hurts you but, you must remember everything about the day that you met my father. Mai: (Vegeta touch her head) (Gasps)

(Flashback begin) King Vegeta: This world is full with hatered and fears. Guard 4: Indeed your majesty, it is terrible to see thousands of people getting killed. Guard 6: (Holding a baby which that is Mai) Your majesty, I have found a baby that was abandon from the people they are called Ishbalans. Little Vegeta: Hmph. Stupid ishbalans! Leaving that poor child by herself and then the next thing you know is bad.

King: I agree with my son in fact, no one should leave this child behind like this. Let me see the child. (His guard hand Mai to him) Just look at this poor child. Alone, scared to death and not only that this child is- Guard 6: Your majesty, this child has a star on her left arm and has some kind of symbol that might mean a good luck to us all even Prince Vegeta.

Little Vegeta: Then she is our new princess of all super sayains. King Vegeta: Correct you are my son in fact, she could be the good princess if you teach her and we will give her shalter. (About ten years has past and Mai is nine years old) Mai as you can see, they are heading to planet earth just to be trained and to be strong enough. Little Mai: But if they trained, could that killed them?

Little Vegeta: If they reach to 900,000,000 G they might but since you can only reach to 300 g then, you're fine. King Vegeta: He's rightm if you reach up to 300 g or maybe little more you will be strong than anyone that stands in your way. Just remember Mai, Once you focus your enemies' weakness and train real hard then, you will become a super sayain.

(About twelve years and Mai is thirdteen years old) Guard 5: Your majesty, Freeza is here! King Vegeta: What? This is crazy! Little Vegeta: (Took Mai somewhere like the Sayains spaceship) Mai, get in. (Mai is in th sayains spaceship) Don't worry, you will be safe as long as you go far way from here! (Press the botton to shoot the Sayains space ship out) GO! Freeza: Alright kid, where is she? (Vegeta did not answer) You little brat! Answer me. (Flashback end)

???: (Vegeta put Mai down on the floor of the building and took out the Numb knife out of her left side. Lift Mai, put his left leg on her back so that she won't fall on her back) My poor princess, all suffering in pain like no other. You have not betray no one and your body is in so much pain. (Mai was breathing gently) Yes. That's it my princess, breath real easy.

Mai: (Breath gently and knows that the pain on her neck is hurting her) Ah.... ???: (Vegeta had his hand on her forehead first) You have a fever my princess. You should really lay down and rest so that way you can get your strength back. (Move his hand down to Mai's neck where it hurts) This why that I should help you my princess.

Mai: (Was in shock) .......... ???: (Heard Yugi and the others are coming) You will be alright for now but just remember my princess. (Whispered in Mai's ear) I love you very much. (Yugi and his friends made it and now he is Mr. Jack) I'm glad that you came, she needs to get back home right away. Yugi: Is she alright? (Mr. Jack or Vegeta nod) Oh good.

Yami: Thank goodness in fact, we were all gonna be worried. Mokuba: That is if we were worried. Kaiba: Thank you mr. Jack. Thank you very much. Mr. Jack: (Vegeta) No problem, I'm glad to help. Tristan: Well, lets get back to yugi's house. Duke: You said it. Yugi: Yeah. Well, see you later Mr. Jack. Hm, he is not a bad guy after all.

????: (Vegeta thought to himself) These people don't know who I really am but, only Mai can figure out who I am. In fact, Mai is the only one that can figure out anything and even the past. (Contacting Goku while using his mind) Listen carefully Kakarot, I'm at Domino now so you better come here and get me understand? Goku: (Use his mind too) Got ya Vegeta. Did you find what we have search for? (Vegeta nod) Good I hope that she's the one.

(At Yugi's gameshop) Yami: (Sitting next to Mai) Mai has been asleep for awhile now so, we have nothing to worry about. Tristan: Yeah in fact, she is the luckest girl every and not once she hasn't let anyone down yet. Duke: I'm surprise that she wasn't injuried not once. Mokuba: Not other than that she is one big girl. Tristan: She is more than that Mokuba, she is the great hero.

Solomon Motou: (Thought to himself) I better not tell my grandson and my granddaughter about that man came to my store yesterday. Kaiba: Come to think of it, Mr. Jack wasn't such a bad person at all in fact he is a good person and a good guy. Yugi: You said it Kaiba in fact, he really safe Mai after all.

Yami: Maybe we should let Mai rest for now until she gets enough energy. Tristan: Good idea. Yugi: (Thought to himself) I guess Mai needs some rest I mean after all, she is my only sister that I can take good care. Colonel Mustang: I won't say anything about getting into dangers or some sort. Kaiba: (Look at Mustang) Who are you?

Solomon Motou: I order you to leave right now. Lieutenant Hawkeye: Relax Mr. Motou we didn't came here to harm anyone its just your granddaughter is in get danger. Tristan & Duke: Danger? Yami: What do you mean that Mai is in danger? Colonel Mustang: There is a killer on a lose and that killer might come after your granddaughter mr. Motou in fact, I got the proof right here. (Show them the wanted sign said that he will kill tonight) Mokuba: Seto?

Tristan: Look man, I don't know what you're talking about or who you are but we want to know why you think that. Duke: Dude, this is all mess up. Yugi: Duke and Tristan stop it. Yami: What made you two think that Mai is in danger? And no lies. Colonel Mustang: As you can see here, we millitary are here because we think she would be safe here in central while we hunt him down in every place so I'm afraid that your granddaughter will come with us to central where its safe.

Yugi: Hold it! If you're taking Mai then that means that your are stealing my patient here. (Show them the contract) See this stamp right here. (Colonel mustang was reading the contract and look at him) You what that means do you? (Hawkeye was confuse) That means that we have to go with at all times. Tristan: Yeah man, we have to help with everything.

???: (Vegeta was hearing everything while been outside & waiting for Goku to arrive & he did) I was waiting for you Kakarot. Goku: Sorry that I took so long. (Looking with Vegeta) So, shes the one? Name: Mai Valentine. Age: 15 years old. has an awful past, right? (Vegeta nod) So, what made you think that shes the one Vegeta?

Vegeta: Well, she is the one that was with me and my father since when I was a boy in fact Freeza was gonna find her but didn't get to it because I was the one that had to get her out of there before- Before Freeza kills her. Goku: (Put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder) Vegeta calm down, I know that the past you more than anything.

Vegeta: No Kakarrot its the me that the past is hurting.... Its Mai.... The past is hurting her so much that she can't even remember who her family is. In fact, my father put me in charge and not even once I never screw up. Goku: And you will never be because I'm with you through the end even if it kills me. Vegeta: Shh. Listen. (They were hearing about Mai going to central) (Gasps)

Goku:What is it, Vegeta? Vegeta: Those foolish military are taking Mai to central where its safe but I don't think : I don't think that either Vegeta so, what are you gonna do? Vegeta: I'm not the only one that has to do this. We have to do this together as a team. Goku: You got it.... Wait. What? Vegeta: You heard me. And I have a plan to do so.... Its like this Kakarot, you never heard of the village called Lior before have you? Goku: Lior? No I haven't.

Vegeta: Well my plan is when Mai gets to Lior to stop that Killer to create something that she hasn't heard of before then, once that happens we'll go on to attack and then after that, Mai will come out of one of the houses and see who attack Lior and then I'll be the one that will be in front of her. Then you Kakarrot will come from the behind and the knock her out after she create something. Any Questions? Goku: Yeah I got one Vegeta; Right after she create something and then, where will Mai be?

Vegeta: Out of Lior. Goku: So like for example, when she is out of lior after she create something and she is like alittle bit far from Lior and after that you come in front of her and I'll be behind to knock her out. Vegeta: Kakarot you are a smart guy that I have ever met in my life. Goku: Gee thanks Vegeta just remember; If it wasn't for me you still be dead.

Colonel Mustang: Soon Mr. Motou you will understand why we told you this. Goku: Hey, are those military that you told me about? (Vegeta nod) Oh okay. Vegeta: (Hawkeye was about keep up with Mustang) Well, well, it seems that you and Colonel have been doing something really foolish. Lieutenant Hawkeye: As you can see, Colonel Mustang is a brave man and no one will stop him. Vegeta: No one, huh? Hmm. Tell me, What does this Colonel Mustang do anyway?

Lieutenant Hawkeye: He protects every military even me. Vegeta: Even you? (Hawkeye nod) Hmph. I don't believe anything about taking Mai to central where is safe. Lieutenant Hawkeye: What? What do you mean? Vegeta: Well what I mean is that Colonel Mustang is lying. Lieutenant Hawkeye: Who are you? And how did you know that he is lying? Vegeta: Because I overheard what he said about taking Mai to central where its safe but I think he is lying.

Lieutenant Hawkeye: For your information, Colonel Mustang knows what he is doing and even though that he won't let no one knows about his secret. Vegeta: (Was on the tree hiding which that is good thing cause Hawkeye can't see his face) Is that so? If you believe what colonel Mustang told you then don't say that I didn't warn you because his is making a mistake and I will be at central.

Lieutenant Hawkeye: When? Vegeta: When Mai goes there and once she does- Heheheheheheh. Colonel Mustang will be wrong about her staying in central. Don't believe me then ask my friend of mine. Lieutenant Hawkeye: Who is this friend of yours? (Vegeta nod at Goku) Goku: (Came behind) That will be me in fact, my friend is right you know. Central is not a safe place for Mai and you know that, do you?

Lieutenant Hawkeye: How is Central not safe? Vegeta: We know so because Mai is just a child and she will be killed if she goes to central. Goku: And if you don't believe what we have told you then we're gonna go to central and hunt you and the military down except for Mai. Remember; Central is not a safe place. (Hawkeye catch up with Mustang) Do you think that she believe us? Vegeta: She will later on Kakarot we just need to wait and see.

The next morning Yugi and his friends got up earlier to catch the train to central but they are gonna make few stops like Lior first and then the village but what they didn't know that Goku and Vegeta were following them because they were watching Mai all this time and never stop until Hawkeye realize about Central.

Yugi: (On the train) Well, I suppose that this train might take forever to go to central. Tristan: You can say that again. Duke: Dude this is really getting boring here, we should play a game. Mokuba: What kind of game I wonder. Kaiba: As long as its not stupid. Yami: (Reading a book) Hm, how about we can have a duel? Yugi: Yeah good idea Yami. We can pick some of the cards out of our own deck.

Tristan: I choose Cyber Commander. Duke: Check out my guy the Ninja Master. Kaiba: Hmph. Your ninja is not even strong enough against my Judge Man. Mokuba: Not this one Seto. The Silent Soilder is my favorite one because Mai gave it to me when we met her. Yami: My Demon Warrior can defeat Tristans monster.

Yugi: My Dark Magician can really hurt Dukes monster. Duke: Hey that is so mean Yuge. Mokuba: Hey Mai, what is your favorite card? Mai: (Look through her deck and tried to find a good card) Hmm lets see, I choose this. ( Show them one of the Harpies but one is different) Swirt Birdman Joe and this one is my second favorite card. Dark Valkria.

Yugi: Wow Mai, I'm impress that you had a second favorite card. Tristan: Yeah even though that she only a lower duelist then Kaiba. Mokuba: Watch it. Yami: It's alright, Mai is the only one that needs some skills and lots of strength. Say Mai, did you say that you use to have a friend? Mai: Use to yeah but, not anymore.

Tristan: Huh? Duke: Why is that? Mai: Because she died from been rape by the other person and I haven't seen her for a long time. Mokuba: Aww man. Tristan: That is mess up dude, one friend that Mai knew for some many years and then.....Boom! Duke: Dude, don't do that. Someone might hear ya.

Vegeta: (He and Goku were on top on the train) Hmph. And you are right Devlin boy, we have been hearing since day one. (Sigh) Smell the breaths. Goku: (Laying) Yep, the breath looks calm and crystal clear. And lucky for us that no one has found us yet. Vegeta: That is a good thing in fact, its our duty to watch Mai very carefully at all cost.

Goku: (Hearing what is going on) Ooohh looks like the Devlin is gonna get his butt kick real badly. Vegeta: Hmph. I wonder why. Kakarot, once we get to lior we will watch Mai's movement at all times, understood? (Goku nod & he heard something) Kakarrot, what is it? Goku: Something tells me that this is not good at all. (They look and the train is about to be hit by another train) Eeeeeeeekkk! Vegeta, what can we do?! Vegeta: Don't worry Kakarot, I have a plan! (Goku was confuse first. Vegeta made a microphone so that way he tell everyone on the train that they are gonna crash) Attention all passangers, you all are in danger! I repeat you all are in danger!

Yugi: What's going on? Tristan: You got me man. Duke: Maybe we are gonna- (Two trains crash and then yugi and his friends went out but everyone that is in the train died.) Whoa! That is one big explosion I have ever seen. Yami: Is everyone alright? Kaiba: I think so but where's Mai? Mokuba: Ah! I bet that she went far away from that direction. Tristan: Then lets go find her right now!

(At the river) Goku: (They flew to find Mai) Whoa, that was one big bang. Vegeta: I've told them that they are in danger but no body listens to me. Goku: I bet Mai did listen to ya. (They were looking) She should be around here somewhere. Vegeta: (Pointed where Mai is) There she is. Right over there. (They landed and he check if she is dead or not) She's still alive.

Goku: That's a good thing. Oh my god look at these injuries Vegeta. (He move Mai's head alittle to see if she hads any bad injuries) Ooooh that doesn't look very good on her cheek. Vegeta: (Cover Mai up with a long white cloth) There that would do for awhile in fact, she is just a child and no one should hurt Mai after all, she is the one that lived. (Heard someone was coming) Kakarot, get down!

Goku: What for? I thought- (Vegeta grab his arm and they hide behind the rock) What the hey man? Vegeta: Shhh! (Major Armstrong saw Mai laying unconces) Hey Kakarot, is that one of the military that came with that guy? (Goku nod) Hmm, interesting... (Saw Armstrong pick Mai up and walk off & they came out) Come on Kakarot! We got to follow that military right now!

Goku: (Came out but his hair got mess up) Awww man. Vegeta: Quit worrying Kakarot lets go! (They went off) Stay close Kakarot or otherwise we will lose her. Goku: Right. Vegeta, are you sure that we have to protect her? (Vegeta nod) Oh okay then. Hey come to think of it I did hear something interesting, I heard that there is a kid name Edward Elric the fullmetal alchemist. Vegeta: Interesting go on.

Goku: They say that he is one that did the human transmut- something and also that they even said that Mai could be the one that lost her family. Vegeta: She didn't lost her family Kakarot, she was abandoned. Goku: I know that what I said too but somehow I think that the military are trying to test her or something like that. Vegeta: That is not the point Kakarot, they have no right to treat her this way. (Goku got confuse) We need to protect her first and then we need to take her to our hometown, is that clear?

Goku: Yep. Lets do this! Vegeta: Lets protect! (At Central) Lieutenant Breda: (Spot on Armstrong) Colonel its the Major. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: (Look at Mai) D^mn, that is one big injuries I have ever seen. Colonel Mustang: Get seriuos Maes. Sgt. Fuery: Poor kid, all badly injuried. I wonder what happen to her. Officer Falman: I got the report saying that all the passangers got in the train accient and some of the kids sirvive. Colonel Mustang: Lieutenant Hawkeye, you and Hughes stay here with Mai. the rest of you military follow me.

Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: Come on Hawkeye, lets go to my house were is safe. (Hawkeye nod & followed him) Goku: (They were up on the tree) Hey Vegeta, who is that guy with the glass? Vegeta: I heard that he wasn't at the ishbal war so, I'm guess that he could be the one that is about to get killed in the next few years. (Goku nod) Hey Kakarot, you never heard of this man named Tim Marcoh have you? (Goku shook his head no) He is an alchemist and he heals wounds so lets pay him a friendly visit, shall we? (Goku nod & went off they go)

(A village that Doctor Marcoh) Dr. Marcoh: There you go little one, that should do it. (Heard a knock) Now, I wonder who can that be. (open the door half) Can I help you? Vegeta: Yes, is this a house where Doctor Tim Marcoh lives? Because we got some little bit buisness with him. (Marcoh was about to closed the door but he push the opened) Not so fast Doctor! We don't want to fight you.

Doctor Marcoh: Please, if you two are here to take me back think again. Vegeta: Who says that we are taking you back Doctor. Kakarot search the house! Goku: Right. (Looking around the house) Hmm lets see.(Knowst that all the files are out) Hmm what's this? (Look at the files) Dr. Marcoh: No please, don't touch those! There personals. Vegeta: Relax Doctor its not like Kakarot is in some kind of hmm-

Goku: (Found the file of Mai Valentine) Hm? Well, well, well, what do we have here? (Flipping pages until the final one) Hm? Hey Vegeta, listen to this. (Reading the line that says about Mai's first day of school) "On the first day of school, Mai has been abuse by some other boys and even Mr. Joey Wheeler that abuse, rape and- (Gasps) And.....And... Vegeta: And what Kakarot? Goku: And tortured to death because some of the boys won't let her get up nor say a word." (Gasps) Oh my god. (Had his hand cover his mouth first) Oh my god. (Move his hand to his head) Vegeta, this is really terrible.

: (gasps) Please don't get it to anything like- (Vegeta push Marcoh down on the chair) oof! Vegeta: Look doctor, I don't know what you're problem is but I do know that you kept that file that Kakarot is looking at, did you? Goku: (Looking at the pictures of Mai's injuries and each time that he looks at them he tries to put them together & he did) (Gasps) Of course...... (Closed the file) Sorry to tell you this doc but, we're gonna take this with us. Dr. Marcoh: No! You mustn't!

Vegeta: Answer my question doctor. You kept that file that Kakarot is holding, did you? Dr. Marcoh: Yes I did! Vegeta: Why?! Dr. Marcoh: I have to because I didn't want no one find out about it so, I have to hid that file so no one will find it. Vegeta: Well looks like that you didn't do a very good job so.....(Grab him by the jacket) Lets see if we can tried to do something.... Hey Kakarrot, what should we do with this alchemist? : How did you know that I was-?

Goku: We just find out..... Hmmm lets see. (Thinking) I know.... (use his powers to make a digger that is eight inch long and stab him in the shoulder blade) We're just gonna ask you some easy questions and once that happens you're gonna tell us who is that guy with the glass. Dr. Marcoh: I don't know what you're talking about. Vegeta: Don't lie to us doctor, you know that we hate lairs. Goku: Alright doc first question; Who gave you this file?

Doctor Marcoh: I don't know. (Goku was twisting the digger) Alright! Alright! Colonel Mustang gave it to me because he want me to know if I had any questions about this! Vegeta: Alright next question; Why did some people say that she was abandoned? Dr. Marcoh: Because she was the only one that is the key to their god Ishbala! Goku: Ishbala, huh? Hm? Question #3; What is that guy with the glasses? Vegeta: And no lies. Dr. Marcoh: I don't know.... (Vegeta getting mad & Goku kept twisting the dagger) Alright! His name is Maes Hughes and the girl with blonde hair is Riza Hawkeye!

Goku: Hawkeye? Dr. Marcoh: Yes! She is Colonel Mustang's bodyguard in fact, she is a lieutenant so she is with Maes Hughes to protect her from a killer. Vegeta: Killer? What killer? Dr. Marcoh: A state alchemist killer that lives in Ishbal. Goku: Ishbal? Vegeta: Wait! You mean he's- Dr. Marcoh: Yes, he is an ishbalan. Red eyes brown skin that make him as an ishbalan. Goku: One more question and then we will let you go. (Heard a little girl coming) Hm? Kiri: Marcoh! I brought you some flowers.

Dr. Marcoh: No Kiri, don't come in! (She did and Vegeta use his powers to tie Kiri's hands) Goku: Aww what a cute little girl, don't you agree? (Vegeta nod) Say Vegeta, what are you gonna do with that little girl anyway? Dr. Marcoh: Kiri! Vegeta: (Went closer to Kiri and bend his knee) Tell me, is it true that your name is Kiri? (Kiri nod) Hmmm, that is a adorable name.

Kiri: (Was crying) Please, don't hurt me. Vegeta: Kakarot answer me this, would I hurt this adorable girl? Goku: Nah! You will never do that. Dr. Marcoh: What are you gonna do to Kiri? Vegeta: Something that you never heard of.... (Kiri was scared so he move his hand to her cheek) Tears of pain. Hmm, we don't want that do we? (He went behind Kiri and she is still scared) What's the matter, Kiri? Why are you so scared? (Move his hand to Kiri's Chest) Kiri can you tell us why would some like Mai get rape by Mr. Joey Wheeler?

Kiri: Because Mr. Wheeler want to kill her! (Vegeta Gasps) That's what I heard and I feel so sorry for her I swear! Oh god please, don't hurt me! Goku: Well doc, it seems that Kiri has told the truth. Dr. Marcoh: Please tell me! Vegeta: Thank you Kiri for telling us that, you're such a good girl in fact- ( Turn Kiri around to have her look at him but she had her eyes closed) Open your eyes and look at me. Dr. Marcoh: No! Kiri, don't listen to him! he is-

Goku: Whoa doc relax, will ya? Vegeta is not gonna hurt her I mean.... Look at her, she is fine right. Now Kiri, be a good girl to open your eyes for Vegeta. Vegeta: Thank you Kakarot. (Goku nod. Kiri opened her eyes, he nod, was thinking what to do first & got one) Tell me Kiri, do you want to live or do you want to die? Kiri: I- I- I want to die! (Marcoh Gasps) Vegeta: Give me the reason why you want to die?

Kiri: Because I'm all alone at my home and I have no one! Vegeta: Oooooh you poor little Kiri. Such a sad feeling inside of us. Hmm lets see, how will Kiri die? What do you think Kakarot? Goku: Hm, you can do whatever you wish Vegeta as long as its not scary to her. Dr. Marcoh: No! Please, she is just a child! Vegeta: (Look at Kiri first) Kiri, I'll give a moment to pray to god as for you doctor, I think that Kakarrot should keep you this way so that you can see your good patient. Goku: Heheheheheh.

Kiri: (Called Vegeta Mister) Mister, promised me that you will help Mai and also promise me that you and your friend will take her far away from central. Vegeta: (Turn around and look at Kiri) We shall keep those promises.... Tell me Kiri, would Doctor like to see you die right here right now? You just want to be free as a cute little bird, all we ask is something return. (Kiri look at the locket that she is wearing which she hasn't opened it yet) That is it. Now, you wouldn't mind if I take it, do you?

Kiri: Go ahead, I don't want it anymore. Goku: Smart girl. Dr. Marcoh: Kiri! Kiri: (Still crying but she has to do this) I'm ready. Vegeta: That's good to hear. (Took off his glove from his right hand, hugged Kiri first) Kiri there's something you must know....... (Smile & Whispered to her) You made the biggest mistake ever. (Kiri was confuse & then Shub his fist into her & whispered) We want to thank you for telling us the truth, your mother and father should be very proud. (Took his fist out and let her fall)

Dr. Marcoh: Kiri! Goku: See what happens if you don't tell us the truth. Vegeta: We're just thinking that we are gonna take this file and leave you here to live forever so that way you will think about what you have done. (Wash his hand, dry his hand and put his glove back on) So long Doctor Marcoh. Goku: Later. (They took off & went to the hideout) Alright Vegeta, what's your next plan?

Vegeta: Hmmm, well Kakarot for starters we'll just have to wait until Doctor Marcoh thinks about what he hads done wrong. In the mean-time, we'll just hang lose for awhile until someone shows up. Goku: Good thinking Vegeta. (Vegeta was reading Mai's file) Vegeta, do you think that we could solve all of these? (Vegeta nod) Alright lets do it.

(In Central) Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: (Mai woke up) Hey. (Mai Jumped) Whoa! Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you. Lieutenant Hawkeye: It's alright. My name is Riza Hawkeye and you are in Hughes' house don't you worry, you will be alright. Mai: (Gasps) Where are my friends? Where are they?

Alphonse: Don't worry, the military are searching for them. Nina: (Mai was scared so she stand by) Its alright. Edward: (Gave Mai the golden pocket watch) Here, this is for you since you are the beginner of Alchemist. Alphonse: So, you're Mai right? (Mai nod) I'm Alphonse Elric and this Nina and my brother Ed. Nina: Big sister, you look very sad. what's wrong? Mai: I'm sad because I am alone.

Edward: Why is that? (Mai doesn't want to talk about it) Alphonse: Brother. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: Hey, hows everyone? Hey kido, are you getting along? Well that's good. Lieutenant Hawkeye: We'll just have to wait until the Colonel gets back. Edward: (Sigh) I hate when you say that Lieutenant. Alphonse: Brother. (Mai gasps & had her head on her knees) Hey Mai, what's wrong?

Gracia: Hello there. (Mai look up) Did you woke up from that terrible nightmare? Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: This is my wife Gracia and I've told her about your injuries. (Mai gasps) And don't worry, she won't touch your burns and not even Ed will, right Edward? (Ed nod) You will be safe. (The phone ring and he answered) Yeah go ahead..... No sign of the other kids? I see, coming back here? Right, understood. (Hang up) Sorry to tell ya this one Mai but, they can't find your friends anywhere where the two trains crash. (Mai Gasps) They are still searching. and colonel Mustang and the other military are coming back.

Lieutenant Hawkeye: Don't worry. (The phone ring again and she answered) Hello? (The military told her that the girl named Kiri was killed) (Gasps) Kiri was killed? By who? You dunno? When did you- Alright, I'll be right there. (Hang up) Hughes, I'm gonna check something out because someone said that a girl name Kiri was killed. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: Hawkeye, watch your back and be careful. (Hawkeye nod) Edward: Who would done this? Alphonse: Who knows? Nina: Don't worry big sister, I'll protect you.

(AT the village that night) Goku: (Still at the hideout with Vegeta & look out of the window) Hey Vegeta look, its Hawkeye that Doc told us about and she is coming here to check it out. Vegeta: Well, well, looks like she's gonna see what happen. Lets go and have a chat with her once before she leaves. (Goku nod)

Military 5: That is the last report we got from doctor Marcoh. Lieutenant Hawkeye: Alright thank you. (Look at the dead body of Kiri) Hmmmm. (Knowst that there's rope on her wrist & knowst that something) Her heart has died while its out of her body. (She cover the body) I'm gonna report that to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. (Military nod & walk back home)

Vegeta: (Hiding on the tree) So we meet again, did we Riza Hawkeye? Lieutenant Hawkeye: How did you know my name? Vegeta: Lets just say doctor Marcoh told me your name and of course the lieutenant Colonel's name as well. Hahahahahaha. So, still thinking about what we told you? Lieutenant Hawkeye: Yes, I do but I dunno if I believe you or not. You may have know my name but, I don't know yours.

Vegeta: Oh exscue me Ms. Hawkeye but, you'll know my name soon enough in the mean-time why don't you just think fast about what we said about Mai been here in central. Its not safe here for her to be in central. Goku: And that is the reason we are telling you this. (Hawkeye took off running) I think we scared her. Vegeta: I think so.

Goku: (He and Vegeta look at each and laugh) Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Vegeta: Ahahahahahahaha! And we thought that we were doing it just for fun. Goku: I thought so too but I guess not. Vegeta: So, what to do now? Goku: Maybe wait until someone finds out we killed the poor Kiri. Nah! Vegeta: Lets head back to the hideout. (Goku nod)

(In Central) Lieutenant Hawkeye: (Thought to herself) Who is he? How does he know Mai's name? It doesn't matter now cause I need to report it to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. I wonder if Mai is alright while she is at Hughes' house, I hope that she is alright or otherwise she'll be hurt. (Came in the house & knowst that they were sleeping) Oh I guess that they are sleeping.

Colonel Mustang: (The next morning came) I hope that those kids are alright or otherwise that they will be dead if we don't find them. (Went to Hughes' house) Hey Maes I thought that I might drop by to see how she is doing. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: Oh she just woke up Roy and she just went to the library. Colonel Mustang: What? Now Maes I told you not to let her go off on her own. Lieutenant Hawkeye: Colonel, I just got a report about a young girl name Kiri was killed.

(At the library) Mai: Ma'am, I want to know about this mark on my left arm. Librarian: Just sit over there and Sciezka will be right with you. (Mai nod and went over to the chair to wait) Goku: (He and Vegeta dress up as Military and he is not condrible with it) Aww man. Vegeta, remind again why we are dress up like this? Vegeta: So that way no one will reconice us. Whoa hold up Kakarot. (Goku stop) Look over. (Goku looked) That's her.

Goku: But what would she be doing here? Sciezka: Sorry that I took so long Mai but here are all of these books about symbols. Mai: Thank you. (Read one book at the time) Hmmm. (Saw the picture of the star that looks just like it) (Gasps) No way. (Look at her left arm) How can this be? (Thought to herself) This has to be a joke or something. (Sigh & Saw Sciezka going somewhere) Exscue me Sciezka, I need your help about this. What does it mean?

Goku: Hey Vegeta, whos that girl next to Mai? Vegeta: That would be Sciezka, the book worm or book worm lady. I've hear that she keeps the records. Goku: Wow. That's Bazar. Is she like reading books or something? Vegeta: She has some books in her hand. (Goku was about to laugh but) Kakarot, not at the library. Goku: Oh right.

Sciezka: Well Mai as you can see here that this symbol on your left arm is like a good luck sign and- Goku: (Whisper) A good luck sign? Vegeta: Beats me Kakarrot lets keep listening. (Goku nod) Sciezka: That is the only thing that I remember about symbols. (Mai got up) Wait, where are you going? Mai: Thank you for info but I can come back anytime. Sciezka: Wait! I can tell you who your family are. (Mai gasps) Oh I'm sorry I just didn't mean to. (Mai walk off) Goku: Sheesh... She and her big mouth. Yep. She and her- (Vegeta grab him by the ear) Ah. Vegeta: Lets go Kakarot. Goku: Ow... Not the ear man.

Military 4: I'm telling this branch is for state alchemist and biggers.... Stop! If you want access you got to have a pass. Scar: I was told that this is the only place that I can find. Military: Stop! Scar: (Mai grab him by the right arm) What now? Mai: Sorry, pass the test like everyone else. Scar: (Grab Mai's left arm that made her eyes darker) Are you just here because you are wasting other peoples' time? Or are you just here because its your job? Mai: (Scar was gonna throw her but) No! (The sleves of Scars and hers was rip)

Scar: (Gasps) Mai: (Gasps, knowst that she is falling & land on the burns) Ah! Hey you jerk, you have now right to treat a lady like that. Scar: (Knowst that Star on her left arm is the same thing on like the old lady told him about) It can't be. You can't be the one. The one that has the star on the left arm that could become a preistes. (Mai stand up & was gonna be brave) And now that I think about it, I think that I would do anything to find the priestes like you and take you back where you first belong. (Mai Gasps and took off running)

Military 4: Ms. Valentine. Vegeta: Lets go Kakarot! (The flew without no one knowing) Kakarot, you keep following Mai I'm gonna pay doctor Marcoh a visit. (Goku nod and they went seperate) Mai: (Kept running and knowst someone like a little girl was up front) Wait! Wait! Hang on a sec! (The little girl went right through) She just went right through. (Was about to use her alchemy but) I can't talk right now I'm in the hurry. (Turn around and Goku was standing right there) Goku: (Still wearing the military outfit) They say that a young girl that lived after landing with that Sayains Spaceship, is that right?

(At the Village) Vegeta: (Dr. Marcoh was about to get the stone but) Well Marcoh, I see that you haven't told anyone about the poor Kiri that was killed. Dr. Marcoh: You? (Vegeta nod) What do you want? Vegeta: I thought that I might drop by to see how you've been but instead, I drop by and knowst that you're up to something.

Dr. Marcoh: No! You're lying.... You came here because you and your friend are mad at me because I kept that file. Why in the world the military came all this way to see what happened? What have you done you monster? Vegeta: Now that wasn't very nice. (Stand up) Dr. Marcoh: Tell me the truth, why did you kill Kiri?

Vegeta: Hey, it was Kiri's choice to die not mine. (Gave Marcoh that scary look) And for now on, you will tell no one that you saw me. Dr. Marcoh: I wreather die if I tell anyone about Kiri and have the military take you down. Vegeta: I don't think so Marcoh, if you tried anything funny, we'll have to take to our hometown and then tell everyone here that you are trying to commit suicide. We don't want that do we?

Dr. Marcoh: What are you saying? Vegeta: What I'm saying is that all the children would cry and say this: " Oh no, Dr. Marcoh is not here. Who would save us? " That is what I'm saying Marcoh in fact, none of the children will be so sad if you kill yourself trust me I know. Dr. Marcoh: (Gasps) Vegeta: Well, I better go and remember; Tried anything funny we will tell everyone here in this village about you. (Flew off)

(At Central) Mai: Ummm yeah but, how did you know? Goku: (Walking closer to Mai) Lets just say that I have heard everything about you in fact, I was just wondering if you are the one or not. So, are you the one? Mai: Uh? As a matter of fact yes I am. In fact, I'm the girl that lived. Goku: (Put his hand on her shoulder) I see what you mean there. So, you're name is Mai Valentine right? (Mai nod) I see. Hm?

Mai: Uh exscue me but, who are you? Vegeta: (Land where Goku's at) You'll know our names soon enough young Mai until that time comes, we will meet again someday but for now, we will just talk to you for awhile. Goku: In the mean-time, we're just gonna ask you some questions for now, alright? (Mai nod) Here is the first question that I would lov- I mean like to ask you; Is it true that you were abandoned? Mai: Yes.

Vegeta: Is it true that you sirvive from the crash while you were inside of the sayains spaceship? Mai: Yes that is true also. Goku: Can you tell us about the day that- (Vegeta nod) The day that Freeza attack? Mai: Freeza? Hmmm, wait I remember. Freeza attack and then I was taken to the Sayains Spaceship to be safe and then all I remember that a boy that is a prince of all sayains press the button to shoot off the spaceship.

Vegeta: Hmmm. Do remember anything that someone would abandoned you? Mai: No. Goku: Are you sure? Mai: I want to know what's going on? All I know that I lost my family long time- ( Vegeta put two fingers on her lip) Vegeta: That what everyone want you to think... The reason that you're abandoned because long time ago, you were the princess of all sayains before and afterwards you had a painful past. Goku: And after that, you were the only one left no one else has you but the one that you're looking at is right front of you.

Mai: (Gasps) (Remembering that King Vegeta was murdered by Freeza and pass out) Vegeta: Oh no! Goku: This isn't good. (Knowst that the military are coming this) Vegeta lets go! (They left & Went to the hideout) I don't get it Vegeta, somehow she remember but she just pass out. Vegeta: We'll try to get her to remember Kakarot but it take her few minutes. Hmmm. (Gasps) Wait, I have an idea. Goku: Tell me that its not gonna pretty, is it? (Vegeta nod) Oh boy.

(AT Central that night) Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: (Mai woke up) Hey, are you okay? (Mai nod) Well, lucky for you they found ya but I'm not sure about the other military guys were doing. Edward: (Talking to winry on the phone) Winry, I'm not kidding she has been suffering and I'm helping her.... Yes.... No I didn't brake my auto-mail arm. (Mai gasps) Alright bye. (He hang up and knowst that Mai is looking at his arm) Oh. You knowst that did you Mai?

Alphonse: Brother, she doesn't seen me in the armor before has she? (Ed shook his head no & Mai got confuse) It's okay Mai, this is how I am. (Took off his head) See? (Mai Gasps) Its true, I don't have a body but this is how I am. Edward: Yeah. I lost arm and leg, Al lost his entire body. Mai, this is what happens if you tried to bring someone back and this is what you get. (Mai was scared, she stand up and took off running) Mai wait! Lieutenant Hawkeye: Ed, what did you do to her?

Mai: (Was running & thought to herself) This is not what I had in mind! Please Yugi tell me, where are you guys? I feel so alone here and I don't know what to do! Goku: (They were on the tree) Vegeta look! There she is. Lets go! (Vegeta nod & there they went) I hope that she will remember. Vegeta: She will Kakarot! Mai is heading to the Alley!

Mai: (Stop and had her hand on the wall) Huff.....Huff.....Huff....Huff..... This isn't..... What I had...... In mind at all..... Huff..... Huff..... Huff.... (Heard a Chimera) (Gasps) Whos there? (It was Nina) Oh my god.....Nina? (Nina as a chimare nod) Oh god..... (Was about to step backward but Nina bit her in the right arm) Aaaaaaahhhh! Goku: Did you hear that? (Vegeta nod) Come on.

Mai: (Hold a grib of her right arm) Nina why? Why did you have to do it? Chimera: (Speak Human tongue which that would be Nina's voice) To protect.....you..... Big.....Sister..... (Mai gasps) I want to- (Got killed by Scar) Scar: Hmph. I knew that I might find you here. (Was about to get closer but Mai started running) You won't get away.

Mai: (Thought to herself while running) This wasn't suppose to happen. Not like this. What is going on? What is happening to me? Why does everyone have to do this to me. Bad question, I don't wanna die here! (Kept running & Thought to herself) This is not good at all. (She stopped & hide behind the tree) He won't find me here..... At least I hope not. (Look and hide) What's wrong with me? I'm hiding like a coward, Tristan would be so ashame.

Scar: I know you're here young one. Come on out! I promised that I will never do anything funny. (Heard something) Hm? Show yourself young one or you will be sorry. Mai: (Thought to herself) Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Scar: I mean it. Come on out or- Mai: Wait! Scar: Hm? (Saw Mai coming out slowly) Well, well, I thought that you would never show yourself young one in fact, I didn't know that you have guts. (Mai was shaking) Hmph, don't think that you have the guts to fight me?

Mai: Who ARE you? Why are you aftering me? Scar: If are the child that was abandoned from long time ago then that must mean that I shall do what I have to do. Mai: I guess that I have no choice huh? You ask for it. ( It started to rain) Scar: You're courage is stronger. (The battle begin and it went scary) This is where it ends. Mai: No! You b^st^rd!

Scar: Hmmm, so can create a circle by joining your hands together and create the forces within......In that case, I shall- (Mai went too fast so he grab her fist) Make you in so much pain that you will never get up. (use his alchemy to get her in pain) I'll give you moment to pray to god. Mai: I have no god that I can pray to. Is it only me that you're after? Scar: I'll distroy anyone who interferes but for now young one, you're the only one that I wanted.

Vegeta: Hold it right there! (Scar look behind) I wouldn't hurt this child if I were you. Mai: (Thought to herself) Him again? Goku: If I were you I wreather step away from this girl. Scar: I come as a right hand ancient of god to carry out his judgement. Vegeta: Carry out judgement huh? Ha! That's redicous, you do realize that you are facing two guys. Goku: Sounds strange in fact, I don't think that you can handle two of us.

Scar: (Gasps) What a great day this turn out into? Two men that are not even alchemist. Goku:Uh? Vegeta, what's alchemist? (Vegeta Shrug) Oh well, I don't even care about that anyways. Vegeta: So once we take you down and then we'll take this girl away from here. Scar: Hmmm, is that so? I'm afraid that I won't let no one leave.

Goku: Hmmm. Vegeta: Tell us ishbalan, is it true that your people abandon this child? (Scar gasps) That's right, you heard me. Your people abandon this child and not once that one of them didn't think about it. Just face it ishbalan, you came all this way just to tortured this child to death! Goku: Do you really think that you would defeat us? Scar: (Use his alchemy to distroy the sidewalk) ...............

Goku: Well, so much for that idea so what are we gonna do now? (Vegeta was walking towards Mai) Hm? Vegeta? Vegeta: (Mai was trying to get up but she couldn't and he was real close to her) Hmmm. (Bend his knee, move Mai to lay on her back & she is still breathing but she is still injuried. Knowst her eyes were closed) Mai Valentine...... Mai: (Vegeta touch her side that was stab before and made her eyes opened & of course shock) (Gasps)

Goku: (Vegeta lift Mai's head, he sit on the ground, Vegeta place Mai's head on his lap & Put his hand on her forehead) It's okay Mai, we're here now so there's no need for you to afraid anymore. We're not gonna do anything stupid or anything crazy to you and that is the promised that we are gonna make. Vegeta: (Taking off Mai's long jacket that Tristan gave her on Mai's 14th birthday and looking at the star again) The good luck sign. (Mai's head was bleeding so he lick the blood off)

Goku: It's alright..... (Rubbing Mai's forehead) He is gonna whip every single blood off of your body and then he is gonna ease your pain. Vegeta: ( use the rings to trap Mai's wrist, knowst that Mai is shaking) Shaking real bad? (Knowst that her right arm is bleeding so, he started to lick her right arm) ...... Mai: (Can feel something touching her & doesn't know what's going on)

Goku: What's the matter? Don't know what's going on? (His eyes went green like when he turn into Super Sayain) Now we want you to relax. Relax your body and watch as Vegeta lick every single blood off of your right arm. (He was making Mai warm so that way she won't get cold) You will be warm enough so that way you will never get cold. Mai: (Was breathing gently)

Vegeta: (Had blood on his chin, whip it off & knowst that Mai's lip was bleeding) I can feel sorrows rushing so fast that she doesn't even know...... (Dried her tears and then Mai tried not to resist on anything) It's alright Mai, we won't hurt you and that is a promise that we will always make and never brake. (He nod at Goku to pick Mai up nice and easily) Don't worry, we won't hurt you not as long as you are here with us young Mai. Goku: Don't feel sad Mai, you won't be alone again. Tell me, do you really want to know who safe you? (Mai was afraid to find out)

Vegeta: What's wrong? (Mai was shaking) I thought you want to see. Mai: (Shaking alittle, her eyes were purple for awhile) No.......Way.... (Then her eyes went back to green) Goku: The reason that you were abandoned because that someone has hurt you so bad that someone else has to protect you. I suppose that means that Vegeta and I are once your close friends of yours.

Vegeta: (Mai gasps) That's right, some of the ishbalans don't even care about you so I've decided to take good care of you and even though that Kakarot help as well. Not once that no one even told you that we are the only ones that understands what you been through and even your own past. (was moving his hand to Mai's cheek) Shhhhh Mai, its alright. Goku: Don't cry..... Why are you crying, hmmm?

Mai: (Was sad) Ni.....na.... Nina's dead..... Vegeta: (Had Mai in his arms) Oooooh you poor child of ours, all alone in the darkness and can't find the light. Goku: (Had both of his hands meaning that he has a good grip of Mai's head) It's alright Mai, we understand you now...... You tried you best to protect someone that you love but it seems that someone that you cared about is gone out of your life.

Vegeta: (Mai was gonna had her hands on Goku's hands but, he grab them and put them around him) Just relax and let us take care of every sorrows that were within you. We just want to take a good look at you just this once and then we'll let you go, I promise. Mai: (Breathing calm) ........... (Her side was hurting real bad) Ah! Goku: You poor princess, your side hurts so much that you can't even stand up. (Had his arms around Mai's chest) You'll be okay as long as you are here with us.

Vegeta: (Sing a beautiful lullaby) " Goodnight, my angel; Time to close your eyes; And save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me. I think you know what I've been trying to say; I promised I would never leave you; And you should always know;  
Wherever you may go; No matter where you are; I never will be far away." Mai: (Gasps)

Goku: (Singing it too) " Goodnight, my angel; Now it's time to sleep; And still so many things I want to say. Remember all the songs you sang for me; When we went sailing on an emerald bay; And like a boat out on the ocean. I'm rocking you to sleep; The water's dark and deep Inside this ancient heart; You'll always be a part of me." (Speak) Vegeta, Mai is calming down now so what should we do now? Vegeta: (Mai was getting little bit scared) Don't be afraid Mai. We promise that we will never leave you all alone again. (Knowst that her eyes are getting heavier) Mai: (Sigh)

Goku & Vegeta: (Sing the Thrid parts) " Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu; lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu; Goodnight, my angel; Now it's time to dream;  
And dream how wonderful your life will be. Someday your child may cry; And if you sing this lullabye; Then in your heart; There will always be a part of me." (Mai was getting very sleepy & they sing it) "Someday we'll all be gone; But lullabyes go on and on... They never die; That's how you And I Will be."

Mai: (Sigh & sleep silent) ................ Vegeta: (Move his hand to her cheeks) Our princess, for all those years that you have suffered from all of the people that they don't even love you. Goku: But at least that we care for you no matter what. (Hearing the military coming) Vegeta, lets go. (Vegeta nod & they left Mai there)

Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: (They came just in time at least Mai is perfectly save) Oh good. Mai is still breathing but she is knock out though. Lieutenant Hawkeye: (Thought to herself) Mai is soak and wet but the question is; Who would done this to her and why? I know that Mai would never be all alone around here not like this.

So the question that Riza Hawkeye is asking herself; Who would done this to Mai? Which that would be Goku and Vegeta, and why would they do it? No one knows who or why but soon when Hawkeye finds out who done this to Mai. Would Roy Mustang's men find Yugi and his friends while Mai is recovering? Or will Mai end up getting kidnap by someone?

Yugi: Yu-gi-oh story. Tristan: Chapter 2 " Fears of the Hommunculi and the fear of ishbalan " Duke: This is bad guys. First an ishbalan guy aftering Mai and then something tells me that someone is not like someone else. 


	2. Fears of the Hommunculi and the fear of

Yu-gi-oh Story Chapter 2 Fears of the Hommunculi and the fear of ishbalan

(In Central) Mai: (It was morning and she woke up from her nap & thought to herself ) What just happened to me? All I remembered is that Nina was killed and then- (Gasps) That reminds me. (Got up and went to talk to Mustang about Nina but frankly he told her that it was an out go) What? How can it be? Colonel Mustang: This is just the way it is so just forget about it and move forward Mai or just be depress for all your life. (Mai just walked off) Where do you think you're going?

Mai: I'm gonna go somewhere so that way I won't have to listen to what everyone tell me to do. (Mustang stand up, walk arouded the desk and walk closer to her) There is no way and no one will stop me from walking away from some dangerous things like that killer that you guys have been telling me about. (Mustang grab her arm) What? Colonel Mustang: This is no game Mai, this state alchemist killer is out there killing all alchemist and even people here in central. This is why that I don't want to lose anyone that is brave enough, strong enough and even the death of your family. (Mai gasps & Push him) Mai! Mai, I'm sorry I didn't- (Mai took off running) Wait!

Alphonse: Brother, aren't you worried about Mai? I am worried about her in fact, she is scared of something and- Edward: Al, we need to get Mai to explain how she got those injuries and then well just- (Saw Mai took off running) What's wrong with her? Alphonse: Brother, we should follow her. Lieutenant Hawkeye: I'm afraid not you two because Mai needs to be alone for awhile in the mean-time Hughes and I will talk to her later. Goku: (They were on the tree hiding) Hey check it out Vegeta, is it that Edward Elric and that armor Alphonse Elric? (Vegeta nod) Wow. Hey wait a minute, did he- Vegeta: Yes he did scared Mai, remember?

(Flashback begin) Alphonse: Brother, she doesn't seen me in the armor before has she? (Ed shook his head no & Mai got confuse) It's okay Mai, this is how I am. (Took off his head) See? (Mai Gasps) Its true, I don't have a body but this is how I am. Edward: Yeah. I lost arm and leg, Al lost his entire body. Mai, this is what happens if you tried to bring someone back and this is what you get. (Mai was scared, she stand up and took off running) Mai wait! (Flashback end)

Goku: I see. So like, what are we gonna do now? Vegeta: (Edward and Alphonse went to their rooms and then Hawkeye was gonna go to Mustang's office but) So, you are still thinking about what we told you, Riza Hawkeye? Goku: We were gonna tell ya about the killer but, I guess that you already know. Lieutenant Hawkeye: Alright, enough with your lies and tell who you are! Vegeta: Hey! Don't you get all been out of shape at us besides, it was Wheeler's and Mustang's fault anyways.

Lieutenant Hawkeye: What? Goku: That's right. It was their fault that they done something real bad you know. Here. (Throw a folder of the copy of the pictures of the injuries) Don't believe us then look through them for yourself. But we must warn you though those pictures will change your mind about this place in fact, it made us feel so sad and feel really sorry. (They were in the tree hiding) Lieutenant Hawkeye: (Was gonna ask them) How did you- (They were gone again) Where did they go?

(In Central & Mai was all by herself) Mai: (Walking & thought to herself) What was Mustang thinking trying to hurt me like? That was not even nice at all in fact, that wasn't very nice for real. (Crash into Scar & Gasps) Scar: It's you? Mai: (Gasps & took off) Scar: (Gasps) Wait! Come back! (Mai was running and by the time they got to the bulding she was hiding) Alright listen, I don't want to fight you or hurt you young one. Please tried to- (Mai was shaking but she's not making any moves) Tell me, if you got access to the library in central that must mean that you're a state alchemist?

Mai: (Was hiding behind the wall) Well actually I'm just a bigger of Alchemist so, I'm not like those state alchemist. Scar: Really? So tell me you don't know who your family is, do you? Mai: (Gasps) No I don't. I don't remember anything besides that. Scar: Is that so? Then you're better off without FullMetal and Wheeler. (Walk off and thought to himself) I will find you young one and if I do, I'll have to show you the past.

Mai: (Was thinking if she can come out) Hmmm. (Was walking backwards very slowly by the time she took another step, Goku was right behind her) Goku: That's far enough Mai. You don't have to go any further than that. (Mai gasps) Do me a favor to stay still? I really don't want you to fall and hurt yourself. Mai: Who's there? Show yourself.

Vegeta: (Was in front of Mai first) Hello Mai Valentine. (Mai gasps) Our girl. Tell me, why look so scared and lonely? (Mai was shaking and by the time that she took another step, Goku use his powers to trap her legs) What's wrong? I thought you want to know who you're family is. Goku: Don't you want to know who they are? Mai: (Tears were coming out of her eyes) Oh god....

Vegeta: (Sing her the song that she has never heard before) " Shhh little child; Be still now don't you cry; Dream as you're up in the sky." (His eyes went all light blue) " Sleep as you remember our own lullaby; Soon you will not be alone again." (Mai's eyes were light blue like his) " Shhh our little girl; don't be afraid and let us guide you to the light; Let us guide you...." (His eyes went back to normal, Mai was standing and he knowst that her energy was low) " Dry your tears and never think about the painful past; Let everything and all the sorrows go; Never stick with them or you'll never remember your family."

Goku: (Sing along too) " Just trie not to be alone...... Lonely won't help you so just be with someone that can understand you; Rest your mind and let us help you with your life. Little girl, little girl, pretty girl in the dreams. Your heart is broken into pieces; We will fix your heart and make it all better." (Vegeta was using his powers to make sure that Mai is perfectly calm) " Don't be shy our little girl; We are here for you; Dream as you are up in the sky."

Mai: (Her eyes were still light blue, her hands were shaking in fear. Vegeta holds both of her hands a cute grib to keep them calm) (Goku has ahold of her arms so that way she doesn't try to get away) ......... Vegeta: (Sing to while had his hands on Mai's cheeks) " Let us guide you to the light; Just trust within us; " (Speak) Smile...... (Mai did and he continue sing) " Shut your eyes and lets us guide you to your freedom."

Goku: (same thing, let Mai's legs go) " Hold still please?" (Vegeta was opening the door and was leading Mai to the light) " You can sleep peacefully; Knowing we are around you; Sleep in the silence night some other myst can be scary but with us around, you will find your path to be free." (Whisper to Mai while her eyes are closed) Beyond that door Mai is where you will find the answers and once you have both of our hands then you will know who is your family. (Kiss Mai in the forehead) We love you. (Vegeta open the door that leads to outside and they were out. Mai feel cold) Our poor princess, all cold and not even once that you never forgive yourself from beening suffered.

Mai: (Breathing calm and little bit scared) ............ Vegeta: (Had his hand hold Mai's hand then he and Goku brought her outside. While they are outside, he has start to use his powers to change Mai's outfit into a beautiful pure white dress just like in the past & to make sure that its safe he check to see if its clear) (Sigh) (Smile first and continue singing) " Our baby girl, we will take thee away; Into a land of happiness; Our baby girl, the times come to be in the light of path; Here in our perfect place of joy."

Goku: (sing along too) " Our baby girl, don't be afraid; we are here to guide you to the light of god; Our baby girl, we'll help you with your life; It will be grateful if you were with us. (Speak while Vegeta is little bit in the air) Our princess, you will be alright as long as we are here with you.... Once I let go of your hand- (Whisper to Mai) You must reach Vegeta's hand and tried to go to him. (He let go of Mai's hand, she went to him while her eyes are closed) That's it Mai. Go closer to him.

Vegeta: (Contining singing) " Come our little girl, it will be safe; While you're sleeping you will dream as you're in the sky with us." (Had his hands out & speak) Come to me Mai. Please, come to me. Once you come to me then we promise that we will never leave you ever again. (Mai was almost to him) That's it Mai, you're almost there..... Come.

Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: (Was on his duty and knowst that Mai is gonna hurt herself) Oh my god! (Started Running) Mai! (Went inside of the building and went up stairs & thought to himself) D^mn^t! Mai is gonna get hurt and I can't let get- (Made it outside) Mai! Mai: (Heard Hughes' voice) Hughes? Vegeta: (Thought to himself) Oh no! Goku: (Thought to himself) Not good. Our plan didn't work if it wasn't for him that was in the way.

Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: (Grab Mai's hand and she was snap out of it) Phew.... Mai, are you alright? (Mai looked up) Oh good. It okay, I got you. (lift her up) You alright? (Mai nod and still in her normal clothes) Good. Come on, lets get out of this creepy place. Goku: (They were hiding in the clouds) Darnit! We almost had her Vegeta! We almost had her! Vegeta: Kakarot? Goku: We almost had her but no, that Hughes interfere and then- Vegeta: (Grab Goku by the shoulder had him sit down) Kakarot!?

Goku: What? Vegeta: Relax..... We'll get her maybe..... Just maybe we will. Goku: How do you know? (Vegeta gave him a evil) What are you thinking about? Vegeta: I'm thinking tonight we are gonna make Mai sleep walking. Goku: Sleep walking? (Vegeta nod) That's crazy! But it might work. So, how are we gonna make Mai sleep walking? Vegeta: Simple Kakarot.

(At Hughes' House) Mai: (Thought to herself) What the heck just happen to me? I mean sure that I am okay and all but something tells me that my memories are coming back to me. Its like someone that I have heard before is like bringing my memories back. (Yawn & thought to herself again) Maybe if I can rest my eyes for awhile and then when I wake up I'll try not to remember too much. (Closed her eyes)

Goku: (Gasps) There she is Vegeta. Aww, sound asleep in the lovely couch. Vegeta: Now Kakarot, watch and learn. (Goku was watching while he is using his powers) Plesent dreams our child...... We'll get inside your mind there's no turning back. (Had his arm up) Spirits hear me, go and fulfill your duty of bringing Mai to us. Goku: (Gulp) ........

Vegeta: (had his other hand out) Kakarot? (Goku look at him) Join me? (Goku did that) Now, raise your arm up repeat after me. (Goku raise arm up) Spirits hear me, go and fulfill your duty of bringing Mai to us. Goku: (Repeated) Spirits hear me, go and fulfill your duty of bringing Mai to us. (The spirits are going let he told them) What now? Vegeta: Watch.

Little girl: (Touch Mai's forehead) Follow me. (Walked to the door & Mai eyes went all light blue, was up and started to walk) Come this way. (Mai was following her) Come this way my friend. Gracia: (Gasps) Hughes! Honey! (Maes Hughes came in) Mai is gone! Lieutenant Hughes: D^mn^t! (Called Mustang) Roy, we got a big problem. Mai is gone! I repeat, Mai is gone! We need to find her now!

Sgt. Fuery: Man, how could we lose Mai so fast? Officer Falman: Who knows Fuery? I mean she is a child. (Saw someone) Huh? Hey Fuery look over there. (They look and it was Mai following that young girl) It's Mai. Sgt. Fuery: What is she doing out middle of the night? Officer Falman: I dunno but we're gonna find out.

Little girl: (Looking behind to make sure that Mai is following) We're almost there. (By the time that they got to the lake she has disappeared & Mai just stand there) Vegeta: (Was on water) We've been waiting for you Mai Valentine....... Goku: Our very specail girl...... Now Mai, you will go to Vegeta. He is waiting for you to take his hands and I'll be right behind you. (sing that one part about Mai) " Our baby girl, we will take thee away; Into a land of happiness; Our baby girl, the times come to be in the light of path; Here in our perfect place of joy." "Our baby girl, don't be afraid; we are here to guide you to the light of god; Our baby girl, we'll help you with your life; It will be grateful if you were with us."

Vegeta: Come to me Mai. (Mai's eyes were light blue, was walking close to him) That's it Mai. (By the time that her feet touch the water her clothes change from her normal clothes into a beautiful pure white dress) Come to me Mai, come to me. ( Goku was behind and his outfit change into lighter green & his outfit became lighter blue. Mai has his hands) You made the right choice our baby girl.

Goku: That's our girl. (Hold Mai's arms first and then, whisper to her) You do remember of this lake, don't you? (Mai was in shock so she nod) This lake was the most amazing place that you have ever been in your life. Someone has to hold you close just like Vegeta and I are doing now. (Mai closed her eyes) Vegeta: (They were going down into the lake and they were under) And we will never let you go not now..... Goku: (Was putting his hand into Mai's mind) Not ever. We love you very, very, very much.

Mai: (Can feel Goku's hands going into her mind which that makes her all calm and relax) ......... Vegeta: (Sing her a song that she will never forget) " Oh holy night! The stars are brightly shining. It is the night of the dear Savior's birth! Long lay the world in sin and error pining. Till he appear'd and the soul felt its worth. A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices; For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn!" Goku: (Singing too) " Fall on your knees; Oh hear the angel voices. Oh night divine. Oh night when Christ was born; Oh night divine; Oh night divine." Mai: (Gasps) ........

Vegeta & Goku: (Continue singing) " Oh holy night! The stars are brightly shining. It is the night of the dear Savior's birth! Long lay the world in sin and error pining. Till he appear'd and the soul felt its worth. A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices; For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn! Fall on your knees; Oh hear the angel voices. Oh night divine. Oh night when Christ was born; Oh night divine; Oh night divine."

Mai: (Was calm and relax) .......... Goku: Our pretty princess been with two angels and never been lone again. Vegeta: You will be fine as long as you stay with us. ( He and Goku has Mai's hands so that way they can show her what it feels like to be a cute little white bird) Come with us Mai, we love to show you something that you will see who your family is. Goku: (They took Mai to the angel that was use to help mankind) This was the angel that use to help mankind but now that she is like that. We tried so hard to find a new angel that we could trust.

Vegeta: And now that we have found the angel that we could understand her pain, her past and her suffering we can ask the angel if she can trust us and the angel that is kind is..... You. (Mai gasps alittle) You are the angel because of that birthmark on your left arm not a burs. Goku: Vegeta's right that on your left arm is no burs, it's a birthmark meaning that you were born as an angel and as a priestes. Me and Vegeta are born as Sayains, angels and two priest.

Vegeta: We will show you our birthmark soon enough in the mean-time you will have to complete your task. (Mai was listening) You must go and meet Dr. Tim Marcoh then, you shall protect him from that state alchemist killer before he kills him. Once you take him far away from East City then get to the alley so we can see you. Goku: Then once we see you then we'll trie not to hurt anyone from central, alright? (Mai nod) Good well, trie not to scared you that much. (They let go of Mai's hands) We'll meet again Mai.

Sgt. Fuery: Whoa! Is that Mai in the water? Officer Falman: It is her Fuery. I hope that she is alright. (Mai was knockout so she is fine) Oh good she is still breathing and not even- Cold? What is up with that? Sgt. Fuery: Mai is still asleep I wonder why she is like that. Goku: (They were watching while hiding) Hmph. So, what now Vegeta? Vegeta: Patient Kakarot, we will do as we plan it out. Now we just need to follow her when she gets to Dr. Marcoh's house.

Goku: Sweet and what happens after that? Vegeta: After that we can do our best to show that ishbalan who we really are. In fact, Mai is the child that is born to be the priestes, we were born to be sayains and be two priest. Just remember Kakarot; we are the only ones that make Mai to make her choices.

(In Central the next morning) Lieutenant Hawkeye: (She was putting bandage on her right hand) Mai, is everything alright from last night? (Mai nod) Something tells me that you're scared of something. Is something bothering you? Mai: No not really. I'm fine really. Lieutenant Hawkeye: Mai please tell me. If there's anything that you want to talk about, you can talk to me. (Mai closed eyes for five second and Mai knowst that she was on her)

Mai: What are you doing? Lieutenant Hawkeye: Shhh. It's alright, I'm here now and no one is gonna hurt you. Mai: (Knowst that Hawkeye is touching her) Lieutenant please, don't do it. Lieutenant Hawkeye: Don't? Don't do what? Mai please tell me, what's wrong? Mai: (Was scared) Don't hurt me! (Push Hawkeye away and started to run off) Lieutenant Hawkeye: Mai! (Mai kept running, ran past Hughes) Mai, come back! (Mai was way ahead so that way she catch up to her and she stop) I don't understand at all. What came out of her?

Vegeta: (He and Goku were at the hideout and knowst that Goku is feeling something strange) Kakarot, what is it? What's wrong? Goku: Darn Hawkeye..... She was- She was- Vegeta: What was she doing? Goku: She was trying to rape Mai. (Vegeta gasps) I can feel her running and crying at the same time. I'm having a bad feel about this.

(At the East City) Mai: (Stop running where the tree was at) Huff......... Huff......... Huff......... Huff....... (Thought to herself) What is up with Lieutenant Hawkeye? Was she trying to hurt me? Or was she trying to do something that way she could remind me of all the mistakes that I haven't done yet. (Was on her knees and thought to herself) What is wrong with me? Chikane: Hey, are you alright? (Mai look up) Hey. (Mai got up and was about to run but) Wait! I'm not going to hurt you. (Had her hand out) Here, come with me.

Mai: (followed Chikane) ......... (Chikane stopped & gasps) Chikane: (Turn around and walk to Mai which little bit too close) Don't be afraid. (Mai was shaking) It's okay.... I'm gonna help you. (Lift her shirt up and knowst that all of those injuries were like-) You poor child..... Have someone abused you? (Mai was crying and nod) Have someone rape you? (Mai nod) Tortured? (Mai nod the third time)

Goku: Hey Vegeta, I'm picking up a strange feeling or a strange power. Vegeta: What kind of strange power? What kind of strange feeling? Goku: Its like somehow a new power is increasing by ninty-nine percent and the strength is increasing only by ten percent. Vegeta: I'm picking up the same thing. Goku: Who knows that who has that power?

Mai: (Still crying) ....... Chikane: (feeling Mai's back that has the whip marks) You poor child, suffering from this pain inside of you that is saying that you shall be in pain. But I'm not going to allow that so, I'm going to help you as long as I can. (Mai since one of the military coming) Run that way and once you get to the house hide there. Don't turn back. (Mai started running again) Be safe.

Mai: (Kept running and was about to keep going she stop, and hide) (Thought to herself) Who was that girl? How does she knows about me? Who is that? No wait that's the state alchemist. I saw him before unless he's- (Gasps and thought to herself) He's the one that took me to central. (Armstrong disappeared & thought to herself) He's gone? Phew.... That was close or make that too close. (Came out and continued running & knowst that Basque Grand's car is there) What?

Dr. Marcoh: Please have mercy! You can't make me go back! (Mai use her alchemy to stop Grand) Alchemy? (Look at Mai & gasps) Mai: (Grab Marcoh's arm) Lets go! (They were running & thought to herself) I have to protect Dr. Marcoh before he goes straight back to central. (She stop and knowst that Scar is in front) Basque Grand: You foolish alchemist, take crystal alchemist away from me. A foolish mistake that you have ever done. Mai: (Scar just grab Grand by the face with his right hand) (Gasps) Get away! (Grand was killed & she thought to herself) That face. That's the guy that I saw four years ago and everything is- No wait! This is all mess up...... My mind is telling me to run but, my legs are frozen stift.

Scar: Crystal Alchemist Doctor Marcoh, I thought that you were dead. I guess I'll have to take specail care. Wash you out of this world and make you vanish. Dr. Marcoh: I see. Yes go ahead. How can I protest? Scar: In the name of all mighty one, thus shall parish. (Mai grab Marcoh and run) Huh? Dr. Marcoh: It's okay, leave me behind. Mai: You have to work with that attitude. Scar: Unknown Alchemist Mai Valentine......You won't escape either. Mai: (Thought to herself) He knows my name too? What is going on here? How did I make enemies so fa- Bad question. I don't wanna die.

Chikane: (Was at the tunnel) Child! (Mai looked) This way. (She shut the interence & knowst that Scar is coming & he use his alchemy) Run! (They did) Mai: (Scar use his alchemy to stop them & she turn around) Who the h*ll are you? Why are you coming after us for? Scar: You should know why Unknown. I know every movement that you make. Dr. Marcoh: You don't understand. Please leave and run.

Mai: (Use her alchemy to made a spear) Never! Chikane: I'm right behind you. Scar: You have a brave look inside of your eyes. My brothers were the same but one different. It was three years ago that I have lost him, you are lucky that you are still alive and not even once that- Mai: Stop it..... Don't remind of that painful past that I have. (Went was fast and Scar move to the right) What?

Scar: Too slow! (Was about to attack Mai) Chikane: No! (Save her life but only left a scratch) Thank god. Mai: Oh no! Scar: Don't mistake your forturn. That alchemy was made of human flesh and you escape with a scratch this time..... Stay of it. My enemies are state alchemist and no one else should interfere while I do something that I don't want to do. Mai: But why? Why are you aftering us? Scar: Don't you remember Mai? Long ago that you were the key to the god's path and then someone interfere of the blessing of your arrival.

Dr. Marcoh: (Gasps) ......... Mai: (Was scared to say anything) ......... Scar: You don't remember, do you? Chikane: Stop telling this child with your lies! She is just a child and she doesn't even know who she is. Scar: Why do you think that? Why do you seek death? Chikane: I don't seek death but I seek freedom inside this child and I know that because she is....... The princess. (Mai gasps) I can't just stand there and watch this child get suffered. Even you should- Scar: I do! I understand that someone made a foolish mistake to make everyone believe that she lost her family but that was a lie. (Chikane gasps) In fact you what she didn't lost her family....... She was abanded!

Mai: (Gasps) ....... Dr. Marcoh: Abanded child? Chikane: How would you know that she was abanded unless you're lying? Scar: Shut up b*tch! Kazuki: I wouldn't say that if I were you Scar. (Mai Gasps) If I were you I wrether take that back to the priestess. Scar: A what? Soma: What? You never heard of the priestess before? (Look at Mai) Young one you never heard of two priest, have you? (Mai shook her head no) We'll tell you later but for now you just need leave everything to us.

Kazuki: So Scar, what made you think that she was abanded? That is all she is asking. Scar: I don't need anyones explaining me anything in fact maybe.... I'll show anyone! (Mai was about to attack but he grab her spear) I told you you're too slow. (Sent Mai flying) Hmph. Chikane: How dare you hurt this child? Soma: You should be ashame of yourselve hurting this child like that even throw her. (Making sure if Mai is alright) Are you okay? (Mai got up and she had a cut on her cheek)

Scar: What? Auto-mail side? So, you're right side does nothing distract also? Those burs are fimilar because of the past of the day that- Mai: Shut up already. Don't remind me about my own god d*mn past! (Use her alchemy to attack Scar but intead Armstrong attack him) A state alchemist? What's he doing here? Chikane: Who are you here for?

Major Armstrong: (Pat on Mai's shoulder) Sorry I'm late but lieutenant Colonel sent me to protect you. Mai: You mean Hughes did? Major Armstrong: I heard you on my way in here. You say you're an agent of God. Well... then why don't you try passing judgment on me? That's Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist! Scar: What a righteous day this is turning into! That you would come here and save me the tribulations of finding you! Blessed God, full of grace... Major Armstrong: Don't pray just yet, you're facing the technique that's been passed down the Armstrong line for generations, that's hardly a blessing!

(At Central to the Alley) Mai: (asking the waiters) Ma'am, you got a back door? (Went through the back and took a break) Dr. Marcoh, are you alright? (Marcoh nod & she had to fix that injury on her head) There, that should do it. Chikane: Are you alright? (Mai nod) It seems painful for you. Soma: I was hoping that you're not completly hurt. Kazuki: Are you sure that you're alright? (Mai nod) The way that Scar hurt you is really painful. Mai: Painful?

Soma: That's right. All the injuries from the past gives you the painful memory. Chikane: Anyway, I'm glad that you're alright for now. Mai: Maybe I should take Dr. Marcoh somewhere safe. I got alot of people at Domino so I think that its should be easier. (Saw Marcoh running) Marcoh wait! (Catching up to him)

(AT Central) Scar: Foolish troops! Don't think that you are using those weapon because you are following orders. God judges you. (Use his alchemy and was about to leave but mustang stop him) Hm? Colonel Mustang: That's far enough. Lieutenant Hawkeye: Colonel Mustang wait. Scar: Colonel Mustang? Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang? Colonel Mustang: The one and only. Lieutenant Hawkeye: But sir. (Catch his gun) Colonel Mustang: I'm awfully sorry about your grievances, but no one hurts my men.

Scar: (Turn around) Yet another soul who departs from God's path. Death will be swift. Colonel Mustang: Brave enough to attack the Flame Alchemist. I'll make you a funeral pyre. Lieutenant Hawkeye: Colonel. (Mustang was about to attack but) Stubborn man. (Trip him & shoot Scar with her gun and his gun) Colonel Mustang: That's not way the way to get promoted, Hawkeye.

Lieutenant Hawkeye: Relax, sir, I just saved your life. Your flame attack's no good in the rain. (Mustang was useless.) Fire! (Most of the military fire few rounds) He sure is a fast one. Colonel Mustang: After him now! Lieutenant Breda, go to the train station wait for Mai. Lieutenant Breda: But how you know she's going there? Colonel Mustang: I know so because she is protecting dr. Marcoh. She'll try to get him out. (Knowst that Hawkeye was acting strange) Lieutenant Hawkeye?

Lieutenant Hawkeye: (Knowst that Goku and Vegeta are watching her) (Gasps) Goku: (Look at hawkeye and gave her the evil look) ...... (They went off) Lieutenant Hawkeye: No. (Took off) Colonel Mustang: Lieutenant Hawkeye! (Went aftering her) Lieutenant, what is up with you?! We need to catcher Scar down! Lieutenant Hawkeye: I know!

(At the Alley) Mai: Marcoh wait! It's your call. We don't wanna go anywhere we want to. I'm not trying to steal your research. Dr. Marcoh: No Mai. There are other reasons I can't go with you. I'm insane man. (Mai heard Scar coming and he did) Scar: Huh? (Was about to attack Marcoh but Chikane stop him with her arrow) This time I had attack made just for you! (Elbow her in the gut) Mai: (Gasps) Oh no! (Chikane was on her knees so was Kazuki and Soma) Stop it! Leave them alone now! (Was about to punch Scar in the face but didn't work as plan) Huh?

Scar: By clapping your hands, you make a circle that is within..... I know your secret without this symbol you can't transmute quicky.... That is your weakness. (Kick her in the gut.... Ouch....) Tell me unknown alchemist, is it painful for you to remember your own past? Or is it painful that you can't remember? (Mai didn't answer) Hmmm, sounds like I didn't make myself clear the last time I fought you.

Goku: Hold it right there. (Scar look up and knowst that he was coming down) Remember us, ishbalan? Vegeta: Sounds like that we meet again the one that abanded this child. Chikane: What the-? Soma: Who are they? Kazuki: I have never seen them before. Dr. Marcoh: Oh no.... Oh no not you two again. The one that- (Mai was trying to get up) No stay down! Don't let them use you.

Scar: What? Goku: (Put out his hand) Stand up Mai, it's the only way for you to be free from this painful memories. Chikane: (Gasps) Kazuki: Don't listen to them, they are just using you. (They didn't know that they are help her) Soma: Don't let them have you. Vegeta: Yes that's it Mai, you must stand and must seek the truth who you really are. (Mai was on her knees) That's it. Stand up and then come to us. (Mai was trying her best) Scar: (Use his alchemys to knock Mai down) I don't think so. (Keep hurting her down until then Vegeta throw an attack made him had a bloody lip)

Mai: (Still on her knees, trying to get up while her body is bleeding) Ah! (Her Auto-Mail Side was distroy but she is still trying to stand, by the time she stand up Scar didn't even knowst that there was a birth mark on her left arm) Huff.....Huff..... Huff..... (was gonna transform into the angel like Goku and Vegeta told her about) Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Soma: Kazuki, what's happening? Kazuki: I have never seen anything like that before. She is the- Chikane: My god.

Mai: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Her wings came out and she is still standing but her back was bleeding) Ah, ah, ah, ah. (Her eyes were light blue like Vegeta's) Goku: Mai. (Mai turn around and look at him) It's time for you to come to us in fact you know...... (Vegeta and him had their hands out) It is your duty to do good things, your faith is in our hands. Vegeta: And it is your destiny to face your fears and face your past. Now, come to us. Kazuki: Young one..... Soma: Not good..... Chikane: (Thought to herself) This isn't good at all. Scar: They're lying! They are not the ones!

Goku: (Mai was in so much pain that she is coming to them) That's it Mai. Come closer to us and soon you will find out who your family is. Vegeta: (Mai has finally done it, she has finally reach to them) You have done the right thing. Lieutenant Hawkeye: Stop right there. (Goku and Vegeta look at her) What you planning to do to her? Goku: We were gonna ask you something like; What were you doing to her? (Hawkeye gasps) We know what you and that ishbalan was gonna do. Dr. Marcoh: (Gasps)

Edward: Lieutenant! Alphonse: Brother look. (Edward look and knowst that Mai was standing) Mai! Mai, what are you doing?! Mai: (The angel was calling her and then she sing that song) " I wish I had an angel; For one moment of love; I wish I had your angel tonight." (Lighting was going crazy and thundering was the same) " Deep into a dying day; I took a step outside an innocent heart; Prepare to hate me fall when I may This night will hurt you like never before. Old loves, they die hard. Old lies, they die harder. I wish I had an angel; For one moment of love; I wish I had your angel. Your Virgin Mary undone."

Vegeta: (Sing along as well & his wings pop out) " I`m in love with my lust; Burning angel wings to dust. I wish I had your angel tonight!" Goku: (SIng too & So did his wings too) " I'm going down so frail and cruel; Drunken disguise changes all the rules; Old loves, they die hard. Old lies, they die harder." Mai: " I wish I had an angel; For one moment of love. I wish I had your angel; Your Virgin Mary undone. I`m in love with my lust; Burning angel wings to dust. I wish I had your angel tonight!" Vegeta & Goku: " Greatest thrill, Not to kill! But to have the prize of the night; Hypocrite, Wannabe friend; 13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!" Mai: " Last dance, first kiss. Your touch, my bliss. Beauty always comes with dark thoughts!"

Edward: What is going on? Soma: Kazuki! Kazuki: My god. Chikane: (Gasps) Lieutenant Hawkeye: My god. Vegeta, Goku & Mai: ( They sing at the same time) "I wish I had an angel! For one moment of love; I wish I had your angel; Your Virgin Mary undone! I`m in love with my lust; Burning angel wings to dust! I wish I had your angel tonight! " Vegeta: "I wish I had an angel!" Goku: " I wish I had an angel!" Mai: "I wish I had an angel!" Three of them: (Mai, goku and Vegeta) " I wish I had an angel!"

Scar: What? This can't be happening unless. (Gasps) You didn't- Goku: We just did in fact, Mai here is the key to her own freedom that you all made her suffered! Alphonse: What? Edward: (Called Goku orangy) Hey Orangy! What made you think that we done something to her anyway? Lieutenant Hawkeye: Ed hold on a sec! Goku: Stay out of this one Hawkeye or we should call you the rape person. Alphonse: What? Colonel Mustang: Hawkeye, what is going on?

Lieutenant Hawkeye: (Was looking at Mai) Mai listen to me, what I did is not what you think! I really didn't mean to scared you. You have to believe me! (Mai's eyes were light blue still, and stood by with Vegeta) Vegeta: (whispered to Mai) It's okay Mai, we promise that we won't let no one hurt you. Goku: You have no right for trying to rape this child. (Look at Edward Elric) And you. You have no right for scarying her like that and telling some bad things.

Alphonse: Brother? Edward: Hey you watch it Orangy! (Goku had a dark cloud) Vegeta: How dare you? ( Edward: Uh-oh.) How dare you call Kakarot names shorty? Lieutenant Hawkeye: Ed don't! Edward: Who are you calling shorty? Goku: He did. Got a problem short! Edward: Who're you calling short when you do see with the magnetfin glass!? No body calls me " Short " and gets away with it. Not even you freaks. Lieutenant Hawkeye: Ed!

Goku: I believe that was so uncall for. You better watch it shorty shrimp or Vegeta is gonna do something like no other. (Vegeta was whispering to Mai and telling her to go where he his and she did) So, what's it gonna be shorty? Edward: (Twich) Ooh that's it! You are going down! Alphonse: Brother wait! Lieutenant Hawkeye: Edward! Edward: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! (Punch Vegeta in the face with his left hand but that didn't hurt him except left him a bloody lip) Huh? What? That punch couldn't have-

Vegeta: Heheheheheheheheh. Colonel Mustang: What the-? Lieutenant Hawkeye: No way. Edward: (Was confuse) Why are you laughing? What's so funny? (Vegeta is still laughing) Stop laughing! Vegeta: Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! You are useless kid in fact, you are nothing but weakling. Scar: Impossible! No one sirvive that punch unless- You're different. Goku: Very good Ishbalan. Mai, I may ask if you trust me on this. So, do can you trust me?

Kazuki: No young one! Chikane: Don't listen to him. He is using every children that lot more younger than you! Mai: (Her eyes were still light blue & She doesn't know what to say) Vegeta: (He whispered to her, telling her what she could say) I do trust you. (He move away) Edward: What did you tell her? (Vegeta didn't answered) Hey! Mai: (Said it just like Vegeta told her) I..... I do trust you. (Vegeta smiled) Alphonse: Brother? Edward: (Was gonna punch Vegeta again but, Vegeta grab his fist and knee him in the gut) Ah!

Goku: (He had both of his hands on Mai's shoulders) Don't look away. This is what happens if someone like one of your child is perfectly safe and the next thing you know that is not or whatever the h*ll it is! IS this what you want?! LOOK! (Rip Mai's whole shirt) Edward: (Gasps) Alphonse: (Gasps) Colonel Mustang: Oh my god..... Lieutenant Hawkeye: (Gasps)

Scar: (Gasps) What? No way.... How could this-? Kazuki: So this is what has happened to this young child. Chikane: (Thought to herself) Just as I thought. She has suffered even more than I had ever imagen. Oh god, I wish I knew if I could do something for this child. Alphonse: No way! These injuries! They're too deep. Edward: My god.... That's terrible. Scar: (Gasps) This is...... This is not the same..... Unless you-

Goku: (Had his arm around Mai) We had nothing to do with this other than watching her. Vegeta: She was lovely innocent child and then the next thing you know is different. This is what happens if one of the families children is safe and the next thing someone knew that someone has got hurt. No one doesn't desirve this punishment! (Goku move his arm, He had his hand on her shoulder) Just to let all of you know....... Mai does not and I mean.... Mai does not desirve this punishment!!! NOT EVEN ONCE IN HER OWN GOD D*MN LIFE!

Lieutenant Hawkeye: (Thought to herself) So that's what Mai was trying to tell me. Goku: Like I told you Hawkeye, if you don't believe us then we'll just have to do what we go to do. Vegeta: But first we like all of you to meet my son that came from the future. Future Trunks: (Was wearing the disguise and took it off) Howdy folks! Edward: So, what are you planning to do now!? Goku: That is none of your concerned. Vegeta: (Mai was soak and wet) Since she was a pretty child ever but now she has been badly injuried because of all of you!

Future Trunks: But there is a cure that might calm her mind down so father, may I speak to her? (Vegeta nod & he went closer to Mai and called her little one) Little one, in order for your mind to calm down you have to sing. It's the only way for you to be free so please little one, sing for my father. Kazuki: No young one don't do it!

Mai: (Started to sing) " Sparkling angel I believe; You were my savior in my time of need. Blinded by faith I couldn't hear; All the whispers, the warnings so clear. I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now, No mercy no more. No remorse cause I still remember! The smile when you tore me apart. You took my heart, Deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn into real. You broke a promise and made me realize. It was all just a lie." Goku: Yes. Edward: Whoa! Alphonse: Brother! Scar: (Gasps)

Vegeta: Keep singing...... Keep singing! Mai: (Continue singing like he wants her to do) " Sparkling angel, I couldn't see; Your dark intentions, your feelings for me. Fallen angel, tell me why? What is the reason, the thorn in your eye? I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now; No mercy no more. No remorse cause I still remember. The smile when you tore me apart; You took my heart, Deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn into real. You broke a promise and made me realize. It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever. Now we have reached the end."

Lieutenant Hawkeye: (Gasps) Colonel Mustang: My god. Dr. Marcoh: This child is- (Gasps) Mai: (Continued Singing) " This world may have failed you, It doesn't give the reason why. You could have chosen a different path in life." Scar: (Gasps) No wait! Mai: (The light glow on her and still singing) " The smile when you tore me apart. You took my heart, Deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn into real. You broke a promise and made me realize. It was all just a lie. Could have been forever. Now we have reached the end."

Edward: (Was about to attack but Vegeta kick him the side) Ah! D*mn*t how could be so quick? Unless- Goku: (Was gonna sing Mai a song for her not to be scared) " The sun is sleeping quietly; Once upon a century; Wistful oceans calm and red; Ardent caresses laid to rest. For my dreams I hold my life; For wishes I behold my nights; A truth at the end of time; Losing faith makes a crime." Vegeta: (Hold Mai closed and went up while singing) " I wish for this night-time to last for a life-time; The darkness around me - shores of a solar sea. Oh how I wish to go down with the sun. Sleeping...... Weeping..... With you."

Future Trunks: (Singing too and Mai was crying still) " Sorrow has a human heart; From my God it will depart; ( Drying the tears off Mai's face) I`d sail before a thousand moons; Never finding where to go. 222 days of light; Will be desired by a night; A moment for the poet`s play. Until there`s nothing left to say. I wish for this night-time to last for a life-time; The darkness around me - shores of a solar sea; Oh how I wish to go down with the sun. Sleeping..... Weeping.... With you..." ( Vegeta was holding mai real close to him) Alphonse: Brother, what are suppose to do with these guys? Edward: I dunno Al but, something tells me that this isn't good at all!

Goku: (By the time he sing the last part, Mai was about to go down by Vegeta still has a good grib) " I wish for this night-time to last for a life-time; The darkness around me- shores of a solar sea; Oh how I wish to go down with the sun. Sleeping..... Weeping... With you." (He turn into Super Sayain and that made Military, Elric brothers and everybody surprise) Vegeta: Hmph. Sounds like you never know who we are, do you? (turn into Super Sayain also) Colonel Mustang: What the-?

Future Trunks: Never mess with us or we will do some lot of damages. (Turn into Super Sayain also too) Scar: (Gasps) No way.... So you're the one that attack my people. Goku: Since when did we do that? Future Trunks: Never. Chikane:(Thought to herself) This is not what it should be. I know that this child is badly injuried but not like this. She is just a child and she doesn't desirve the punishment and there is no way that a child like her can be like this.

Lieutenant Hawkeye: (Asking Vegeta) Tell me, why did your friend that I'm the rape person?! Colonel Mustang: What? Scar: What? Vegeta: Because we can feel Mai's pain! (Hawkeye Gasps) It's true, we can feel her pain, her suffering and..... her own painful memories deep inside of her! Goku: And we can since anything that can go good or that can go bad and so far it has gone bad since the day that she came here!

Alphonse: Brother? Edward: But why? Why can you feel few of Mai's pain? Future Trunks: Not few..... Lots of this little ones pain in fact, I always knew that when something isn't right so did my father and my friend of mine. (Look at Edward Elric) You touch her, you almost brainwash her, and you almost rape the life out of her. (Edward Gasps & he look at Mustang) You were trying to do something foolish things to her in fact, you almost slap her! Colonel Mustang: What?

Goku: (Look at Hawkeye Vegeta was still up in the sky with Mai in his arms) And you, trying to make her believe everything that you told her. (Hawkeye gasps) That's right. We can hear what all of your lies even yours Hawkeye..... (Vegeta knowst that Mai's back was bleeding and even her right wrist is bleeding) Edward: You are going down! (Make his blade out of alchemy) Alphonse: No! Wait!

Future Trunks: Interesting.... (Got his sword and they had a sword fight) Your blade is not stronger than my sword in fact, you're nothing but a kid that is a dog of the military! Edward: (Trunks attack Ed's cheek with his sword then Trunks cut his side) Ah! Not bad but I can still take you down. (He attack Trunks just left him a cut on his cheek meaning that Mai can feel anyones pain. He look at Mai and knowst that her cheek was bleeding) What?

Alphonse: Brother, what did you do? Chikane: (Thought to herself) Now I understand, if someone like him gets hurt she get hurt as well which means that- (Gasps & thought to herself) Even if she is a princess she can still be suffer and gets hurt. Lieutenenat Hawkeye: What? Oh no. Vegeta: (Knowst that Mai's cheek was bleeding) Ooh, got a cut on your cheek? (Mai's wings were still out and he was behind. Called Edward Elric Eddy) Tell me Eddy, have you ever try to calm Mai down when I do this? ( Lick Mai's neck first)

Edward: Hey! What are you doing? Stop it! She doesn't like that! Goku: Don't be so sure about that one shorty in fact, she has not even jump or anything like that. Future Trunks: And you said " She doesn't like that." Don't be silly. Take a good look at her. (Edward Elric look) She is been calm by my father but watch carefully. (Vegeta bit her in the neck and the blood was coming out of Mai's neck) Now she is been calm when my father started something new.

Alphonse: Brother! Edward: Leave her alone now! Vegeta: (Mai was gonna had her hands up but didn't get to it so, she just leaves them down for along time. Move his head) (Whispered in Mai's ear) You're a good girl Mai in fact, you're the most pretty girl that Kakarot and I have ever chosen. (Put his arms around Mai while whispering to her) An angel that can belong to the light which you need to be in the light. Once you go to the light, you will seek the truth nothing but the truth. Just remember that one Mai; We are the only ones that can help you with your life. Not those foolish military.

Edward: What did you tell her? Goku: Like I said, that is none of you concerned. Future Trunks: (Vegeta is coming down with Mai in his arms. He went closer to Mai) Little one my father knows that you're in alot of pain but you see, my father is trying his best to help you so just try not to be scared too much, okay? (Mai nod even though that she was hymotize)

Colonel Mustang: Enough with your lies! Why are you here? Goku: To stop every single military that tries to hurt Mai Valentine the princess of all Sayains. Lieutenant Hawkeye: The princess of what? Scar: (Gasps) You're wrong! She is nothing like that! Future Trunks: She is the angel, a priestess, and the princess. Goku: Mai is the only one that has suffer because of you Hawkeye! (Hawkeye gasps)

Scar: (Was gonna attack Vegeta but he didn't get to that so, Vegeta use Mai against him) What? Vegeta: Heheheheheheheh. You look surprise. Is it something that I did wrong? Or is there something wrong? Edward: No way. Alphonse: He is using Mai against Scar. Colonel Mustang: But how? Chikane: My god. Kazuki: Young one. Soma: Not good.

Scar: What are you doing to her? Goku: He is not doing anything to her. It is what you're doing to her. (Scar gasps) Now that we think about it, I think its best that you all should be nice to each other and get along. Future Trunks: As long as she is protected from us. All of you won't stop us from protecting her from any danger.

Chikane: Please leave her alone. She didn't do anything wrong to you. Vegeta: How says that she did something to us? No one did in fact you know what? I was planning to make Mai perfectly safe from any danger and that count as been killed by an ishbalan. Future Trunks: No one should punish this little one anyway.

Goku: You all may think that she is just child but you're right. But you have never seen Mai as a super sayain. Colonel Mustang: A what? Lieutenant Hawkeye: No.... She can't be- Future Trunks: Yep and all my father has to do is say the word that can make Mai to become the most powerful of all. (He nod) Vegeta: (Smile & whispered to Mai) Mai, release yourself. Release your own self from this deady pain..... Release your true form. (Mai was increasing her power, her strength and herself to transform into super sayain)

Edward: (Gasps) Alphonse: (Gasps) Chikane: (Gasps) Oh my god. Soma: No way. Kazuki: She is the one. The perfect one of all. Colonel Mustang: (Gasps) Lieutenant Hawkeye: Impossible. Goku: (Mai opened her eyes and still light blue, her hair was all rainbow) Awww, don't you look very pretty as in that form.

Future Trunks: Very pretty. Scar: What have you done to her? Edward: (Gasps) My gosh, this is not what I had in mind. Alphonse: Not good at all. Military 6: No little boy. (Talk to yugi) Its too dangerous! Yugi: (Gasps) Mai! (Had a bloody head) Kaiba: Oh no, what has happen to Mai? Yami: Mai? (Mai turn aournd and look at him) (gasps) Mai, what happened to you? How did you get those wings? ( Look at Goku) Who ARE you? What have you done with her?

Goku: Hey Vegeta, who are these kids? (Vegeta Shrug) Well whoever they are, that guy (talking about Yami) is pretty d*mn short. (Yami twich) And that little guy (Talking about Yugi) is even more shorter than him. (Yugi twich) Future Trunks: (Told Mai something) Little one, show them who you really are. ( Mai went closer to them and has show them who she was)

Tristan: OH MY GOD! What is she? Duke: I dunno man but Mai is different! Mokuba: Seto, what's happening to Mai? (Kaiba was shock) Colonel Mustang: What are you doing to her? Goku: Nothing but only if you do something crazy about it. But if you want, we could just let her go and get kill by this ishbalan or we could just keep her safe.

Scar: Let her go now! Vegeta: Why should we? After all, you're were the only ones that created this war and made this child beening abandoned by her own people! Future Trunks: And now that she all alone with no one protecting her so which means that she is helpless. Yami: What are you planning to do with her? Goku: Hmmm? Let us think about it. Hmmm. Geez, I dunno what to do in fact, I dunno at all.

Vegeta: Heheheheheheh. (Mai's back was still bleeding and not even once that she hasn't been on the back before) Tell me, have you ever tried to do anything to a person like this? (He touch the wings on Mai's back) You never seen anyone like her been so calm before. Yami: Stop it..... Will you.... Leave her alone now!!!!!!!!!!? I mean it! She has done nothing to you!

Goku: Hey, hey, hey. Easy there kido, we have not done anything bad to this poor young Mai here. Tristan: How does he know her name? Duke: I dunno dude in fact, he is getting on my nerves. Kaiba: Look punk, I dunno who you are but if you lay one finger on Mai's head I swear to god that I will hurt you down. Mokuba: Seto, what are we gonna do?

Tristan: Tell me, what are planning to do to our friend? Duke: Does it really matter? Vegeta: Not to you Delvin but the matters are even more worse to anyone. Yugi: Leave her alone! She doesn't desirve this punishment not even one. What did she done to desirve this? Goku: Nothing other than been abuse by some bad people.

Scar: (Was about to attack first) You will die! (Future Trunks grab his wrist) What? Future Trunks: Nice try but you're not gonna hurt anyone else. Yami: Mai, what has happen to you? What happen to your hair? Why are those wings are on your back? Your eyes don't look the same. the way I see it. Vegeta: And you're right.... Her eyes don't look the same anymore in fact, they don't even look like the same at all. (Yami Gasps) I remember. I can picture all of it. The only thing that Kakarrot and I can do just sit and wait until the right moment has finally come.

Goku: We just keep waiting and waiting. All the while we just consitrate on our own goal, our power, energy and strength. One day, one girl has finally been born and just finally arrive. We would always knew that she would be born which that someone else just made her suffered which that we don't like. She was screaming and crying saying " Please, stop! I can't take it anymore!" We have to do our duty for her. Vegeta: After along time, I have to go and see what is going on at Domino and I realize that she doesn't have anyone that could take good care of her and not even once that I haven't think about what to do. And I finally figure it out who is the one that is torturing her to death.

Edward: This can't be. Future Trunks: That's right. (Pointed at Edward) It was you. The one that scared her to death and told her everything about the forbidden one of all in fact, she knows that she can't bring no one back from the dead. Goku: Not even her own alchemy can bring someone back from the dead in fact, she is just a child! God d*mn*t! Where is your heart people?! Vegeta: That is the same question that I want to ask this ishbalan and of course you...... (Pointed Marcoh) Dr. Marcoh. No one has their heart for love. I remember that you - (Pointed Edward) You told her about your foolish things and that is the only thing that she couldn't done.

Alphonse: Brother.... Tristan: This is not good. Yugi: Wait! (Pointed at Vegeta) You said that your name was Mr. Jack. Whatever happen to that name? Duke: Yuge, does it really matter? Vegeta: Its true, I name myself so that way you all won't remember who I was really am but, only Mai can figure out who I am in fact, she is almost remembering everything that she can.

Kaiba: What is he talking about? Yami: Grrr... You will pay for what you've had done to Mai! Goku: Oh is that so? Vegeta: Well then. (Had his arm around Mai's neck first) Tell me, does it make Mai go in shock when I do- (Chikane shot her arrow at him) Ah! (Let Mai go & had his hand on his shoulder) Grrr...... You! Chikane: You have no right to hurt this child in fact, she doesn't need to be hurt to death from you. (Vegeta laugh for no reason) What's so funny?

Vegeta: Heheheheheheheh. You just don't get it, do you? (Brake the arrow and got it out) I am more stronger than your arrow. (Took it out) Besides, you're nothing but a young girl that can shoot an arrow with a bow. Goku: That's wasn't very nice you know in fact, that couldn't kill him. Future Trunks: (Still has his sword out) Now that you has something to fear. (Mai's wings were up and Mai was still a super saiyan) Father, I think that she is gonna cure that injury of yours.

Lieutenant Hawkeye: No! Don't do it Mai! They're lying! You lost your family when you were a child! Goku: Wrong! Mai: (Use her voice to heal the injury which means she will sing) " Oh the waves roll low, and the waves roll high; And so it goes under a bright blue, endless sky;  
Waves try to measure the days that we treasure; wave hello, and wave goodbye." (Vegeta's injury was heal only a scar now)

Edward: No way. Did she- Scar: ( Transmute a hole on the ground) ......... Goku: Sounds like that he is scared of us now. Future Trunks: Not yet. (Knock Mai out with his sword) She will be fine as long as we will return. Vegeta: We will be back you fools! Goku: And remember, it is all yours (Pointed at Ed), (Pointed at Mustang) Yours and even your fault Riza Hawkeye. (They flew off) Edward: They could fly?

Tristan: Wow. Duke: That's just scary than I imagen. Yami: Mai? Mai, are you alright? (Mai was knock out) Oh good, she is still breathing and still alive. Kaiba: That is good thing. Mokuba: I hope that she is alright. Yugi: Man, that is my stupid mistake I had ever made in my life. Atem: I wouldn't say that if I were you. (Yugi looked) If I were you, I would say that I'm trying my best that I can to protect and be more responsable.

Tristan: Do you know that kid? Duke: Nope. Kaiba: Who are you? What is your name? Are you a Duelist or are you just like that killer? Atem: Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Atem. I am a duelist, Rank of this military General, I am the Plant Alchemist in fact I can help anyone as long as they are good to me. There's one thing you should remember is the sorrow. Yami: Plant Alchemist, huh? I'm the Elemental Alchemist Yami and I'm a duelist also. Duke: Dude, I'm the Thunder Alchemist Duke Delvin.

Tristan: Earth Alchemist Tristan Taylor that's what I am. Mokuba: Haha! I am the Snow Alchemist Mokuba Kaiba because of my brother's jacket. Kaiba: Ice Alchemist Seto Kaiba to you. Yugi: I am the Water Alchemist Yugi Motou my grandfather is the great man, and in case you haven't knowst man that I'm a doctor. (Atem nod) Atem: Would you let me be in your group? Tristan: Your in man. Duke: Yeah.

And so Atem has finally join in Yugi's group but, that won't be like that once Goku, Future Trunks and Vegeta can strike again like they did before and even Scar will strike again in fact, Dr. Marcoh has finally went somewhere with Atem's men just to be safe and sound, and never let no one get him.

Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh! Story. Tristan: Chapter 3 " The Labatory five and the humunculi" Duke: Dude no offence but I believe that those guys have been following Mai the whole time even Scar has bee trying to hunt her down. Hey, you keep your hands off Mai you jerks. Whoops! Time to go! 


	3. The Labatory five and the humunculi

Yu-gi-oh Story Chapter 3 The Labatory five and the humunculi

(In the Base) Mai: (Woke up and knowst that she was in Mustang's room & thought to herself) Where am I? How did I get here? (Gasps & Thought to herself) Wait! Was it just me or did I had the four wings came out of my back? Kazuki: Those wings came out of your back in fact, you are the choosen one of the priestess.

Mai: Choosen one of the priestess? (Kazuki nod) What does that mean? How did I became one of the priestess? Kazuki: You have the birthmark on your left arm and you are the only child that has sirvive from the war. (Mai gasps) That war was a terrible and all this time that Orochi has came along. Mai: The Orochi? (Kazuki nod) What is the Orochi? Soma: The Orochi are the most fearful and the most scary that most people has ever seen since the day that I was one of the Orochi but not anymore I'm not.

Kazuki: The Orochi has been doing a lot of bad things to all the ishbalans since the day before you were born and in fact, not even once that none of the Orochi has not even know your name yet young one. Soma: At less that you're still alive if not you couldn't even die from those three men that attack you yesterday. (Mai gasps) You remember that they attack you before, do you?

(Flashback Begin) Goku: (He had both of his hands on Mai's shoulders) Don't look away. This is what happens if someone like one of your child is perfectly safe and the next thing you know that is not or whatever the h*ll it is! IS this what you want?! LOOK! ( Rip Mai's whole shirt ) Goku: (Had his arm around Mai) We had nothing to do with this other than watching her. Vegeta: She was lovely innocent child and then the next thing you know is different. This is what happens if one of the families children is safe and the next thing someone knew that someone has got hurt. No one doesn't desirve this punishment! (Goku move his arm, He had his hand on her shoulder) Just to let all of you know....... Mai does not and I mean.... Mai does not desirve this punishment!!! NOT EVEN ONCE IN HER OWN GOD D*MN LIFE! (Flashback end)

Kazuki: They did that just to make us understand that you have suffered alot young one. Soma: But don't worry, you will be alright as long as you stay here were its safe. Mai: But- Chikane: Shhh, its okay. There's no need to be afraid anymore in fact, we're gonna keep you safe. (Mai stand up and went to see the others & she thought to herself) This poor child has been suffering since the day that she doesn't remember anything.

Yami: (Saw Mai coming out) Hey Mai, how are you feeling? Mai: Fine I guess. Atem: So, you're Mai Valentine that Yugi was telling me about? Hmm, this is very interesting that I have ever heard. Yami: Did I forget to tell that he is in our group now? (Mai shook her head no) Well he is now. Why? He just wants to. Mai: Oh okay then. I was thinking that I should go to Central Library and find some info.

Atem: I think that you should stay here where it's safe and sound. Yami: Sorry Mai but, ever since Scar shown up it's like that the military are doing some bodyguards and stuff like that. I'm afraid that you're gonna be here for awhile Mai if that doesn't bother you. Mai: (Just walk to the other room) It's alright, I'll get use to it right? (Yami nod)

Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: Hey Mai, are you okay? You have me worried there. Mai: Oh I'm sorry Hughes, its just that I really didn't want no one to get hurt. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: Alright Mai, I understand. (Mai was sad) Mai, I know that you're sad because of nina was killed but I thought that you might know. The way that she was torn apart is like Scar just distory everything. (Mai gasps) And other thing is that those guys that attack yesterday were not humans like us. (Mai gasps again) Is that a bad thing? (Mai was walking backwards and then she turn around and took off running) Mai wait!

(At the Atem's station) Dr. Marcoh: (Heard a knock on the door) Oh! General, I'm glad that you came I thought that you- (Open the door and its not Gerenal Atem. Its Goku first) What? You from yesterday? (Was about to shut the door but Goku just grab the door & push him on the chair) Ah! What do want this time? Goku: Geez, this place is even more messy like that one place that Vegeta and I went before which that he is already there and he is coming back right now.

Vegeta: Hi there. You seem surprise, what's wrong? Oh well no matter but we would love to ask you something. Where will Mai go today? (Dr. Marcoh didn't answer) Hmm, Trunks. (Future Trunks came, got his sword and stab him in the shoulder) I'll ask you again doctor, where will Mai go? Future Trunks: And no lies this time if you lied then I'll just put my sword alittle deeper. Dr. Marcoh: Oh really? You three won't get any answers from me. (Goku was confuse while he is drawing transmutation circle) You will die. (Touch it and that didn't kill Vegeta) What?

Vegeta: (Marcoh left him a scratch on his face) That didn't hurt doctor I hope you knowst that. Goku: I think this guy really needs to go to the silem or something because I think he is crazy. Future Trunks: More like insane if you ask me. Dr. Marcoh: You won't have Mai! You will never get her to remember who you are! (Vegeta getting angry) And you will never get her to- Vegeta: (Punch Marcoh in the face) Shut up! Do you really think that you would get away with this? You're wrong in fact, we will get Mai tonight!

Goku: Easy Vegeta we will get her tonight in fact look. (Show Vegeta that Mai is at the library) She is at the library right now and in case you haven't knowst that she researching something that has something to do with her own past. Future Trunks: What's your plan father? Vegeta: (Got a plan) I have a better idea. Kakarrot, tonight we are gonna burn down that library and once we do then Mai will have to run far away from the base. And then after that she will go straight to the cemetary and that's where we will be. Goku: Oooh sounds like fun. Future Trunks: I'll keep an eye on him while you two go there tonight.

(At the Library) Mai: (Thought to herself while looking through books) Hm let's see...... Priestess? Super Saiyan? Angel? This is making sence so I guess that is what I am right? I suppose that its not a bad idea I mean after all, Priestess does good things and even a angel does good things also. Hm, Super Saiyan is a sign of good luck and not bad luck. Librarian: Exscue Ms. Valentine, I couldn't find anything that something to do with someone that maybe related to you but, this is all that I can find.

Mai: Okay. (Librarian left and she was looking at the pictures about the philosopher's stone been created & thought to herself) So, is this how someone tries to create the stone? Created by human lives? Thousands of human lives or more? (Reading the paragraph about sacrifice one priestess & thought to herself) The priestess of the moon killed the priestess of the sun? So, what happen next? (Reading a paragraph about the two priest and one priestess & also thought to herself) So the two priests has to search the priestess that is hurt, abuse, rape, and tortured. Hmm, that is why that those two guys attack yesterday. (it was night and she is still at the library)

Military 3: (Alarm was off meaning that is like telling them that someone is in here) D^mn^t! Hey, tell them that we have inturrders are here! Military 6: Yes sir! (One military was knock out) Oh no! (Saw Goku coming real fast, he was about to shoot him but Goku grab him by the neck) Ah! Goku: So you're the one that is in charge here? So tell us soilder, where is Mai Valentine? Vegeta: Nevermind that one Kakarrot. Look up. (Goku looked up and Mai was standing with the librarian) Hehehehe. Kakarrot, kill that soilder. (Goku did like he told him, librarian took Mai and run for it) Come on Kakarrot. (They flew up stairs)

Librarian: (Push Mai in the empty room) Stay in the miss Valentine. You will be safe in there. (Closed the door & knowst that Goku and Vegeta are right behind her. She turn around and then Goku killed her with one attack) Ah! Goku: (She went down on the floor) Hmm, that was easy, don't you think? (Vegeta nod & open the door) Well, well, well we meet again...... Mai Valentine. (Mai Gasps & turn around) You can't run away from us anymore Mai. (Mai was walking backwards and was shaking. He went right behind her with his instent transmission and then he stop her by use his left arm to trap Mai's arms) What's the matter? Have a tummy ache? ( Had his right hand unbuttoning Mai's shirt)

Vegeta: (Walking up to Mai) Mai, do you remember who you are? (Mai nod) Do you remember that you are a Super Saiyan? (Mai nod) Is that ishbalan still out there looking for you? (Mai nod also) Then that must mean that you are the only child that is trying to be free as a little bird just like an angel that wants to be with the guardians. Mai: What? What I- (Vegeta covered her mouth with his left hand) Goku: (the buttons on Mai's shirt was unbutton) Mai, don't be scared we are not here to hurt you, do we Vegeta? (Vegeta shook his head no & he knows that Mai is shaking) You're scared to death, are you? (Mai nod)

Vegeta: (Had his right hand on Mai's privite spot so, he was about to take off the skirt but the military were coming so, he closed the door with his powers and lock it) No one shall come in this room, not this time they won't. Kakarrot? (he move his left hand and then Goku had his right hand on Mai's mouth) Mai, remember the day that you were just a little girl and you can always trust me? (Mai was little bit confuse while her mouth was covered) You still can trust me, can you? (Mai knowst that he was taking off her skirt and it was down) Time for you to lay down Mai. (Goku has a good grib of Mai's arms and he bring Mai on him on the floor) Good job Kakarrot, I'm impress.

Goku: Aww thanks Vegeta, you're so sweet. (Mai had her eyes closed) Mai, what's the matter? You don't want me to look at you? (Mai opened her eyes and was confuse) Then, you look at Vegeta. (Mai's mouth was still covered) Vegeta: (Goku move his hand away from Mai's mouth and he kiss her. That made Mai in shock and move away alittle) Our poor little princess, didn't know what is going on and what are we doing..... Oh our little princess, you are the choosen one of our legendry of the two priest and one priestess.

Soma: (Sence it) No way. What is that sence? Oh no! (Got on his motorcycle and went to the library) Something tells me that something is totally wrong here. I have to find out why. (Empty room of the library) Vegeta: (Was going real easy on Mai and while he is doing that his eyes were light blue. He stop for aminute) Kakarrot, do you think that she is scared anymore? Goku: (Mai was still in shock and still shaking) No but she is still shaking.... Mai tell us, what's wrong?

Mai: (Realize that she wasn't strong enough to get up so she decided to tell them to keep going... Yikes) Don't.....Stop..... (Closed her eyes) Please don't stop. Do whatever you want but please whatever happens, don't stop now. Goku: Aww, did you hear that Vegeta? (Vegeta nod) She wants us to keep going like she doesn't even want to stop. Vegeta: Kakarrot, I need you to let go of her arms. (Goku did that) Now, I want you to hold her head read good but not to hard. (Goku nod and hold Mai's head real still. He was looking up first and then look at Mai) Our baby girl there's something you must know. (Smile) You made the right choice and made us proud, our little baby girl.

Mai: Please promise me that...... You won't hurt anyone. Goku: We will keep that promise. Vegeta: We'll just take away all of this pain, all of the sorrows, and more importantly all of this death. (Mai gasps alittle & kept going not like raping but really easy on her) You're such a good girl Mai in fact, we really want to hold you real close. Goku: (Since Soma coming) That's not good.... He's coming. What should we do? (Vegeta use his powers to get a white sheet and wrap it around Mai's body except her arms) Good thinking Vegeta, he may never know about this.

Soma: ( Went inside of the library, knowst that every soilder is dead and even the librarian) She did her best to protect. (He opened the door and knowst that Mai was hanging there. Her arms were wrap around with a blue sheet, her legs were wrap around with yellow sheet) (Gasps) My god. Goku: We're waiting for you to get here. Vegeta: We thought that we are gonna start the party earlier.

Soma: What've you done to her? What did you do to her? Tell me! Goku: That is none of your buisness in fact, it's how it is. Vegeta: We thought it could be lot more better if she was like a beautiful princess but, she is alomst close to it. Soma: What did you do to her? Why is she like that? Tell me, why did you do this to her? Goku: Oh come on, we have nothing to do with it. Vegeta: She was like that since we got here.

Soma: Don't lie! I know that you have something to do with it. Vegeta: Have we ever lied to anyone before? I think not. Goku: Who would thought that its crazy to do something like that. (Soma was gonna attack but Vegeta knee him in the gut) Oooh what's the matter? Did you hurt yourself right there? Or do you just want to pick a fight? Vegeta: (Grab Soma by the hair) I think he is picking a fight with us Kakarrot. (Throw him outside and far away to the trees) He won't bother us anymore Kakarrot. (Look at Mai, he use his power to make those sheets into a priestess clothing. White dress, light blue sleeves and an yellow robe)

Mai: (Was scared alittle and knowst that she is wearing a robe) What the-? Goku: Awww, don't you look beautiful? (his eyes went all light blue) Vegeta: She does look beautiful as a priestess in fact, I was thinking that we should continue doing this for a long time. (His eyes were light blue also) This is gonna be the best night ever. Mai, be a good girl and try to relax. Relax your mind and watch as I look through your mind and see what has happened to you.

Soma: (Came back here and knowst that Mai was wearing a robe) If you lay one finger on her head I will kill you. Goku: (Use his attacks to attack Soma and sent in far away) Dang that kid doesn't know when to give up, does he? (He turn on the peaceful music and turn around and knowst that Mai and Vegeta are dancing) Awww..... (Mai was Hymotized by those two) Vegeta, I remember that day she was all by herself and then you dance with her.

Vegeta: (Dance with Mai while she was hymotize) I remember that day too Kakarrot in fact, I believe Mai is more beautiful than ever. (Since Scar coming) Prepare yourself Kakarrot, that ishbalan is coming. Once he comes in then its our turn to do something like we did before. Goku: Good idea. Scar: (Thought to himself) These soilders are dead..... The librarian is dead but who would done this? (Went to the empty room and knowst that Mai was dancing by herself) What? (Mai stop and look at him) What are you doing here, unknown alchemist?

Mai: (Was silent and hymotized) ........... Scar: (Look around and knowst that something isn't right) Somebody was here. Did you see anyone came here? (Knowst that she has use alchemy to make a sword) (Gasps) Something tells me that you're under some kind of control but, who would done this? Goku: We were waiting for you ishbalan. Besides, we were getting little bit bored around here. And I wonder what to do now.

Scar: Enough with these games. Who are you? And why is she wearing that? Vegeta: Because its her lovely robe that she wants to wear the whole time. And you, what are you doing here? Scar: That is none of your concern. Tell me, what have you done with the Unknown Alchemist? Goku: We are not gonna tell you because- (Had his arms around Mai) Its our secret and we shall not reveal it to no one.

Vegeta: Besides, she is just a sweet girl that anyone tries to hurt her. Tell me ishbalan or should I say Scar but anyways, have you ever try to rape her? (Scar gasps) Hmmm, long ago that you tried to rape this child once before right after a poor little girl name Nina has been killed by you. Goku: And you tried to rape this child and that is an awful life for her. Scar: That's a lie! I would never rape a child like her. What made you think that I would do that to a child like the Unknown Alchemist?

Goku: Why don't we settle this with a fight? And if I win we'll just have to burn this place and you will die. (They started to fight) Vegeta, get Mai out of here now! (Vegeta nod and took Mai somewhere far away & while doing that he and Scar faught and the library was on fire) What's the matter? Getting tired? Scar: (His head is bleeding) No, I will defeat you. Goku: You will lose to all in fact, you're losing so you are going down. (Explosion)

(At the cemetary) Vegeta: (Saw Goku coming and made it) I was beginning to worry about you Kakarrot. (Look at Mai and she was calm and relax) Where's that Ishbalan? Goku: He is still alive but he is at that library that was caught on fire so yeah, I left him there to get burn. (Vegeta nod & he went closer to Mai) Say Vegeta, what do say that we should take our princess and give her a ride? (Which means that they are going to fly around central) Vegeta: Hmm, how about tomorrow night we would take her flying?

Goku: That might work but we have got to be extra careful before we get caught. (Look at Mai) Our princess, I think that you should lay down and let us take care of all of your pain. (He was getting behind Mai) Our princess..... Our cutie princess of all saiyans. Vegeta: Heheheheh. If that ishbalan tries anything funny, we'll just have find him and kill him. (Went closer to Mai) Once you go back your eyes will be like that, you will tell them the same over and over and over again. Let me tell you what you should say this. (Whispered in Mai's ear) Central's not safe. Central's not safe. Central's not safe.

Goku: Say it over and over and over again until someone will understand it. (They are watching them go and say it over again) Sounds like we had a fun night. What should we do now? Vegeta: Maybe wait until tomorrow night to come and then once that happens then we will know what will happen. (Knowst that Goku had an idea) Kakarrot, what are you planning this time?

Goku: I was thinking that if Mai goes to place called " Labatory five" and then once that happens we can sence Mai's power getting stronger and then well try not to do anything but you can try to get to her. Vegeta: Interesting. But first wait have to wait until tomorrow and then lets see how that little Edward feels about the library has been burned down.

Edward: (The next morning came and he was shock) You got to be kidding me. After all this time that we tried to get our normal bodies back and now its gone. Alphonse: (Saw mai walking around and had to follow her) Mai, are you alright? Mai: Central's not safe..... Central's not safe..... Central's not safe.... Central's not safe..... Central's not safe... Alphonse: Mai, are you alright? You look nerve. What's wrong?

Mai: (Was shock) Central's not safe..... Central's not safe...... Central's not safe....... Central's not safe..... Edward: Al, what's wrong with her? Alphonse: I don't know brother but somehow, she is saying that Central is not safe. Edward: What? (Look at Mai and knowst that she was walking around likfe hundreds of times) Al, this isn't good. We need to get her to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, he'll know what to do. Alphonse: (They follow Mai) Mai, do you have any idea what happen to the library? (Mai shook her head no) Oh okay.

Goku: (Was watching through that mirror) Look Vegeta, its the FullMetal Alchemist Edward Elric and his younger brother. Vegeta: They didn't even knowst what was wrong with Mai. Future Trunks: She is a pretty girl ever. Dr. Marcoh: What have you done to her? Goku: Oh we just give some advice about Central. Vegeta: And once she keeps saying it over and over and over again then, we will take her somewhere. But if they told her to go somewhere then that must mean that we can still follow her.

Dr. Marcoh: She is just a child! A really innocent child and you want to kill her! (Vegeta Slap him) Future Trunks: (Look through the mirror and knowst that the Elric brothers took Mai to Hughes' house.) Father, sounds like the Elric brothers are trying to get Mai to snap out of it but Mr. Hughes is listening what they have told him so with your permission that I should control this child's mind. (Vegeta nod) Thank you father.... Now, for the right moment. Dr. Marcoh: No!

(AT Hughes' House) Edward: And that is why that Al and I brought Mai over to see if you can try to get Mai snap out of it. Alphonse: We're not sure what's wrong with her but all we know that she keeps saying that over and over and over again. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: Let's see what I can do. (Went closer to Mai) Mai, who told you that Central's not safe?

Trunks: (Is ready to bring by using his power to control her mind & told Mai what she will say) Mai, tell him that Colonel Mustang said that it's not safe for you to do some dangerous missions. Mai: (Was sitting on the couch and told them) Colonel Mustang said that it's not safe for me to do some dangerous missions. Edward: What? Alphonse: That's impossible. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: Mai, what made you think that Mustang would say that?

Mai: Because he never told anyone about that and he is always so busy with lots of stuff he haven't even told me anything about that in fact, he is the only one that Scar will come after me each time and I saw him at the Library. Edward: Scar? At the library? (Mai nod) Alphonse: How could this happen? Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: I better call Mustang and tell him that if that's true or not.

Mai: (Stand up and went to the door) I must go to Sciezka's house and ask her if she could help me find what I'm looking for. Edward: (Whisper to Alphonse) Al, we need to follow Mai at all time. Alphonse: Brother, do you think that she is gonna find out that we are watching her? (Edward shook his head no) Hughes, we are gonna follow Mai. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: (Talking to Mustang on the phone) Roy you are not gonna believe this but, Mai told me that you told her that Central is not safe.

Colonel Mustang: What? That's impossible. How could have I told her? Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: I dunno but she also told me that you were so busy with lots of stuff that you haven't even told her anything about that. (Mustang was listening) And the elric borthers went to follow Mai for some reason. Colonel Mustang: Did you ask Mai anything about Central? Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: No I didn't but all I know that she saw Scar at the library.

(At Sciezka's house) Mai: (Knock on Sciezka's door) Sciezka? Sciezka, are you there? Edward: (They were hiding) Alright Al, we need to find out what is going on with Mai. Alphonse: But brother, what would happened if Mai finds out if we are watching her? Edward: So let her find out I mean after all, we need to find out what is going on. Alphonse: (Saw Sciezka coming out) Brother get down! (They are down)

Sciezka: Oh Mai, what a surprise? Come in. (Mai did) So, what brings you here? Mai: (Future Trunks is still controling her) I have come to find some information about the Priestess. Do you know where I could find some information from? Sciezka: I have some information for you just like I promise. (Show Mai the info) See? I even got the pictures of the priestess also. Anything else?

Mai: I would like to know about the day that I have to blood of the saiyan. Do you know anything about that? Sciezka: Hmm, let's see. (Look over the records about that) Oh I get it, you want to know who you're family are and you want to know where you belong, right? (Mai nod) Alright just give me a second and I will find something. (She has found the little blanket that she kept) I don't know if you remember this Mai. (Give Mai the blanket when she was a little baby) I think that is yours because of the name on it.

Mai: Thank you Sciezka. Any else that you know about that? Sciezka: Don't worry Mai, I'll try my best to find some information for you. I think that you should go to Labatory five and find something or find some information there. Mai: (Future Trunks is still controling her mind) That's would be perfect for me to go there. I shall go there tonight. Thank you Sciezka, I must go now. Sciezka: Hey wait Mai? (Mai stop and look at her) Are you feeling alright? You are act like you are getting serious. Is there something you want to tell me? Mai: I'm fine Sciezka is just that Central's not safe. (Walk out)

Sciezka: ( Thought to herself) I got to find some information like Mai told me so and I have got to figure out what is up with Mai. Or maybe if I could try to do one thing at a time. I just hope that Mai is alright in fact, ever since the day that I first met her is like she could ask me for help and even ask me some questions.

Mai: (Walking back to the base & Knowst that Ed and Al were following her) Is there something wrong? Is that why you and Alphonse are following me? Edward: No there's nothing wrong and we are following you because we don't want you to get hurt. Alphonse: Brother. Mai: (Still been control by Future Trunks) I don't need someone to follow me. (Ed and Al got confuse) I don't need anyone to follow me and watching me while I'm trying to find out where I came from.

Edward: Listen, I want you to know that Al and I are trying to figure out what is going on here and I'm trying to be more careful with you. Alphonse: Mai, can we ask you something? (Mai stop, turn around and nod at him) Are you okay? (Mai nod) Are you sure? You don't have the fever, don't you? (Mai shook her head no) Oh! Brother, give Mai something.

Edward: Hm? Oh yeah, I almost forgot that I have something for you. (Show her the pendants) See? They match. One for you, one for Al and one for me. The star is yours, the flower is Als and the daimond one is mine. (Give Mai the star) Well I want Als but I guess the daimond looks good for me. (Mai put it on and fits her and Mai's eyes went all light Blue like Vegeta) Hm? Hey Mai, are you feeling alright? (Mai was laughing alittle) Uh? Something tells me that it's not even funny, right?

Mai: (Was gonna sing the scary song ever which that is evil) " When the Devil is too busy; And Death's a bit too much. They call on me by name you see, For my special touch. To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune; To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize. But call me by any name. Any way it's all the same. I'm the fly in your soup; I'm the pebble in your shoe. I'm the demon in your bed. I'm a bump on every head; I'm the peel on which you slip. I'm a pin in every hip; I'm the thorn in your side; Makes you wriggle and writhe. And it's so easy when you're evil. This is the life, you see The Devil tips his hat to me.  
I do it all because I'm evil. And I do it all for free..... Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need." Alphonse: Brother? Edward: Something tells me that she is not mad today.

Mai: (Had her head up alittle and sing also) " While there's children to make sad. While there's candy to be had while there's pockets left to pick.  
While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs. I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner; It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it; 'Cause there's one born every minute. And it's so easy when you're evil. This is the life, you see; The Devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I'm evil. And I do it all for free.... Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need." (She had her right hand up) " I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark. And I promise on my damned soul; To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub. Has never seen a soldier quite like me; Not only does his job, but does it happily." Edward: (Was shaking alittle and even Alphonse was)

Mai: (Had both of her hands up) " I'm the fear that keeps you awake; I'm the shadows on the wall. I'm the monsters they become; I'm the nightmare in your skull. I'm a dagger in your back; An extra turn upon the rack. I'm the quivering of your heart. A stabbing pain, a sudden start. And it's so easy when you're evil; This is the life, you see. The Devil tips his hat to me; I do it all because I'm evil; And I do it all for free Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need. And I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need. And I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need. " (Putting her hands down and give Ed and Al the sad look first) " It gets so lonely being evil; What I'd do to see a smile. Even for a little while. And no one loves you when you're evil." ( Gave them the evil look) " I'm lying through my teeth! Your tears are all the company I need. " (Turn around and walked off) By the way, I just want to find some info about my own past if I need any help I'll let you know.

Edward: Whoa. That is very scary thing that she has ever done in her life. Alphonse: Yeah, we still have to watch her. Edward: Yeah. Al, we need to figure out what's got into her. Al, I need you to do something for me. I need you to go to the base and talk to General Atem, I shall follow Mai tonight and find out where she is going but first I got to follow her. (Went off to follow Mai & thought to himself) Something tells me that Mai is acting very strange today in fact she is a very kind girl and she will never done anything wrong. (By the time he turn) Huh? She's gone.

Goku: (They were in Maroch's room) Wow! She just hide really good. Vegeta: And very sneaky one too. Future Trunks: I've found her, she is at the base and she is look around. Dr. Marcoh: What are you planning to do to her? Goku: None of your buisness doc. Vegeta: Trunks, keep doing it and make sure that no one knows about it. (Future Trunks nod)

(At the Base) Mai: (In her room and looking over the info that Sciezka gave her) This information that Sciezka gave is getting very intresting but I need more info but I most go tonight. (Look at the clock and knows that that it was 11:59 p.m.) It's time for me to go. (Use the rope to climb down and make sure that no one follows her & she went off) Labatory five here I come.

Edward: (Follow Mai & thought to himself) I need to follow her just to see what she is up to even though that I'm an Alchemists but I just need to figure out how to tell Mai. (Almost got catch by Mai lucky that he hide. Watch Mai go up by using her alchemy. Went over to see what she did) Whoa. This is very intresting but no time for that. (Climb up and jump over the other side & knows that she was gone again) What the-? Where did she go? (Knowst that the thing on the wall was opened) No way. Mai would never fit through that unless- (Someone was coming down and he jump backwards) What the-?

#66: Nice. You move well as the other oppointents. Edward: Who are you? Wait! That voice seens fimilar in fact, I know you! You're Barry the Chopper! You're the one that attack Mai. #66: That's right I did because she disirve it. Edward: No she doesn't. And I'll make sure that she doesn't. (The battle begin)

Mai: (Was inside the Labatory and she past through those traps. She went to the room and went to the room that has the red water) So, this is what the Philosopher's stone was made of. Red water and human lives. Thousand of lives. (Has since someone is here) No..... It can't be. Edward Elric? Here? Now?

Edward: (Was outside fighting Barry) You were human once before and that must mean that you- (Barry was looking the other way) Huh? (He look also) Huh? #66: Foolish they just keeps coming one by one. What about me you ask? I can do anything crazy and have blood going through my fingers. I kill therefore I am! (Running) I'm a killer and that's all I need to know. (Scar grab his wrist) Huh? Scar: You're right. You are trying to think that you exist but you do not exist. Edward: Ah! You?!

#66: You know this guy? Hey that's not fair! You have an ally! Scar: What? Edward: Hey, he is not my ally! (Barry was about to turn around but he was gonna play a trick on him) I wouldn't move if I were you, Barry. (Barry was confuse) I wouldn't move a single step because you might get hurt. # 66: That's a lie I can move! Just watch! (He move and Scar distroy his arm. Went on the ground and he got up) What? How did you-? (Ed laugh at him) What is so funny?

Edward: (Stop laughing) I told you not to move and you did move so, I trick you. # 66: You what?! Ooh why you little-? Scar: Sounds like I'm gonna finish you later Fullmetal Alchemist but for now I need to take care of you. (Barry went to the wall and he had a bad feeling) Hm? #66: Heheheh. I'm not gonna tell you anything. (Press the button and made an explosion, Scar was safe by Edward) Ahahahahahaha! This place is full with explosions so I can explode anytime I want and now I owe both farewell.

Scar: No wait! #66: If you want to know where that foolish child Mai Valentine is you have to come in here and find me. Edward: H-He got away. Scar: (had his eyes closed) Get up. Edward: (Look at Scar) Ah! Sorry. (Scar got up) I'm so dead. (Say it to himself) Okay Ed, just turn around and- (Scar grab him by the jacket) Eeek. (Look at Scar) Can I help you? Scar: You are not going anywhere Fullmetal Alchemist. You are gonna tell me everything what has happen to the Unknown Alchemist unless you want to face your death.

Edward: (Got scared) All I know that she is acting very strange lately! (Scar was listening) She was really scary and all I know is that- (Scar lift him up and carry) Hey! Put me down! What are you planning to do to me?! Scar: Sounds like that the Unknown Alchemist is in there somewhere. This I have got to see. (Carry him while Ed explaining everything to him) So you followed her to figure out what is wrong, is that right?

Edward: Yep. Scar: And then what happen? Edward: It's just like said, she was going crazy at me and Al and then after that she just- got alittle scary at us. So, I give her the pendant that has the same sign. Scar: Which pendant that you gave her? Edward: The star one but anyways, right after I gave it to her and she was like upset and I didn't knows until now. Hm? Now that I think about it, I think what happen is that Mai must of been abuse in her past. Scar: But how could this happen to her?

Edward: I dunno that's the same question I like to ask but- (Gasps) I just realize something. Mai said that Central's not safe. Scar: What? Edward: It's true. Al and I kept hearing her say that when the library was burn down. Scar: Mai said that? (Ed nod) How many times she said that? (Ed shrug) Vegeta: Well, well, I never know that this is gonna be so fun. Goku: Geez, this place is getting boring around here.

Edward: Who are they? Scar: You again? Now this time you're gonna tell me what you have to Mai? (Vegeta and Goku look at each other) At the Library, you done something to her and I know it. Goku: Any idea what's he talking about? (Vegeta shook his head no) Hm, sounds like its that we have no idea what is going on other than Mai saying that central is not safe.

Edward: Hey, I want to know what is going on here. And I also want to know what is wrong with Mai. Vegeta: Geez, I didn't know that the pipqueak has some big kindness. Goku: And I thought he does bad things not good things. Edward: Who are you calling pipsqueak? Scar: Sounds like we have battle once again.

Mai: (Was in the room where the red water & thinking what to do) Let's see, what should I do? (Explosion like last time & she was snap out of it) What the-? Where am I? (Heard someone coming) Who's there?! (It was Dr. Marcoh and right behind is Future Trunks) (Gasps) Dr. Marcoh? Dr. Marcoh: Mai Valentine? Don't come any closer or you will be- (Future Trunks hit him) Ah! (Mai Gasps) Future Trunks: (Look at Mai & she is scared) Don't be scared princess, I did not came here to hurt you. (Use his powers to control Mai's Mind) It's alright. (Heard Vegeta and Goku coming)

Goku: Geez, this ishbalan doesn't give up does he? (Vegeta shook his head no) But for this little guy, he was easy for you. (Look up and knowst that Mai was up there) Ah! Its our princess. Edward: Princess? Vegeta: Sounds like our princess was waiting for us all this time. (Went closer to Mai) Do us a favor to clean this mess. (Mai use her alchemy to clean the mess and fix the sealing & he was impress) Nice.

Edward: Who are you guys anyway? And what is going on here? Mai: (Was beening control by Future Trunks) Ed, this won't be your concerned because Central's not safe for me. (Turned around and look at the transmutation circle) Hmmm, somethings missing here. (Use her alchemy to change of outfit into a priestess outfit) (Edward Gasps) There that's better. Goku: Beautiful. Future Trunks: Very pretty.

Edward: Mai, what is going on?! Who are these guys anyway?! (Saw Dr. Marcoh) Dr. Marcoh? Goku: Well then, sounds like that you finally knows that this doc, is here as well. Future Trunks: (Look at his sword) In case you haven't knows, Doctor Marcoh is the one that lied every time. Vegeta: Which that he knows better not to lie to anyone that ask him question. Scar: (Was watching from the room that he can see and knows that Mai is in the priestess outfit) What? This has to be a mistake unless- (Gasps) She's the one.... Is that answer?

Edward: Mai, whatever you're doing is not good because its not good enough! You don't know how to create the- (Vegeta kick him) Oof. Goku: You got guts pipsqueak but not strong enough in fact, I think that you should let her choice wreather she create something or not. (Vegeta was stand next Mai) Besides, she has nothing to do other than been bored all day. In fact, she is just as beautiful as ever.

Future Trunks: (Talking to Edward Elric) She is just the only child that is sirvive through the war and through everything. Vegeta: (Whisper to Mai) Kakarrot and I know that you can do it. You shall create the stone and once you create the stone then you will see who your family is and where you came from. Be a good girl to create the stone with your alchemy. (Step backwards and let Mai do it) Good ahead. Edward: Mai! Dr. Marcoh: Don't do it!

Mai: (Say the same thing that she said before) Central's not safe..... Central's not safe.... Central's not safe.... Central's not safe..... Scar: (Remembered what ed told him & thought to himself) So that's what you're talking about Fullmetal alchemist. I believe you now. Goku: Look at that, she is saying it again and again like before. (Vegeta nod) Future Trunks: Come to magen that day that scared Fullmetal- Or should I just call you Ed. (Edward Gasps)

Dr. Marcoh: (Gasps) ...... Mai: (Clap) Central's not safe...... Central's not safe...... Central's not safe...... Central's not safe...... (Bend her knees) Central.... (Move her arms to the circle) is...... Not........ (Closed her eyes) Safe.... (Touch the circle and the transmutation circle glowed and she has opened her eyes) Ah! Ah! Aaaahhhhhhh! Aaaaaahhhhhh! Aaaaaaahhhhh! (The red water glow and right inside of her by going throw her arms) Aaaaaaahhhhh! Aaaaaahhhh! Future Trunks: Yes.

Dr. Marcoh: Oh no! Goku: (Right after the philosopher's stone went into her, Mai just came down and was on the floor and was shaking) Our poor princess, shake in fears all that because of the pain inside of you. Edward: Mai! Future Trunks: It's too late now. (Mai stand up and by the time that she stand up her left arm was bleeding, went on her knees) Father, she is alright other than had a bleeding left arm. Vegeta: It's alright, I'll just ease her injury.

Edward: Ease Mai's injury? How? (Vegeta went closer to Mai) What are you doing to her now? Tell me! Goku: Why should we? After all, we can here to do some good things instead of bad things, right? (Vegeta nod) See? Vegeta: (Mai was on her knees & he bend his knee) Our poor princess, hurt her own left arm. Don't worry, I'm gonna fix it and make it all better. (He grab Mai's left arm and started to suck the blood off of her left arm) Edward: Stop it! Leave her alone!

Dr. Marcoh: Have mercy on this child! Goku: He already had mercy on her after all, she is a very lucky girl to stay alive. (Mai was still under Future Trunks' control) Sounds like Mai is very calm while he is doing this like that in fact, she is very lucky girl ever. Dr. Marcoh: Please, she is just a child! Let her go! Future Trunks: I'm afraid that my father can't do that because Mai is the only one that wants him to continue or stop, the choice is hers.  
Edward: Let her go! She has done nothing to you! Goku: Okay you know what? (Punch Ed in the face) I just bout had it with you been jealous of us doing something good and that is why that we do it for love. Vegeta: (he was licking the blood to make it clean. And then he knows that Mai still needs some info about her past. place his face to Mai's cheek) Our princess, it has come for you to know the truth but before I show you the truth you must do something for me. (Pointed at Edward) See him? I want you to do something to him. (Whispered in her ear) Make us proud. (Mai stand up and walk to Edward)

Edward: Mai? Mai, don't do it. (Mai went closer to him) Mai, what are you doing? (Mai rip his black shirt) Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mai! Stop it! You need to look at yourselve. (Mai lick his neck first and then) Ah! Mai stop..... Wait Mai, you don't know what you're doing! (Mai bit him real hard) Aaah! Mai stop! Future Trunks: It's no use for stoping her now because she will belong to my father sooner.

Scar: (Distroy the sealing and Mai moved out of the way. Edward was holding his neck) Fullmetal Alchemist! (Edward look up) Are you alright? (Edward nod & he jumped down) Let me see that injury. (Edward show him the injury on his neck) Looks bad. Edward: (Knowst that Mai was right behind him. By the time Scar stand up) Watch out! (Scar got confuse and Mai bit him in the shoulder) Scar!

Scar: Ah! (Knowst that Mai's eyes were light purple) Unknown Alchemist, what's got into you? (Mai let go of him and she step backwards) Unknown Alchemist? Edward: Scar, that bite looks pretty bad and even more worse than that bite on my neck. Goku: Heheheheheheheh. You two just don't get it, do you? As you can see, she is not easy for you to- Scar: What have you done to her? Tell me! Vegeta: I don't think so because it's none of your buisness.

Future Trunks: Its our secret and we shall never reveal it to no one. Goku: And we will never tell anyone about anything not even the truth that he is gonna tell Mai right now. Vegeta: (Had Mai's hand to his cheek) Our princess, here is the truth that I'll reveal it to you. (Whispered in her ear) My father want a princess very much that you would be the chossen one. Long ago, that my father and I were the only ones that can take good care of you no matter what happens to us. It was our duty to help you through your life. (Tears were coming out of Mai's eyes & he's still whispering in her ear) You had a blood of the saiyan so, you were born with that birthmark, four angel wings and been the only one that is still alive just now.

Mai: (Was breathing calm while listening to Vegeta) ...... Vegeta: (Whisper in her ear still) Mai there's something you must know, you're the super saiyan..... (Smile while whispering to Mai) You're the only one that we will always have and never stop until you understand everything that I've told you... You're the only one that can be free as a cute little bird... A pretty white birds that has light blue feathers and we'll make that happen... I'll show you who you really are. (Touch Mai's head and show her who is really was. Mai didn't know that she was the princess of Saiyans, a priestess and the angel of light that he and Goku were looking for) You really are the one that we've searching for. Mai, be a good girl to change back to your regular clothing please.

Mai: (Use her alchemy to change back to her regular clothing & then she is gonna sing that same song again like before) " When the Devil is too busy; And Death's a bit too much. They call on me by name you see, For my special touch. To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune;" ( She stand up) " To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize. But call me by any name; Any way it's all the same. I'm the fly in your soup; I'm the pebble in your shoe; I'm the demon in your bed I'm a bump on every head. I'm the peel on which you slip; I'm a pin in every hip. I'm the thorn in your side. Makes you wriggle and writhe And it's so easy when you're evil. This is the life, you see. The Devil tips his hat to me I do it all because I'm evil. And I do it all for free.....Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need. Edward: (Shaking) Oh no.... Not again. (Scar was confuse) This is not good.

Mai: (look up while singing) " While there's children to make sad; While there's candy to be had while there's pockets left to pick. While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs; I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner. It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it. 'Cause there's one born every minute. And it's so easy when you're evil. This is the life, you see. The Devil tips his hat to me; I do it all because I'm evil. And I do it all for free.... Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need." (Raise her hand up) " I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark; And I promise on my damned soul. To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub Has never seen a soldier quite like me. Not only does his job, but does it happily." (Edward was shaking and Scar was little scared) " I'm the fear that keeps you awake. I'm the shadows on the wall; I'm the monsters they become. I'm the nightmare in your skull; I'm a dagger in your back. An extra turn upon the rack; I'm the quivering of your heart. A stabbing pain, a sudden start. And it's so easy when you're evil. This is the life, you see. The Devil tips his hat to me; I do it all because I'm evil. And I do it all for free! Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need. And I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need. And I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need." (Had her hand down and look at Edward) " It gets so lonely being evil. What I'd do to see a smile; Even for a little while. And no one loves you when you're evil. I'm lying through my teeth! Your tears are all the company I need."

Edward: That is what I'm talking about! (Shaking still) That's what Mai was doing all long and she was acting strange lately. Scar: Acting strange? Hows that possible? Mai: (Saying it over again) Central's not safe...... Central's not safe..... Central's not safe...... Central's not safe...... Goku: We've understand you now because you're in a lot of pain. Future Trunks: We'll tell you what little one, we'll give you one hundred and fifty-four hours and once that hours is up then we will come and take you out of Central or anywhere that you're going.

Edward: I won't let you! (Was about to attack Future Trunks but didn't get to it so Vegeta started to beat him up) Ah! (He was on the ground) Goku: Dude, this is really jacked up man. I mean.... Come on, what the heck is wrong with this kid? Future Trunks: Maybe he gots some issue that has something to with lots of stuff. (Edward growl & Scar right in front) Hmph. Still think that you got guts within you? Geez, does this guy ever give up?

Scar: I won't leave until you tell me what have you done with Unknown Alchemist. Vegeta: Tough words but like we said before, we won't reveal that secret to you. Not this time we won't but we'll say this, you and your people are the ones that abandon Mai in the first place and as for you pip- I mean Ed, you're the one that scared Mai with your details about this- Future Trunks: Human Transmutation and you really think that she believe you. You have no right to do this to her.

Goku: (Since the military coming) Whoops! Time's up. (Told Mai something that she will never forget) Remember Mai, we are gonna take you on a ride in the night and give whatever you wish. And before we go there's something that we have to do to you so that no one will know that you're dead. (Nod at Vegeta and he knock her out) Edward: Mai! What did you do to her? Tell me! Vegeta: (Move Mai's hair out of her face) Don't worry, she's not dead. She's just sleeping in other words, knock out. (Edward growl) Growl at me all you want because you know what? (Edward was mad) One of these days that you might end been..... a bulldog.

Scar: Leave him out of this. Your fight is with me. Goku: Hey! You wanna start something? I'll give you a- Vegeta: Save it Kakarrot! Tell me, why do they call you that name? Oh wait! Because of that scar on your forehead I get it that one. Anyway, do you have anything to say before we go? Scar: I'm not gonna let you go until you tell what you told Unknown Alchemist. Did you hurt her? Vegeta: (Look at Mai) I told you before Ishbalan, she is knock out. (Scar was mad) In case you haven't knows that...... Your brother abuse this child. (Scar gasps) It's true..... My father always tells me that your brother abuse this child ever since she was a just a little child or should we say.... Four years old which that was the day that she was abandoned by you and your people.

Edward: What? Future Trunks: Stay out of this boy, this is between my father and this ishbalan. Goku: Sounds like we need to teach you doc a little lesson not by forcing but to tell. Vegeta: It's too bad that you wouldn't take care of this child because you abandon her. (Scar was shock) Yes. It was you and your people that abandon her about few years ago in fact, my father's guards have to find her in alone place like should we say- Ishbal. (Scar gasps) Too bad. Because you see, she has the blood of the saiyan.

Scar: A what? No! You didn't- (Vegeta nod) No! This wasn't suppose to happen. Vegeta: It just did in fact, my father has to do what has to be done. Right after my father's guards found her all beaten up, we just have to do what she needs I remember that day that she first came into my life.

(Flashback begin) King Vegeta: (Look through the glass window while the doctors are fixing Mai) This child has no family at all, she has no one to take good care of and not once that nobody has no right to aband this child like that. Guard 4: Your majesty, the doctors are doing everything that they can to help this child. Guard 7: To me that its gonna be the badest idea by putting the blood of the saiyans but that could be crazy.

King Vegeta: No, that could be the intresting idea ever. My son has practice with other saiyans so I think that would be a great idea. Guard, get my son and tell him that to get the needle and the tup at once. (The guard of his went to get Vegeta & he went in to look at Mai) This child shall become a super saiyan and once she has the blood of the saiyan then she will become one. Guard 6: I have brought your son just like you told me so your majesty.

Little Vegeta: You call me father? King Vegeta: Yes my son, I've call you here because I need to transfered all the blood of the saiyan into this child, understand? (little Mai woke up and knowst that a needles are in both of her arms) Once this child has all the blood of the saiyans then she will become one. (Look at Mai & had his hand on her forehead) You shall not be afraid young child after all, you will seek the truth once your older. Go ahead my son, you know what to do.

Little Vegeta: (pressing the buttons and even the one that might make Mai to sleep) Soon, she will understand that I'm the only one is gonna take good care of her. (Made Mai sleep first) You shall sleep now child and once you wake up. it might seem a bad dream to you in the mean-time, you will find your past. King Vegeta: She will not remember anything but the past will get her back to where she was before. (Flashback half end)

Vegeta: " The past will get her back to where she was before." That's what my father said about Mai and not even once that he would never brake his promise nor mine. Edward: But why? Why her? Future Trunks: Because she will become one just like my father but only way to know is very different in fact, she has a different past then yours. Goku: Right after few years when she woke up from that medication it was the day that Freeza decide to attack.

(Flashback continue) King Vegeta: Freeza, I won't let you make her like you! Freeza: Oh really? (King Vegeta tried his best but he was killed) Long live the king. Now, its time for me to find that girl. (Went into the room and she wasn't there) What? (Growl) Find her! Find her and bring her to me! Don't fail me.

Little Vegeta: (In the room where all the copsule are empty & he found one that can Mai can go in) Here. (Press the button that opens) Go in there where its safe and stay quiet. (little Mai was in there and she was quiet & knowst that Freeza's men were here) What is that you want? Freeza: I want to know where that child. Now tell me boy, where is she? (Vegeta didn't answer) Answer me boy. (Knowst that Vegeta was laughing) What's so funny?

Little Vegeta: You're too late. (Press the button behind him) She is gonna be gone in 3....2....1! (Press the button to launch) Freeza: No! She can't escape! Zarbon: Why you little-? (Punch him in the face) Freeza: Enough! She may have escape but that doesn't mean that you get to punish this boy for nothing. Lets go and bring the kid with us. Little Vegeta: (Thought to himself) Please remember me Child..... Remember me... (Flashback end)

Vegeta: It was my duty to safe her from been kidnapped by Freeza. I couldn't let him take this child from any danger. That time was over that I work with him. Until then Kakarrot show me the truth about the past and that is why that we came here to distroy or hurt anyone that abandon this child. I would hurt anyone that abuse, rape and tortured this child. Goku: But no more! By our hands we will take anyone down inch by inch. The way you abandoned her!

Future Trunks: And you. (Knee Ed in the gut & grab by the hair) You have no right to tell her lies about human transmutation and even if she listen to you which she doesn't and she could do anything crazy. Scar: (Look at Ed first) I thought I told you to leave him out of this. Goku: You may have told us that but not him. Vegeta: (Went too close) I think its time for you to give up. (Knee him in the gut. Scar tried to punch him but didn't get it and he kick him as while) You're not strong enough to defeat me. (Grab Scar's arm and throw him) Heheheheheh.

Edward: Hey, leave him alone! (Future Trunks kick him in the face) Man, why does it every time I do something I get hurt. Scar: (Was bleeding) Ah! Vegeta: (Trap Scar with his 5 rings and then went closer to him) What's the matter? Not winning as you thought? Scar: What are you planning to do? Vegeta: Hmph. Its none of your buisness. (Slap him twice & that makes Scar mad) What? Are you angry? Humulated, is that it? (Knee Scar in the gut) Fool! You don't know what humulation is? (Punching Scar few times and stop) How does it feel when you realize that you are nothing but a tratior? The one that abandoned a child from your people?

Goku: (Pick Mai up & whisper to Vegeta) I'm gonna take her outside and don't worry, I won't be gone very long, okay? (Vegeta nod & he walk off) Scar: What made you think that my people would do that to her? Vegeta: I know so because you and your people are the only ones that abandon this child in fact, you are the one that betray your people. (Scar gasps) That is why I came here to make sure that you won't do anything foolish things to her.

Edward: (Had a bloody lip) Tell me, why are you aftering Mai anyway? Future Trunks: My father wants her back to his life in fact, she is almost remember who she is and almost remember where she came from. No one even knows how she could remember everything about her past.

(Outside of the Labatory) Lieutenant Ross: (Saw someone) You! Show me your hands! (Goku was walking up to her) I said show me your hands! Goku: (Putting Mai down & Look at Lieutenant Ross) You should really listen to her. She is very serious about central. Know this: Central is not safe for her to be in even if you tried to sent her far away like Lior or anything else we will still find her. Lieutenant Ross: (Goku turn around and went back inside) Wait! (Goku was gone) Who was that guy?

Sgt. Bloch: Lieutenant Ross, we need to take Mai to the hospital right now! (They were about to leave but) Future Trunks: Hey! (Lieutenant Ross turn around and knows another guy carry Ed and give him to them) Don't let him get away from you guys. (Turn around and went back) ....... Military 7: Lieutenant, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is here.

(At the hospital) Sgt. Bloch: Look! She's awake. Lieutenant Ross: (Mai look at her) Oh thank goodness. Are you alright? (Mai nod) You look alright well other than your left arm was badly injuried. Alphonse: I'm glad that you're alright. Mai: (Sit up and look at herself in the mirror and knows that it was herself trap) (Gasps) (Look at her arms) I remembered now. I was at Lab five and all I could remember is that the philosopher's stone went into me.

Lieutenant Ross: Is there anyone in Lab five? (Mai doesn't know) (Sigh) I understand you Mai. (Mai gasps) I understand that Central is not safe for you in fact, I know how you feel about everything. (Look at the sun going down) Please try to get some sleep. (Went back to work) Bloch, I have a bad feeling that something tells that someone will go after Mai. Sgt. Bloch: You really think so? (Ross nod) Oh okay.

Vegeta: (Was wearing a disguise, watch them go by. And walk in where Mai is. When he walk in the room where she was in, she was asleep) The voices are calling your name Mai. We really need you very badly in fact, you have no idea how much that I've miss you very much and even Kakarrot miss you very much. (Mai was having a bad dream, had his hand on her forehead) Mai....... Mai, remember of the day that you were raise by my father and think about me. Dream of your past. (Kiss her on the forehead by that time the dream began)

(The Dream of Mai) Little Mai: (Saw Little Vegeta coming in) (Gasps) Little Vegeta: Don't worry, I'll protect you with all my heart. (Pick her up & sing her the lullaby that she wouldn't forget) " Little girl, it's time for you to close your eyes; and save these til another day. I promise that I would never leave you; You will always know; No matter where you may go, no matter where you are I never will be far away. Little girl, it's time for you to sleep; And still so many things I want to tell you. Remember all the times we have together; I'm rocking you to sleep. Two angels will come and find you and take you to the light inside of me you will always be apart of me." Little Mai: You look like an uncle to me. Little Vegeta: I will be someday and just remember this; I will always sing you this lullaby every time and try your best to remember. Little Mai: (She nod)

Little Vegeta: (Continue sing the lullaby) " Little girl, its time for you to dream; And dream how wonderful your new life will be. Someday you will cry and I will always sing this lullaby; And in my heart you will always be apart of me. Soon you will remember everything but you can still remember the lullaby that I sing to you; That's how you met me..... That's how you met.....Me. " (Kiss her) Goodnight Mai, sleep well my niece.

Mai: (Remembered now) That lullaby its so fimilar but I have heard it before. Why is it always in my head? Vegeta: (was behind Mai) That was your first lullaby that you ever had in your life since the day that you first came into my father's life and mine. (Mai turn and he kept going behind her) The only reason that lullaby always in your mind because it wants you to remember who you really are. Mai: Remember who I am?

Vegeta: Yes. You're the key to my father's victory and my freedom in fact, your freedom as well. Mai: My freedom? Goku: (Was right next to her) That's right. Your freedom is like it wants you to be free like a bird and never go back. You should never go back to your painful past again. Future Trunks: Your kindness past is the only way for you to remember. Mai: What does that mean though? How can I find out who I really am? Where do I came from? Who are my-

Vegeta: (Put two fingers on Mai's lips) Shhh. Our princess, you will find the truth sooner or later but for now you just need to think about what you can do to find your answers. Goku: In order for you to find some answers you can really seek the truth and tried not to be afraid of your fears. Future Trunks: It is your duty to find your answers and once you find the answers then you will seek the truth of everything. Mai: But I really- ( Goku holds a grib of her arms) Huh?

Future Trunks: (Had his sword out) I do not wish to hurt you little one but what I can do is to make a mark on you so that way I can control your mind. Goku: Once he controls your mind then you will do what he tells you to do. Mai: How could this- (Vegeta touch her birthmark) (Gasps) Future Trunks: Remember little one, this is your destiny to face your fears and make your choice to help mankind. Faith is in your hands...... (Sword touch Mai's chest and by that time the sword made a Rose on her neck. Goku let her go) Little one, you've change since the day that you have been abandoned.

Vegeta: (The vines were around him) The vines are the key to your memories and once you and your friends go somewhere and the vines get to you, don't panic. Don't be afraid and let the vines go to like it is now. (Mai look and the vines are wrap around her) Don't be scared Mai. Goku: (Vines were around him too) Let the vines go around you Mai. Let them open your mind and your soul. Future Trunks: There's need for you to be afraid of anything just come to the light..... Raise little one. Once you wake up then you will see the the sign on your neck. (End of Mai's dream)

Winry: (Mai knows that she was standing next to her) Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up its just. Al is gone. (Mai gasps) You need to get up and help us find him! (Mai nod and got dressed) Yami: Alphonse! Alphonse!? Atem: Alphonse! Edward: Al! Yugi: Al! Mokuba: Where are you? Kaiba: How can we lost a big guy that is in armor? Tristan & Duke: Al! Al! Where are you?

Mai: (was looking all over the place, she stop & Realize something) Vines? Vines, vines, vines. Goku: (Watching through the mirror) It's show time. Vegeta: Alright Trunks. You are on. Future Trunks: ( Use his powers to control Mai's mind, told her where would Alphonse go) Mai, you must go and follow Alphonse Elric. Its the only way for you to find the answers.

Yugi: (Knowst that Mai is still searching & thought to himself) I still don't get with her. Yami: Hey Mai, where are you going? (Mai took off running) Mai wait! (Followed her) Mai wait! Winry: What's wrong? Edward: I think that Mai knows where Al is! Tristan: Then lets follow her! Duke: I'm with you man!

(AT the purple Military's lair) Military 4: We got the ishbalan like you told us boss. (Alphonse use his alchemy ) An armor? Military(Boss): (Scar use his alchemy to distroy anything) You guys take care of the armor I'll take care of the ishbalan. Mai: (Alphonse was about to be attack by those men but she safe him) Leave him alone you jerks! (Use her alchemy to attack them & Future Trunks use his powers to activite the rose sign) Ah! Ah!

Alphonse: Mai? Mai, what's wrong? Edward: Al! Winry: Oh god. Yugi: Mai, what is it? Yami: What's wrong? Mai: Somethings attack me inside of me. Scar: (Punch the military in the face) Fight it Unknown! Fight it! Alphonse: What? Mai: I can't! Scar: (Military almost tried to attack him, he jump and stand next to Mai) You must fight back its the only way! Alphonse: Mai, are you okay? What's wrong?

Yami: Mai! Yugi: What's wrong with her? Edward: This can't be good. (Went closer to Mai) Mai, I'm here so you can fight back! The past is the past! Let it go! Mai: (Opened her eyes) Central's not safe! (She stand up and the rose sign on her neck glow and lift her up) Aaaaahhhh! aaaaahhhh! Vines? (The vines activite itself and wrap around her)

Alphonse: Brother! Edward: (Gasps & was shock) What is happening to her? Scar: Unknown Alchemist! Fight it! Fight it back its the only way for you to be okay! Future Trunks: Sorry Ishbalan but, she belongs to my father. Now little one, let yourselve go and let my father give the memories of the day that you were raise. ( Vegeta use his power to make her defeat the pruple military) Remember this lullaby too child.

Mai: Aaaaahhhh! (The voice makes her be under control and vines let her go) Alphonse: Mai? Edward: Mai? I'm here. Don't worry, you'll- (Mai stand up and her eyes were different color like light blue) (Gasps) Mai? Are you- Scar: Fullmetal, don't touch her! (Edward stop) Unknown Alchemist look at me. (Mai turn around) Something tells me that something isn't right.

Vegeta: (Really Mai is inside of her mind & he sing her the second lullaby) " Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, And, carry you down into sleep, child. Darkness will rise from the deep, And, carry you down into sleep. Guileless girl, I'll shape your belief, And you'll always know,  
That your Father's a theif. And you won't understand, The cause of your grief, But you'll always follow, The voices beneath it." (Mai's eyes were light blue)

Future Trunks:" Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Only to me..." Vegeta: "Guileless girl, Your spirit will hate him. The flower who married. Freeza the traitor. And you will expose, His paltaple behavior, For you are the proof, Of how he betrayed, Her loyalty." Future Trunks: " Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Only to me..." Goku: (Sing too) "Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, And, carry you down into sleep, child. Darkness will rise from the deep, And, carry you down into sleep. My only girl, Each day you grow older, Each moment I'm watching, My vengaence unfold... The child of my vibe, The flesh of my soul, Will die in returning, The birthright he stole."

Future Trunks: " Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Only to me..." Goku & Vegeta: "Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, And, carry you down into sleep, child. Darkness will rise from the deep, And, carry you down into sleep..." (Mai's eyes were lighter blue) Goku: Good girl. Now just let everything go and that means your painful past as well.

Mai: (Was under Future Trunks' control) Central's not safe. Alphonse: Mai! What's wrong? Edward: Mai? Scar: This is not what it should be done. Mai: (Sing the same sing that Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks sing) " Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, And, carry you down into sleep, child. Darkness will rise from the deep, And, carry you down into sleep." Edward: ? Alphonse: ?

Mai: (Singing) " Guileless friend, I'll shape your belief, And you'll always know, That your Father's a theif." (Edward Gasps) "And you won't understand, The cause of your grief, But you'll always follow, The voices beneath it. Other voices: (Goku, Future Trunks & Vegeta) " Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Only to me..." Mai: " Guileless friend, Your spirit will hate her. The flower who married, My brother the traitor." (Scar Gasps) "And you will expose, His paltaple behavior, For you are the proof, Of how he betrayed, Her loyalty.

Other voices: (Goku, Future Trunks & Vegeta)" Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Only to me..." Mai: (Use her alchemy to attack the purple military)" Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, And, carry you down into sleep, child. Darkness will rise from the deep, And, carry you down into sleep. Guileless friend, Each day you grow older, Each moment I'm watching, My vengaence unfold... The child of my vibe, The flesh of my soul, Will die in returning, The birthright he stole."

Other voices: (Goku, Future Trunks & Vegeta) "Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Only to me..." Mai: " Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, And, carry you down into sleep, child. Darkness will rise from the deep, And, carry you down into sleep..." (Using her alchemy to defeat the purple Military) You will never defeat the child that was abandoned by her own people in fact, no one should defeat me at all. Military 2: This child is defferent than the one before!

Edward: My god.... Mai is not the person that I know. Alphonse: Brother, Mai is the right person that we know because I know so! (Went over to Mai) Mai, snap out of it! Come to your sentence please! You're not yourselve anymore! (Mai look at him) (Gasps) Mai, your eyes! They're- They're not- Future Trunks: (Inside Mai's mind) That's right. Her eyes don't look like the same anymore in fact, you don't know what I can do. Little one, tell that ishbalan that he is the one that abandoned you.

Mai: (Look at Scar, took a step & pointed at Scar ) You're the one abandoned me from your people. I was all alone in the dark and not once no one care about me in my whole life. So, someone has come and save my life when I was a helpless child. Not even once that I would never forgive myself for everyone hurting me. Winry: My god.... Alphonse: Brother.

Edward: This can't be..... Yugi: Mai? Yami: (Said it to himself) This isn't good at all. (Telling Mai something) Tell me Mai, if you were abandoned long time ago then, why would you say that you're the only child? Tristan: Dude! Duke: Hey man, Yami has his reason to ask Mai a question! Mokuba: Yami! This is no time for asking Mai questions! Future Trunks: (Telling Mai what to say) Tell Mokuba that the matter is not to you but the only thing you know is the day that you were abandoned.

Mai: (Said the same thing like Future Trunks told her) Not to you Mokuba but the one thing that I know was the day that I was abandoned. Yugi: Abandoned? Tristan: No way. Duke: Mai told us that she lost her family few years ago but now that she told us again I'm starting to get to understand. Kaiba: Mai, is it true that you were abandoned by your own people? (Mai nod) Then that must mean that you're all alone that time, is that right? (Mai nod again) Edward: Mai? I just want you to know that- (Mai use her mystery powers which that came from Vegeta and throw him) Whoa! (Land on two feet) Mai, what is wrong with you!?

Alphonse: Brother, this is not gonna solve anything! Tristan: This is not what I have been thinking! Duke: Aww man. Scar: Unknown, you're not yourselve anymore! Come to your sentence! You shouldn't listen to anything that someone told you. Mai: (Use her mystery power again to throw Scar) Do not entemt to divide me. Military(Boss): She's nothing but an alchemist that has nothing but her alchemy! (Mai look at him) Ah! (Mai use her mystery power again to attack him) Okay, okay, okay. I admit! You're stronger than me! (Mai use her powers again to brake his left arm) Aaaaahhh! You b^tch! How dare you?! You will pay for that! (Mai use her powers to bake his right arm) Aaaaaahhhhh! You are so dead! I'm taking you out! (Mai's eyes were yellow) (Gasps)

Tristan: Man, did you see that? Duke: Yeah, she just brake two of his arms without using her arm. Yugi: That's impossible. Yami: (Gasps) .... Mokuba: How could she- Kaiba: I don't know. Winry: (Gasps) Alphonse: She just brake two of his arms without using alchemy. Edward: Impossible. Scar: Unknown Alchemist stop it now! This won't work! Military (Boss): This is- This is not what I've shouldn't done. (Mai use her power to poke his eye out) Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! (Yami Gasps) Aaaaaaahhhhh! You b^tch! I'll get you for this! I'll get you for this! You f^cking piece of sh^t! I'll get you for this!

Mokuba: Mai! (Mai turn around and look at him) Mai, please? Don't let anything get to you not even the past of the burning building. (Mai gasps) Please Mai. Future Trunks: This isn't good father. Vegeta: I know that but it will change forever which means that I will make it happen right now. (Use his power) Child this is your duty, kill that ishbalan. Kill him! (Mai feel his voice) Kill him now!

Mai: (Had both of her hands to her head) Aaaahhh! Aaaahh! Yugi: Mai! Yami: No Yugi! We can't go near her! Kaiba: Mai! Fight back! Fight it! Mokuba: Seto! Duke: Mai, hang in there! Tristan: Come on girl, we know that you can hear us! Alphonse: Mai! Edward: Fight it back! Fight it back now! Scar: (Mai wasn't listening) Unknown! Mai: Aaaaahh! (Tried not to hear the painful children screaming in her head) Aaaaahhh! No! Stop it! (Was on her knees) Stop it! Somebody help me!

Future Trunks: (Was in her mind) Don't worry little one, my fathe is with you now please don't listen to the voices. My father is there for you. Goku: You can do it Mai. Try to ignore the voices and try to obey little a good girl. Vegeta: (Mai was standing up) That's it child, you must stand up and kill that ishbalan Scar. Kill him! Mai: (Repeat the same word that Vegeta told her) Kill Scar......Kill Scar..... Alphonse: Mai, wait! You don't know what you're doing! Edward: It's no use Al! She won't listen.

Scar: (Gasps) You want to kill me? For what? Mai: You should know what! For abandoned me from your people! All my life that I've been abuse, rape and tortured to death and I'm still alive d^mn^t! It's time to take back what is mine, I will not live on while your around. That time is over! Everything that you take was my honor. But no more Scar! By my hands I will cut you down inch by inch the way you cut down on me! Scar: (Gasps) I-I didn't know that you suffer more dearly but I would never let you hurt me Unknown. Not this time. Leo: (Saw Rick standing up and running to them) Rick wait! Rick: You gonna stop right now! (Scar and Mai were gonna attack) Stoooooooooooooooop! (He got hurt)

Rio: Rick! Scar: (Gasps) Mai: (Gasps) Alphonse: Oh no.... Rick! (Mai was standing and shaking in fears while been controled) Mai, it's not your fault. I know that it's not your fault and you never done anything wrong. Mai please, Rick is okay he just got hurt that's all. Scar: Stay out of the way Alphonse! This is battle is none of your concerned! Future Trunks: (Told Mai something) Mai, you must sing that lullaby again for us.

Mai: (Did what Future Trunks told her to do and she sing) " Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, And carry you down into sleep, child. Darkness will rise from the deep, And, carry you down into sleep." (Mai's wings pop out) " Guileless friends, I'll shape your belief, And you'll always know, That your Father's a theif. And you won't understand, The cause of your grief, But you'll always follow, The voices beneath it." Other voices: (Goku, Future Trunks & Vegeta) "Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Only to me..."

Mai: " Guileless friends, Your spirit will hate her. The flower who married My brother the traitor. And you will expose, His paltaple behavior, For you are the proof, Of how he betrayed, Her loyalty." Other voices: (Goku & Vegeta) " Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... oyalty.  
Only to me..." Mai: " Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, And, carry you down into sleep, child. Darkness will rise from the deep, And, carry you down into sleep. Guileless friends, Each day you grow older, Each moment I'm watching, My vengaence unfold... The child of my vibe, The flesh of my soul, Will die in returning, The birthright he stole."

Other voices: (Goku, Future Trunks & Vegeta) "Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Only to me..." Mai: "Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, And carry you down into sleep, child. Darkness will rise from the deep, And carry you down into sleep..." (Her eyes were light purple) You shall not be hurting no one anymore.

Alphonse: Mai, I dunno what's going on but all I know is that you're eyes are not the same anymore. Mai: (Turn around while been controled) You're right Alphonse, I maybe different now but not in the past. I just wish that someone could understand that everything is not safe. Rick: (Was okay) I know how you end up losing your memories. (Mai gasps) You had a scar on your forehead that's why you can't remember who you are or where you came from.

Leo: (The sun was raising and then the ishbalans are in the boats) Thank you Al for everything. Alphonse: Yeah. Tristan: You guys be careful out there alright? (Rick nod) Duke: Don't let those military get to you guys okay if they do, you can always give us the signal. Mokuba: Try not to get caught. Yugi: And tried not to get hurt out there. Scar: (Mai wasn't looking at him) Lets get going. Edward: Hey! Scar- Yami: Let him go Ed, we'll meet him again. Vegeta: (Watching them through the mirror) Yeah, we'll meet that ishbalan again in fact, we will meet those foolish Humunculi that we were thinking to meet.

And so, Yugi and his friends watch as Scar and the other ishbalans leaving Central and never coming back. Once they meet Scar again Ed will have a fight with Scar but, will he protect Mai at all times? Or will he fall into fear? End of Chapter 3

Yugi: Yu-gi-oh Story! Atem: Chapter 4 Reasons of great farewell. Alphonse: Brother, Mai doesn't need to know anything about our teacher so, lets just not take her Dublith. Edward: Good idea. 


	4. Reasons of great farewell

Anime Mix Chater 4 Reasons of great farewell

Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: (At the bar with Mustang) Roy, did you tell Mai that Central is not safe? Colonel Mustang: No I would never said that to her, why? Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: Because Mai told me everything that Central is not safe for her in fact, she even also said that she was even safe by someone like when she is just a child. Colonel Mustang: How could this happen? WE need to figure out whos responsable for all of this and why.

(In Mai's Dream) Mai: Huh? Where- Where am I? Who am I? I remember my name by what am I? (Heard something) (Gasps) Who's there? (It was Goku) (Gasps) You? But, how did you- (Vines were going around her) (Gasps) Oh no, not again. This is- This is- Goku: Let the vines help you Mai, let the vines help you. (Mai was confused) Future Trunks: It's alright, the vines won't harm you little one. (The vines were all around Mai's body so meaning that the vines will make her body has marks so that way each time that she seeks that someone tried to use vines, they won't kill her. Mai didn't move) Good girl little one, good girl.

Vegeta: (The vines let her go and Mai just lay on her side for awhile, he bend his knee to get Mai sitting. Had his arm around her) Our little priness, for all of these years that you don't remember who you're family is but since me, my son and Kakarrot are here with you so that way you will remember who you are. Goku: Vegeta's right Mai, you should let us help you remember who you are and where you came from, okay? Future Trunks: Just relax little one, and let my father and Goku ease your pain, your soul, and your mind.

Mai: (Was in shock) ......... Vegeta: We know that your body is in alot of pain but you see, your soul, your mind and your pain shall be free from this painful world and your new ones shall be reborn. Goku: You will never give up hope or any faith. Future Trunks: You still need to find the truth about your past and your life. Just let everything go and let the new life go into your mind.

Vegeta: Child, all those souls are crying in their sorrows for you and they want you to run away from this terrible place. But we know that there is a place that you can be live there forever. Goku: You shall follow the light. Future Trunks: Always follow the light little one, once you follow the light then you will find a place that might be safe. Or you will fall into darkness. (End of Mai's dream) Mai: Ah! (Was sweating and felt the pain) Ah. (Looking outside and its still dark & thought to herself) It's still dark. What is wrong with me? I can't go back to sleep because of this dream that I been having all my life. It's better to leave now before anyone tries to wake up. (Got dress and left yugi and his friends a letter & thought to herself) Sorry Yugi but,I have to go on my own without you getting involed. (She just left)

Atem: (Was working all night) Hmm lets see now that I think about it, I think that Mai is very strong girl and always feel so happy child and- (Heard something) Huh? (Look in the hall) Hm? Must of hearing things..... Wait aminute.... (Went outside to find out what was that sound and by the time he got there it was Mai getting on the train) What? No! It can't be. (The train just left) Oh no! This can't be good at all.

(On Train) Mai: (Thought to herself) I have to go to Rush Valley and see if I can find some information up there. I guess this is the way to find the truth about my past and other stuff like that, I mean..... I know that I'm a child that was born after that and now that I think about it, I am a priestess but how did I- It doesn't matter but, I'm gonna find out who I am and where did I come from. (Looking out the window while thought to herself) I've always been thinking about what that guy said to me before.

(Flashback begin) Vegeta: It was my duty to safe her from been kidnapped by Freeza. I couldn't let him take this child from any danger. That time was over that I work with him. Until then Kakarrot show me the truth about the past and that is why that we came here to distroy or hurt anyone that abandon this child. I would hurt anyone that abuse, rape and tortured this child. Future Trunks: My father wants her back to his life in fact, she is almost remember who she is and almost remember where she came from. No one even knows how she could remember everything about her past.

Vegeta: (The vines were around him) The vines are the key to your memories and once you and your friends go somewhere and the vines get to you, don't panic. Don't be afraid and let the vines go to like it is now. (Mai look and the vines are wrap around her) Don't be scared Mai. Goku: (Vines were around him too) Let the vines go around you Mai. Let them open your mind and your soul. Future Trunks: There's need for you to be afraid of anything just come to the light..... Raise little one. Once you wake up then you will see the the sign on your neck. (Flashback end)

Mai: (Thought to herself) How could figure out about my own past? (Had both of her hands on her lap) Goku: (He and Vegeta are on top) Sounds like we are gonna have fun while Mai is thinking about her past. (Vegeta nod) It's a shame that Dr. Marcoh didn't listen to everything that we tell him. Vegeta: He's old Kakarrot. He never listens to us in the first place.

(At Central) Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: Lets see, how to find out where did Mai came from. Wait a sec, if Mai's telling the truth then that must mean that Mai is- different? Why does everything make since? (Gasps) The rose symbol? Of course. (Gasps) Sciezka, put all the books back the way before! Sciezka: What? Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: As soon as you're done call Roy! And tell him to meet me at the bar at once! Sciezka: Uh?

(At the Bar) Colonel Mustang: You want to talk to me Maes? (Hughes nod) What is it this time? Have you find anything at all? Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: (Show Roy Mustang the picture of the symbol) This is what I have found so far. (Roy Mustang Gasps) That's right, I told the nurse to find a symbol to show it to you. Colonel Mustang: What is going on? Maes, any idea what happen to Mai? Lady: Exscues me Lieutenant Colonel, you have a call.

Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: Oh! Thanks. (On the phone) Lieutenant Colonel Hughes go ahead. Huh? What? What do mean Mai's gone? Are you sure General Atem? Alright, understood. I'll be right there. (Hang up) Bad news Roy, Mai is gone. She is not in her room, not at the base, no where. Colonel Mustang: Are you postitive? (Hughes nod)

(On the Train) Mai: (Was looking at the stars & thought to herself) I've been looking at the stars all day and all night. I am bored out of my mind in fact, I just wish if I could remember my past. (Sleepy eyes while thought to herself) I feel so tired that I really want to sleep. (Looking around and thought to herself) Whoa. I'm the only one that is on this train. Goku: Oooh, she is getting very sleepy. Aww, she looks cute when she's like that. Sweet dreams our princess, we'll get inside your mind while you could remember your past. (Look at Vegeta) Alright Vegeta, go ahead.

Vegeta: (Use the mic to sing the lullaby) " Goodnight, my angel; Time to close your eyes. And save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me. I think you know what I've been trying to say." (Mai was confuse first) "I promised I would never leave you; And you should always know; Wherever you may go. No matter where you are. I never will be far away. Goodnight, my angel; Now it's time to sleep. And still so many things I want to say. Remember all the songs you sang for me." (Mai remember that one) " When we went sailing on an emerald bay. And like a boat out on the ocean; I'm rocking you to sleep. The water's dark and deep. Inside this ancient heart; You'll always be a part of me. (Mai closed her eyes and sleep)"

Goku: "Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu, lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu." Vegeta: "Goodnight, my angel; Now it's time to dream. And dream how wonderful your life will be. Someday your child may cry. And if you sing this lullabye; Then in your heart; There will always be a part of me." (Mai was dreaming alittle) "  
Someday we'll all be gone; But lullabyes go on and on... They never die. That's how you....And I.... Will be."

(In Mai's dream) Mai: (Gasps) This dream? It's different now. Goku: It maybe different but its not like it use to be. Future Trunks: It's only matter of time that when you find out where you came from then its perfect. My father will be so happy if you go to that old house that you use to live a long time ago. Mai: The old house? (Vegeta Nod) How can I find that? Goku: Just follow the right path and then you will be fine.

(At Central) Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: (Future Trunks disguise himself as Jonathan) So Jonathan, has Doctor Marcoh done anything wrong? Jonathan: (Future Trunks) Not really because we know that Doctor Marcoh has done very good. In fact, he hasn't done anything bad when I first met him. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: Who are you? Really? Is this some kind of trick? How do you know Mai? Jonathan: The doctors waiting for you. (Since a Homunculus here) Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: Is he really behind that door? I guess I'm gonna find out.

Lust: (Almost attack him) Its pleasure to meet you or should I make that good-bye Lieutenant Colonel. Lieutenant Colonel Huhges: That's one sexy tattoo babe. (Lust attack him and he attack her) Jonathan: (Future Trunks) Quick sir! Follow me! (Hughes follow him) Lust: Make up the man, hasn't he? Come Sloth, we got some other things to do. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: (Future Trunks was up ahead & he had his hand on his right arm) I'm not done with you yet whoever you are but, all I know that its not easy. (Try to call Roy & Falman told him that he was gone) Gone? What'd you mean he's gone?

Officer Falman: He left Central with Hawkeye. Is there a problem? (Hughes hang up) Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: D^mn^t Roy. You're acting stupid again. This is the only way for me to push you to the top. Jonathan: Maybe its best we should go somewhere eles where its safe. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: You didn't answer my question. I need to know who you are and how you know Mai. You better tell me. Jonathan: Very well then, if that's what you want. (Turn into Super Saiyan) Is this what you want? Lieutenant Colonel Hughes: My god.

Graica: (It was Envy) Maes, maybe this will work. (Gun shot and left) Future Trunks: Oh no. (Look at Hughes) Dead. Homunculus. (Thought to himself) I must tell my father the bad news but first I must go to Marcoh. (Went back)

(Rush Valley) Mai: (Morning) Well, here I am. Rush Valley. This is where I'll started. (Walk around the town) Hm, this is getting even more interesting but its not getting me anywhere. How in the world am I suppose to find info about my past? I mean.... Sure that Rush Valley has some info here but I need more to figure out where did I come from. I wonder what's it like. I just wish that I could know more about my past.

Man: Stop theif! Somebody stop her! Theif! Somebody stop that girl at once! (Mai use her alchemy to stop that theif) Huh? What the-? (Look at Mai) Thank you young one for stoping that theif. Mai: No problem. I'm just trying to find some info about my own past but, this place doesn't have anything to do with me. Man: Why don't you come with me? I'll help you find some info for you.

Mai: (she was at the store) Thank you for letting me stay. Manny: My name is Manny by the way and this is my wife Kisha. We were merry since four years. Kisha: Its nice to meet you. Mai: I'm Mai Valentine. I don't remember where I came from but I want to know. Manny: We'll be gladly to help you in fact, we are the researchers for anyones past and even big kids like you. Kisha: We even help any kids that doesn't remember who they are and where they came from.

Mai: Gosh, I guess that its hard for anyone not to remember anything. Manny: That is true. Kisha: So tell us Mai, do you have any family? Mai: Well, I was abandoned from all the people that worship Ishbal. I was thinking that I should find out how I end up with wings, birthmark and everything. Manny: I hoping that we'll find everything that you're looking for. Kisha: (Heard a door knock) I wonder who could that be. (Answer the door) Yes. Can I help you? (She realize that man is a murder so she lock the door) Manny! Manny! (Run into the kitchen) Manny, he's back! Come on! (Manny Grab Mai and they went to the room) Stay in there Mai and don't come out.

Manny: What are you doing here? Man: I'm here to kill! (He has kill Manny and Kisha) Well then, sounds like I'm gonna find something. (He didn't find anything) Son of a b^tch! (He left) Mai: (Was hiding in the closet & Coming out) Manny? Kisha? (Walk around the house) Manny? Kisha? (By the time she open the door they were dead) (Gasps) Oh......My.......God..... How could this happened? (Started to cry) Why? Why? Why is it happening to me? (Stand up) I will be waiting for someone to come here. (Clap and use her alchemy) I just wish that someday that I really want to know where I came from. (Went to the weapon room) So, this is what Manny was talking about. (Grab that samuri sword, a sliver gun, and a spear) This is it then. (The night came & Decide to burn the house down) Farewell.

(AT Central) Colonel Mustang: Lieutenant, anything where Mai is? Lieutenant Ross: Not yet but we will find her soon. Izumi: Take me the Elrics right now! Tristan: Oh boy. Duke: Do we know her? Kaiba: Whos knows? Mokuba: Uh? Ma'am, who are you? Sig: Hey. Izumi: (Looking at the map) Ha. Good job honey, lets go. Tristan & Duke: Wow. Yami: Well, I tell ya one thing. Never p^st her off.

(At Rush Valley) Mai: (At the deset by herself with a lot of the stuff) I suppose that I'm on my own now and there's no way that I'll never find anything what I'm looking for. I mean this is really hard for me to do something really hard. (Stop for aminute and rest) I think that I should rest now. (Lay down and sleep & also thought to herself) I just that..... I wish that everything wasn't suppose to happen.

Goku: (On the Cliff) Gee, I guess Mai has walk all this way just to find out where she came from. Vegeta: I just recive a call from Trunks. He said that Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is dead. He was killed by a homunculus named Envy in fact, he is the one that we need to kill and defeat. Goku: True. Vegeta: (Since something) Something tells me that its not good. (He and Goku were listening and it was wolves) Somethings coming and child is waking up.

Mai: What the-? (It was standpeed) (Gasps & Took off running) This is not how I had in mind! (She kept running while beening in panic & knowst that edge is up ahead she trip and grab the edge) Huff...... Huff..... Huff...... Huff..... Okay now I'm scared. If I knew this would happen and I just wish that its not the same. (Saw someone) Who is- (Mistake Goku as Scar) No way it can't be you Sca- (Goku grab her wrist & lift her up) (Gasps) Oh my go- (Goku use his powers to make Mai very num by touch her side) Ah.

Goku: (Smiled) There, there Mai we know how you feel. We know that you're trying your hardest to find out who are and where you came from. Vegeta: (Goku put Mai down on the ground on her back) But we just want you to be calm and relax. Child, you'll be alright as long as you believe in everything that we've told you. (Mai was shaking little by little) You poor child, all alone in this deep and darkest place like this in fact we came all this way just to keep watching you. Goku: (Mai was little be scared to keep going on her own) What's the matter? Feeling scared about this journey?

Mai: I-I- I am not sure if I can go on like th-(Vegeta put his two fingers on her lip) Goku: (Mai was confused) Don't worry Mai, everything is going to be okay. For now, you just need to relax. (Vegeta was on Mai) Vegeta: Child, it will be okay as long as you relax for awhile. (Touch the rose symbol on her neck which means that she is gonna be in shock for awhile) You poor child, we will always be with you forever.

Mai: (Was in shock) ........ Goku: Our precious princess, you're soul will be reborn as long as everything will be alright. Vegeta: (They watch Mai kept going without stoping for anything) There maybe other ways for you child to get there once you be free forever. Or otherwise that someone will find the truth later on. No matter where you go child, we'll be following you for along time. Goku: A very long time.

Mai: (Was walking all the way to the place called Dublith) So, this is the place that Alphonse was telling me about? Well, I guess this is how it should be for now. (Walk in to find a libray) Lets see here. What should I find out first? (Look around) Let's see, I know that if I can try to find something about this birthmark and it might tell me everything.

Mason: Hello there. Can I help you? Mai: Yeah, I'm trying to find some info about my past and I need some help. Mason: Sure thing kido. I can help you with everything. By the way my name is Mason, Izumi's helper. Mai: Izumi? (Mason nod) I- I never knew her before. I never even know anybody unless that its very strange. Mason: It is strange but hey.... Come on, you must be hungry.

(At the Cliff) Goku: Say Vegeta, what should we do if anyone tries to attack Mai? Vegeta: Then we'll just have to hurt them down like some bad boys. (Heard Future Trunks coming) Anything about our little traitor Marcoh? Future Trunks: Marcoh was trying to run away from me but I just tied him up so that way he won't get away. I tried father. I tried to save mr. Hughes but he just died. Goku: Grrr..... This is gone way too far. Vegeta: Relax Kakarrot, we'll find the way to make Mai remember but we just have to wait.

(AT Dublith) Mason: So, you don't remember who you are and don't know where you came from right? (Mai nod) All you remember is your name right? (Mai nod) Not to worry, with my help you will get all of the info you can get. (Mai smile and they kept working until morning came) (Yawn) Wow, morning already. (Izumi was standing next) Ah! Izumi! You're home.

Izumi: I know that I am home Mason. (Knowst that Mai is sleeping) Sounds like she has been staying up all night with you, has she? (Mason nod) No matter, she needs some rest after all she really does need some sleep. Mason: Yeah I know. Sig: What were you doing anyway? Mason: Helping her who she is and where she came from. Izumi: She doesn't remember? (Mason shook his head no) She only remembered her name? (Mason nod) Shouldn't known that it was gonna happen like this. Mason: I shouldn't known that it was gonna happen too.

Sig: Izumi. Izumi: It's alright, I know that she is having a hard time in her life. I'm sorry but I have to go to the libray. Sig: She is just a young child and everyone doesn't know that. Mason: (Cover Mai up with the blanket & answer the phone) Hello, Meat Shop! (It was Future Trunks that acting a doctor and was asking if Mai is sick) Who? Mai? Sick? Uh, I haven't check on Mai yet. (Future Trunks or aka Doctor told him that he'll come right over) Alright. Bye.

Goku: (They were hiding in the motel) This is gonna be so much fun. Vegeta: Even more fun than ever. Now then, I think that its best that we should let Trunks take care of that while we wait until the right moment. Goku: Awesome. And what's gonna happen next? Vegeta: Then we will kidnap child when she is at Lior and that Ishbalan doesn't even know that she was kidnap.

(At the Library) Izumi: (Looking at the file of Mai) (Gasps) This is not happening...... She just can't be- Oh my god. She is very different. (She look at the info about the accidents that Mai has been through) Oh my god, fourteen accidents in all of those years.

(At the Meat Shop) Mason: (Mai's still sleeping) She is still sleeping? Man this girl has slept all day and all night. (Knock knock) Coming.... (Opening the door and it was a doctor or aka Future Trunks) Oh hey doc. Doctor: I have come to see ms. Valentine.(Mason show him the kitchen) Sounds like this girl is sleeping like a little an- baby. Mason: Wow. I'm gonna go into the kitchen.

Future Trunks: (Watching him went into the kitchen and went closer to Mai...Move her hair out of the way & whisper in her ear) Little one, my father is getting to you and once you get to Lior then everything will be perfect. My father and Goku will save you even if its a homunculus. Little one, open your mind and look into the truth of the paths eyes.

(In Mai's dream) Mai: Huh? Where am- (Gasps) Who's there? Goku: Heheheheheheh. (Mai gasps) Vegeta: Child.... (Mai's clothes were gone) Child, that was your first lullaby you ever had our child. We alone that try so hard to keep you safe from any danger. We alone that try so hard to do what is right. Goku: We alone that can do everything just to help you. Mai: (Vines were around her) (Gasps)

Vegeta: (Vines are around him and Goku) Child, the vines are the most important because whenever you see them, the vines move themselve to you and then they read your mind and they will never hurt you. Goku: Every vines gets to our minds and reads everything what it say. Once the vines reads everything then they will erase all the painful memories. Mai: (Gasps)

Vegeta: All those souls within the power of you sadness. No one can brake three of us apart. Everything that you see is very different because we are the ones that can set your soul free as a little angel. Part of soul is something you haven't even knows and sometimes you never knew that it was gonna happen. Goku: There are many things that you haven't know yet but you see, truth is the key to your past and you shall never lose the truth. Truth is like your light to your freedom and freedom is like your own home.

Mai: My- My own home? Vegeta: Yes. Freedom is your own home and you must keep searching everything that you can find. We will find you everywhere no matter where you go, we will always find you. We will follow you everywhere and we will keep watching you. Goku: No matter what happens, we will guide to the light of the path of god. Mai: (Gasps)

Vegeta: Our child..... Our precious child, you will remember who you are and you will find out where you come from and that is a promise that we will make. We will watch you every time. Goku: Just believe us Mai and you will be free like a cute little white bird. (Was on the right side of Mai) As for us we shall make another symbol for you. A symbol of the moon meaning that you will be under our control. Vegeta: (Was on the left side of Mai) You will always be under our control and no one will know that it was us that is controling no matter what.

Mai: (Gasps) This is- This is so fimilar..... Goku: Yes Mai. You remember this, don't you? This is the way to make a symbol on you Mai. Vegeta: This is the only path for you to be in and the only way for you is to stay still. (His arms and Goku's arms were out and then they spin around and around) Spirits of light hear us, let you power go into this child and do our duty. Goku: Guardians of the life hear us, help Mai come to the light and do our duty. (His powers and Vegeta's power are like making her mind in shock)

Mai: (Goku's arms and Vegeta's arms went down. She went down on her knees) .......... Vegeta: Child, you belong to us now and there's nothing that someone can do to take you away from us. It's time to take back what is ours, we will not live as their seconds. That time is over, everything that they take is our honor. Goku: But no more our precious princess. In our hands, we will keep you safe from any danger or any bad enemies that are in the way and we will cut them down inch by inch.

Vegeta: The way they cut down on your pride. We will not let no one hurt you again, never ever again. Goku: We will hurt them if they hurt you Mai. We will guide you to the light no matter what happens to us. Mai: (Her eyes were lighter purple)...... Vegeta: Our precious child, we will always be within you forever. Goku: Just remember Mai, we will follow no matter what happens. (End of Mai's dream)

Future Trunks: (Whispered in Mai's ear) My father will be there for you no matter where you go. (Mason was back and he acting like a doctor) She just needs some of the medicine and everything will be alright. Bye. (Walk out and thought to himself) Soon little one, you will hear my father's voice and Goku's voice calling your name every night and then you will be free as a little girl. (Vegeta and Goku were waiting and then told him) I have told her everything.

Vegeta: Good.... Now that the plan is working just fine and nothing will stand in our way. Not even that little boy Edward Elric. Goku: And we will get Mai this is time right Vegeta? (Vegeta nod) Yeah! This is gonna be great in fact, nothing can stop us now! Future Trunks: (looking through the mirror and knowst that the moon is full) Father, the moon is full and which means that its time for you to do your part. Should I tell her to go to that island? (Vegeta nod) Alright..... Little one, its time for your adventure to begin.

Mai: (Was sleep walking) ........ (Her eyes are in light blue and she was walking in white long shirt and she has no shoes on) Future Trunks: (In her mind) That's it little one, get to the island where my father and Goku will meet you there. Once you get there then you will seek more about the truth. (Mai was on the boat and float to the Yok Island) You're almost there to the right path little one.

(At Yok Island) Vegeta: (Mai was closer to him and Goku) We've been waiting for you child. Goku: We wanted you to be here by yourself no one else. Now Mai, be a good girl to show us all of your injuries. Mai: ( Took of the shirt and all of the injuries that she has was terrible and very deep) Vegeta: (Went closer to Mai and hugged her) Our poor child, all alone in this deep worl and suffer alot of pain. No one even understands what you been through in fact, not ever one person.

Goku: Everything is going to be okay Mai, we promise you that nothing is gonna happen to you...... Be a good girl to trust us what we're doing. (Mai nod) Just try not to be scared or anything like that. Our little precious princess we will not hurt you, to abuse you or anything dangerous thing like that. Mai: (Breathing calm) ............. Vegeta: Child, you will be fine as long as you stay with us forever and ever. Goku: Hey Vegeta, that remind me of the song that we sang forty years ago. Mai: (Was confused first)

Vegeta: (Look at the stars first while singing a song) " Child, you're the normal girl; You're the only one that could do good things within your path. Your eyes are the deep blue sea; Your voice is clear as the white bird that can sing a love song. You are the heart of the ocean that we ever dream of faith. We will never hurt a child like you." (Had his head down and look at Mai while singing) " Faith is part of you; Love is part of your life..... Child, we'll protect you..... Child, the one that can be safe and sound from any danger." Goku: (Sing too) " Child, we'll protect you..... Child, we'll protect you..."

Mai: (Thought to herself) Maybe they are right about that I mean after all, I just really want to know how to figure about my past. I just want to know who I am, where do I come. How am I suppose to find the truth about my past? How am I gonna find out who are my family is?

Goku & Vegeta: (They hugged & hold Mai real close them while singing) " Child, we'll protect you....... Child, the one that can be safe and sound from any danger..... We'll be there for you." (Goku: Mai.) "Forever and ever." Mai: (Thought to herself) Forever......And......Ever..... Goku: (Mai was about to get closer to them) " We'll be there for you. Edward: (Made it and grab the rock) Get away from her! (Throw at him but Vegeta caught it) Grrr.... (Was about to attack them) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Vegeta: (Got behind Mai and had his hand on her head) One more step or this child gets it. (Edward growl) Alphonse: Brother. Izumi: Who are you? What do you want with this girl? Winry: Ms. Izumi! Goku: Well, I guess that we have a new enemy. Vegeta: Hmph. This should be fun than ever in fact, I wish all of this painful past away. (Ed, Al & Izumi was confuse) That's right, we alone that came far away from our journey. We alone tried not to fail on anything and we alone try our best to safe mankind and now its time to do what's best.

Goku: We can do anything that is right for all of us. Izumi: Why are you doing this to her? Alphonse: Please teacher wait a minute. Edward: Teacher, does it really matter? Winry: This is not good at all! Vegeta: Of course not in fact, the matters is not to you pipsqueak. In fact, that this child is the only one that can do anything without beening injuried but no. All of you have to torment this child like h^ll! All of you are the one that is evil and has a dark monster inside of you and all you do is hurt this child!

Winry: (Was confuse) ........ Alphonse: Brother..... Edward: How do you know all of this?! Who told you that?! Goku: Dr. Marcoh told us everything about this girl and also told us everything what she's been through over forty-four years. Now that she is trying to figure out where she is and who she really is.... Vegeta: Now that we've think about it, I believe that this child half knows what she is. But she still need to know more about her own past. But no doesn't even understand why she wants to know who her family is but she didn't get anthing from anyone. That is why that time is over for all of you!

Winry: (Still confused) ............ Alphonse: Brother? Izumi: I didn't know that it was awful for her. Edward: (Was speechless) Goku: We can hardly imagen that this poor young girl like her beening in alot of pain from this terrible past. Vegeta: Every souls are within this child fill with sadness that you all gave her! You all are nothing but foolish people! (Made an attack but Alphonse block it) You shall not interfere!

Alphonse: Brother, if you not gonna do it then I will. Edward: What? Winry: Please Al, don't do it! They have Mai! And if we move they'll- Alphonse: I know that! Mai will be killed but I'm not gonna let that happen. They are the ones that attack us at central so which means they will pay. It's all their fault. Edward: No Al. Alphonse: All this time that I'm trying not to be like other people..... Nothings gonna stop me now!

Those were the words that Alphonse Elric but can he safe Mai from beening kidnapped or will he be defeat by Goku and Vegeta at Yok Island? Their teacher doesn't know that Mai was in alot of pain of the day that she first met her nor Winry so, lets find out next time on Anime Mix.

Yugi: Anime Mix! Yami: Chapter 5 " The battle in the land, Devil's nest and Lior" Tristan: Mai will be gone if she ever fights with this guy name Kimbly. Duke: And Kimbly's death will come very sooner or later. Yami: And then Mai decide to leave us behind? That is not good at all. That makes us shock even worse. Kaiba: What the h^ll were you thinking Mai? Why did you run away from us? 


	5. The battle in the land, Devil's nest and

Anime Mix Chapter 5 The battle in the land, Devil's nest and Lior

( At Yok Island) Izumi: No! Winry: Al!Alphonse: (Attack Vegeta but didn't hurt him) What? Vegeta: Heheheh. Is that the best you can do? I mean.... Come on, you can do better than that. (Knows that Alphonse is up to something) What are you planning? (Knows that he was gonna attack Mai) Impecil. Alphonse: (Was about to attack Mai but Izumi safe her life from beening attacked) Teacher? Mai: (Knows that Izumi touch her burn from her lower back, her eyes were lighter blue and use her mystery powers to attack her) Edward: Teacher! (Future Trunks was in front) Oh so you wanna fight huh? Okay then you are asking for it!

Alphonse: Brother! Teacher! (Vegeta kick him) Hey! That's not fair. Vegeta: (Moking him) "That's not fair." God, can't you every pay any attention to your enemies? (Grab him by the arms, took him up. Was up sidedown and called Alphonse clown) What's the matter clown? (Let Alphonse go & saw him went down on the ground) Heheheheheheheh. Edward: Al! (Future Trunks left him a cut) D^mn^t! I can't get to him.

Winry: Al! (Future Trunks grab her and had his sword out & up to her neck) (Gasps) Alphonse: Ah! That really hurt. Edward: Al! (Getting mad was about to attack Vegeta with his blade that he use alchemy) Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! (Vegeta grab his arm) Huh? Vegeta: Are you challaging me? Good ahead but I must warn you that I'm stronger than you. (Block Edward's punchs and then he kick him in the gut) Oooh that has to hurt.

Izumi: Leave him alone or I'll have to hurt you- (Throw up blood) Edward: Teacher! (Vegeta kick up into the sky) Ooof. Vegeta: (Went after Edward) Where do you think you're going? (Grab him by the ponytail) Hm? (Punch Edward five to twenty times and knee him twice) Winry: Edward! Alphonse: Brother! Izumi: (Cough few times) Goku: Geez, and I thought its easier for me to hurt you down.

Vegeta: (Use his attack to hurt Edward down) Heheheheh. (Flew down and went over to Edward) Just as if I was gonna finish him off in the first place. But I just want to do some fun stuff like that but, I don't like doing that. (Had his foot on Edward's back) This is not what I've think about. Alphonse: Leave my brother alone. (Vegeta gave him a odd look) Or you will pay. (Vegeta is all look at Ed) If you hurt my brother I'll- Vegeta: Ah, ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were. (Alphonse was confused) That childhood friend of yours will die if you do move and attack me. But if you want, I can easily let her go if you make a perfect choice.

Goku: And I think that you should take his advice also or your teacher will pay the prize. Winry: Al, don't listen to them! Alphonse: (Look at Winry, Look at Izumi and Look at Ed. Then finally look at Vegeta) Please don't hurt them. I know that you want someone, and I know that its none of my buisness. If you want- (Took of his head and show Vegeta the blood seal) You can distroy me. Edward: (Was on the ground) AL! Don't do it!

Future Trunks: Huh? Winry: Al no! Izumi: Don't do it Al! Vegeta: (Looking at the blood seal) Hmmm.... Very interesting... You are not afraid after all but you see boy, I don't choice to let our enemies live or die. As you can see, you are invisable. (Alphonse was confuse) Tell me, whos blood that made you a blood seal? Alphonse: My- (Sigh) My brothers blood. And I'm not lying. Vegeta: Hmph! Such a gladly. (Touch the blood seal) Too bad because you see... This child next to Kakarrot is the only that has to make the right. That means that you can't help her now. Its like your soul is inside this armor and no one can kill you.

Winry: Al! Please don't listen to them! Izumi: Don't do it! Goku: (Was holding a grib of Izumi) You know that I always want to do something fun but I guess not. Vegeta: Hmph! (Move his hand out of the way) I'm gonna let you live but only on one condition, You will allow this child next to Kakarrot to choose wreather stay here or let her run away. By the way boy, what's your name? Edward: Don't tell him Al! If you do I'll never forgive you! (Vegeta Kick him in the side) Ah! Al, don't do it.... Please Al, don't tell him.

Goku: (Alphonse was little nerves) Hey kid, just do what he says and then we'll make it all clear. Future Trunks: But if you don't tell my father your name, your childhood friend will die. Alphonse: (Sigh) I'm sorry brother but this is my choice and I'm gonna keep it this way. (Look at Vegeta) My name is Alphonse Elric. My father left us when we were little and now we are here to find the stone to get our normal bodies back and with Mai's help we can find some luck. (Vegeta kick him) Ah! Edward: Leave my brother alone!

Vegeta: Well then boy- I mean Alphonse Elric, you will remember that you will let her choose. Don't resist or I will distroy you. (Trun around) We will be back to hunt anyone down and even to kill any fake humans that will get in our way. Oh! And before we go, I think that your little brother should hear this child's truth. Goku: (Was right next to Mai) It's okay Mai, just try to tell them everything that you can.

Edward: (Got up and running) You will die! (Was about to attack Vegeta but Mai took a hit) (Gasps) Future Trunks: (Gasps) Alphonse: (Gasps) Goku: (Gasps & Mai went down on the ground and cough up blood) Winry: Mai! Izumi: No! Alphonse: Brother, why? Why did you do it to her? Mai: (Her side was bleeding, her left arm was bleeding & she cough up blood again) Goku: Oh no! What's your problem, kid? (To Ed) You made a foolish mistake attacking someone that we care. (Mai gasps) Edward: I- I- I didn't mean...... I didn't mean to do that!

Mai: (Was scared that she will die) No..... I don't...... Desirve to die....... I really want to know where I came from and who I really am..... I can't just be nothing just like Edward said...... (Edward Gasps) Goku: That's not true, you are a young girl that doesn't know about her past but wants to know everything about that. Mai: No one doesn't have any idea what I've been through. (Cough up blood)

(Flashback begin) Baby Mai: (Crying) Ishbalan Man 23: Hurry! We must get out of here now! Ishbalan Woman 12: We must go before we get- (Got killed) Guard 77: (One of King Vegeta's) Hey, look what I've found. Guard 23: It's a baby girl. (Looking at the star on her left arm) That could be the one that King Vegeta is looking for. We better take her back to our ship. (They were inside the ship and went to the kingdom in space) Your majesty, we have found the baby child which the people of Ishbal has left.

Little Prince Vegeta: Hmph! Foolish Ishbalans! Leaving that poor little baby by herself and almost got killed. (Went over to the baby Mai) I shall do what I can do. (Hold baby Mai and went to his room) You poor child, you are all alone and your body is in so much pain. Child, you will be safe from any danger and anything that stands forward. (Hearing Mai crying) Shhhhh little child, don't cry. (His eyes were light blue) Don't cry little child, I'll take care of you no matter what and I will try my best to help you but for now, sleep for me. (Baby Mai close her eyes and sleep) (Flashback End)

Goku: Save your strength, Mai. Mai: No. There's more. The Military.... They killed my home.... It was the military and even Furher. (Edward Gasps) Every people of Ishbal has died..... No one survived but me..... I just wish that I could know who my family is but I just don't remember. Future Trunks: (Still had Winry) Goku: Please, stop talking, Mai. It's sapping all of your strength. Edward: Grr..... Shut up! I just hope that I could kill you rig-

Mai: Will you all shut up?! Izumi: But you need to rest. Mai: No. Listen. (Gripping dirt) You all have to hear this. I was all alone and tried my best to make friends and more. (Felt the pain & tears were coming out of my eyes) I was abuse, rape and tortured when I was just a little girl. (Goku gasps) Joey made me do whatever he wanted and said he would hurt me if I didn't. I did everything he asked but he hurt me anyways. He was scared of me. Scared that a Super Saiyan would be born to rise up. And I am a super Saiyan. Alphonse: (Gasps)

Edward: No.....Way..... Izumi: My god. Goku: (Mai was crying) Mai. Vegeta: Please child, no more. Save your strength. I know that it hurts you every much. (Look at edward) He scared you to death, Wheeler force you to do something bad and we don't even blame you. Mai: But I just- I want to be a free young girl not a prison child. (Edward Gasps) I just- I just- (Rise her hand to Goku) I just want to be- (Pass out) Goku: (Drop Izumi) Now do you understand, Fullmetal Brat? She just wants to be a free child but all you do is telling her lies.

Vegeta: (Went closer to Mai) Hm... (Use his powers to lift Mai up) I think we understand you now. You weren't grieving over your own past, or because you have no home nor family. You were grieving because he turned you into what she wanted you to be. Alphonse: (Gasps and look at Edward) Edward: Grieving? Izumi: .......

Goku: Well I still respect you. We know you didn't made a lot of mistakes, but now we see that it wasn't all your fault. (Vegeta use his powers to trasfered Mai to Dublith) Rest easy young princess. (Look at Edward) She's right. You Fullmetal Brat have no honor. For her. And for everyone else you've killed. Vegeta: (Was very mad) Oh we are going to finish you. But for now we just need to give you some time to think about what will be Mai's choice.

Future Trunks: We will be back. (They flew off while flying to the hotel) Father, I just hope that little one is alright and hopefully that she makes the right choice. Goku: I hope so or otherwise just try our best to make Mai choice the right path. Vegeta: And we will make sure that could happen. However, that Fullmetal Brat is gonna pay for what he did.

(At Izumi's Meat Shop) Mason: (Making sure that Mai is okay) Oh good. She is sleeping like a little baby. (Walk out) Sleep well and try not to be injuried. (Was walking into the kitchen that night and was sleeping) ........ Izumi: (In the other room) This is getting even more worse than I thought it would be. Ed, I still don't understand why that you have to be so jealous. I just don't understand at all. Alphonse: Teacher, I'm sorry. I just have to do it because I didn't want you, Mai, Ed and Winry to get hurt.

Winry: (Knowst that Mai is walking) I wouldn't go up there if I were you because you got a bigger problem. (Ed & AL look at her and she point outside where Mai was) Edward: No! Mai! (Run after her & thought to himself) D^mn^t! How am I suppose to keep track of Mai in the time like this? I know that Mai is just a person but, she just can't keep running away like this.

(At the Devil's Nest) Chimera: (On the phone with Greed) It seems that everything is working perfectly just like you told me, Greed. Greed: Well good, I was hoping that everything should go as plan. Just don't let that Smlric get her badly injuried. (Hang the phone up) This should be fun in fact, that girl is the perfect goal to make me human. Alright Loa, bring that girl to me. Loa: Got it boss. Come on Dorochet. (Dorochet nod and went with him)

Mai: (Was walking all by herself to follow Future Trunks voice) Must go to the light.......Must go to the light...... Must go- (Heard something) Not safe.... Not safe.... (Step backwards) Not safe.... Not safe.... Not safe..... (Saw Dorochet in front of her) Not safe! Dorochet: Now listen here young girl, we are not here to hurt you. We are here to take you see someone. Now, just be nice and come with us. (Mai shook her head no and run off) Hey come back here!

Loa: (Mai was running and stop because he was in her way) Now little girl, lets not get too scary cat and lets go. (Mai use her alchemy to throw an attack & took off) Oooh now you're gonna get it. Mai: (Kept running and never stop & Thought to herself) Who were those guys? What do they want with me? I guess it really doesn't matter in fact, I just need to find the way to get away from those guys.

Future Trunks: (Watching Mai while beening in the hotel) Father, little one is running away from those guys. Vegeta: We shall go Kakarrot, she might need our help. Goku: I agree with you Vegeta. (They took off) Future Trunks: Be careful father. (Look at the mirror and Mai is still running) Mai run to the Devil's Nest and try to not to get hurt and don't listen to anyone that they told you.

Mai: (Went inside of Devil's Nest and didn't even look at them) ....... (That man told her to go down there and she did) Hello? Anybody here? Greed: Well, well I guess you are here. That's good..... You can just call me Greed for now alright? Mai: (Look at Greed's hand) (Gasps) No way..... That tattoo of the- (Gasps) You're the homunculus. Greed: Oh I see that you knows that, have you? Well, I guess that is why you are the only one. (Mai throw an attack and didn't effect) Ooh that doesn't look good.

Mai: (Growled) Hmmm. (Use her alchemy to attack Greed) Okay now, all I have to do is- (Knows that greed is still standing) What? That's impossible. Greed: I was gonna tell that I don't die easy but, sence you already knows about that. (Was gonna punch her in the face but Vegeta block that attack) Uh exscue me but, who are you? Vegeta: Lets just say that we are here just to drop by but then again its different. Goku: Eww, I hate to say it but, these things are ugly.

Greed: Well, I guess this is gonna be different. Hey didn't anybody forgetting something? Hellooo? Mai: (Thought to herself) This is not good.... A homunculus that is even more stronger then me. Wait a second, does that homunculus have a weakness or something? It has to be..... The homunculus gots to have a weakness. Vegeta: Hmph! Sounds like we are gonna show them what we made of...... (Did the most powerful attack ever) Final bodies attack! (By that time Greed was getting weaker) Hmph. Sounds like the " Ultimate Shield" has been down for the count.

Greed: But how? (Was getting weaker and weaker & also throw up the stones) No...... My life.... My enteral life..... Goku: (Kill Greeds men except Martel) Well that takes care of them but I think we are missing one. Matrel: (Had Mai next to her) Don't try anything funny, if you do I will kill her! So try to come closer or else. (Vegeta kick that knife out of her hand, she throw a slap but Vegeta grab that) Grr...... (She move her hands way too fast that Vegeta was even blocking ever single one and hit Vegeta in the face that leaves him a scratch)

Goku: Ooh, now you are in lot of trouble. Vegeta: You may some skills snake chimera but, I got lots of fear inside every single childrens and even yours. Martel: (Had Mai in front) I have this girl and I am not afraid to use her. Goku: Really? (He and Vegeta were laughing) I wouldn't be so sure about that. Vegeta: Because you know what happens if anyone touch the priestess. Martel: I don't know what you're talking about! (Mai elbow her in the gut) Ah! Why you- (Mai turn around and show her Mai's eyes) What? It can't be.....

Mai: (Use her alchemy to make a sword to kill and Martel was on the ground, she drop the sword. Her eyes were light blue and she was wearing the priestess outfit) I feel so scared that.... I don't want to kill anymore. Goku: Aww there, there our princess. We know how you feel in fact, we will do anything just to help you. Anything at all. Vegeta: It won't be long now in fact, you are almost there to your answers so just try your best to find your answers. (Since Edward Elric coming this way) Go child. Go. (Blow a hole on the ground) Take this path and once you go there then you will find your way now, go. (Mai went down) Good luck.

Edward: (Walk in and knows that they were all dead) What happened to them? They're all dead? But how? (Saw the hole) What? Alchemy? (Knowst that Vegeta was right behind him) (Gasps) Who's there? (Turn around and Vegeta kick him in the gut) Aaaaaaahh! (Was on the ground) Goku: (Grab Ed by the ponytail) Look kid, I dunno why you bother following Mai but I do know that you are a one pain in the butt. (Lift him up) I just want to say that this is a tough one.

Edward: (Vegeta started to punch him in the gut) Ah! Ah! Ah! (Vegeta punch in the face twice and then the gut) Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! (Goku let him go) Ah! Vegeta: (Put his foot on Edward's head) Such a shame, isn't it? In fact, this is not what I was hoping for. Go home and cry out for you mother Fullmetal Brat. This is no place for a weak person like you. You're useless boy, there is no way that you will never find child around here. Edward: Tell me, what do you want with Mai?

Goku: Gee let us think..... Vegeta: That is none of your concern boy in fact, everything is none of your buisness at all. Lets go Kakarrot. (Goku nod and they went off) Edward: Come back here....... (Getting painfully) Come back....... You b^st^rds! (Goku and Vegeta stop) You're nothing but b^st^rds! Idiots! Jack^ss! Los- (Goku kick him in the face) Ooof. Goku: We just bout had it with you and your attitude boy in fact, we are planning to do something really bad. (Grab Ed by the arm) Here, why don't you.....Go to the wall! (Throw Ed to the wall) Hmph. (Edward was badly hurt)

Vegeta: (Went closer to Edward) What's the matter? Not winning as you thought? Edward: I never it would be easy. Goku: Sounds like we are gonna have lots of fun with him. Edward: Why? Why are you aftering her? Why do you think that she is whatever it is you call her? Vegeta: We call her a priestess because she is the only one that need someone that could care for her. Someone that can understand her pain, her sorrow and her fears. Goku: And she is the onlye one that need someone that could protect her from any danger. Edward: (Was hurt bad) But why in the world would you came all this way just to hu- (Vegeta knee him in the gut) Ah!

Vegeta: Who ever says that we would hurt her? (Kept punching him four to ten times) We would never do that to her in fact, not once we've never done anything wrong to her. It is time to take back what is ours, we will never stop until she finds what she is looking for and we will not let you choice for her. That time is over everything you took from her is our honor. Goku: But no more Fullmetal Brat. By our hands, we will cut you down inch by inch. (Hand his arm up) The way you cut down on her past!

Edward: (Had a bloody lip) Then, why does Mai have to find the answers? Why does she have to figure out who she is? She already know who she is! Her name is Mai Valentine. Vegeta: Maybe true but, she still need to find out what she is and she has getting really close to her answers soon and don't you even think about following her if you do, we will come back and kill you! Goku: And that we will. Don't forget that Fullmetal Brat. (Before left) Oh and by the way..... (Knee Ed in the gut again and he was on the ground) Don't you ever call us names again. (They walk off)

Vegeta: That kid is getting on my nerves I swear. I couldn't just finish him off. Goku: Don't worry Vegeta, we'll finish him off later but for now we just have to wait until Mai gets to Lior. Once she gets to Lior then we will attack that place and then if that Ishbalan tries to stop us then we will do everything what we can. Vegeta: Just remember Kakarrot that she is the low super saiyan and she needs to be train at all cost. Goku: Can she also become a super saiyan like us? (Vegeta nod) Okay then, so like what's our next plan now?

(Under ground) Mai: (Kept going while thought to herself) How far can this tunnel go anyway? I mean..... Sure that I am going the right in fact, I just wish if I could know who are those two back there. Who are they? How did they know my name? (Flashbacks are getting to her) Ah! (Thought to herself) What's going on? The..... The flashbacks are like getting into me. But how? (Look behind and it was Gohan the little but that was a spirit of him and she remember him) What? No way...... It can't be..... (Thought to herself) That boy.... He's so fimilar. But how and why?

Little Vegeta: (Its a spirit) This way child. (Mai look at him) Come on, follow me. (Mai followed him & by that time she was at the other town) Keep going that way and don't stop. (Mai kept going without stopping) Mai: (Thought to herself) That kid looks so fimilar also but, how could even recinice him? What is going on here? Where am I going anyway? It doesn't matter but I need to keep going without turning back nor stopping.

(At Central) Colonel Mustang: Any sign? Military 9: Not yet sir but we're doing our best to find Ms. Valentine. Tristan: I can't believe it man, she run off without telling us. Duke: Pretty much but hey at least that we are waiting for results. Yami: That is not the point Duke. We need to figure out why did Mai run off and where she going. Mokuba: I just hope that Mai is okay. Yugi: Me too.

Sg. Fuery: Colonel, we have found out she is gonna head. She heading to Ishbal which that is where the war has start few years ago. Colonel Mustang: And that's where we meet her there. Lieutenant Hawkeye, get the children on the train right away. (Hawkeye nod and took Yugi and the others on the train) Mai, why the h^ll did you run off from us? Is it something that we've done wrong? (Gasps) I remember now.

(Flashback Begin) Mai: I'm gonna go somewhere so that way I won't have to listen to what everyone tell me to do. (Mustang stand up, walk arouded the desk and walk closer to her) There is no way and no one will stop me from walking away from some dangerous things like that killer that you guys have been telling me about. (Mustang grab her arm) What? Colonel Mustang: This is no game Mai, this state alchemist killer is out there killing all alchemist and even people here in central. This is why that I don't want to lose anyone that is brave enough, strong enough and even the death of your family. (Mai gasps & Push him) Mai! Mai, I'm sorry I didn't- (Mai took off running) Wait! (Flashback end)

Colonel Mustang: So that's why. That's why that you run off is because of me, isn't it? (Thought to himself) D^mn^t! I shouldn't gone too far on her. I really should listen to Hughes advice and try to be more careful with her. I mean in the end I'll become the Furher and then I'll make changes after that. Oh Boy, this is gonna be really hard for me to tell Mai the truth of what I did wrong.

Yugi: (On the Train) I don't get it guys. Why are we on the train? Duke: I dunno man but something tells me that something isn't right. Mokuba: I agree because since the day that we first came here Mai has been scared all her life. Tristan: This is not what we have had in mind. I mean... Where the heck are we going anyway? Lieutenant Hawkeye: Our goal is to capper Scar and finding Mai. And once we get to Ishbal where Mai is at then we will ask her the question not by force.

Kaiba: (Thought to himself) Something tells me that this is not what I am hearing in fact, I promised Mai that I won't tell anyone where she could go. She told me that she is heading straight to Rush Valley first then she gets to Dublith and Ishbal but wait. What would happen if she isn't at Ishbal? What if she is somewhere else? I am not sure where could go but all I know that something isn't right.

(At the empty place where the other Ishbalans well except Yoki is at) Mai: (Thought to herself) Trains plus Ishbalans equals camps. That's not good at all. I bet that someone has to be in here. (Went under the train made the water hose stop & Thought to herself) Okay here I go. (Use her alchemy to make a hole and look at all the ishbalans) Hi. Rick: Mai, what are you doing? Mai: Long story short tell you later. Hey, is Scar in here too?

Leo: No he isn't. We're not giving you the information. (Mai Sigh) Elder: None of us can help you young one. But I know a person that can help you on your journey. Rick: Is it that man that is blind or is it the Exile man? Mai: The man that is blind? Hmmm. Elder: The man that is blind lives far away from here in fact, if you take the train track and go to the south then you will find the village that can help you.

Leo: But- But Cheif. Mai: What's that Village about? Rick: That Village down that way is where the Indians are at in fact, they can help you where you are heading. Elder: Once you get there young one, they will give you an indain name so that way no one can recinice you. Rick: And be careful because if you tell them that you are a white man they will kill you. (Mai nod) And before you go Mai, there's something that you must know.

Mai: And what's that? Leo: That man which you call Scar is an Exile too in fact, he is gonna kill thousands of live to create the stone. The stone that is so strong that you can't even go near him. Rick: So please Mai, be careful once you try to stop him. (Mai nod) Elder: Young one, are you the one that was abandoned from your people? Mai: (Gasps & Sigh) Yes. I am the one that was abandoned in fact, I'm still alive now. I must go now and don't worry, I'm not gonna get caught. Rick: Here Mai take this. (give the necklace to Mai)

Mai: (Took off by going under the train and then got out of there and follow the railroad track) Okay, I just need to follow that traintracks and then I'll be on my way. (She's been traveling days and nights) Okay now I am really lost. (Saw the village) Wow. The elder was right. There is a village full of Indains and now, I must rest. (Went on her knees and went down)

Indain 4: (Saw Mai on the ground & Spoke different languege) ......... Indian 7: (Carry Mai) Great Powhatan, we found a young girl that has travel for days and nights. Powhatan: She needs some recovery. Just make sure that she needs a lot of food and water. Indain 3: We must give food so that way she could keep going wherever she is going. Indain woman 9: She needs some straight.

Mai: (Woke up from her nightmare and knows that she was in the home) (Gasps) Nakoma: (Open the cloth) Oh good. You're awake. Mai: Hm? Where am I? Nakoma: You are at the village. Our village and we are giving you recovery that you need. (Mai sit up and Mai knows that she has few bandages) Don't worry, we won't hurt you. (Mai was following her) She's awake.

Kekata: Your injuries are really bad young one and we have tried our best to keep you alive. Look around you, we are the only ones that can be everyone happy. Mai: I didn't know that there are like few of them. Kekata: Yes. We are the only ones that can sirvive this world if not, no one will know that we are the last hope. (Mai was looking around) That man right over there is Kocoum. One of our most brave warriors ever in fact, we believe that he can protect our village.

Nakoma: And he might merry Powhatan's daughter. Mai: Daughter? I didn't know that he had a daughter. Kekata: Well Kekato, its seems that you don't remember who you are or where you came from. Mai: Kekato? Nakoma: That would be your name for now unless you are planning to go somewhere, we will always remember you by.

Powhatan: (Mai went over and look at the river) I see that you almost gain your straight Ketato. Mai: Almost. Uh Powhatan, how did you find me? Powhatan: I didn't. My warriors did. They found you laying there almost dying of hunger and almost close to your death. Mai: Wow. Nakoma told me that you had a daughter. Is that true? Powhatan: Yes I do. Besides, my daughter will be just like her mother someday. (Mai was looking at the river still) If you want Ketato, you can look around as long as you choice the smoothes course.

Mai: (Was gonna go on the little boat and floating around) Smoothes course? Hm, I guess that is what he told me so my question is; What is my smoothes course? (Saw the tree that is like she has never seen before) Whoa. (Went in and look around) Grandmother Willow: Hello Ketato. Mai: Who's said that? (Grandmother Willow show herself) No way. Grandmother Willow: Don't be afraid Kekato. I won't harm you.

Mai: I need to what's my smoothes course and how am I gonna find it. Grandmother Willow: Listen with your heart. (Mai was confuse) All around you are spirits. They lived in Earth, water, sky. Listen with your heart and they will guide you. (Mai was hearing the wind) What's it telling you? Mai: The wind saying somethings coming.

Gov. Ratcliffe: Look at it Wiggins. The entire new world chuk full of gold just waiting for me. Wiggins: And the new world for us, right Percy? Do you think we'll meet some savages? Governor Ratcliffe: If we do, we shall be sure to give them a proper English greeting. Wiggins: [holds up baskets of wine and cheese] Ooh, gift baskets! Governor Ratcliffe: Oh, no. And he came so highly recommended.

(Outside of the ship) Lon: [Lon and Thomas are gazing at the new world for the first time] It's incredible! Thomas: And it's all ours. I've never seen anything like it! Ben: [approaching] It could look like Ratcliffe's knickers for all I care, so long as we get off the stinking boat! John Smith: Come on men, we didn't came all this way to look at it.

Ben: Alright, pull. Steady, steady. Alright that's far enough. Lon: Alright mate, tie her up. Thomas: Here John tie this end. John? (Look up) John? What're you doing up there? John Smith: Getting better look. (Looking around) Mai: (Was hiding & Whispered) Who is he? (Saw meeko going) Hey, get back here. John Smith: (Turn around and look down) (Mai Gasps) Well, you are strange looking creature. You hungry? Its bread.... It's food well sort of. (Meeko like the bread) You like it, eh? Well try eating a full month straight. (Meeko show the bread to Mai and he knows that) You have a friend back there?

Mai: (Gasps) John Smith: (Flit was attack) Hey! what? Watch out! Hey, hey, hey. Look out! Thomas: [as a bugle is being played] John, you better get down here! The governor's coming ashore! John Smith: [blows an attacking Flik away from his face] Alright! I'm leaving. Mai: (Look at flirt) Thanks. (Flit nod) Who was that guy anyway?

(At the accident where Mai was) Colonel Mustang: Now are you sure that she was right here? (Military nod) Alright. Yugi: This is not good at all. Mokuba: Tell me about. Kaiba: (Thought to himself) Well done Mai. Tristan: So now what? Duke: Who knows? Atem: We keep searching. That what we are gonna do.

(At the Village) Mai: (Went back to warn) Powhatan, someone is here and these are not men like your men. Powhatan: Kekato, I have the same feeling also. Kocoum, take your men and make sure that Kekato stays with. Let us hope that do not tend to stay. Mai: (Thought to herself) Lets hope that don't tend to stay either because I have a bad feeling that they will attack them.

(At the otherside of the land) Gov. Ratcliffe: Captain Smith, it appears that I have done well, eh? No savages sait. John Smith: Just because that we don't see them that doesn't mean that they're not out there. (Saw something) Hold on sir. I think I've spot something. Gov. Ratcliffe: Hm, sounds like we got something out there.

Warrior: There's more from the lake. Kocoum: That makes more then hundred. Mai: (Thought to herself) Hundred? Hmmm. What would Hughes say if I make a good thing about Indains. Gov. Ratcliffe: Savages. Its an ambush! Arm yourself. Wiggins: Ruuuun! (Hide) John Smith: Wait Governor! Hold on a secong! Gov. Ratcliffe: Not now I'm busy. (Shot the Indian) Mai: (Thought to herself) Oh no! (Running to protect that Indain with her alchemy & Thought to herself) Oh no. I shouldn't done that. (Got shot in the arm) Ah!

(Far away) Vegeta: (Sence that pain) Ah! Goku: Vegeta, what's wrong? (Knows that) We can sence her pain which means that she is in danger. Vegeta: Then lets go Kakarrot. We have to find out where she'll be. (And off they went)

(At the other side of the land) Mai: (Try not to be scared so she just kick Ben in the gut & thought to herself) Okay, I need to protect these Indains before- (Look at John Smith) (Gasps) Gov. Ratcliffe: What are you wait for Smith? Shoot her! (John Smith wasn't listen) I said shoot her! Thomas: (He knows that John Smith doesn't want to shoot Mai so he made a distraction by shooting the wrong direction)

Gov. Ratcliffe: Them you idiot! John Smith: (Knows that Mai just took off with the Indains) ...... Ben: Man, she gots some good kicks. Lon: But who is she? Gov. Ratcliffe: It doesn't matter now! Build a wall so that way no one gets in! And you.... Learn to use that thing probaly. A man's not a man to shoot.

(At the Village) Mai: (Thought to herself) I made the foolish move in fact, I almost got killed back there. (Look at the injury on her arm while thought to herself) This is not what I had in mind in fact, those men are evil and they are not might to be trusted. Nakoma: Are you alright? (Mai nod) That injury looks bad you know. That couldn't kill you. Mai: I know.

Nakoma: Well at less you know that those white men are dangerous. (Mai nod) We should never go near them. (Mai nod) Kocoum: Have you ladies seem Pocahontas? Mai: No. Nakoma: I haven't seen her. Kocoum: Pocahontas can't keep running off. It's dangerous out there. Tell her that. She listen to you. Nakoma: (To herself) Huh. Sure she does. Mai: (Got up and went to Kocoum) Kocoum, are you mad? (Kocoum look at her) Are you mad is because of what I done?

Kacoum: I'm not Kekato, its just that what you did back there was impress. You safe that warriors life and ours which is that is good thing. Remember, these white men are dangerous. (Walk off) Mai: (Thought to herself) And they are demons also in fact, those men back there almost killed and I will never forgive anyone for that.

(At the camp) Thomas: Something wrong John? (John Smith look at him) You've been quiet few days. Lon: Nah. He is just mad because he just miss the action. John Smith: No, that is not what I am mad about. Thomas: Well then tell us, what's bothering you? Ben: Maybe, its bugging your brain Smith. Lon: Come on mate, its not like that you are mad at someone, are ya?

John Smith: I am mad at someone. Thomas: Who? John Smith: Governor Ratcliff. Lon: Why him mate? Ben: Its not like he didn't do anything bad. Thomas: Wait. I think I know why you're mad John, because he told you to shoot that girl. Lon: You mean that girl that was with the Indains. We'll get them like last time, eh mates? [singing] We shot ourselves an injun, or maybe two or three... Ben: [kicks him] Alright, you howling nutter! Get to work! Lon: Come on, Ben, it's just a little fun. Ben: [sarcastically] Oh, sure, we're having loads of fun. Right, look at us--no gold, no food, while Ratcliffe sits up in his tent all day happy as a clam.

Governor Ratcliffe: [in his tent] I'm doomed! I should be wallowing in riches right now, and I haven't found as much as a speck! Wiggins: [has what looks like an arrow through the head] I... I... [takes off arrow] I made it myself. Governor Ratcliffe: Wiggins, why do you think those insolent heathens attacked us? Wiggins: Because we invaded their land and cut down their trees and dug up their earth? Governor Ratcliffe: It's the gold! They have it and they don't want us to take it from them. Well, I'll just have to take it by force then, won't I? You there, where's Captain Smith?

Lon: Well, he's...gone. Ben: [knowingly] Aye, your singing must've scared him off! Governor Ratcliffe: Well, then go get him, for heaven's sake! Lon: What if we run into the Indians? Governor Ratcliffe: That's what guns are for. Now arm yourselves and get moving!

(At the Village) Mai: (Was looking at the river & Thought to herself) Hm, what is my smoothes course? What is my path? What should I do when I choose my path? (Sence Nakoma coming) Oh Nakoma. Nakoma: Sorry for bother you Kekato but, we are gathering food when the warriors arrive okay? (Mai nod) Still thinking choosing the smoothes course? (Mai nod) Kekato listen, there is away for you to find out where you came from and Powhatan can help you. Oh this is Pocahontas that I have told you about. (Mai wave at Pocahontas) Well we better gets some food.

Mai: (Thought to herself) Maybe Nakoma's right, I should tell Powhatan about my smoothes course and my path. After all, I am recoverying for awhile. Kocoum: Kekato? (Mai look at him) Can I have a word with you? (Mai nod) Kekato, I just you to know that you'll be fine as long as you're recovery. I also want to give you this. (Give Mai the bow and arrows) Once you have every enemies that are stronger than you, the arrow will guide you. Mai: Thank you Kocoum. I accept them. (Kocoum walk off & She thought to herself) I hope that they guide me.

(In the forest) John Smith: (Was wondering around) ...... Mai: (Was walking around & heard something) (Gasps) (Had his bow up and the pulling back the arrow) Who's out there? (Saw John Smith) (Gasps) (Was gonna fire the arrow at him) ....... John Smith: Wait! Don't. (Was walking closer to Mai) It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you. (Mai heard the drums & run off) Wait! (Knows that Mai has a necklace that she left & pick it up)

(At the village) Warrior: The warriors are here. Nakoma: Pocahontas, are you crazy? What were you- Kacoum: There you are. Pocahontas: Kocoum. Kocoum: Look at them, now that we have enough to fight those white demons. Powhatan: Now that we have join our brothers, we will defeat this enemy. Mai: Wow. Pocahontas: Father, I need to speak with you. Powhatan: Not now my daughter. The counsler has gather.

Mai: (Thought to herself) What? Pocahontas: We don't have to fight them! There must be a better way. Powhatan: Sometimes our paths are chosen for us. Pocahontas: But maybe we should try talking to them. Mai: (Thought to herself) Try to talking to them? What does she mean? Powhatan: They do not want to talk. Pocahontas: But if one of them did want to talk, you would listen to him, wouldn't you? Powhatan: Pocahontas... Pocahontas: Wouldn't you? Powhatan: Of course I would. But it is not that simple. Nothing is simple anymore.

(At the camp) John Smith: (Talking to Governor Ratcliffe) I was out wondering sir. Gov. We need some information from the battel. John Smith: What battle? (Knows that Ratcliff is gonna kill every Indains) No you can't do that. Gov. Ratvliff: Oh, can't I? John Smith: Look, we don't have to fight them. Thomas: John, what's gotten into you? John Smith: I met one of them. Ben: You what?! Thomas: A savage?! John Smith: They're not savages. They can help us. They know the land. They know how to navigate the rivers. [Meeko pulls out an ear of corn and gives it to John] And look, it's food. Lon: What is it?

John Smith: It's better than hardtack and gruel, that's for sure. Wiggins: I like gruel. Governor Ratcliffe: [takes the corn and throws it on the ground] They don't want to feed us, you ninnies! They want to kill us! All of us! They've got our gold, and they'll do anything to keep it! John Smith: But there is no gold! Ben: 'No gold'?! Governor Ratcliffe: [sarcastically] And I suppose your little Indian friend told you this. John Smith: Yes. Governor Ratcliffe: Lies! Lies, all of it! Murderous thieves--there's not room for their kind of civilized society! John Smith: But this is their land! Governor Ratcliffe: This is my land!! I make the laws here! And I say anyone who so much as look at an Indian without killing him on sight, will be tried for treason and hanged!!

(AT the Village) Mai: Pocahontas.... Pocahontas: Kekato. Mai: Don't do it Pocahontas. Its dangerous out there in fact, you have no idea what its gonna happened. Nakoma: Pocahontas! Pocahontas: Nakoma! Nakoma: Don't go out there. I lied for you once. Don't ask me to do it again. Mai: Lied? Pocahontas: I have to do this. Nakoma: He's one of them! Mai: Listen to her. Pocahontas: You don't know him.

Nakoma: If you go out there, you'll be turning your back on your own people. Mai: She is right Pocahontas. Pocahontas: I'm trying to help my people. Nakoma: Pocahontas, please. You're my best friend. I don't want you to get hurt. Mai: Nakoma's right, you can't do this besides, your father told you to stay in the village or you will get hurt. Pocahontas: I won't. I know what I'm doing. Nakoma: Pocahontas, no! Mai: Come back! [Pocahontas runs off] Nakoma: I think that you should go after her Kekato. Don't worry I won't let you get into trouble I promised. (Mai nod & Went after Pocahontas) Kocoum? Kocoum: What is it? Nakoma: It's Pocahontas. Kocoum: What's wrong? Is she alright? Nakoma: I think she's in trouble.

(At the Forest) Mai: (Thought to herself) I have to find Pocahontas before anyone tries to hurt her in fact, I just don't want anyone to hurt her. (She was hiding and knows that Pocahontas was with the white men which John Smith) (Gasps) No way. (Saw Kocoum went to attack) Oh no! Pocahontas: Kocoum! No! Mai: (Went over to Pocahontas) Pocahontas, come on!

Pochantas: Kocoum! (Mai was trying to hold her back but she wouldn't) Leave him alone. Mai: Pocahontas stop this at once! Pocahontas: Kocoum, stop! Thomas: [Thomas aims at Kocoum and closes one eye] Both eyes open... [he opens both eyes, fires and hits Kocoum in the chest] (Mai gasps) John Smith: Thomas? Thomas: [looking at Kocoum's body after shooting him] Is he...? Pocahontas: You killed him... Thomas: I thought that...

Pocahontas: [Pocahontas rushes at Thomas] Get away from him! Mai: Pocahontas! John Smith: [John Smith holds her back] Pocahontas, it wont help! He was only... Pocahontas: [shouts] He killed him! Mai: What? (Look at Kocoum's body) No way. John Smith: [they hear other Indians approaching] Thomas! Get out of here! [Thomas hesitates] John Smith: [yells] Get out of here! Mai: Hey, you get back here right now!

(At the Village) Mai: (Went closer to Powhatan) Forgive me Powhatan, I didn't protect Kocoum like you want me to or so. Powhatan: Who did this? Warrior: Pocahontas was at the woods, Kocoum and Kekato went out there to find her and this white men attack him. Mai: Its true, I tried to get Pocahontas to get back here but she didn't listen me. Powhatan: Your weapons are strong and now our anger is stronger. At sunraise, he'll be the first one to die. Pocahontas: But father.

Mai: Pocahontas! Powhatan: I told you stay in the village. You disobey me! You have shame your father. Pocahontas: I was only trying to help. Powhatan: Because of your foolishness! Kocoum is dead! Take him away. Mai: Pocahontas, why didn't you say anything about this? You do realize that he is one of them. Pocahontas: But Kocoum was trying to protect me. (Mai went off at the river)

Mai: (Thought to herself) I don't understand. Why would Pocahontas be with that white man. I mean.... Sure its not like its easy for me to figure out how did she met that white man. I have to figure out before- (Saw the sun coming up & Thought to herself) Sunrise? (Has to follow the path) I have to stop this the white mens attack before anything happens to them. (Look at the battle field) No...... (Use her alchemy to stop the white men) I will not let you hurt these Indains ever again! Powhatan, it was that man that you are gonna kill. It was him! (Point at Ratcliffe) He was the one that kill Kocoum!

Gov. Racliffe: She is lying! She is one of them! Pocahontas: Kekato, don't do it! Mai: Pocahontas listen to me, I know that your people are hurt and I want to do wants best for you and your people! But you see these men will attack them if your father kills him! What you all need to do is stop fighting and try to help each other! Powhatan: (Was thinking for a minute then ) Kekato speak the wisdom beyound her years. We all came here with anger in our hearts. But she comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward, if there is to be more killing, it will not start with me.

Governor Ratcliffe: [after Powhatan has released John Smith] Now's our chance! Fire! Thomas: No! Governor Ratcliffe: What? Thomas: They let him go! Ben: They don't want to fight! Governor Ratcliffe: It's a trick, don't you see? *Fire*! [no-one moves. Ratcliff grabs someone's gun] Fine! I'll settle this myself! [he aims at Powhatan] Mai: (Gasps) No! (Use her alchemy to change the direction of the bullet and is shot in the side] Thomas: No!  
[Mai falls. Thomas turns on Ratcliffe] Thomas: You shot her! Governor Ratcliffe: She... She was one of them!

Ben: Smith was right all along. Lon: We never should listen to you. Thomas: Get the gun! Governor Ratcliffe: Traitors! Thomas: Put him in chains. Governor Ratcliffe: I should see you all hang for this. Thomas: And gag him as well. Pocahontas: Kekato! (Run to her) Kekato! Mai: Hey, its just a shot no problem. I'm fine really. Its's just- (Collapes)

Lon: Is that girl gonna make it, Thomas? Thomas: I hope so or otherwise, she will end up badly injuried. Lon: Lets hope that she doesn't die. Thomas: Is the ship ready yet? Ben: Any minute now... Just finishing last bit of carcos. Governor Ratcliffe: [taken away in chains, muffled] How dare you! Untie me at once! I'll have your heads for this! Wiggins: [tearfully] And he came so highly recommended.

Mai: (Had a bandage on her side, look at the bow and arrow that Kocoum gave her) Well I guess here I go on my feet again. (Stand up) (Sigh) Thomas: Are you sure that you want to go down that way? You should stay here and recover little bit more. (Mai shook her head no) Look. Going back is his only chance. He'll die if he stays here. Pocahontas: Here Kekato, its from grandmother Willow's bark. It'll help the pain.

Mai: Not to worry, I'm- (Felt the pain) Now that I think about it. Powhatan: (Took off his cape) You are always welcome on our people. (Cover Mai with) Thank you Kekato. (Mai nod) Mai: (Flit was on her finger) I will always remember you Flit. (Flit flew next to Meeko) Well, here I go. (Walk off) Oh, I just want to say that everything is going to be alright. (Kept walking)

Nakoma: Farewell, Kekato. Pocahontas: Kekato! (Powhatan stop her) Kekato, don't go! (Mai Stop) If you go, we will never see you again. Mai: (Sigh & Turn around) Pocahontas, I want you and your people to know that I will see you again and I will always come by anytime I wish to. I have to choose my smoothes course just like Powhatan says. I must go now and try to find my past. (Turn around and walk off)

(At the accident) Colonel Mustang: So there was a war up ahead between the Indains and the white men? Military 9: Yes sir and franky, Ms. Valentine went further. Lieutenant Hawkeye: This is not good at all. Yugi: I hope that Mai is alright. Mokuba: Mai. Kaiba: Where are you Mai? Duke: Aww man, this is taking forever mate. Tristan: Shut up already.

(At Dessert) Mai: (Was on her own & Thought to herself) Alright, this is it. I am almost there to get to Lior or wherever I am going. Lior is the only place that I should stop Scar once and for all. (She went a little closer & Thought to herself) Wait! Maybe I should wear a disguise so that way no one will see me. (Going into Lior as in disguise) Hey, give me some water.

Shopper: Have you travel a long way ma'am? (Mai nod) Hm? Something tells me that you look fimilar. Mai: (In Disguise) You think so? I get that a lot. Shopper: (Everyone was talking about Rose) Perfect timing Ma'am. (Mai look at him) You get to see the holy mother. Mai: (Look very careful and knows that it's Rose) No way. (Was walking closer to her but she was stop by Scar) (Gasps) (She step backwards and run off into the alley & Thought to herself) That was close one. I almost got kill. (Felt the pain on her side while thought to herself) D^mn^t! This pain on the side is like bothering the cr^p out of me.

Scar: (Use his alchemy to stop Mai from running off) If you came all this way to find me then you must have some knowledge what I am planning. Mai: (In the disguise) Yeah. I know what you are planning! To create the Philosopher's Stone. Scar: You shouldn't interfere. Lust: Well, this should be interesting. Mai: There's something I want to ask you Scar. Four years ago there was a Chimera in Central that is half human and half dog. Scar: I sent their souls to their freedom. Mai: You kill the little girl!

Scar: Out of mercy. What else can you do for her? Mai: That's not the choice we're allow to make d^mn^t. Don't you realize what you have done? Don't you realize that you are killing everyone that someone cares? Scar: What made you think that someone cares about their own children? (Mai didn't answer) It seems that you haven't make it clear since the day that you were born. Mai: What are you talking about? Scar: I am talking about that you were abandoned by my own people and that is why that you can't remember your own god d^mn past.

Mai: Shut up already! I don't want to hear you stupidedy! Scar: Stupidedy? Since when did you say that you don't want to hear my stupidedy? Mai: (Gasps) ....... (Was walking backwards) Scar: Since when did you first start off by figure out your own past? When are you gonna answer my questions? Mai: Never. I will never want to hear nor answer your questions. (Scar was about to attack) I won't let you hurt anyone! (Felt the pain on her side) Ah! (Scar accidently kick her in the gut and sent her flying)

Scar: (Walking closer to Mai) What's wrong Unknown Alchemist? Not winning? Mai: (Stand up) I will take you down once and for all. (They were fighting until) You idiot! What made you think of playing God is gonna help the people of Lior? You have no right to play God to all innocent people! Scar: So, you think that you stop me?

Mai: (Getting Mad) Aaaaaaahhhh! (Lust trap her arm) Huh? Great a homunculi. Lust: Please, be free to call me Lust. Gluttong: And I'm Gluttong. Lust: Do you understand why we tell you our names, little girl? Mai: Yeah and now that you want to kill me, right? (Use her alchemy to attack them) Gluttong: Oh yes that burn. Lust: You can't get rid of us kid. We're not weaklings like Greed. (Mai Growl) Relax Ishbalan, we're just trying to help you or should call you Scar.

Scar: I don't need- (Babidi is gonna control him) Ah! Ah! Mai: Huh? What the-? What's happening? Lust: Hmph. he is just faking it. Gluttong: Uh Lust, no he isn't. Scar: (Was up) Ah! Ah! Ah! (And he was on the ground) Mai: Scar! Gluttong: Don't go near him! (Mai stopped) Don't go near him. Lust: Gluttong, what are you talking about? Mai: Scar?

Majin Scar: (Stand up) Heheheheheheh. Heheheheh. Heheheheheh. Heheheheheh. Gluttong: That ishbalan is not himself anymore. (Mai look at him) He is not himself anymore. Lust: What are you saying? Majin Scar: Heheheheheh. (one step and point at Mai) You Unknown Alchemist are my first one to stay alive because you are my worse enemy. Mai: What? That can't be right. (Saw Rose) No don't! Majin Scar: (Look at Rose) A holy mother? Mai: (Use her alchemy to trap Scar) Go! Get out of here now! (Rose understand what she told her)

Lust: Unknown don't do it! Gluttong: Please. Mai: (Started running and stop) People of Lior listen to me, Scar is not himself anymore! All of you need to get out of here right now before something bad is gonna happen! Lyra: But Scar was gonna create the stone. Mai: No he is not. I am. In fact, I shall do what I can to safe you all from been killed. (Heard Scar coming) I need you to get Rose and her people out of here right now. (Rose grab her wrist and she look at her) I understand. The military are coming here. I know. Just get the people out of here as fast as you can. (They all left) Holy mother? (Rose turn around) If you ever see anyone that I know just tell them not to come here alright. (Rose nod and went with them)

Majin Scar: (Stop and look at Mai) I trusted you that this battle is gonna be easy. (Mai nod) So, let us begin! Mai: We're gonna skip the warm up if that's alright with you. Majin Scar: Hmph. By all means then. (Mai was not afraid of anything) Heheheheheh. (Went too fast and Mai try to block ever single attack and then he knows) What's this? I thought you said we're gonna skip the warmup. Mai: I guess I was wrong about that.

(At Ishbal) Colonel Mustang: She's not here. Military 9: Colonel, the people of Lior are coming here. Lieutenant Hawkeye: What? Why? Yugi: (Was looking at Rose) Um exscue me, did you know where Mai is? Rose: (Tried to speak) Yes.... I.... Do.... Mokuba: You do? (Rose nod) Kaiba: Then where is she? Yami: Here, drink some water. (Rose drinks some water) Now where is she? Her name is Mai Valentine.

Rose: I've seen her before. She is at Lior. Colonel Mustang: What? Tristan: That's not good at all. Duke: Hmmmm. Hey Yuge, what do you think? (Yugi and Mokuba were gone) Huh? Yuge? Where did you go? Kaiba: Mokuba? Tristan: You have gotta be kidding me! Yami: Where could they have gone? Atem: (Gasps) Lior? That's no good. Edward: Hey Colonel, Have you seen Al around here?

(At Lior) Mai: (Use her alchemy to attack Scar) This is not good. (Scar was gonna punch her but she grab his fist and Scar grab her fist) Majin Scar: (Use headbutt her) Aaaah! (Mai was gonna kick him but, he grab her leg and throw her) Heheheheheh. (Mai use her alchemy) Huh? (Mai use her alchemy to make the powerful explodsion) You're not going to win. Not this time! (Explodsion)

Mai: (had a bloody lip, and the bloody eye) Don't know why I'm surprise. Scar has been strong since the day that I first face him. (Felt a grab on the arm) Huh? (Scar lift her up) Scar? Majin Scar: Heheheheh. (Throw Mai to the wall) Heheheheh. Mai: Ah! (Scar use his alchemy to trap her) Ah! Majin Scar: (Went closer to Mai) What's the matter? Not winning as you thought? Mai: I never said it would be easy.

Majin Scar: Heh. You don't feel like winning at all. (Slap her twice & knows that Mai is mad) What Unknown? Are you angry? Humulate, is that it? (Knee her in the gut) Mai: Ah! Majin Scar: Fool! You don't know what humulation is! ( Punching her in the face few times and knee her few times) Don't worry I won't kill you until I have the power to do so. That time is far over, everything you took was my honored but no more Unknown. I will- (Mai use her mystery power to get free) What?

Mai: (Use her alchemy to sent Scar flying to the wall) This..... Is.... Not..... What I..... Had in mind. (Thought to herself) Where are you Scar? I know you're here. (Since someone else) What the-? Kimblee: Who the h^ll- Oh wait. I remember. You were abandoned by that foolish ishbalans' people. (Saw Scar) What the-? Majin Scar: Crimson Alchemist? Shouldn't known that you'll be here to stop us. Mai: What? Kimblee: Stop you both? Ha! Don't make me laugh! I am just here to kill.

Mai: I'm not gonna let you do that who ever you are! Majin Scar: Heh. Strong words Unknown but that's not gonna get you anywhere. Kimblee: Oh where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Zolf J. Kimblee but some of my enemies call me Kimblee for short. Now let us begin our battle. (They fought and fought)

Yugi: She should be here somewhere Mokuba. (Heard of Explodsions) What was that? Mokuba: (Saw Mai) Mai! We have help her! (Yugi nod) Kimblee: (Use his alchemy to wrap around both Mai and Scar) I'll take care of you later Ishbalan but for now, I got someone else to take care of. (Use his alchemy to lift Mai and throw her around) Ahahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahaha! Mai: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Majin Scar: You are so dead Kimblee! (Got free and got attack by Mokuba sent him flying) Aaaaaahhh! Yugi: (Kick Kimblee and sent him flying also) Mai! (They got her free) Mai, are you alright? You're bleeding. (Mai got up) Mai, are you alright? Mai: (Look at the sun) Mokuba. Listen, you need to take care of everyone. (She was look at the other side) Mokuba: Why would you say that? Mai? Why do you want me to take care of everyone? Are you going somewhere?

Mai: (Had a bleeding right arm, bloody lip & eye, hurt side) I need you two to leave and get far away from here. (Mokuba and Yugi were confuse) As for Scar and Kimblee, I'll fight them alone. (Mokuba gasps) Yugi: Don't do it. Mokuba: Yugi's right. We don't want you to get killed, you got to let us help you Mai. Are you in? Yugi: Yep. Mokuba: See? We're with you? Mai: (Try not to cry) Stop it! It's too dangerous for you two. I'll finish this by myself.

Yugi: Come on Mai, it'll be great with us around. Mokuba: We'll gang up on them. They will not know what hit them. Yugi: We'll beat these b^st^rds without your help, right Mokuba? Mokuba: Yeah. Yugi: Yami beats better than your brother. (He and Mokuba cover their own mouths) Uh-oh. Mai: (Tears were about to come out) Mokuba you were the only one that I can relay on and I haven't told you anything about myself, have I? Mokuba: (He and Yugi uncover their mouths)

Mai: (Turn around and look at Mokuba and rise her arm) Come here, Mokuba. Mokuba: (Mai went closer) Mai, what's wrong? (Mai hugged him) Mai, you're crying? Why is that? Mai tell us, what's the matter? Mai: (Tears were coming out) Mokuba, there's something you must known. (Smile while the tears were still coming out) Your brother didn't thank me for saving your life and.... I'm sorry. Mokuba: Huh? (Mai knock him out) Ah! Yugi: What did you do to him? Why did you do that? What's wrong with you!? You hurt him? Why did you do that?! (Shaking Mai alittle) Why did you do that? Tell me why! You are our friend and friends are not suppose to them.

Mai: (Look at Yugi) ....... Yugi: Mai, you need to tell me what's wrong!? Tell me, what's wrong with you?! (Mai punch herself) (Gasps) Mai, what are you doing? You couldn't kill yourself! (Mai knock him out) Ah! Yami: Mai! (Mai heard him and turn around & he went closer to her) (Heard Kimblee coming) Kimblee: Alright now I'm p^st off! Majin Scar: No one hurts me and gets away with it.

Mai: Take the boys and get them as far away from here. (Yami nod) It's time go now. Yami: (Was carrying Yugi and Mokuba) You'll get hurt, you that right? (Mai nod) Mai, why didn't you tell us that you were gonna run off? Mai: Because Mustang and Hawkeye were gonna hurt me..... There is one thing I like to know. Tell me, does a family love their child? Yami: I don't know where you are getting it Mai but all I know that its really tough for you to know the truth. (Mai was shaking alittle) Mai, Maes Hughes was murder because he want to protect you from any danger. (Tears were coming out of Mai's eyes) It's okay for you to be lost but I just want you to know that everything is going to be okay.

Mai: No it won't. (Yami was confused) Everyone doesn't love me anymore. (Yami Gasps) It's true, no one even cares about me anymore but, I don't care. That would be all now. Yami: Mai, I don't understand what you are telling me. Mai: Go and hurry! (Yami nod and use his monster to take them out of here) Kimblee: Hey, you come back here. Mai: Shut up Kimblee! (Kimblee look at her) Your fight is with me. You got it.

Kimblee: Alright then, You are asking for it! (They fought and then Mai kill him) Aaaaah! Mai: And now, it is your turn to die. (Look at Scar) Majin Scar: Oh we will see about that. (They fought until the sun was up) Still got the guts within you? (Mai nod) Well then, show me what you got! Mai: Oh I will! (They fought, fought, fought, fought until then) Give up Scar! I won't let you win! Majin Scar: I will defeat you! (They kept fighting & by the time that he made an attack but Mai move to the left) What?

Mai: (Was behind and thought to herself) Sorry Scar but, I'm gonna have to do this! (Made a sword and was about to attack him but Scar grab it) (Gasps) Majin Scar: You faught well Unknown Alchemist in fact you know what I was thinking that I should do this. (Rise Mai up first and then throw her down and still had her Sword) Do you really think that you can defeat me so easy? Even if you tried to defeat that doesn't mean anything to me. (Kick her in the face to the ground and was right on her) So tell me Unknown Alchemist, how does it feel when I am on you? (Mai was shaking and doesn't want to answer) What? Scared of me? (Punch her in the face few times) Heh heh heh heh. Heh heh heh heh heh heh.

Mai: (Growled, use alchemy to get Scar off, got up and made her own sword that had a sword fight) I will not let you hurt no one! (They kept fighting) Majin Scar: (Jump backwards three times) You are strong but not strong enough. (Knows that Kimblee was still alive) Mai: What? Kimblee: Heh heh. You didn't know that I still have some alchemy left. Mai: You! (Kimblee touch Mai's leg and was standing still) What the-? My leg.

Majin Scar: You b^st^rd! Kimblee: That's what happens if anyone tries to kill me. You are nothing but evil ishbalan that abandoned this child. (was dead) Mai: I can't let my life to end this way. Never! (Fall) Ah! No way.... I can't die! I can't die! Majin Scar: (Look at Mai) You will not die? You will not die?! (Rip her Shirt and knows that a transmutation circle is only half) You only had half of the transmutation circle so which means one thing. (Had left hand rip his sleeve from the right and then place his right hand on her head)

Mai: What are you planning to do? Are you gonna kill me? Tell me! Majin Scar: (Use his right arm to give all the Philosopher's stone and his right arm was gone) Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! Mai: What did you do? Majin Scar: (Babidi was trying to control him to kill) I refuse! Your business with the unknown is no concern to me but I shall do my duty. Mai: Scar! What are you planning to do to me!? Are you just gonna leave me here to die? OR are you just abanding me? Majin Scar: Unknown Alchemist, I just want you to know. (Turn around and look at her) You're on your own and there's nothing you can do just to stop me for you to create the philosopher's stone. I will not stop you.

Mai: What? Majin Scar: (Turn around again and walk off) It's all over for me...... Farewell Unknown Alchemist. (The military were here and they were shooting at him) The Unknown Alchemist's powers are stronger than mine, Her will is strongest than my will....... A man who inflicts suffering can not rest. His guilty mind won't allow it. But today I can finally close my eyes to the living nightmare and lay down...knowing that I won't wake again... (Stop walking, went on the ground where that line was and lay down) Unknown......

Mai: (Transmutation Circle glow) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! Aaaaahhhh! Yami: (Made it out of Lior) My god. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Goku: What is that? Vegeta: No way.....

And so the brave Ishbalan risk his life just to safe one child that was abandoned for a long time. The brave ishbalan that safe one child's life to risk it all and then let a young child to live on her own.... And his name was Scar. End of Chapter 5

Yugi: Anime Mix! Tristan: Chapter six " Chikane Vs. Himeko & Mai" Yami: Yugi, I just want to say that Mai is not coming back with us for a long time. I am sorry. 


	6. Chikane Vs Himeko & Mai The Beast hims

Anime Mix Chapter 6 Chikane Vs. Himeko & Mai. The Beast himself

(Purpously on Anime Mix) Mai: What are you planning to do? Are you gonna kill me? Tell me! Majin Scar: (Use his right arm to give all the Philosopher's stone and his right arm was gone) Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! Mai: What did you do? Majin Scar: (Babidi was trying to control him to kill) I refuse! Your business with the unknown is no concern to me but I shall do my duty. Mai: Scar! What are you planning to do to me!? Are you just gonna leave me here to die? OR are you just abanding me? Majin Scar: Unknown Alchemist, I just want you to know. (Turn around and look at her) You're on your own and there's nothing you can do just to stop me for you to create the philosopher's stone. I will not stop you.

Mai: What? Majin Scar: (Turn around again and walk off) It's all over for me...... Farewell Unknown Alchemist. (The military were here and they were shooting at him) The Unknown Alchemist's powers are stronger than mine, Her will is strongest than my will....... A man who inflicts suffering can not rest. His guilty mind won't allow it. But today I can finally close my eyes to the living nightmare and lay down...knowing that I won't wake again... (Stop walking, went on the ground where that line was and lay down) Unknown......

Mai: (Transmutation Circle glow) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! Aaaaahhhh! Yami: (Made it out of Lior) My god. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Goku: What is that? Vegeta: No way.....

(And now continue on) Yami: (The light was clear, he put Mokuba and Yugi down and went to see if Mai is alive or not) Mai? Mai?! (Eacho) Mai? (Saw her jacket was there) Mai? (She was gone and saw the message & Reading it) " I'm sorry I have to do this so, I run away because no one loves me anymore and not even..... Colonel Mustang." Mai, why do you think that?

(At the dessert) Mai: (Was still bleeding) I hope that I would find the way to get back. (Pass out) Soma: (Found Mai) My god. She is alone out here. (Pick her up and took her to Chikane's Mansion) Please, she needs some help at once. Otoha: Of course. (Other maids were taking her in & She thought to herself) This poor girl is badly injuried but, how can she be like this? I have got to find out. (Saw Chikane coming) Oh Ms. Chikane I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- Chikane: It's alright Otoha, I don't mind at all. She just need some rest and everything is going to be okay.

Himeko: (Mai woke up) Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just gonna get Chikane and then I was gonna wake up and.... (Mai was confused) Oh, you want to know where you are right? (Mai nod) This is Chikane's Mansion, it's not much but- (Look at the clock) (Gasps) Oh my goodness. I got to go to school. (Mai got up) Oh no! You need to stay in bed or you'll never get better. I'll see you later. (Mai was totally confuse and walk around awhile)

Chikane: Come on Himeko, lets go. (Opened & closed the door) Otoha: (Knows that Mai is out of bed) Oh Miss, you mustn't get out of bed like that. You really should- (Mai was shaking alittle) Oh you poor miss, I should give you a bath. Please follow me. (Mai has to follow her and the other maids were helping Mai) Alright miss if there's anything that you need just call me alright. Mai: Who are you? Otoha: Just call me Otoha for now. (Walk off and thought to herself) This child is really badly injuried in fact, those injuries that I saw were awful.

Goku: (They were outside of the mansion) Well that didn't go as we plan it. Vegeta: It's alright Kakarrot. That plan is useless anyway but this plan is even more better. Goku: Yeah. Well, at least that Mai is alright for now but I still don't get it. What just happen to the ishbala- I mean the man name Scar? Vegeta: He's dead. (Goku got confuse) Sacrifice himself to allow the child to create the stone.

Mai: (Inside the Mansion & Thought to herself) Well, I guess this mansion is not so bad or anything like that. In fact, that one maid is not so bad at all. (Look at the picture of the man name King Vegeta) Otoha! (Otoha heard her) Otoha, who is that man? Otoha: Oh that man right there is king Vegeta. He was a man of the whole world in fact, he can ever safe the world from any danger but now that he's dead.

Mai: That's awful. (Otoha nod & she knows that there was a child that looks just like her) A child? She looks just like me. Otoha: You're right. She does look just like you. In fact- (Gasps) You are the daughter of King Vegeta. Mai: What? Otoha: That's right, King Vegeta was your father and he had a son which I don't where he have gone? Mai: (Walking into the room & knows that the panio was there so she play the panio) (Gasps) I remember now. That song is so fimilar.

Otoha: (Was cleaning) ...... Mai: (Sitting on the stool) Lets see. hmm. ( While playing a panio she sing the song) "Dancing bears; Painted wings Things I almost remember, And a song someone sings once upon a december. Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,across my memory." (Playing the pinano and all the people that were on the ship) "Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm, Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory, Far away, long ago, Glowing dim as an ember, Things my heart Used to know, Things it yearns to remember..." (Knows that King Vegeta was standing next to her) "And a song, Someone sings..... (King Vegeta kiss on the forehead) " Once upon a December."

Otoha: Oh Miss, that was the most beautiful song I had ever heard in my life. Mai: Oh thank you. (Knows that she look very sad) What's wrong Otoha? Otoha: I was gonna tell you that I was King Vege- I mean your father's maids once before and now that I am Chikane's maid. I use to do everything that your father tells me. Oh Miss, I'm sorry that I kept all those secrets from you. Please forgive me. Mai: (Hug Otoha) Otoha, it's okay. It's not your fault. I know that you're trying your best to get me recover for a long time.

Otoha: Oh miss, it just that I really want to help you so bad that your father would be so proud to see you all grown up. I'm sorry that I look at your injuries while I was cleaning you up. (Mai look at her) I didn't mean to. Mai: Oh Otoha, it not your fault I just want everyone to feel happy. I just want to feel you to feel happy. Otoha: Oh miss. You are the first person to say that to me.

Himeko: (Was at school outside) I wonder if I can give her something. Soma: Oh hi Himeko. (Himeko wave) So, how is she? Himeko: Hm? Oh, she is just fine. She is moving like a charm and she totally moving alright. Soma: Oh that's good to hear Himeko in fact, I just hope that she has enough strenght. She is the most brave person I have ever seen. Himeko: (Watching Chikane playing tennis) Chikane is really good at playing in fact, she is really good.

(At Chikane's Mansion) Mai: (Was walking around the mansion) Wow. This place is really beautiful. I didn't even know that it was pretty like it use to be. (Look at the pic of King Vegeta holding the baby Mai) And I knew my father long time ago in fact, I just wish that want to know what happen to him. (Knows that only Chikane was home & went down stair) Chikane? You're home early. Was Himeko with you or no?

Chikane: No, she is on the date which means that I get to help you with all your problem. Mai: All of my problems? That's strange, I thought that someone else is gonna- (Chikane put her finger on her lip) Chikane: Don't worry, now just try to be more silent for a minute okay. Why don't you come with me? (Mai has to follow her and just took her a place) This place I know that it was more important to your father but I didn't want to distroy everything that belongs to him so I thought maybe its safe that I should put everything in the box and give them to you.

Mai: What? What are you saying? Chikane: All I'm saying is that.... (Push Mai down) Oh..... The moon is gonna be bright and I hope it's gonna hurt this planet. (Mai gasps & had the invitation card and put in her shirt) I would love to invite you to our party. I'll see you there. Mai: (Gasps & thought to herself) This is not good at all in fact, Chikane is- She is-

Vegeta: (Hiding in the shadow) One of the Orochi. (Mai gasps) She has lying to you, using you as a victum. Goku: (Hiding in the shadow also) But its not your fault that you didn't know after all, you are the prestess that can protect everyone. Mai: (Was shock) How.....could have been so blind? Vegeta: (Wal closer) You must do this, win the battle. Goku: (Give her the priestess sword) Faith, courage and knowledge is in your hands. (Mai grab the sword and stand up)

Himeko: (Saw Mai walking down) Oh, is that- Where's Chikane? Mai: Himeko, Chikane is one of the Orochi and we have to go there before the moon hits the earth. We have to do this Himeko. Himeko: Chikane would never do anything wrong. She is a kind person and she would never hurt anyone. Mai: (Sigh) Himeko, I know that Chikane is a kind person but so see, something tells me that something isn't right about her. You have to believe me if not, the world will be in great danger.

Soma: I belive you. (Just came out of nowhere) I will help you and Himeko to stop those Orochi even if it kills me. Himeko: I'll do it too and I'll guide you through the end. Mai: Yes and together we can do many things even if it hurt us through the end.

And so they been training to be stronger than ever and if they succeed they will save the world from been distroy but if they failed the world will be in the wrong hands. Mai and Himeko try to do their best to control the gods while Soma try so hard to fight and then that night. The day is finally come to face the Orochi and Chikane.

Mai: (Wearing her priestess and started walking, Himeko was on the right and Soma was on the left. Thought to herself) Chikane, Himeko and I will defeat you and that is a promise. If only that my father was here or I should say- Oh! Nevermind..... Faith, courage and knowledge is in my hands. Himeko: (Saw the Orochi) Oh no! Its one of the Orochi.

Sister Miyako: Well, it looks like that I'm gonna have to take care of this priestess. Mai: Don't worry Himeko, I'll handle this one. Just watch and learn. Soma: Wait! You're injuried. Himeko: Wait Soma, I think she has a plan. Sister Miyako: Ha! I think that you look very fimilar when I first- (Gasps) No wait! You can't be- Mai: (Had her sword out and start the fight) You won't win! I will never let you hurt Himeko! (Stab her in the gut) She is such a weakling I'll tell you that. (Use her power to clean the sword) Alright lets go.

(At Ishbal) Colonel Mustang: Lior is gone? How can it be gone? Yami: (Waiting for the results of Yugi and Mokuba while thought to himself) I don't understand. Why did Mai left? I mean sure that Mai doesn't remember her past but at Lior, she said that she can finish this by herself. And I remember that. And she also said that Scar is beening controled. But how?

(Flashback begin) Mai: Take the boys and get them as far away from here. (Yami nod) It's time go now. Yami: (Was carrying Yugi and Mokuba) You'll get hurt, you that right? (Mai nod) Mai, why didn't you tell us that you were gonna run off? Mai: Because Mustang and Hawkeye were gonna hurt me..... There is one thing I like to know. Tell me, does a family love their child? Yami: I don't know where you are getting it Mai but all I know that its really tough for you to know the truth. (Mai was shaking alittle) Mai, Maes Hughes was murder because he want to protect you from any danger. (Tears were coming out of Mai's eyes) It's okay for you to be lost but I just want you to know that everything is going to be okay.

Mai: No it won't. (Yami was confused) Everyone doesn't love me anymore. (Yami Gasps) It's true, no one even cares about me anymore but, I don't care. That would be all now. Yami: Mai, I don't understand what you are telling me. Mai: Go and hurry! (Yami nod and use his monster to take them out of here) (Flashback end)

Yami: (Thought to himself) Mai, what is it that you are saying? Everyone doesn't love you anymore? What do you mean? And for some reason that you have your reason knock Yugi and Mokuba out. I remember that one as well in fact, you were the only one that can do good things.

(Flashback begin) Mai: (Look at the sun) Mokuba. Listen, you need to take care of everyone. (She was look at the other side) Mokuba: Why would you say that? Mai? Why do you want me to take care of everyone? Are you going somewhere?

Mai: (Had a bleeding right arm, bloody lip & eye, hurt side) I need you two to leave and get far away from here. (Mokuba and Yugi were confuse) As for Scar and Kimblee, I'll fight them alone. (Mokuba gasps) Yugi: Don't do it. Mokuba: Yugi's right. We don't want you to get killed, you got to let us help you Mai. Are you in? Yugi: Yep. Mokuba: See? We're with you? Mai: (Try not to cry) Stop it! It's too dangerous for you two. I'll finish this by myself.

Yugi: Come on Mai, it'll be great with us around. Mokuba: We'll gang up on them. They will not know what hit them. Yugi: We'll beat these b^st^rds without your help, right Mokuba? Mokuba: Yeah. Yugi: Yami beats better than your brother. (He and Mokuba cover their own mouths) Uh-oh. Mai: (Tears were about to come out) Mokuba you were the only one that I can relay on and I haven't told you anything about myself, have I? Mokuba: (He and Yugi uncover their mouths)

Mai: (Turn around and look at Mokuba and rise her arm) Come here, Mokuba. Mokuba: (Mai went closer) Mai, what's wrong? (Mai hugged him) Mai, you're crying? Why is that? Mai tell us, what's the matter? Mai: (Tears were coming out) Mokuba, there's something you must known. (Smile while the tears were still coming out) Your brother didn't thank me for saving your life and.... I'm sorry. Mokuba: Huh? (Mai knock him out) Ah! Yugi: What did you do to him? Why did you do that? What's wrong with you!? You hurt him? Why did you do that?! (Shaking Mai alittle) Why did you do that? Tell me why! You are our friend and friends are not suppose to them.

Mai: (Look at Yugi) ....... Yugi: Mai, you need to tell me what's wrong!? Tell me, what's wrong with you?! (Mai punch herself) (Gasps) Mai, what are you doing? You couldn't kill yourself! (Mai knock him out) Ah! Yami: Mai! (Mai heard him and turn around & he went closer to her) (Heard Kimblee coming) Kimblee: Alright now I'm p^st off! Majin Scar: No one hurts me and gets away with it. (Flashback End)

Yami: (Thought to himself) What is it that you're afraid of Mai? Tristan: How are they? Duke: I bet that they are okay. Kaiba: Will you give it a rest? Atem: Yami, do you have any idea where Mai is? Yami: I sure don't know where she is. Alphonse: Lets hope that Mai is alright.

(At the hills) Himeko: What should we do? Soma: I'll take care of the Orochi while you two keept going! (Mai nod and they went on) This will be the end of you! Himeko: (In the portal) I hope that its not too late to safe the world from beening distroy. Mai: I hope you too or otherwise, the whole world is gonna be in great danger. (Heard chikane's voice) We're getting close Himeko. I can feel it. (They were on the moon) This is- (Saw Chikane coming in)

Chikane: Himeko, I'm glad that you came. (Mai was standing next to Himeko) Well Mai, I guess you are here too. (Had a sword out and start to fight with Mai) Oh Mai, you are the only that I really want. (Gave Mai a cut on the side that Ratcliff shot & Mai was on her knees) What's wrong, Mai? Does it hurt some much? Himeko: Chikane stop this! This is not who you are! Mai: Himeko stop it! It won't solve anything!

Chikane: Himeko, you're the one I want. Mai: Don't listen to her Himeko, she is one of the Orochi. Himeko: Chikane. I'm gonna have to say that- (Was about to attack) Chikane: That's right Himeko, fight with me. (Cut Himeko's necklace) (Gasps) Himeko: (Stab Chikane) (Gasps) Mai: (Gasps) Himeko! What happened? (Saw blood on the sword) That's not good at all. Himeko: No.

Chikane: It's alright. That's how it is in fact, That is how the priestess has to die whenever. Himeko: This is not what need to do. Mai: Himeko, we have to finish this battle once and for all. WE better end this battle, are you ready? (Himeko nod & Chikane nod) We will do this together as long as we believe in with each other. (Hand her hand out, Himeko put her hand out & Chikane put her hand out) Lets end this fight! (The two birthmark comblind and the Philosopher's stone glow on her)

Chikane: You ready? Himeko: Yes. Mai: Lets do this. (Chikane & Himeko attack the Orochi and she use her power to finish them off) Chikane: (All the Orochi are dead, It was three girls) It's over. The world is safe. Himeko: What happens now? Mai: Now that the priestess has to stay on the moon and then the other priestess stays on the earth. (Turn around) I'm not sure what happens)

Chikane: Mai? (Mai look at her and went closer to her) I'm sorry that I was mean. I never knew your father because it was only matter of time when you were first born. Himeko: ( The wind was blowing) (Gasps) Chikane! Mai: Himeko! Chikane: Mai! Himeko! Himeko: Chikane! No don't go! Mai: This not good! (Both Himeko and her were on earth) Huh? We're back.

Himeko: But not Chikane. She didn't came back with us. Mai: I'm sorry Himeko. (Turn around) I would stay here but, I need to keep going. Himeko: I understand. I'll think about you. (Mai walk off and she wave goodbye) I'll see you later! I won't forget about you! Goodbye! I'll miss you.

Mai: (Kept walking and thought to herself) I am recovered for now but I still need to keep going no matter where I go and no matter where I am, I still believe that someone is inside of me. I just wish that I would know more about my father and everyone that I cared. (Was at the village where Belle live) Whoa. This is beautiful village that I had ever seen in my life. ( Kept walking in the forest) Hm, something tells me that I'm not at the right place. (Look at the castle) Whoa. That is big. (Door opened and closed) Hello?

Cogsworth: (Whisper) Who is that girl? Lumiere: I don't know but she is very pretty. Mai: I don't mean inturrtion but I really want to know if anyone could help me with something like I want to know about my past. (Look at the room where the fire place is) Hmmmmm. This place is not so bad at all. (Heard a growl) (Gasps) What was that? (That growl came from the Beast) Who's there? (Felt a poke) Stop it. (Poke again) Stop it. (Saw the shadow and turn around) Huh? Aaaaaaaaaahhh! (Started to run up the stairs and hide in the west wing uh-oh.) He's not gonna find me here. At least I hope not.

Beast: (Growl) Where are you? (Mai was hiding behind the closet) Come on out! Show yourself. (Mai was scared that she doen't want to show herself so she throw a rock at the wall) (He turn around and Mai took off) (Roar) Mai: (Thought to herself while running) This is not a very good idea at all! I wish that I have come here in the first place. (Running down the stairs and the beast jump off and stop her) (Thought to herself) Not good. Not good. (Beast was growling while walk around her & she thought to herself) What to do? What to do?

Beast: (Growling) ...... Mai: (Was scared alittle) Beast: (Mai was run off but clawed her to the wall) (Growl) (Mai got up and try to run off again but clawed her again & she was on her face) Do you reall think that you could escape so easy? (Mai was trying to get up) You're nothing. (Mai draw the transmutation circle and touch it to make a cage & Started running) (Roar)

Mai: (Kept running until she made it to the forest that took) That was close.... Ah! (The big scratch is making her injuries worse) That wasn't a very good idea. (Sence Vegeta's foot steps coming closer to her) Ah! (Look up & mistake Vegeta as her father) Father? Vegeta: Child.... (Mai was on her knees and tried to get up) No, you must get up like that child. (Mai was on the ground half bleeding) Goku: Hang in there Mai, we're here for you and you will not die.

Mai: (Goku turn her over to her back) Father? Vegeta: You're close child but, you are getting even more closer to your answers. Goku: (Looking at the injuries) All of those enemies are giving you more injuries but everything is going to be alright. (Mai was shaking little by little) Awww, you poor Mai, scared to death because of that beast. Vegeta: Don't worry child, we'll protect you from the danger. (Mai was shaking in fears... Use his powers to lift her up) Our poor princess, badly injuried from the terrible beast ever. Not once that you couldn't get out.

Goku: Our hearts are like pounding so fast that not once that we never stop in our lives. Mai: (Breathing gentle) ........... Vegeta: (Smile) Goku: That's it Mai, just breath easy and you'll be alright. Just try to stay calm as long as you can. If there's anything that we can do to make it all better just let us know. Mai: (The big scratch that the Beast left was badly) Please, get rid of this pain. Get rid of this terrible pain and..... Vegeta: (Touch her back and rub it real slow) We will get rid of this pain. We will ease your pain and your mind.

Goku: Just try to relax for a while. Mai: (Breathing calm and try not to be afraid) ...... Vegeta: (Smile and kept Mai standing) Our sweet princess, for all of those years that you haven't done anything wrong. Goku: Which that's a good thing because that's what we wanted you to do. (Looks at the moon and look at Mai) Once the moon shine, your wings will come out from your back and then we will fly around but for now, your wings will be reborn forever and ever.

Mai: (Her wings pop out of her back and then her eyes were light blue) ......... Vegeta: Now, the most important thing that you need child is Love. Goku: Love is love remember that.

(Elton John sings the song called " Can you feel the Love tonight" while doing that. Mai, Goku and Vegeta just do whatever) "There's a calm surrender to the rush of day. When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away; An enchanted moment, and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you." (Vegeta and Goku were dancing with Mai) "And can you feel the love tonight; It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer; That we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight. How it's laid to rest. It's enough to make kings and vagabonds; Believe the very best.

Goku: Mai, we love you very much. Vegeta: And we will never forget about you and that is the promise. (Elton John is still singing that saong) "  
There's a time for everyone if they only learn. That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn; There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors. When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours. And can you feel the love tonight; It is where we are; It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer. That we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight. How it's laid to rest; It's enough to make kings and vagabonds; Believe the very best." (2X) "It's enough to make kings and vagabonds; Believe the very best."

Vegeta: Lets get this party started and of course we can have some fun while we can do all kinds of crazy things. Goku: Lets get started! And Mai would sing because she has her lovely voice ever. (Vegeta nod) Mai: (Everybody is cheer for some new band and they are in luck & she started to sing) "I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright; Gonna let it all hang out; Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice. Yeah, I wanna scream and shout. No inhibitions-make no conditions; Get a little outta line. I ain't gonna act politically correct; I only wanna have a good time." (Goku and Vegeta are doing the guitar and even Future Trunks is doing the drums)

(Mai's part) " The best thing about being a woman. Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun); Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady Men's shirts-short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction; Color my hair-do what I dare;  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman!" (Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks were super saiyans) " The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take; The chance to get out on the town; We don't need romance-we only wanna dance; We're gonna let our hair hang down."

(Still Mai's part) " The best thing about being a woman. Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun); Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady. Men's shirts-short skirts; Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction; Color my hair-do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman! (The song keeps going and going) Oh yeah! " The best thing about being a woman; Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun); Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady. Men's shirts-short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style; Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction. Color my hair-do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman!"

(Last part for Mai) " I get totally crazy! Can you feel it! Come, come, come on baby. I feel like a woman." (Everybody cheer and cheer for a good reason) Vegeta: (After everyone left home, he look at Mai) Our sweet princess, our gift shall be the gift of love. Goku: And the gift of kindness. (Point the path) Just follow that path and you will find your answers very soon. (Mai kept walking) We will meet again.

(At Ishbal) Colonel Mustang: (Talking to the soilder) Anything yet? Soilder: No not yet sir but, we are trying our best to find Ms. Valentine. Yami: (Thought to himself) Mai, where are you? We are beginning to worry about you and it's terrible. I have a bad feeling about this in fact, I remember that you told me that Scar couldn't resist because he is not strong enough.

(Flashback begin) Scar: I don't need- (Babidi is gonna control him) Ah! Ah! Mai: Huh? What the-? What's happening? Lust: Hmph. he is just faking it. Gluttong: Uh Lust, no he isn't. Scar: (Was up) Ah! Ah! Ah! (And he was on the ground) Mai: Scar! Gluttong: Don't go near him! (Mai stopped) Don't go near him. Lust: Gluttong, what are you talking about? Mai: Scar?

Majin Scar: (Stand up) Heheheheheheh. Heheheheh. Heheheheheh. Heheheheheh. Gluttong: That ishbalan is not himself anymore. (Mai look at him) He is not himself anymore. Lust: What are you saying? Majin Scar: Heheheheheh. (one step and point at Mai) You Unknown Alchemist are my first one to stay alive because you are my worse enemy. Mai: What? That can't be right. (Flashback half end)

Yami: (Thought to himself while look at the results) Even though that something isn't right but still, I just wish if I knew where you are at. Wait a second. (Gasps & thought to himself) I told her that Hughes is dead. and I even told her that it's going to be okay but Mai-(Gasps)

(Flashback begin again) Majin Scar: (Use headbutt her) Aaaah! (Mai was gonna kick him but, he grab her leg and throw her) Heheheheheh. (Mai use her alchemy) Huh? (Mai use her alchemy to make the powerful explodsion) You're not going to win. Not this time! (Explodsion)

Mai: (had a bloody lip, and the bloody eye) Don't know why I'm surprise. Scar has been strong since the day that I first face him. (Felt a grab on the arm) Huh? (Scar lift her up) Scar? Majin Scar: Heheheheh. (Throw Mai to the wall) Heheheheh. Mai: Ah! (Scar use his alchemy to trap her) Ah! Majin Scar: (Went closer to Mai) What's the matter? Not winning as you thought? Mai: I never said it would be easy.

Majin Scar: Heh. You don't feel like winning at all. (Slap her twice & knows that Mai is mad) What Unknown? Are you angry? Humulate, is that it? (Knee her in the gut) Mai: Ah! Majin Scar: Fool! You don't know what humulation is! ( Punching her in the face few times and knee her few times) Don't worry I won't kill you until I have the power to do so. That time is far over, everything you took was my honored but no more Unknown. I will- (Mai use her mystery power to get free) What?

Mai: (Use her alchemy to sent Scar flying to the wall) This..... Is.... Not..... What I..... Had in mind. (Thought to herself) Where are you Scar? I know you're here. (Since someone else) What the-? Kimblee: Who the h^ll- Oh wait. I remember. You were abandoned by that foolish ishbalans' people. (Saw Scar) What the-? Majin Scar: Crimson Alchemist? Shouldn't known that you'll be here to stop us. Mai: What? Kimblee: Stop you both? Ha! Don't make me laugh! I am just here to kill.

Mai: I'm not gonna let you do that who ever you are! Majin Scar: Heh. Strong words Unknown but that's not gonna get you anywhere. Kimblee: Oh where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Zolf J. Kimblee but some of my enemies call me Kimblee for short. Now let us begin our battle. (They fought and fought)

Yugi: She should be here somewhere Mokuba. (Heard of Explodsions) What was that? Mokuba: (Saw Mai) Mai! We have help her! (Yugi nod) Kimblee: (Use his alchemy to wrap around both Mai and Scar) I'll take care of you later Ishbalan but for now, I got someone else to take care of. (Use his alchemy to lift Mai and throw her around) Ahahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahaha! Mai: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Majin Scar: You are so dead Kimblee! (Got free and got attack by Mokuba sent him flying) Aaaaaahhh! Yugi: (Kick Kimblee and sent him flying also) Mai! (They got her free) Mai, are you alright? You're bleeding. (Mai got up) Mai, are you alright? Mai: (Look at the sun) Mokuba. Listen, you need to take care of everyone. (She was look at the other side) Mokuba: Why would you say that? Mai? Why do you want me to take care of everyone? Are you going somewhere?

Mai: (Had a bleeding right arm, bloody lip & eye, hurt side) I need you two to leave and get far away from here. (Mokuba and Yugi were confuse) As for Scar and Kimblee, I'll fight them alone. (Mokuba gasps) Yugi: Don't do it. Mokuba: Yugi's right. We don't want you to get killed, you got to let us help you Mai. Are you in? Yugi: Yep. Mokuba: See? We're with you? Mai: (Try not to cry) Stop it! It's too dangerous for you two. I'll finish this by myself.

Yugi: Come on Mai, it'll be great with us around. Mokuba: We'll gang up on them. They will not know what hit them. Yugi: We'll beat these b^st^rds without your help, right Mokuba? Mokuba: Yeah. Yugi: Yami beats better than your brother. (He and Mokuba cover their own mouths) Uh-oh. Mai: (Tears were about to come out) Mokuba you were the only one that I can relay on and I haven't told you anything about myself, have I? Mokuba: (He and Yugi uncover their mouths)

Mai: (Turn around and look at Mokuba and rise her arm) Come here, Mokuba. Mokuba: (Mai went closer) Mai, what's wrong? (Mai hugged him) Mai, you're crying? Why is that? Mai tell us, what's the matter? Mai: (Tears were coming out) Mokuba, there's something you must known. (Smile while the tears were still coming out) Your brother didn't thank me for saving your life and.... I'm sorry. Mokuba: Huh? (Mai knock him out) Ah! Yugi: What did you do to him? Why did you do that? What's wrong with you!? You hurt him? Why did you do that?! (Shaking Mai alittle) Why did you do that? Tell me why! You are our friend and friends are not suppose to them.

Mai: (Look at Yugi) ....... Yugi: Mai, you need to tell me what's wrong!? Tell me, what's wrong with you?! (Mai punch herself) (Gasps) Mai, what are you doing? You couldn't kill yourself! (Mai knock him out) Ah! Yami: Mai! (Mai heard him and turn around & he went closer to her) (Heard Kimblee coming) Kimblee: Alright now I'm p^st off! Majin Scar: No one hurts me and gets away with it.

Mai: Take the boys and get them as far away from here. (Yami nod) It's time go now. Yami: (Was carrying Yugi and Mokuba) You'll get hurt, you that right? (Mai nod) Mai, why didn't you tell us that you were gonna run off? Mai: Because Mustang and Hawkeye were gonna hurt me..... There is one thing I like to know. Tell me, does a family love their child? Yami: I don't know where you are getting it Mai but all I know that its really tough for you to know the truth. (Mai was shaking alittle) Mai, Maes Hughes was murder because he want to protect you from any danger. (Tears were coming out of Mai's eyes) It's okay for you to be lost but I just want you to know that everything is going to be okay.

Mai: No it won't. (Yami was confused) Everyone doesn't love me anymore. (Yami Gasps) It's true, no one even cares about me anymore but, I don't care. That would be all now. Yami: Mai, I don't understand what you are telling me. Mai: Go and hurry! (Flashback end) Yami: (Thought to himself) Why did I say that? I shouldn't say that in the first place in fact, I am such an idiot.

(At the far away forrest) Mai: (Kept walking and thought to herself) I really should go find a lake or something. (Heard something while thought to herself) What's that? That sound it's- It's getting close and that must mean its- (Following the sound knows that the lake is where Goku and Vegeta are at) (Gasps) (Goku was playing a flute and Vegeta was dancing on water and little mistake him) Father?

Vegeta: (Stop dancing and Goku still play that same song from before. He turn around and look at Mai & also smile) We've been waiting for you child. (Mai gasps) Come child, you shall dance with me. (Mai went closer and look at the water) It's okay child, I promise that its not deep. (Mai went in and those two were dancing. Mai was feeling nerve) Listen to the voices child. (Mai was confuse first and the Goku played the different song)

(The song " Mordred's Lullaby" ) " Hush, child; The darkness will rise from the deep. And carry you down into sleep. Child, the darkness will rise from the deep. And carry you down into sleep." (While the song is playing Vegeta and Mai were dance) " Guileless child, I'll shape your belief. And you'll always know that your father's a thief. And you won't understand the cause of your grief; But you'll always follow the voices beneath. Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty; Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me. Guileless child, Your spirit will hate her; The flower who married my brother the traitor. And you will expose his puppet behaviour; For you are the proof of how he betrayed her. (Vegeta and Mai were dancing & Goku kept playing the flute) Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty; Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me."

Goku: (Still playing the flute)...... (Song still going) " Hush, child; Darkness will rise from the deep. And carry you down into sleep; Child, the darkness will rise from the deep. And carry you down into sleep... Guileless child, Each day you grow older; Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold. For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul. Will die in returning the birthright he stole. Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty; Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me. Hush, child; The darkness will rise from the deep. And carry you down into sleep; Child, the darkness will rise from the deep. And carry you down into sleep."

Vegeta: Child, you're all alone in this dark world but you will find the light soon or later for now you shall not be alone again. Mai: (Was dancing with Vegeta) I don't understand... What's going on here? Vegeta: Few years ago, I always see you dance all by yourself and then the next thing I knew that its more peaceful. (Mai look at him) You are the angel of life. (Mai gasps) You do remember that the day that I calm you down. Do you remember that? You were on top of the building.

(Flashback begin) (At the tall building) Mai: (On top of the roof) Huff.....Huff..... Huff.... I think that.... I have lost.... Someone that I haven't- (Turn around and knowst that Vegeta was in the air) Mr. Jack, you can fl- ( Vegeta stab her in the side with the Numb Knife) Aaaaaaahhhhhh! Ah! (She was about to fall but Vegeta was in front of her and hugged her) Ah! You're- You're no-

???: (It's Vegeta and still had a grib of the knife and still got ahold of Mai) Don't be afraid. I know who you are, where you came from and everything that I see so far is very difficult for you. And I know that everything hurts you but, you must remember everything about the day that you met my father. Mai: (Vegeta touch her head) (Gasps)

???: (Vegeta put Mai down on the floor of the building and took out the Numb knife out of her left side. Lift Mai, put his left leg on her back so that she won't fall on her back) My poor princess, all suffering in pain like no other. You have not betray no one and your body is in so much pain. (Mai was breathing gently) Yes. That's it my princess, breath real easy.

Mai: (Breath gently and knows that the pain on her neck is hurting her) Ah.... ???: (Vegeta had his hand on her forehead first) You have a fever my princess. You should really lay down and rest so that way you can get your strength back. (Move his hand down to Mai's neck where it hurts) This why that I should help you my princess.

Mai: (Was in shock) .......... ???: (Heard Yugi and the others are coming) You will be alright for now but just remember my princess. (Whispered in Mai's ear) I love you very much. (Flashback end)

Mai: (Gasps) Vegeta: That is the only reason that you shall not be alone again like before. Goku: (Walk on water) That is the only reason that we are here is because we will keep you safe and sound from any danger. Mai: (Sigh & closed her eyes) ..... Vegeta: Child there's something you must know..... (Smile) The moon is full and it will shine at the lakes and then you will go into the water. Goku: And see the truth that is within your past.

Mai: (Look up, the moon shime at the lake and then she went down into the water. Thought to herself) This place is so very different. I have never been here before in fact, this place is beautiful ever. Was it in my dream? Unless its different then I had or have not seen. (Felt Vegeta's hand hold her hand) (Gasps) (Look at Vegeta) Vegeta: (Use his mind to speak to Mai) All those souls are more weakling than you. Goku: (Speak to Mai by using his mind) We know everything about you Mai.

Mai: (Thought to herself) Everything is just a nightmare or maybe worse than that in fact, I have no idea where I am anymore. I don't know where I'm going either. Vegeta: (The place that never been found in million years that's where he and Goku took Mai) Behold child. (Mai look) This is where you were before and you were just a child that time when the saiyans spaceship was there at that young boy's hometown. Goku: And you were right there on that statue of the holy mother.

(Flashback begin where the saiyans spaceship young Mai was there) Young Mai: (Was on that statue of the holy mother) Ah.... Someone please, help me. Someone help me please. Young man: You will be safe as long as you stay alive forever and ever. You will become the saiyan of legend and never stop until you'll find your answers to your past. (Flashback end)

Vegeta: You were the only child that is all alone in this terrible world. All those people have torment you long enough and now its our turn to take back what is yours. You will not live as their second. That time is over child, everything that they took was your honor. Goku: But no more. In your hands, you will cut them down inch by inch. The way they cut down on your pride. So please Mai, for the sake of your own life you must go and find your home where you belong and we will find you. If not, we will never- We will never find faith.

Mai: (Was shock about everything & thought to herself) Find my home? How bazar? It's like I don't know where I live anymore. Wait a second, (Gasps) No way! This is how I was born? A tail and now I don't have it anymore. I am so confuse. What is going on? Vegeta: It's alright child, you have your own reason to be confuse about mostly everything. Goku: We will tell you everything that you need to know soon enough in the mean-time you should continue on with your journey.

(At Ishbal) Rose: (Talking to Yami or explain him everything what happen) And that's why that Mai want us to leave Lior so that way she could face Scar on her own and then she just faught very well. Yami: I see. So, Mai was facing Scar because he was under control by someone that we don't know. Kaiba: This is not what Mai should do everytime no matter where she goes she always gets hurt.

Mokuba: (Woke up) Huh? Hey, what happened? How did I got here? (Gasps) Yugi, wake up! Wake up Yugi. (Yugi didn't wake up) Darnit... If only I wish I knew if he could just wake up. Hey I know... (Whisper in Yugi's ear) Hey Yugi, Tristan took your Dark Magician Girl. Heheh. Yugi: (Opened his eyes) Hm? (Got up) What? (looking at his deck and Dark Magician Girl is still in the deck) Oh good. Still here.

Mokuba: Relax Yugi, I was just want to walk you up. Yugi: Oh okay then, I wonder where we are now. Mokuba: Same question I like to know. (Gasps) Where's Mai? Yugi: I thought we were with her. Mokuba: That's right.

(Flashback Begin) Mai: (Tears were coming out) Mokuba, there's something you must known. (Smile while the tears were still coming out) Your brother didn't thank me for saving your life and.... I'm sorry. Mokuba: Huh? (Mai knock him out) Ah! Yugi: What did you do to him? Why did you do that? What's wrong with you!? You hurt him? Why did you do that?! (Shaking Mai alittle) Why did you do that? Tell me why! You are our friend and friends are not suppose to them.

Mai: (Look at Yugi) ....... Yugi: Mai, you need to tell me what's wrong!? Tell me, what's wrong with you?! (Mai punch herself) (Gasps) Mai, what are you doing? You couldn't kill yourself! (Mai knock him out) Ah! (Flashback end)

Yugi: I guess she doesn't want us to follow her, right? Mokuba: (Nod) I guess she is not the only one that has the same problem. I mean.... Sure that Mai is stronger but she is still little bit weaker.

(At the place that live million years) Mai: (was Shaking) (Gasping) ........ Vegeta: (Look up first then look at Mai) Come here child. (Mai was walking backwards alittle and he was closer to her) What's the matter? Little nerve about what we're going to do? (Mai Gasps) Goku: (Was behind Mai) Don't be nerve Mai in fact, don't be nerve at all because it won't work it you are nerve. (Mai was scared) Relax Mai, that's all you need for now.

Mai: (Her clothes were rip each time that she keeps going while gasping) You're...... You're....... (Vegeta went little down to his knees, had his arm around Mai's right and start to suck something out of her) (Gasps) Goku: (Had his hands on Mai's head) It's okay Mai, Vegeta is get rid of something that is inside of you that might kill you. (Mai gasps & his use his powers to calm Mai down) It's alright Mai, there's nothing for you to be afriad of.

Mai: (Thought to herself) I don't get it.... What is happening to me? I don't know what's going on but I feel strange deep inside of me and my body is so- So- Goku: Numb? Your body maybe numb for awhile but you see, you should really try to trust us and let us guide you on your journey. We promise that we will never hurt you. Mai: (Thought to herself again) How does he know what I'm thinking? (Felt Vegeta getting something out of her while to herself) What is that he is getting out of me?

Goku: (Mai was trying not to hurt them but she just put her hands and had her eyes closed) What's wrong our princess? Is the pain getting into your mind? Or is the pain getting to you? (Vegeta stop as he goes up where Mai's face is at) I think that the pain is getting into both her mind and to her, Vegeta. Vegeta: I see what you mean Kakarrot but there is no need for you child to be afraid of all those sorrows that were within you.

Mai: (Was shaking alittle and then she was laying on her side while thought to herself) My mind is like fating away or something in fact, I just wish that I was a perfect child that I want to be. Vegeta: And you are the perfect child of all. And once you find the answers then you will find your family. Goku: And we know how you are going to find your past soon or later but for now you shall rest for tomorrow morning. (Use powers to make Mai sleep) Sleep for us.

Mai: But, who are you? (Her eyes were closed and then went to sleep) Vegeta: (look at the sky) Kakarrot, we should take child somewhere else because we got company. Goku: I agree with you Vegeta in fact, I know a perfect place that might keep Mai safe. (Carry Mai) Come on. (They flew to another place and found the one) Here we go. (Land first and then) Sweet dreams Mai. (They flew off)

And so, Mai is still on her journey to find her home and her family but, if Colonel Mustang is still going to find Mai before something he has a cow or maybe something crazy. So we'll find out next time.

Tristan: Anime Mix. Duke: Chapter 7 Treasure Planet. Goku: No way. What is that? Vegeta: I dunno Kakarrot but we going to find once we keep following child. 


	7. Tresure Planet

Anime Mix Chapter 7 Tresure Planet

(This is Vegeta narring) Thousand of years ago, we saiyans came all this way to safe only one child that was abandoned from all the foolish ishbalans but, until one day Kakarrot and I know that something isn't right so we decide to keep watching her through the day. But when the child went to Lior to stop that state alchemist killer for created the most powerful stone ever that was created by human lives. Goku: Thousand of lives. And we will try not to let no hurt her again unless they have to do with her past.

(At the hills) Mai: (Thought to herself) I wonder where I am now. Maybe I'm lost. (Look at her hand while thought to herself) But I'm in the middle of nowhere or something how can this be. Wait! I think that I am in some kind of town or something. (Heard a storm coming in while thought to herself) Uh-oh. That's not good maybe I should find a place. (Saw Sarah Hawkins' restrunaint) Hmm.

Sarah Hawkins: (Mai was coming in & knows that her clothes was rip) Oh my. Are you alright? (Mai nod) Wait here. (Mai wait until she comes back. Doctor Doppler: (Mai was waiting) Um... Young one, I was thinking that you are injuried or anything like, are you? (Mai was gonna shook her head and she knows that her right arm was bleeding) I believe that your arm is pretty bad.

Vegeta: (he and Goku were outside) Kakarrot, who is that? Goku: I've heard that he is a doctor but I have never seen him like a dog before. Vegeta: Me neither I mean look at him. He is so different all the sudden. Goku: I dunno. Lets just listen to the chit-chat and then we will figure something later on. (Vegeta Nod)

Sarah Hawkins: (Inside & Mai was waiting) Sorry to keep you waiting and I thought maybe these clothes might fit you or so. Of course that it would never fit Jim because he is always in the rush. Mai: (Her throat is little sore) Why does he always been in the rush? Doctor Doppler: It seems that you have a sore throat. Sarah Hawkins: Here, why don't you sit down and have a drink of water. (Mai nod and waited she was busy too) I know. I know. Coming right up.

Doctor Doppler: [cautiously] Hello. What brings you here, curious little... one? [Doppler picks up a spoonful of his meal, but pauses again when the girl continues staring at him] [waving his hand to send her off] Go away. Are your parents around? Now, what's the matter? Cat got your... [he yelps as the girl shoots out a frog-like tounge and catches the food on Doppler's spoon, then skips away happily]

Sarah Hawkins: Oh, they're so adorable at that age! Doctor Doppler: Oh, yes. Deplorable. Uh - adorable. Speaking of which, how's Jim doing? Sarah Hawkins: Much better. I know he's had a few rough spots this year, but I really think he's starting to turn a corner. [the door opens; two robot cops are escorting Jim] Robo-Cop 1: Mrs. Hawkins? Sarah Hawkins: Jim! Mai: Uh-oh. Doctor Doppler: Ooh, wrong turn.

Jim Hawkins: [casually] Okay, thanks for the lift, guys. Robo-Cop 1: Not so fast! Robo-Cop 2: [to Sarah Hawkins] We apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area. Robo-Cop 1: Moving violation nine-zero-four, section fifteen, paragraph - uh... Jim Hawkins: Six. Robo-Cop 1: Thank you. Jim Hawkins: Don't mention it. Mai: (Thought to herself) Yikes.

Doctor Doppler: I'm the noted astrophysicist Dr. Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you've heard of me. No? I have a clipping. Robo-Cop 2: Are you the boy's father? (Doppler shook his head no) Back off sir! Sarah Hawkins: Thank you Delbert, I'll take it from here. Robo-Cop 1: Any more slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket to juvenile hall. Robo-Cop 2: Kiddie hoosegow. Robo-Cop 1: The slammer. Sarah Hawkins: Thank you, officers. [to Jim] Sarah Hawkins: It won't. Happen. Again. Robo-Cop 1: We see his type all the time, ma'am. Robo-Cop 2: Wrong choices. Robo-Cop 1: Dead-enders. Robo-Cop 2: Losers. Robo-Cop 1: [tips hat] You take care now. Robo-Cop 2: Let's motor.

Mai: Wow. I never knew that those cops can do anything like that. Sarah Hawkins: Jim, I have had it. You want to go to Juvenile, is that it? (Jim shook his head) Jim? Jim look at me, I've try to raise some much money to keep this buisness going and you- Jim Hawkins: Mom, its no big deal. I was trying to do something and the cops just won't get off my- (Sarah Hawkins gave him the look) Back. Forget it.

Mai: (she was feeling her throat) ...... Sarah Hawkins: Oh sorry I'll be right with you... Jim, I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future! Jim Hawkins: [to himself] Yeah, what future...?

Goku: (He and Vegeta were up on the hills) Geez, talk about troublemakers. Vegeta: Yep. Troublemaker like him. In fact, does not realize that his own mother is trying her best to raise him? Goku: I guess not. In the mean-time, lets just keep watching Mai. (Vegeta nod)

Doctor Doppler: I don't know how you manage it, Sarah. Trying to run a business while raising a felon - felon? - fellow - fellow like Jim. Sarah Hawkins: Manage it? I'm at the end of my rope. Ever since his father left, well, Jim has never recovered. You know how smart he is. He built his first solar surfer when he was eight. But lately, he's been failing school, he's constantly getting into trouble, and whenever I talk to him he's like a stranger to me. Mai: (To herself) A stranger?

Doctor Doppler: (Talking to Mai) Young one I hate to ask you this question but, where did you come from? Mai: I- I dunno where I came from. I don't remember anything about my own past anymore because I never had a father because I was abandoned few years ago. Sarah Hawkins: (Gasps) That's terrible. (Mai nod) Do you have any idea how you got here?

Mai: All I remember is that I came from that direction. (Pointed the back) And then I came here to- (Had her hand on her forehead) I dunno why I'm here. And I have to figure out where I live and whos my family. Doctor Doppler: Oh I see. Sarah Hawkins: (Saw Jim carrying Billy Bones) Jim! Get away from him) Jim Hawkins: Mom, he's hurt bad.

Billy Bones: The chest lad. (Mai went closer to him and hand him the chest, press few buttons to open the chest and hand the map cover) Can't let them find this. Jim: Huh? Mai: What? I don't understand. Who's coming? (Billy Bones look at her) (Gasps) Billy Bones: You're the one that they are after. You are the one child that has no memory at all. The cyborg. Beward of cyborg. (Just died)

Goku: Cyborg? What does he mean by that? Vegeta: Uh, Kakarrot I hate to tell you this one but we better move because we got company. (They took off) Goku: Are we gonna meet Mai somewhere? (Vegeta nod) I hope so in fact, I hope that Mai is okay.

Jim: (Heard them coming) We got to go now! Mai: (Went with them & knows that somethings wrong while thought to herself) This isn't good. Who are these people outside? And what do they want from here? (They went far away and Sarah Hawkins look back at her place & Thought to herself) Ms. Hawkins is sad because she has lost her own place and I feel so sorry for her.

(At Doctor Doppler's house) Doctor Doppler: Those pirates have no right to do those terrible things. Mai: (Thought to herself) Why would they do this? And what does he mean by that? " You are the one child that has no memory at all." What does he mean by that? Does that mean that I am the only child that is here? Or is that just me? (Knows that the room is dark) Huh?

Doctor Doppler: It's... Jim Hawkins: Treasure Planet! Doctor Doppler: [in disbelief] No! Jim Hawkins: That's Treasure Planet! Mai: What? Treasure Planet? Doctor Doppler: Flints' Trove? The loot of a thousand worlds? Do you know what this means? Jim Hawkins: It means that all that treasure is only a boat ride away! Mai: No way. That's impossible for someone like Flint can do that even if he did and- (Lights went back on) Whoa. What just happened?

Jim Hawkins: Mom, this is it! This is the answer to all our problems! Sarah Hawkins: Jim, there is absolutely no way... Mai: (Was confused) .... Jim Hawkins: Don't you remember? All those stories? Sarah Hawkins: That's all they were! Stories! Mai: (Thought to herself) Stories? Jim Hawkins: [frustrated] With that treasure, we could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over! Sarah Hawkins: Well this- it's just- oh, my. Delbert, would you please explain how ridiculous this is? Doctor Doppler: [sternly] It's totally preposterous! Traversing the entire galaxy alone! Mai: It maybe dangerous. Sarah Hawkins: Now at last we hear some sense! Doctor Doppler: That's why I'm going with you! Mai: I guess I should go too.

Goku: (He and Vegeta were outside) Hey Vegeta did you hear that? Mai is going to " Treasure Planet". Just image what is gonna be like. Vegeta: Kakarrot, we must go there too in fact, it might be dangerous for child to go there too. Goku: It's gonna be fun right? (Vegeta nod)

Doctor Doppler: All my life, I've been waiting for an opportunity like this, and here it is screaming, "Go Delbert! Go Delbert!...■ Mai: (was embrassing & thought to herself) This is getting weirder and weirder. Jim: Mom, even if I mess up I would let you down. Doctor Doppler: Sarah. (Sarah went to him) You see Sarah, I say that this is really important.

Sarah Hawkins: Are you saying this because it's the right thing, or because *you* really wanna go? Doctor Doppler: I really, really, really, *really* want to go. And it's the right thing. Sarah Hawkins: Jim, I don't wanna lose you. Jim Hawkins: Mom, you won't. I'll make you proud. Mai: This should be good for Ms. Hawkins.

(At the Space port) Mai: (Was wearing a outfit that may look like a military outfit but different) Whoa. This place is huge and very large too. Doctor Doppler: It's the suit, isn't it? I should never have listened to that pushy two-headed saleswoman... this one said it fit, that one said it was my color, I don't know what to do, I get so flustered. Jim: Lets just find the ship. (Mai was walking around and has found the ship) Whoa, you must have some talent.

Mai: (Was on the ship) Wow. (Was looking around & Knows that Captain Amelia did even hurt herself) Wow. Goku: (wearing a disguise with Vegeta & whipered to Vegeta) Yo Vegeta, check her out. (Vegeta look and he still whispered) I heard that she is the new captain in fact- (Vegeta cover his mouth and pointed at Mai & he nod)

Captain Amelia: [sternly] Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual it's- [smiles] -spot on. Can you get nothing wrong? Mr. Arrow: You flatter me, Captain. Captain Amelia: Ah, Doctor Doppler, I presume?Doctor Doppler: Uh, Yes... Captain Amelia: [Knocking on helmet] Hello! Can you hear me? Doctor Doppler: Yes I can! Stop that banging! Captain Amelia: You know, doctor, this works so much better when this... [Turns device in front of spacesuit] is right side up, and... [Pulls out a power cord and plugs it into the back of the suit] plugged in. Lovely, there you go. Doctor Doppler: If you don't mind, I can manage my own plugging, thank you! Mai: Wow. She's good.

Captain Amelia: I'm Captain Amelia. Late of a few run-ins with the Procyon Armada, nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars; You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow? Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true. Mr. Arrow: Please, Captain... Captain Amelia: Oh, shut up, Arrow. You know I don't mean a word of it. Goku: (Whisper to Vegeta) Wow, she is even more good than anyone. Vegeta: (Whipered to Goku) I agree with you Kakarrot. And she has some scars. (Goku nod) And this big guy with her is huge. (Goku nod)

Captain Amelia: (Look at Mai) I see that you are here as well, right? (Mai nod) Hmm. That outfit of yours it looks little bit heavy on you. (Mai look at her outfit) Not to worry my dear, I suppose that you are the only one that is here. Doctor Doppler: She doesn't remem- (Amelia cover his mouth) Captain Amelia: I think that we should go to my stateroom. Goku: (was acting one of her men) A-hem. I hate to ask you this one Captain but I was just wondering if we could come to your stateroom with you. (Vegeta was impress)

(In Captain Amelia's Stateroom) Captain Amelia: Doctor, do you know anything about this child? (Doctor Doppler shook his head no & she look at Goku which he is in disguise) Exscue me but, you two have any idea about her? And I would like to know your names. Goku: (Name himself George) A-hem. I am George Captain and this is my partner Vincent. (Vegeta was totally impress) And what we know about this girl is that she could only remember her name, right Vincent?

Vegeta: (As Vincent) That's true George. She could only remember her own name, she doesn't remember her own family and she had np home at all. Captain Amelia: (Look at Mai) Is it true, my dear? (Mai nod) Tell me, what is your name? Mai: Mai Valentine, ma'am. Captain Amelia: I see. So Mai, can you tell me what has happen to you anyway? Mai: (Sigh) I was abandoned by my own people and like inside of me is really powerful that not one person can touch me. Jim: How is that possible?

Mai: Anythings possible. (Touch her arm and the transmutation circle glow) See? The reason that its glowing is because that there is a stone that was create by- (Sigh) I can't. Jim: What? (Mai was scared) Come on, tell me. Goku: (Whisper to Vegeta) I think that boy is trying to make her to say something about Lior. Vegeta: (Whispered to Goku) I think that we should tell her that. (Goku nod & acting like one of her men) A-hem. Captain, I think that is not a good idea about her talking about this stone that she was gonna tell you.

Captain Amelia: I suppose you are right Vincent. Mr. Hawkins, I think its best that she doesn't want to talk about it, is that clear? Jim: Yes ma'am. Goku: (As George) Captain, I believe that she is the most powerful child ever. Captain Amelia: Hmm. Mai, do have any family at all? (Mai shook her head no) You don't have a father? (Mai shook her head no) You don't have a mother, a sister or a brother? (Mai shook her head no) (Gasps) That's terrible. Mai, could you explain what has happen in your life, please?

Mai: (sigh) It all started when I was a little baby, I was at my usual home called Ishbal. I was getting blessing from all the people that worship Ishbala but then that didn't go to well because of the the military which they distroy everything and the people of Ishbal just left me behind didn't bother to get me out of there. I just knows that I was all alone and then I was found. That is all I remember.

Jim: Geez, that's terrible. Doctor Doppler: My goodness, those ishbalans have no right to leave you all alone. (Mai nod) Vegeta: (As Vincent) I think that its best that this chi- I mean Mai should have a talk with Mr. Silver, don't you agree George? (Winked at Goku) Goku: (AS George) Of course Vincent that wou be a great idea.

Captain Amelia: And doctor, again with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer. (Goku and Vegeta cover their own mouths) [to a protesting Doppler] Let me make this as... monosyllabic as possible. I... don't much care for this crew you hired. They're... [to Arrow] how did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee. Mr. Arrow: 'A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots,' ma'am. Captain Amelia: [to Doppler] There you go, poetry. (Goku and Vegeta were impress)

Doctor Doppler: [furiously] Now, see here... Captain Amelia: Doctor, I'd love to chat. Tea, cake, the whole shebang, but I have a ship to launch and [sceptically looks at Doppler's ridiculous space suit] you've got your outfit to buff up. (Goku and Vegeta were confuse) Mr. Arrow, could you show these four to mr. Silver the cook? (Goku and Vegeta jumped)

Doctor Doppler: That redicous. Who does she think she is? Jim: Its my map. Mai: (Thought to herself) Now this is not very good. Goku: (Whisper to Vegeta) You know, that think this isn't a good idea. (Vegeta nod) So, what should we do? (Vegeta shrug) Mr. Arrow: Mister Silver. John Silver: Why, Mister Arrow, sir. Bringin' in such fine and distinguished gents and a young girl to grace my humble galley. Had I known, I'd have tucked in me shirt.

Mai: (Gasps & whispered) Cyborg. Mr. Arrow: May I introduce Doctor Doppler. Doctor Doppler: This is Jim Hawkins and right next to him are two gentlemen are George and Vincent, and this is Mai Valentine. John Sliver: (Look at Mai) My goodness, you really are the most grateful child that I have ever seen. Here now. Have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew. Doctor Doppler: [sniffs and tastes] Mmm. Delightfully tangy, yet robust. John Silver: Old family recipe. Doctor Doppler: [sees an eyeball in the stew] Aah! John Silver: In fact, that was part of the old family. Ahahahaha. I'm just kidding doc.

Goku: (make a weird face) Eeew. Vegeta: (Was about to throw up but stop himself by covering his own mouth & whispered to Goku) Don't worry, I'm alright. (Goku nod) Mai: (Thought to herself) This is strange. Those two look very fimilar but, where did I seen them before? (Remember the place that live million years) (Gasps & thought to herself) That place that live million years. I seem them before but I dare not to say it out loud.

Mr. Arrow: We're about to get under way. Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor? Doctor Doppler: Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets? [pause] [Sheepishly] I'll follow you. Goku: (As George) A-hem. I think that Jim Hawkins would stay here in your kitchen Mr. Silver. That's the captain's orders and as for this one (Look at Mai) she comes with us as well. Vegeta: (as Vincent) True, true. Our ch- I mean my dear, would you be so kind to come with us? (Mai nod)

Jim Hawkins: You know, these purps are kinda like the ones back home. On Montressor. You ever been there? John Silver: Ah, can't says I have, Jimbo. Jim Hawkins: Come to think of it, just before I left I met this old guy, who was, um, who was kinda looking for a cyborg buddy of his. John Silver: Is that so? Jim Hawkins: Yeah. What was that old salamander's name? Oh, yeah. Bones. Billy Bones. John Silver: Bones? Bones? 'Tain't ringin' any bells. Must have been another cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs roamin' this port. (Jim walked off) We best be keeping a sharp eye on this one, eh, Morph? Wouldn't want him strayin' into things he shouldn't. And that girl too in fact, those two gentlemen don't look so bad at all.

Onus: We're all clear captain. Captain Amelia: Well my friend, shall we? Mr. Arrow: With pleasure Captain. All hands in stations. (Mai was looking around) Lose all those sail. Captain Amelia: Full speed Mr. Arrow if you please. Mr. Arrow: Take her away. Mai: (The ship was floating in the sky) Whoa. (Saw the creatures going by)

Goku: (Look at the creatures) Whoa, look at that. (Got the camera out) Smile. Vegeta: I would stay back if I were- (Goku got sprad and he took the picture) Heheheh. Goku: (He hair was a mess) Shut up. Vegeta: Sorry. (Since Mr. Silver coming) Heads up. (Pointed at silver)

John Silver: [to Captain Amelia] Ahh, t'is a grand day for sailin', Cap'n! And lookit yeh! You're as trim an' as bonnie as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat o' paint! [takes off his hat and bows to her] Captain Amelia: You can keep that kind of flim-flammery for your spaceport floozies, Silver! Morph: [changes into a miniature Amelia and mimics her] Spaceport floozies, spaceport floozies- [Silver scoops him into his hat and puts it on] John Silver: Yeh cut me to the quick, Cap'n! I speaks nothin' but me heart, at all times... [Silver's hat suddenly rises off his head and Morph squeaks from under it] Morph: Nothin' but me heart... John Silver: [nervously] A-hem!

Mai: (Was look at the stars) Wow. (Knows that Jim was doing something but she doesn't want to get him into trouble) John Silver: Jimbo! I've got two new friends I'd like you to meet. Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket! Jim Hawkins: [flat] Yippee. Goku: Yikes. Vegeta: Double yikes. Uh-oh. We got trouble. Come on.

Scroop: Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business. Jim Hawkins: Why? Do you have something to hide, bright eyes? Scroop: Maybe your ears don't work so well. Jim Hawkins: Ugh! Too bad my nose works just fine. Mai: Hey! You leave him alone. (Scroop left her a scratch on her face) Mr. Arrow: You know the rules. They'll be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the brigg for the remainder of the voyage. Am I clear, Mr. Scroop? [Scroop glares at Arrow, but literally catches a warning glint from Silver's eye] Scroop: Transparently.

Mai: (All of them walked off and even Jim did) (Sigh) Goku: (They were in the room so that way that they can think) Can't believe that Spider guy just gave her a scratch. I wanna to sqush him like a bug. Vegeta: Be patient Kakarrot remember, we are the only ones that the Captain can trust I mean besides after all, we are here to protect the child.

John Silver: If you pardon my plain speakin', gentlemen, are you all... [screams as he swings his sword around] stark-ravin', totally blinkin' daft? After all my finagling to get us hired as an upstanding crew, you want to blow the mutiny before it's time? Scroop: The boy was sniffing about. John Silver: You just stick to the plan, you bug-brained twit. As for the boy, I'll run him so ragged he'll barely have time to think. And that girl is the only one that needs some little attention.

Mai: (Thought to herself) Well, I guess that this scratch on my face but it's alright for now. (Saw John Silver coming out) John Silver: (Had a pot of junk) Well, that sure did that trick for one thing. (Poring the pot) Mai: Hey listen, what you did today..... Thanks. John Silver: Didn't your pap ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully? (Mai look away) Your father not the teachin' sort?

Mai: No. I don't have a father when I was a baby and I never had a family. John Silver: So, what was your people like? Mai: I- I dunno but I do know that they are Ishbalans that worship their god Ishbala. But since the day that the war started I was abandoned by my own people. After that, I was raise by someone which I don't remember who but I will get my memories back. Hopefully.

(The next morning Mai was look at the sky still and feels like a bird that go throw anything) Goku: (Was use the telescope to see if somethings happening or not) Hmmm. That's funny, normally that I can see mostly anything. (Look at the clouds) Huh? (Bang) Whoa. (Vegeta was standing right there and he was upside down) Hi.

John: (Coming outside) What the devil-? Mai: (Saw the blackhole and remember) (Gasps) No way. (Had her hand on her forehead) This is not- Captain Amelia: Everyone tie yourself! Goku: (Thought to himself) This is not good. (Vegeta tie himself a life line and use the other rope, swing it and caught him) Huh? Hey. Vegeta: (Knows that Mai is in shock) Not good. (Called Goku George) George! Get the other rope to tie Mai! (Goku nod & went where Mai is)

Captain Amelia: [Trying to navigate out of the black hole] Blast these waves! They're so deucedly erratic! Doctor Doppler: No, captain! They're not erratic at all! There's another one in exactly 47.2 seconds, followed by the biggest magilla of them all! Captain Amelia: Of course! Brilliant, doctor! We'll ride that last magilla out of here! (Saw Vegeta or a.k.a Vincent going up) Vincent, make sure the life line is good as tight!

Vegeta: (Acting like Vincent) Aye Captain! (Went down, make the life lines good as tight) Life line scure Captain! Goku: (Was about to go where the Captain is at but he know that somethings wrong) Huh? (Saw Scroop going up & Called Vegeta Vincent) Vincent, I'm gonna go up there and check it out! Something isn't right! (Vegeta nod & he went up there and knows that he gonna cut Mr. Arrow's life line) (Gasps & Grab the rope but Mr. Arrow went down) No.

Doctor Doppler: Captain, the last wave! Here it comes! Captain Amelia: Hold on to your life lines, this is gonna be a bumpy ride! (The ship went up and was calm) Well, I guess that you must have strong line there Vincent, and as for George he does too. What should you say, Mr. Arrow? Mr. Arrow? Goku: (Had Mr. Arrow's hat while climbing down) I'm afraid that Mr. Arrow has lost us all. His line was scure but he took a big fall.

Mai: (Was in shock) That black hole remind me of something that I remember but if I tried to remember I get scared. Captain Amelia: Mai, I- A-hem. I didn't know that it's gonna be hard for you to remember that is painful. Let's make this clear to us all, return you post. We carried on. (She walk up, stop & turn to Vincent & George) Vincent, you and George will keep an eye on her, is that clear?

Vegeta: (As vincent) Aye Captain. Goku: (As George) Aye. (Mai was all by herself and she was still in stock) Hey, you okay? (Mai nod) Something tells us that you're not okay. Unless something is bothering you. (Mai was confused) That's right, somethings bothering you in fact, that black hole did remind you of something, did it? (Mai nod)

Vegeta: (Was behind) That black hole is the one that almost killed you when you were a young girl. (Mai gasps) You remember that, don't you? (Mai was scared) We could opened you mind if we want to. In fact, we are the only ones that can help you now. (Mai was gonna run off but her legs re frozen stif) You are the only child that is strong. (Had his hand on her forehead) We shall opened your mind.

((Flashback begin) Little Mai: (Saw the black hole) (Gasps) Oh no! I don't wanna go there! (Saw something and safe her life) Huh? (She pass out) Angel of Fire: (That was Goku by then) We will safe this child with our own powers. Angel of Ice: (That was Vegeta by then also) We shall gave her the symbol that might help her to be safe. (Flashback end)

Vegeta: (Mai pass out into his arms & he whispered in her ear) You poor child, all alone in the deep darkness but I think that you should rest. (They took her in their room) Rest easy child, in the morning will be a big day. Goku: Hey Vegeta, do you think that someone might find out who we are? Vegeta: Nope. Goku: What about finding out what we were doing? Vegeta: Not that one either so which means that they won't find out about anything. In the mean-time, we should think about what has happened to Mr. Arrow.

Goku: Well Vegeta, let me tell you who kill him. Pick a guess who would that be. He is psycho and he is the evil one. Vegeta: Wait a minute. You wouldn't happen talking about Mr. Scroop, by any chance? (Goku nod) He didn't- Goku: He did. I saw him did that in fact, Mai was still in shock by that time. Vegeta: We need to figure out how to help this child.

Mai: (Was morning and she was awake) Ooh boy. (Knows that something was moving) Morph? (Stand up and look under) Morph, knock it off. It's early. (got smack in the butt) Ow. Hey Morph. (Morph was having fun with her) Hey you get back here. Morph: (Mimted Mai) Get back here. Mai: (Sigh & Morph was change into a blowfish and spit water at her) Okay. Get back here you little squid. (She went down stairs to find Morph, she look in the purps snf knows that Morph's eyes moved) Ha! Busted. (Went in that barrel of purps)

Hands: You know, if it wasn't for that boy we wouldn't be in this mess. We shall attack them John Silver: Not until we have the Treasure. (Mai Gasps silent) Scroop: I say we kill 'em all now. John Silver: "I say"? What's this "I say"? Disobey my orders again like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow, and so help me - you'll be *joinin'* him! (Throw him) Scroop: Strong talk, but I know otherwise. (Try to grab the purp) John Silver: You got somethin' to say, Scroop?

Scroop: It's that boy. Methinks you have a soft spot for him. And that poor helpless girl is in alot of pain and never got some attention. John Silver: Now, mark me, the lot of ya! I care about one thing, and one thing only: Flint's trove! You think I'd risk it all for the sake of some nose-wipin' little whelp? That girl does need some attention because she has suffer enough from her own past. Scroop: What was it now? "Oh, you got the makings of greatness in ya!" John Silver: Shut yer gap! I cozied up to that kid to keep 'im off our scent! But I ain't gone soft! I wouldn't forget the day that girl told me about that she has no family. (Heard Onus said Land hole & went off)

Mai: (Was shock to hear everything & let Morph go) ...... Onus: There it is. The planet that we search for. Mai: (was inside of the ship, got of the barrel of purps) (Gasps) I got to warn the captain. (Went up and then got stop by John Silver) (Gasps) John Silver: Darlin? (Look around and went down, Mai went backward) Playing games... are we? Mai: (Little shaking) Maybe..... Maybe we're playing games. What made you think that you would say that? John Silver: Oh. Well because I thought maybe you might need some info about your own past.

Mai: (Look at the table and look at John Silver) What? No, I really don't understand that. Why didn't you tell me that you are aftering the treasure? Is it because you're lying to someone else? Because I thought that you are the only person that can do good. John Silver: [readying a knife behind his back] Oh, I see. Well, I was never much good at games. Always hated to lose. Mai: What? What are you saying?

John Silver: All I'm saying is that you're all alone in this big world and you have fears inside of eyes and not even once. (Mai was gonna get away but he kept getting in the way) What's the matter darlin? You can tell me. (Mai shook her head no) Aww.... Sounds like that we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Mai: (Was shaking) .....

Goku: (Had a knife and stab his leg) I think the easy way is better. (Stab and grab Mai by the arm and took off) Captain Amelia: Pirates on my ship. Doctor, do you know how to use this? (Doctor Doppler nod alittle) Mr. Hawkins, you must hold the map. (Look at both Goku or George and Vegeta or Vincent) George, you and Vincent can protect Mai and try not to fail. (Goku and Vegeta nod)

Vegeta: (As Vincent and just opened the buttom of the ship) Captain, we need to get out of here now! (Captain Amelia nod, He knows that Mai is coming) Mai, come on to this ship. (Mai just jump and miss the boat and got the edge) Oh no! Jim: Hold on I'm- Goku: (As George and went save Mai) Gotcha.

Mai: (Thought to herself while hanging on) This is not good at all I mean.... How can I be foolish to believe someone like that lied? (Knows that she is slipping) Whoa! John Silver: Young Mai? (Mai looked) Young Mai, take my hand. (Mai tried not to get trick) Please young one, (Mai remember the day that someone said that.) Take my hand. Vegeta: (Throw an attack and Goku grab Mai and they were out of here)

Doctor Doppler: (They crashed) Oh my goodness. Remind me to never to do that again. Jim: (Gasps) Mai! Captain Amelia: (Went over to Goku or George) George, is she alright? (Goku nod) Oh good. I thought that we lost her somehow. Is she- Goku: (As George) Don't worry Captain, she is alright. She is just knock out. Vegeta: (As Vincent) I hope that she is alright soon.

(In Mai's Dream) Mai: (Had her eyes closed) What just happened to me? All I remember is that we crash and that was it. Girl: You just got a bumb on a head that's all. (Mai opened her eyes) Little Mewtwo: Are you alright? You look hurt. Mai: Wait. What are you? Who are you? Amber: What'd you mean? I'm a person and so are you. (Mai was confuse first)

Little Mewtwo: What she means is that you're a human being that has- (Gasps) You have no memory, do you? Mai: I- I don't remember. But all I know is- Amber: Don't worry, we'll help you and you can call me Amber. (Mai was looking at Squirtle, Bullbasur, and Charmander) These are pokemon that are copy. Mai: Copy? How? Little Mewtwo: Scientist creates pokemon by some other pokemons DNA.

Amber: And somehow that DNA can end up complete or failing. Mai: Just like when an alchemist tries to bring someone back from the dead and end up failing. Little Mewtwo: That's right. Amber: Do you remember anything on the day that you were born? Mai: I remember that I was abandoned from my own people which they are ishbalans. And the next thing I remember is that I was raise.

Little Mewtwo: So you were raise by a saiyan. Mai: A saiyan? Wait, you mean that I'm- Amber: That's right, you have the blood of the saiyan so, which means that you are the saiyan in fact, you are a good person. (Show Mai her home) I called this " I remember", I was born there before. (They flew around for awhile) Still don't remember yet?

Mai: Not yet. Little Mewtwo: Maybe this would help you. (Show her the past of the day that Cell, Android 16, 17 & 18 were created) (Mai Gasps) That's right. The Androids are here to defeat anyone that are still alive. Amber: Don't worry, they won't find you hopefully.

(At the labatory) Scientist 5: Doctor, somehow Mewtwo and Amber are conmuticate with the clones and the yound girl that travel far away. Scientist 9: But how? She is not like the other clones, is she? Amber's Father: (To himself) No she's not. That girl is the powerful child that no one has ever seen but..... I have.

(In Mai's Dream) Amber: Say, what's your name? You didn't tell us your name. Mai: Mai Valentine..... That is what I remember so far. Little Mewtwo: That's a beautiful name ever. (Charmander disapeared first) Huh? Mai: What? What's going on? (Squirtle and Bullbasaur disappeared) Where- Where did they go?

(At the Labatory) Scientist 8: Doctor, we're losing her too. Amber's Father: Amber. (In Mai's Dream) Little Mewtwo: What's wrong Amber? Mai: What is going on here? Amber: I guess that it's time to say good-bye. Little Mewtwo: Good-bye? Mai: No way..... (Tears were coming from her eyes) This is not what I..... Amber: You're crying Mai.

Little Mewtwo: Crying? Mai: Whenever someone from your life has died and then tears come out of your eyes and this is what is happening. I~ I just don't understand why would someone has to die like this. Amber: I have to go. Little Mewtwo: Why? Mai: Please Amber, don't go! Don't go please. You're the only girl that I have ever seen.

Amber: I don't know. Thank you for caring about me and don't cry Mewtwo. And Mai? (Mai look at her) Does those eyes remind you someone? (Mai look at them carefully and knows that they look just like Goku's and Vegeta's. Mai Gasps) Mewtwo I just want you to know that you're alive. And life is wonderful. (Disappeared)

Mai: (Still crying) Amber..... Why? Why did you have to go? Little Mewtwo: This is not...... (Mai since his energy increase too fast) Amber, don't go! Mai: Mewtwo stop it! You're gonna get hurt! (Went closer to Mewtwo) Mewtwo! (Mewtwo accidently attack her) Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Aaaaaaahhhhh! (Was on the ground in her dream) Mewtwo, what's wrong? Why are you like this? (Little Mewtwo look at her) (Gasps) No Mewtwo! Wait! (End of her dream)

Mai: (Gasps) Wait... Was that a dream? (Knowst that Jim was waiting for her to wake up) Uh? Jim? (Jim look at her) Where's the Captain, the doctor and the other two gentlemen? Jim: They went to find a place to hid well we wait here. (Heard something) Stand down. (Whispered to Mai) Alright listen, stay here and I'll be right back. (Went down)

Mai: (Thought to herself) This isn't good at all in fact, I really don't want Jim to get hurt. (Goku cover her mouth from behind) Huh? (Look at Goku from behind and Vegeta just stab her in the side while her mouth was covered) Ah! Goku: Shhhh. Don't worry Mai, you're going to be okay but for now you must allow us to take you somewhere. (Mai was struggling & whispered in Mai) You can't fight it. Be a good girl to put your arms down.

Vegeta: (Mai put her arms down and her eyes were little darker than before. He look up and smile) Good girl. (Took the knife out and stand up) Child, it time for you to go to the place that might help you remember. (They took Mai somewhere where the big door has finally opened) Behold child, the big door opening and closing. Goku: Now, its time for you to open the right door and then you will see what was we can see.

Mai: (Was still in shock & and open the right door) ........... Vegeta: (Whispered to Mai) Child, your the first one to seek the treasure. (They went throw the door and knows that they are lots of treasure) We can make the forgen of this treasure. (Look at Mai and smile) Our child, you shall be rewarded for everything that you have done is right. Goku: (Grabs the treasure and then put them one Mai) Our own princess is so pretty with all these teasure on her.

Mai: (Was shaking alittle) ...... Vegeta: What's the matter, child? Feeling little dizzy from standing? (Mai was scared to say something) Child, look into my eyes and tell us what you see. Goku: (Was holding Mai real still & Mai's eyes were light blue and light green) Mai, we've try so hard for you to be the best girl ever but somehow that those foolish people tried to be so jealous.

Mai: (was trying to remember while beening Hynotized) ........ Vegeta: (Heard an explosion) Kakarrot! We better get that ship going and get the heck out of here right now. (They went to get the ship going so that way they can get out of here) Kakarrot, can you try to drive the ship? Goku: (Got the wheel) Don't worry Vegeta, I got it! (Remembered while going the wrong way so he turn the ship around)

Vegeta: Kakarrot! What are you doing? Goku: There's a portal back there! If I go through it then you can get us back to Spacepot and we got the Captain, the doctor, Jim, John Silver and his pirates. (Vegeta finally understands what he is talking about) Alright Vegeta, when I say "Now" you go and touch the spacespot, alright? (Vegeta nod) Steady........ (Almost there) Now! (Vegeta went down and touch the door and then disappeared from behind) Whaaahooo!

Captain Amelia: Well George, I see that you have some skills that you and Vincent have, did you? Vegeta: (As Vincent) Oh Captain, it was nothing really in fact it was George's idea to get all of us out of there anyways. Ben: Oh I promise myself that I wasn't gonna cry. (Cried anyways) Mai: (Was looking at the stars) Wow. This is really beautiful ever.

Jim: Here. (Mai turn around and caught the bag) This is for you so that way you can carry things. (They were at spacesport the next morning and saw his mother) I'm home mom. Sarah Hawkins: (Was happy and knowst that Mai wasn't with him) Jim, where is Mai? Jim: Oh. She didn't want to come back home with me because she went that direction.

And so, it all came to pass that Mai has finally knew that Jim would change his ways in fact, Mai is still going far away from Central and Mai didn't even knows that Lust, Envy, and Sloth were dead. Lust was killed by Wrath, Envy was kill by Yami and Sloth was killed by the Elric brothers so Mai is gonna be gone like for a long time. No one even knew that Mai is gone except for Dante because she knows that Mai is the Philosopher's stone and she won't give up until Mai is found and brought back. What can the others do with Dante? What can Colonel Mustang do with the Furher King Bradley? And what can the Elric brothers, the others do with Wrath now? And that is another story.

Duke: Amine- Tristan: No Duke, it's Anime Mix. Yugi: Chapter 8 " Mai's new home" Goku: Vegeta, by the time that Mai took one more step. She will realize that she is home with us. Vegeta: We'll be waiting. 


	8. Mai's new home

Anime Mix Chapter 8 Mai's new home

(At the Dessert) Mai: (In the rain storm) This rain storm is getting stronger. (The wind is so strong that it blow her to the tree) Ah! (Blood on her chin and saw the branch stuck to her side) No way..... I'm- I'm really gonna die here, am I? (Saw someone and its Wrath but she didn't even knows that he is the one that safe her life) Ah! Stranger: (Its Wrath) You better go that way because its getting strong every minute. (Mai nod and kept going) We will meet again Mai.

Mai: ( Kept walking until then) (Snap) Ah! (Look at the Bear trap) D^mn^t! Stupid Bear trap, always gets in the way. (Kept walking until she got to Goku's hometown) Wait a minute. (Gasps) I remember that place. It's- It's- (Went down and got soak in wet, went closer and saw the little girl getting pick on) Hey! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with it! Zach: (The Strech Alchemist) Well, well isn't the one that is the Unknown Alchemist. The one that can safe someones life from that terrible demon of all.

Mai: The Stretch Alchemist Zach. I shouldn't known it was you the one that can bring the demon back from the dead and the one that the furher told you that not to do anything foolish. Zach: That maybe but it not like I cared about the stupid rules anyway but I can still be on my own doing something interesting. Mai: Oh really? For your infomation Zach, you can't do that as long as I believe every single souls that are within my heart.

Zach: (use his alchemy to strech his arm to grab Mai by the neck and throw her everywhere) Ahahahahaha!Ahahahahahaha! (Throw Mai on the ground) Heheheh. (Mai was bleeding) What's the matter? Not winning easily as you thought? Mai: (Tried to get up) I never said it would be easy. Zach: Heh. You don't feel winning at all. (Slap her four times & knows that Mai was angry) What? Are you angry? Humulilated, is that it? (Knee her in the stomach) Savage! You don't know what humulation is! (Punching her in the face and the stomach few times that made Mai throw up blood)

Goku: (HE and Vegeta made it just in time) Hey Stretch boy, why don't you just leave her alone for once and face me like a man. Vegeta: Or we will teach you some lessons. Zach: (Turn around) You dudes have no right to come to our battle between me and her, understand? (Goku looked at Mai) Hey, are you even listening to me? Hellooo?

Mai: (Laugh for no reason) Ahahaha.... Who would of thought that a person like you Strach Alchemist don't know who I am? (Goku was still looking at her) You just don't get it, do you? I'm not just an alchemist. (Was hanging on the roof of the vehicle) I am the most powerful warrior in the world! (Zach Gasps) That's right! You heard me, if there was a god that can make something to keep me alive in fact just maybe..... You will see what I really am. (The Philosopher's Stone activite itself to make the moon) Too bad that you don't have a tail Strech Alchemist. (Zach was confuse)

Goku: (Knows something that Zach doesn't know while thought to himself) That's it. Show me and Vegeta your form. Vegeta: Heheh. Mai: Now then Strech Alchemist, its time to see how a really wolf can do. Zach: What? (Mai transform into a white wolf that he has never seen before) This- This cannot be. Goku: (said it to himself) Oh it is. Vegeta: (To himself also) That's what we are waiting for so many years.

Mai: (Even though that she is in her wolf form but still) This is what happens if you tried to kill a wolf that lives in the forest and then the next thing you know that the wolf just left a mark.... A good mark that I wouldn't forget. It's like- It's like a Nemo star up in the sky and never stop. Zach: I was looking for an animal that are evil and seeks revenge but you are far different from other ones. Goku: Don't be so sure about that one. Vegeta: Because you may never know what could happen to you.

Mai: (Was gonna sing "Nemo" while the rain is coming in) " This is me for forever; One of the lost ones. The one without a name; Without an honest heart as compass. This is me for forever; One without a name. These lines the last endeavor; To find the missing lifeline. Oh how I wish; For soothing rain. All I wish is to dream again. My loving heart; Lost in the dark; For hope I'd give my everything. My flower; Withered between; The pages two and three. The once and forever bloom gone with my sins. Walk the dark path; Sleep with angels; Call the past for help. Touch me with your love; And reveal to me my true name."

(Still Mai's part and rain was coming down and she was wet) " Oh how I wish; For soothing rain; All I wish is to dream again. My loving heart; Lost in the dark; For hope I'd give my everything. Oh how I wish; For soothing rain; Oh how I wish to dream again. Once and for all; And all for once; Nemo my name for evermore." (Mai was planning to attack Zach with everything that she got with her wolf abuility but she doesn't want to waste too much) " Nemo sailing home. Nemo letting go." (Mai's wolf spirits went to attack & she was still singing) " Oh how I wish; For soothing rain; All I wish is to dream again. My loving heart; Lost in the dark; For hope I'd give my everything. Oh how I wish; For soothing rain; Oh how I wish to dream again. Once and for all; And all for once; Nemo my name for evermore..... Nemo my name for evermore..." (Zach was attack plenty times and he was getting up)

Zach: You..... Monster! (Mai Gasps) Goku: (Gasps) Vegeta: (Getting mad) So, this is how you react! You're a weakling! You're nothing but a headless meat. Zach: Shut up! She is nothing but a slave of the white wolf! A dog that can sence anything that can be more evil or worse. (Mai growled at him) You can do that all you want but I most warn you that you're the monster.

Mai: ( All the spirits of the white and little gray wolves came while singing Promise Land) (Sorry!)" hana ga saiteiru yo iro toridori no hana ga" yumemiru nara douzo ki ga tooku naru kara "ame o furase mashou nannichi mo tayasazu ni" demo anata mo douse iku toki wa issho sa. ueta ookamitachi ga ai o gizou suru. "saa watashi o shinjite kudasai". tomaranai honoo wa susumu; ososugita mezame no ato wa "sayonara" sa; "ai o sodate mashou" nante fushigi na kotoba de. mou torikaesenai sou mirai nanka nai. kakuu no ohanashi wa sou suteki na genjitsu. ima sore nara sugu ni saa kasei ni ikou." (Goku and Vegeta were looking at the spirits)

(Mai's part still) " oshierareta rekishi arasoi no purofi-ru "saa kiseki o shinjite kudasai". negai wa yakitsuku sarete. owaranai gareki no sekai de dare ni sosogu? devil's walk in the strawberry fields! shiboritate no namida o douzo meshi agare. "ai subeki mono yo!" (Goku and Vegeta look at her) " aa dare mo inai yozora ni mukatte anata o sukueru no? devil's walk in the strawberry fields. devil's walk in the strawberry fields! tomaranai honoo wa susumu ososugita mezame no ato wa "sayonara" sa. devil's walk in the strawberry fields! shiboritate no namida o douzo meshi agare "mitsu no aji ga surukai?"

Zach: (Was beening attack by all the spirits of white and gray wolves) Aaaaaaahhhhh! Goku: (The spirits went back in Mai's body and then she went down on the ground, went closer to her) Mai Valentine..... (Mai look up while beening in alot of pain) You poor girl. Fought so hard to do whats best for you and never stop. (Look at the moon and then distroy it)

Vegeta: That moon only works for her but since she use it little bit too much, the spirits must of weaked her alot. (Goku nod, look at Mai, bend his kness) Child, do you know what this place is? (Mai was little confuse at first) You don't remember about the day that you were raise by a saiyan, do you? (Mai gasps) Goku: It's true Mai, you were raise but only two saiyans..... We'll talk later but for now. (Use his powers to make Mai's eyes heavy) Sleep for us. (Mai pass out after that)

Vegeta: (Pick Mai up, decided to carry her and got up on his feet) This child has nothing to do with all of this pain that she has right now. No one doesn't desirve to be punish by anyone or anybody. Goku: It's true, no one doesn't desirve to die nor to be punish by anybody that knows her. (They turn around and they started to walk back to Bulma's house) We're done fighting with you Stretch boy, we're going back home. (Look at Mai)

Vegeta: (Thought to himself) Hang in there child, you will get some help no matter what and you will gets some attention no matter how many times that most people gave you. Goku: (Thought to himself) Don't worry Mai, you will be okay as long as you stay with us for along time. In fact, we will make you remember everything that we can and we will not stop until we have complete our task.

(At Bulma's house) Chi-chi: I don't understand Bulma. Our own husbands go out so fast that we don't know where they're going. Bulma: Come on Chi-chi, maybe they have their reasons or some sort. (Goku and Vegeta came in) Where did you and Vegeta went Goku? Goku: We have our reason to go somewhere. (Vegeta nod & Chi-chi was confused) Bulma: See Chi-chi, I told you.

Vegeta: (In his little lab & had his light on) Kakarrot, we should fix every injuries that she has even if it take us all night to do it. (Goku nod) Okay, lets get started. (They started to fix Mai up while she was knock out for a few hours & thought to himself) Darnit! This is gonna be harder than I thought even though that its gonna be tough for me and Kakarrot to fix the injuries. (Goku was whiping the sweat off his head) Thanks. Goku: No problem Vegeta. You know, we can make it through the night in fact I just know that we will make it through the night.

Vegeta: (Mai was opening her eyes alittle & he knows that) This child is awake. Goku: Should I knock her out again? Vegeta: No Kakarrot, I already have an idea. (Had the needle ready & Goku was stepping back alittle) Don't worry Kakarrot, I won't give you a needle. (The needle went in Mai and then she went to sleep. Goku kept whipping the sweat off his head)

(In Mai's dream when she was raise by Vegeta's father) Little Mai: (Was wearing a pretty yellow dress before) Good morning. Vegeta's Father: Ah, good morning. It seems that you are ready to learn to dance with my son. (Little Vegeta was dress up all handsome) Alright my son, are you ready? (Little Vegeta nod and went closer to Mai) Now remember Mai, you don't lead let him.

Little Vegeta: (The music played and he lead) That dress looks beautiful on you. Little Mai: Really? (Little Vegeta nod) Wow. I suppose that I am cute with this dress. Little Vegeta: But you are cute with that dress and I'm just making a um... Little Mai: Compliment? Little Vegeta: Yeah. Vegeta's Father: (Singing) " It's one, two, three and suddenly I see a path at last is really peaceful and I understand how its stand. I taught then well I plan it all. And just remember the romance and glad. I never want them to be.....saaaad."

Little Mai: (Still dancing with Vegeta) I'm feeling alittle dizzy. Little Vegeta: Maybe its from spinning. Little Mai: Yeah. Little Vegeta: Me too. It's not like that I'm making you dizzy or anything like that. Maybe we should stop. (They stop) I guess that the stars are so beautiful tonight. (Little Mai nod & his father went leave them alone) Just image that if we never meet a person that is a super saiyan and we'll be best friends forever.

Little Mai: Really? Do you really think that? (Little Vegeta nod) Wow. I just wish that we could live forever and ever. Little Vegeta: Maybe.... (Hugged Mai) There's something you must know. (Smiled) I wish that we could live on forever. Child, I want you to know that everything is going alright as long- (Bang) Ah! Huh? What's going on? (Look out of the window) Oh no! Freeza! (Grab Mai's arm and they run)

Guard 5: D^mn^t! Freeza is here! Vegeta's Father: This isn't good at all in fact, I just hope that my son finds a place for- (Freeza was here) Freeza, if came here so I can tell you where Mai is but I won't tell you. Even if it means taking you out! Freeza: (Killed him) Long lived the king. (Went where Vegeta is at) Hmph. Just a useless brat. So tell me little prince, where is she?

Little Vegeta: You're too late Freeza..... She is already gone in fact, she is out of this place so that way she doesn't want to see your ugly face again! Freeza: (Getting angry at him) Grr.....

Mai: (Was in her dream) So it was Freeza that killed my father? And Otoha told everything about King Vegeta. But why? I would never forget what you said to me father in fact, I just wish that- (Heard something) Who's there? (Knows that it was Tucker) (Gasps) Tucker! Shou Tucker: It was all your fault that Nina die just to save you. I think you should die! (End of Mai's dream)

Mai: (Opened her eyes, Gasps while sitting up) Hold on.... Was that a dream? (Layed back down, heard someone coming in and that is Gohan) (Gasps) Gohan: (Teenage one) Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. Mai: Where am I? Gohan: You're in Bulma's house so you don't have to worry about a thing. (Mai was kinda confuse) My mom was upset and kinda confuse about you.

Chi-chi: Goku, don't you realize that she couldn't kill you and Vegeta? Bulma: Chi-chi, you don't know that in fact she is not like that at all. I think that she was- Krillin: I think that she has lost her memories or some sort. (Got hit by Goku) Ow! Goku, what was that for? Goku: For beening a smart person. Gohan: (Teenager one) Sorry to disturb you all but I think that someone is awake.

Krillin: No way... Bulma: Oh. Hello there. (Mai flinch) We didn't mean to frighten you. We just thought that if you are okay or not. (Went closer to Mai and she was little bit shy. She cover her eyes) Hahaha.... Are you hiding from me? Come on, lets see that face. (Chi-chi have her hand on her forehead) (Mai move her hands and show her face) Awww, there's that cute face we're looking for.

Goten: (Look at Mai and he look at him) Hi. I'm Goten. (Mai was confuse) Hmmm. Ah! I got it. (Point at Goku first) This is my dad, (Mai look at Goku and then he point at Gohan) This is my brother. (Mai look at Gohan and he give up) Gohan: I think what he mean is that the reason that our names maybe the same as my father but its different. You see, my father was the first person to be name that start with "Go" in this family. Then after that, I came next and the same name. And now that Goten came in the family, do you get it now? (Mai look at them for a minute and she nod) Good.

Bulma: (Mai knows that she was gonna touch her neck but she move back alittle) It's okay, I'm not gonna harm you and that's a promise. (Look at her neck and knows that it was a bit mark on there) That bite looks little bit bad sweetie. (Mai gasps) Come on. (Took her the kitchen) Here sit down. (Mai was look at the chair and remembered that day that the chairs were too hard)

(Flashback begin) Medium Mai: I think that it could be better if I should just- (The chair just broke because it was to hard) Whoa! Tristan: Oh my god! (Flashback end)

Krillin: Uh? What's the problem? Are you gonna sit? (Mai was little scared to) Come on- (Goku slap him the back of the head) Ow! Hey. Goku: (Realize that now) Bulma, I think I just realize something. (Bulma look at him) I think that she is scared that this chair might brake on her. (Mai flinch alittle & went closer to her) It's okay. Here. (Garb the wheel chair) Why don' you sit on this? (Mai look at the wheel chair) It's alright. Here.

Chi-chi: Goku, what are you doing to her? Goku: (Pick Mai up first) Don't worry Chi-chi, it's not like its gonna hurt her that bad. (Put Mai in the wheel chair) See? She is not even hurt. (Mai look at the wheel chair and knows that it is soft which she has never felt soft things before) See? No problem. (Mai had her hand on her head which means that her head hurts) Hm? What's wrong? (Mai stand up alittle) Hey, are you okay? (Mai was sweat and she collapes) Oh no! (Caught her and feel her head) Yeow! That burn! (Gasps) Wait a minute. Aw man, what is that-

Vegeta: Kakarrot! (Goku look at him) Calm down, its called a fever. Goten: Gohan, what's fever? Gohan: Well, fever is like when the temparture tells someone like for exmple 39.5 Celcius in other words 103 degrees or more. But we don't if she has that kind of fever or not. Bulma: (Has a themonader) Hmm, yep its 39.5 Celcius so which means that she has to be in bed. Krillin: Aww man, I thought we are getting to know her.

Mai: (The flashbacks are getting to her and she was on her side which that is a bad spot) Ah! Goku: Whoa! Hey, it's okay. Vegeta: Kakarrot, stand back. (Goku stand back alittle & put the needle right through her and Mai was asleep) Don't worry, she is asleep. (Put Mai on the couch and cover her up) I just hope that she's okay. Chi-chi: Goku, I don't understand you and Veg- (Bulma put out her hand and shook her head no) Huh? (Bulma nod at Goku and he went to Mai)

(In Mai's Memories when she was young) Young Mai: (With a friend named Sarah) I know how to do some stuff like how to fly or something but I just wish that someday- Sarah: (A little girl) Don't worry, you will get your wish granted someday. Young Mai: How would you know? I'm not strong or anything like that and I'm just- Sarah: (Kiss her) I'm just tired of these games. (Mai was gonna run away but she grab her, was right on her & rip her shirt) Heheh. Mai you're the only one I want.

Young Mai: No! Stop it. Police man: Freeze! FBI! Step away from the girl! (Sarah stand up and left Mai bleeding) Don't move! (Sarah just and they shoot her and Mai was right there when they killed her) Search the house! Anywhere! (Went over to Mai and knows that she can't even move) My god, (Had the blanket, cover her up, pick her up and took her out of the house)

(At the police station) Police man 3: This child is scared of guns. Police man: I know..... Poor kid, all scared to death and the next thing you know is happens like that. Police woman: (Was keeping Mai calm but she was still scared and she has her ears covered. She went to the office) She is still scared and I tried everything but she is still scared. Little Mai: (Hearing voices) No stop! Stop it! Leave me alone! Please, leave me alone! (End of Mai's memories)

Mai: (Gasps) Goku: You gave us a scared alittle in fact, we were thinking that you should really rest alittle or the fever won't go down. Mai: (Look away) I just had a terrible dream that's all. Goku: Not really because you just a awful memories of your past and its very painful.... You have a bad memory of the day that a young girl "R" word you. (Mai gasps)

Vegeta: (Came in) How is she? Goku: Well, her fever is starting to go down and her head is started to hurt and yeah. (Knows that Mai was gonna sit up, stop her only half) I don't think that it's not a good idea for you. I think that you should rest for awhile I mean besides, you have a fever that is little bit high and you're just not feeling well. (Layed Mai back down)

Mai: (Was confused about that) Vegeta: (Went to the window and open the blinds half) There we go, just need some sunlight. (Look at Mai) Child, there is no need for you to be afraid because of the fever has got to you. The reason that you're not feeling well is because that sickness you have is gonna go down little by little by little. Goku: But hey at least that you'll be alright.

Mai: (Was little bit confused, Vegeta cover her eyes and put some liquid stuff in her mouth) (The liquid stuff just went into her and then she was asleep & Vegeta move his hand) Goku: What did you do to her? Vegeta: I made her fall asleep so that way all of her nightmares would be gone forever and ever. But don't worry Kakarrot, I'm sure that everything is going to be just fine.

(At the train station) Sgt. Fuery: Mai is just a child and an alchemist. Are you sure this is a good idea? Lieutenant Breda: If Mai is somewhere then she better have some explaination. Sgt. Fuery: But still, don't you think that we are going over board. Lieutenant Havoc: Nah. I think that we should what military does. Colonel Mustang: Our goal is to find Mai and we shall not try to fail at all times.

Officer Falman: But Colonel, what would happen if Mai resist? If Mai does resist than we will have a bigger problem. Colonel Mustang: (Saw Alphonse) What is it? Alphonse: (Sigh) I hate to tell you this one Colonel but, Tristan Taylor is gone and I think that he start to search for Mai on his own. Yami: (Was over hearing & Thought to himself) What? Tristan, why didn't you tell me that you were gonna do that?

(AT Bulma's house) Bulma: (She, Chi-chi, Goku and Vegeta were have a talk) I think that Chi-chi and I would go to the store tomorrow and get some new clothes for her. Goku: While you're doing that I think that Vegeta and I are going somewhere like- Krillin: I heard that the amusment park is tonight so, you guys could take her there. Chi-chi: But we don't know if she has been there Krillin.

Mai: (Came in the kitchen) I'm afraid that I haven't been to the amusment park before Miss Chi-chi in fact, no body didn't take me anywhere. Krillin: Hold on a second, is it just me or did she just say that "No body took her anywhere"? Bulma: (Ask Mai something) So you mean that no body ever took to store, pet shop or any other place like that? (Mai shook her head no)

Chi-chi: Wait! Does that mean you- (Mai nod) Oh my- (Goku went closer to Mai) Goku, what are you doing? Don't you even- (Krillin shook his head no) Huh? (Knows that she was out of bed) You need to- Mai: (The flashback of the day that Scar was evil got into her and her injuried right arm or wrist was bleed & said to herself) No.... No....

Goku: (Bend his knee and look at it) This is bad Vegeta, we need to take her somewhere to see what's the problem. Bulma: Should I call the doctor? Mai: DON'T! (Everyone didn't move and she was scared) Don't call the doctor..... Doctors won't solve that problem I know so. Krillin: I'm lost. Could somebody explain what is- (Goku put his hand out and shook his head no) What?

Goku: (Knows that Mai was shaking) Mai, exlain it to us. How did this happen? Chi-chi: Goku, this is not the best time! She needs to- Bulma: Chi-chi don't. Mai: (Was scared to exlain but she'll try her best to exlain) It all started at Lior and I was trying to stop Scar from creating the stone.

(Flashback begin) Scar: (Use his alchemy to stop Mai from running off) If you came all this way to find me then you must have some knowledge what I am planning. Mai: (In the disguise) Yeah. I know what you are planning! To create the Philosopher's Stone. Scar: You shouldn't interfere. Lust: Well, this should be interesting. Mai: There's something I want to ask you Scar. Four years ago there was a Chimera in Central that is half human and half dog. Scar: I sent their souls to their freedom. Mai: You kill the little girl!

Scar: Out of mercy. What else can you do for her? Mai: That's not the choice we're allow to make d^mn^t. Don't you realize what you have done? Don't you realize that you are killing everyone that someone cares? Scar: What made you think that someone cares about their own children? (Mai didn't answer) It seems that you haven't make it clear since the day that you were born. Mai: What are you talking about? Scar: I am talking about that you were abandoned by my own people and that is why that you can't remember your own god d^mn past.

Mai: Shut up already! I don't want to hear you stupidedy! Scar: Stupidedy? Since when did you say that you don't want to hear my stupidedy? Mai: (Gasps) ....... (Was walking backwards) Scar: Since when did you first start off by figure out your own past? When are you gonna answer my questions? Mai: Never. I will never want to hear nor answer your questions. (Scar was about to attack) I won't let you hurt anyone! (Felt the pain on her side) Ah! (Scar accidently kick her in the gut and sent her flying)

Scar: (Walking closer to Mai) What's wrong Unknown Alchemist? Not winning? Mai: (Stand up) I will take you down once and for all. (They were fighting until) You idiot! What made you think of playing God is gonna help the people of Lior? You have no right to play God to all innocent people! Scar: So, you think that you stop me?

Mai: (Getting Mad) Aaaaaaahhhh! (Lust trap her arm) Huh? Great a homunculi. Lust: Please, be free to call me Lust. Gluttong: And I'm Gluttong. Lust: Do you understand why we tell you our names, little girl? Mai: Yeah and now that you want to kill me, right? (Use her alchemy to attack them) Gluttong: Oh yes that burn. Lust: You can't get rid of us kid. We're not weaklings like Greed. (Mai Growl) Relax Ishbalan, we're just trying to help you or should call you Scar.

Scar: I don't need- (Babidi is gonna control him) Ah! Ah! Mai: Huh? What the-? What's happening? Lust: Hmph. he is just faking it. Gluttong: Uh Lust, no he isn't. Scar: (Was up) Ah! Ah! Ah! (And he was on the ground) Mai: Scar! Gluttong: Don't go near him! (Mai stopped) Don't go near him. Lust: Gluttong, what are you talking about? Mai: Scar? (Flashback half end)

Goku: So, he was under some kind of magic? (Mai nod) What happen after that? Mai: He was crazy as heck and not once he hasn't stop and think about what he has done wrong. Krillin: Geez. Vegeta: What did he done wrong? Mai: Very terrible thing.

(Flashback continue) Majin Scar: (Stand up) Heheheheheheh. Heheheheh. Heheheheheh. Heheheheheh. Gluttong: That ishbalan is not himself anymore. (Mai look at him) He is not himself anymore. Lust: What are you saying? Majin Scar: Heheheheheh. (one step and point at Mai) You Unknown Alchemist are my first one to stay alive because you are my worse enemy. Mai: What? That can't be right. (Saw Rose) No don't! Majin Scar: (Look at Rose) A holy mother? Mai: (Use her alchemy to trap Scar) Go! Get out of here now! (Rose understand what she told her)

Lust: Unknown don't do it! Gluttong: Please. Mai: (Started running and stop) People of Lior listen to me, Scar is not himself anymore! All of you need to get out of here right now before something bad is gonna happen! Lyra: But Scar was gonna create the stone. Mai: No he is not. I am. In fact, I shall do what I can to safe you all from been killed. (Heard Scar coming) I need you to get Rose and her people out of here right now. (Rose grab her wrist and she look at her) I understand. The military are coming here. I know. Just get the people out of here as fast as you can. (They all left) Holy mother? (Rose turn around) If you ever see anyone that I know just tell them not to come here alright. (Rose nod and went with them)

Majin Scar: (Stop and look at Mai) I trusted you that this battle is gonna be easy. (Mai nod) So, let us begin! Mai: We're gonna skip the warm- up if that's alright with you. Majin Scar: Hmph. By all means then. (Mai was not afraid of anything) Heheheheheh. (Went too fast and Mai try to block ever single attack and then he knows) What's this? I thought you said we're gonna skip the warm-up. Mai: I guess I was wrong about that.

(At Lior) Mai: (Use her alchemy to attack Scar) This is not good. (Scar was gonna punch her but she grab his fist and Scar grab her fist) Majin Scar: (Use headbutt her) Aaaah! (Mai was gonna kick him but, he grab her leg and throw her) Heheheheheh. (Mai use her alchemy) Huh? (Mai use her alchemy to make the powerful explodsion) You're not going to win. Not this time! (Explodsion)

Mai: (had a bloody lip, and the bloody eye) Don't know why I'm surprise. Scar has been strong since the day that I first face him. (Felt a grab on the arm) Huh? (Scar lift her up) Scar? Majin Scar: Heheheheh. (Throw Mai to the wall) Heheheheh. Mai: Ah! (Scar use his alchemy to trap her) Ah! Majin Scar: (Went closer to Mai) What's the matter? Not winning as you thought? Mai: I never said it would be easy.

Majin Scar: Heh. You don't feel like winning at all. (Slap her twice & knows that Mai is mad) What Unknown? Are you angry? Humulate, is that it? (Knee her in the gut) Mai: Ah! Majin Scar: Fool! You don't know what humulation is! ( Punching her in the face few times and knee her few times) Don't worry I won't kill you until I have the power to do so. That time is far over, everything you took was my honored but no more Unknown. I will- (Mai use her mystery power to get free) What? (Flashback half end again)

Mai: I tried so hard to not to fall into darkness but each time I tried to fight everything that I got Scar just keeps hurting me down like a rag dog or doll. But the story that I'm telling you is still scary then I was so frighten that I can't even fight back so I just-

(Flashback continue) Mai: (Use her alchemy to sent Scar flying to the wall) This..... Is.... Not..... What I..... Had in mind. (Thought to herself) Where are you Scar? I know you're here. (Since someone else) What the-? Kimblee: Who the h^ll- Oh wait. I remember. You were abandoned by that foolish ishbalans' people. (Saw Scar) What the-? Majin Scar: Crimson Alchemist? Shouldn't known that you'll be here to stop us. Mai: What? Kimblee: Stop you both? Ha! Don't make me laugh! I am just here to kill.

Mai: I'm not gonna let you do that who ever you are! Majin Scar: Heh. Strong words Unknown but that's not gonna get you anywhere. Kimblee: Oh where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Zolf J. Kimblee but some of my enemies call me Kimblee for short. Now let us begin our battle. (They fought and fought)

Yugi: She should be here somewhere Mokuba. (Heard of Explodsions) What was that? Mokuba: (Saw Mai) Mai! We have help her! (Yugi nod) Kimblee: (Use his alchemy to wrap around both Mai and Scar) I'll take care of you later Ishbalan but for now, I got someone else to take care of. (Use his alchemy to lift Mai and throw her around) Ahahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahaha! Mai: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Majin Scar: You are so dead Kimblee! (Got free and got attack by Mokuba sent him flying) Aaaaaahhh! Yugi: (Kick Kimblee and sent him flying also) Mai! (They got her free) Mai, are you alright? You're bleeding. (Mai got up) Mai, are you alright? Mai: (Look at the sun) Mokuba. Listen, you need to take care of everyone. (She was look at the other side) Mokuba: Why would you say that? Mai? Why do you want me to take care of everyone? Are you going somewhere?

Mai: (Had a bleeding right arm, bloody lip & eye, hurt side) I need you two to leave and get far away from here. (Mokuba and Yugi were confuse) As for Scar and Kimblee, I'll fight them alone. (Mokuba gasps) Yugi: Don't do it. Mokuba: Yugi's right. We don't want you to get killed, you got to let us help you Mai. Are you in? Yugi: Yep. Mokuba: See? We're with you? Mai: (Try not to cry) Stop it! It's too dangerous for you two. I'll finish this by myself.

Yugi: Come on Mai, it'll be great with us around. Mokuba: We'll gang up on them. They will not know what hit them. Yugi: We'll beat these b^st^rds without your help, right Mokuba? Mokuba: Yeah. Yugi: Yami beats better than your brother. (He and Mokuba cover their own mouths) Uh-oh. Mai: (Tears were about to come out) Mokuba you were the only one that I can relay on and I haven't told you anything about myself, have I? Mokuba: (He and Yugi uncover their mouths)

Mai: (Turn around and look at Mokuba and rise her arm) Come here, Mokuba. Mokuba: (Mai went closer) Mai, what's wrong? (Mai hugged him) Mai, you're crying? Why is that? Mai tell us, what's the matter? Mai: (Tears were coming out) Mokuba, there's something you must known. (Smile while the tears were still coming out) Your brother didn't thank me for saving your life and.... I'm sorry. Mokuba: Huh? (Mai knock him out) Ah! Yugi: What did you do to him? Why did you do that? What's wrong with you!? You hurt him? Why did you do that?! (Shaking Mai alittle) Why did you do that? Tell me why! You are our friend and friends are not suppose to them.

Mai: (Look at Yugi) ....... Yugi: Mai, you need to tell me what's wrong!? Tell me, what's wrong with you?! (Mai punch herself) (Gasps) Mai, what are you doing? You couldn't kill yourself! (Mai knock him out) Ah! Yami: Mai! (Mai heard him and turn around & he went closer to her) (Heard Kimblee coming) Kimblee: Alright now I'm p^st off! Majin Scar: No one hurts me and gets away with it. (flashback half end)

Mai: I can't tell you what happens after that it's dangerous and risky. Goku: (Had his hand on Mai's shoulder) Mai, we need to know what happen after that so please, exlain it little bit more. Vegeta: And don't worry, we are not forcing you or anything like that. Mai: After that it was very terrible.

(Flashback still continue) Kimblee: Alright then, You are asking for it! (They fought and then Mai kill him) Aaaaah! Mai: And now, it is your turn to die. (Look at Scar) Majin Scar: Oh we will see about that. (They fought until the sun was up) Still got the guts within you? (Mai nod) Well then, show me what you got! Mai: Oh I will! (They fought, fought, fought, fought until then) Give up Scar! I won't let you win! Majin Scar: I will defeat you! (They kept fighting & by the time that he made an attack but Mai move to the left) What?

Mai: (Was behind and thought to herself) Sorry Scar but, I'm gonna have to do this! (Made a sword and was about to attack him but Scar grab it) (Gasps) Majin Scar: You faught well Unknown Alchemist in fact you know what I was thinking that I should do this. (Rise Mai up first and then throw her down and still had her Sword) Do you really think that you can defeat me so easy? Even if you tried to defeat that doesn't mean anything to me. (Kick her in the face to the ground and was right on her) So tell me Unknown Alchemist, how does it feel when I am on you? (Mai was shaking and doesn't want to answer) What? Scared of me? (Punch her in the face few times) Heh heh heh heh. Heh heh heh heh heh heh.

Mai: (Growled, use alchemy to get Scar off, got up and made her own sword that had a sword fight) I will not let you hurt no one! (They kept fighting) Majin Scar: (Jump backwards three times) You are strong but not strong enough. (Knows that Kimblee was still alive) Mai: What? Kimblee: Heh heh. You didn't know that I still have some alchemy left. Mai: You! (Kimblee touch Mai's leg and was standing still) What the-? My leg.

Majin Scar: You b^st^rd! Kimblee: That's what happens if anyone tries to kill me. You are nothing but evil ishbalan that abandoned this child. (was dead) Mai: I can't let my life to end this way. Never! (Fall) Ah! No way.... I can't die! I can't die! Majin Scar: (Look at Mai) You will not die? You will not die?! (Rip her Shirt and knows that a transmutation circle is only half) You only had half of the transmutation circle so which means one thing. (Had left hand rip his sleeve from the right and then place his right hand on her head)

Mai: What are you planning to do? Are you gonna kill me? Tell me! Majin Scar: (Use his right arm to give all the Philosopher's stone and his right arm was gone) Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! Mai: What did you do? Majin Scar: (Babidi was trying to control him to kill) I refuse! Your business with the unknown is no concern to me but I shall do my duty. Mai: Scar! What are you planning to do to me!? Are you just gonna leave me here to die? OR are you just abanding me? Majin Scar: Unknown Alchemist, I just want you to know. (Turn around and look at her) You're on your own and there's nothing you can do just to stop me for you to create the philosopher's stone. I will not stop you.

Mai: What? Majin Scar: (Turn around again and walk off) It's all over for me...... Farewell Unknown Alchemist. (The military were here and they were shooting at him) The Unknown Alchemist's powers are stronger than mine, Her will is strongest than my will....... A man who inflicts suffering can not rest. His guilty mind won't allow it. But today I can finally close my eyes to the living nightmare and lay down...knowing that I won't wake again... (Stop walking, went on the ground where that line was and lay down) Unknown...... (Flashback end)

Mai: (Was still scared that Scar will come back from the dead and hunt her down) And that is how it happen.... That is how he was killed. Sacrifice himself to create the stone. (Had her hands on her head and was so scared) I'm afraid that Scar will come back and kill me. I just- I just want to be a young girl without any memories at all. (Goku and Vegeta gasps) I just want to live somewhere else and- And- (Had her head down)

Bulma: Oh my god. That's awful to heard sweetie, I didn't know that you're badly injuried and frighten. Krillin: Geez, now I really feel bad. Goku: Mai, do you remember anything at all? Mai: There is one thing that I know is- (Show them her cheek was cover in blood alittle) That blood came from a friend that I use to have but now, he is gone. The first time that I met him was the day that I was a roocky.

(Flashback begin) Young Mai: (As a roocky) Hey Zack, what do you think of my outfit? Zack: It looks perfect on you. In fact, you should wear this hat. (Put the hat on Mai) There that should do it. Young Mai: (At the station) Hey Zack, do you think that someone would stop us for the new mission? Sephiroth: Zack, someone has to see you right away. Zack: (said it to himself) I don't like this. (Went to the office for a minute)

Sephiroth: (Look at Mai) So, you're the new rooky huh? (Mai nod) I see. Let me take a good look at you. (Turn Mai over and lift her head. Mai tried to move but she couldn't) Do you really think that you can stop me from every attacks you got? You will be all alone once Zack is not around you. (Mai kick him in the stomach and took off running) You get back here! (Flashback half end)

Mai: I would never knew that he would be so evil on the outside but I just wish that I have not trust him. I just want everybody to know that I am just a young girl that can be free like a young white bird flying into the light. But, that is not gonna happen until the day that Zack's death almost begin.

(Flashback continue) Bigger Mai: Zack! Zack!? Zack, where are you?! (Explosion & She had a hurt side which that is bleeding) Zack? (Gasps and crawl to him) Zack, can you hear me? Zack: (Got shot forty times which means that he is almost dying) Mai.... Don't blame yourself because its not gonna help you to complete your task. (Had his hand on the back on Mai's head and places it on his chest) Don't wash this off until forty or...... Fifty years has past or more. Mai: (Had her head up) I won't forget about you Zack. (Zack just died in her arms and Flashback end)

Mai: (Tears were coming out of her eyes) Zack was my friend that I ever had in my life in fact, he treat me as a good child to him and the way I feel is like different but, when Zack's death has finally arrive I was sad because of this pain inside of my heart... I would do anything to help him.... Anything... Goku: Mai, do you cry whenever you talk about it? (Mai nod) Have you told anybody what has happen to you? (Mai shook her head no) Why not?

Mai: Because they don't care about me.... They hate me so much that I left and I never stop until I had found a perfect place for me to live in. And no everywhere I go its a bad places. I am so ashame. I am so- (Vegeta put his hand on her lips) Vegeta: You're not ashame because you have your own reason to cry..... Child you were the only girl and I had never sing you a lullaby, have I? (Mai look up) Stand up. (Mai was little confuse) Stand up. (Mai did that and she was still confuse why he say that) Dry your tears, Kakarrot and I are taking you to the amusment park tonight.

Bulma: Well, that is a good idea for you both. Chi-chi: Oh Goku? (Goku Flinch and she grab) What's more important?! Staying home or Amusment Park!? Goku: Chi-chi, I know how you feel but you see I know that you are trying not to be freaking out or so but- Amusment Park of course. (Chi-chi went on the floor) Whoops.

Krillin: (That night has finally come) I hope you guys have fun and don't worry, if Chi-chi wonders where you are then I'll tell her that you'll be back. (Goku nod and they went off) Yes.

(At the Amusment Park or Carnival I should call that) Goku: Wow-whee Vegeta, there are lots of games that we can play in fact there's one of my favorite game ever. But, I don't feel like stuffing my face this evening. (Heard that there's a fighting wrestling) Exscue us. Man: Yeah! I want a place of this. Vic: Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a challanger! Ready! Fight! (Every single fighters were wipe out) IS there anyone can beat the champ? What about you sir? (Ask Goku) Yeah, you maybe strong why don't you give it a tried?

Goku: What? You mean me? (Vegeta went up there) Hey wait! Vegeta! Mai: (Was watching very carefully) Vic: Alright then. Ready..... Fight! (Vegeta and that guy were fighting & knows that guy was out of the ring) Ah.... Vegeta: I forget... Now who is short and whimpy? Goku: (Everybody cheer) Yeah! Take that. (Went the other games) Wow Vegeta, did you see that guys face?

Vegeta: He doesn't have no idea what I did to him so, he is a loser. (Knows that Mai is really good at throwing at the ball and dunking someone into the water) Well, looks like she has got pretty good throwing skills. (Mai got a stuff animal and sit on the bench) Kakarrot, we should try to do something to make her feel interest. Goku: Like that? (Pointing at the people that are dancing & Vegeta nod) Hey Mai? (Mai look up) Have you ever dance in your whole life? (Mai look at the people that are dancing and shook her head no)

Vegeta: (Put the stuff animal down and grab her hand and they went up there) I know these steps by heart because I remember that the day that we first dance together. (Mai gasps alittle & they dance) Goku: (Got an idea, went up there and ask the band) Hey um, can you put it a beautiful song for me? (Band nod and they did that) Ladies and gentlemen, I like to present this song to Mai and Vegeta.

Vegeta: You don't have to worry about a thing child, everything is going to be just fine. (Mai was getting the steps right) Don't worry, you're doing fine. Goku: (Sing his own song called " Love" ) " When you're alone; Feeling down, when you're hurt and don't know where to go. It's alright, someone is there giving you Love." (Band saying Love three times) " Love is more important to make someone feel better. Love is very specail to make you happy." (Band saying Happy four times) Somewhere at midnight in your wildest dreams; You're alone in the places that is dark and scary until one day a brave prince that came and save you from the dark monsters that are evil." (Band saying Evil three times)

Lady singer: " A handsome prince protects you from dangerous things that might scared you." Lady singer 2: " If you go through fire you not get burn; If you go through the icy place it's still the same. And the handsome prince knows how you feel and he knows that you are scared; The pain that he feels deep inside of your heart. He will fill your heart with love." (Band saying lover three times)

Goku: "When you wake up from the bad dream; The prince is there for you. He will always fill your heart with all of his love and fill your mind with all of his kindness within you. There is one little thing that a prince always tells you and the only thing that you should.... Neeeeever forget....." (Smile at Mai) " The prince always loooooove.........Yoooooooou." (Everyone clap and cheer also saying that is a beautiful song that they have ever heard)

Mai: (Gasps & Thought to herself) That song is so remind me that day that I was a young girl but, (Vegeta place his hand on her shoulder & thought to herself) That touch is really making me feel like I'm- (Her eyes were nearly closed while thought to herself) I'm about to be like- Like- Vegeta: (Whispered in Mai's ears) Your in the darkness and try to find the light. I know how you feel about your life child but you see, I just want you to know that everything is going to be just fine.

Goku: (Was watching them) ..... Mai: (Thought to herself) I have to admit that this carnival is the best place I had ever been in my whole life. I just wish that- (Vegeta use his powers to make her asleep while thought to herself) I could just be here forever and....ever. (she closed her eyes and went to sleep in Vegeta's arms & Everyone were like "Awwww" )

Vegeta: (Goku Carry Mai) Let go home Kakarrot. (Goku nod and they were walking home) Kakarrot, it won't be long now once we get her to remember. Goku: I agree Vegeta, soon she will understand that we are the only ones that could raise her now. Lets just hope that everything is going to be fine for sure. (Thought to himself) Mai, everything is going to be alright as long as we are here for you.

The next morning Mai was still sleeping, Goku and Vegeta were thinking about what Mai said about her having no memories. What can they do? What are they gonna do? Who knows but we are gonna find out right now.

Goku: Vegeta, I'm still thinking about what Mai said about her having no memories at all. Do you think that it's a bad idea for her or is that just me? Vegeta: I don't know Kakarrot but, I think that we should ask her about that. Bulma: You two really need a break or something because you two are just having a hard time and even Mai has also. (Knows that Mai was awake) Oh morning, how are you today? Is your fever going down? (Mai nod) Well that's good cause I was beginning to worry about that.... Well, I better go and pick up Chi-chi so that way we can go to the store. Bye. (She walk out)

Goku: Mai, we've been thinking about what you said yesterday and we want to ask you something about that. Mai: Okay then. What is it that you were thinking of what I said? Vegeta: You said that you just want to be a normal girl without no memories so, we just think about that and we have no idea what just happen but all we know that you are the only child that is all alone.

Mai: Well, it's just- (Felt the pain on the neck) Ah! Goku: Hey Mai, are you alright? What's wrong? (Mai's fang come out) Mai, what's wrong? (Mai jump on Vegeta) Vegeta! Vegeta- Mai: (was gonna bite him but was too scared to do it & said it to herself) No..... I can't..... (Chi-chi just throw a pan at her) Ah! (Went down) Bulma: Chi-chi, why did you do that? Chi-chi: She couldn't just hurt Vegeta! (Mai got up and tears were coming out of her eyes) (Gasps) Oh my god! I- (Mai took off running)

Krillin: Oh nice job Chi-chi. Real nice. Bulma: Goku, you and Vegeta should go after her. (Goku nod and they went off) Chi-chi, don't you realize that she is just a child? She couldn't have a brain damage. I just hope that she is alright or otherwise she could get into lot of danger.

(AT the hills) Mai: (Was at the lake look at the injury & thought to herself) Good. It's just not that bad but hey at least that I'm alright for now. (Heard something) Who's there? (was looking around then Goku and Vegeta showed up) (Gasps) Goku: It's okay Mai, it's just us. (Mai was little bit scared) It's not your fault that you were acting strange. You're not fine Mai, something is really wrong with you and we figure it out why. Vegeta: You are under the spell of the vampire. (Mai gasps)

Goku: That's right Mai, we know that you under some kind of evil spell of the vampire and that is why we came here to get you back into human. (Mai gasps alittle, had her down, turn around. He went closer to Mai) Mai, I know that you couldn't do it but there's something you must know. (Grab both her arms, use his powers to make Mai in shock) We're here for you no matter what happens so which means that you're not alone. (Still has ahold of Mai and walk backwards until he was at the tree and then stop) We know that you can't do it but you see, there is a cure that might remove the curse.

Vegeta: (Turn around) There's was a legend about a young priestess was protected by two priest, and then all the sudden that a monster that attack the village and distroy all the innocent people in fact, you are the only child that is left. Goku: Be a good girl to bend your knees, I'll help you. (Mai was bending her knees even though that he is helping her) Good girl..... (Vegeta bend his knees) Remember Mai, we are gonna help you with your life, I need you to do something for us. I need you to drink Vegeta's blood.

Vegeta: (Mai had her fangs out and bit him in the neck) Child, there's something that you should know...... (Smile) Everything is going to be okay and soon you will be safe from any danger. Goku: (Mai move her head back, her face was kinda cover in blood) You'll be alright Mai as long as you try to do what you can. (Mai has her head down) Mai, we just really want you to know that all of your sorrows are healing you so which means...... Whenever you are sad and then you cry, the tears are healing you no matter where you go.

Mai: (Tears were coming out of her eyes) ....... Vegeta: (Mai's tears were falling on his neck) Tears of healing meaning that the injury on my neck will be healed without leaving a scratch. Goku: (Hearing Mai crying, Rub her back to keep her calm) It's okay Mai, Vegeta and I are here now so you don't have to worry. (Whisper in her ear) You're not alone anymore.

Mai: (Gasps) ......... (Goku move his hand to go through her shirt) Vegeta: It's alright child, we will help you get to the light and that is a promised that we will make. Goku: (Use his powers to make Mai very sleepy) You had a long day Mai. How about you should close your cute eyes and tried to sleep? (Mai closed her eyes and then was asleep. He pick her up and stand up) You know Vegeta, I think that it's best that we should talk to her about all of her injuries that she has. And we'll try not to ask her to many questions, okay? (Vegeta nod)

(On the train) Alphonse: Brother, what's gonna happen to us? Edward: I dunno Al but all I know its not good at all. Yami: (Thought to himself) Mai wherever you are, just hang in there we are gonna find you no matter what happen to us. Atem: (Was asking Kaiba a question) So, Mai doesn't like when one child dies and then goes crazy? (Kaiba nod) I see. Lets just hope that we find her soon.

(At Bulma's house) Krillin: I just hope that she is alright or otherwise that she is- Goku: Give it a rest Krillin after all, she has suffer alot so we need to know about her anyway. Gohan: Dad, she is awake and I dunno if you want me to bring her in here or not so I thought that I might bring her out. Mai: (Had an upset fave) Do you want to see?

Bulma: We do in fact, we want to know how you end up with those injuries. (Mai's legs were shaking) Here. (Push the chair back) Why don't you sit? (Mai walk to the chair and sit also knows that she feel something soft) (Mai gasps) Goku: Mai, the reason that we want to talk to you is because we want to know about the injuries so, we are gonna ask you some questions and its okay for you to cry or anything like that.

Bulma: Mai, can you tell or exlain to us how you end up with those injuries? Mai: (Sigh) I was at this city called Domino and I was doing my nomal stuff but all I know that its very scary for me that is gonna change my life forever. First injury I got when I was abuse by Joey Wheeler and I remember how it begin.

(Flashback begin) Mai: Joey, what are you doing to Yugi?! He was trying to help me with everything and you just- Joey: (Slap her) Shut up! (Kick her) Just shut up! I have had with you defending Yuge all the time! (kept abusing Mai) I am so p^st off at you because you are always need some attention and not once that Yuge and I had never had got a chance to be hanging out! (Walk out)

Mai: (Explain everything that she can while the flashback keeps going) I didn't know that Joey was so jealous because I always get some attention and not once I could never forgive myself for what I done which that I have done nothing wrong because I do good things. I would never done anything to make Joey upset. (Flashback half end)

Mai: (look at her hands) Afterwards, I was so sad that I could never believe that Joey was abuser and not only that he could do anything to get what he wanted. But that didn't turn out what he plan it. Chi-chi: So, he just ab- Mai: Please, don't say that. If you say that word I would be frighten about the painful memories of me beening abuse.

Bulma: If that's true then, why are you saying that? Mai: Because I'm the only one to tell you not to say those words like for example abuse, rape and tortured. Those are the only words that you can't say. Soon when I got back from the visiting the high school which that was my first mistake that I have ever done. Gohan: What was your first mistake? Mai: Go to the school which I was told not to but I did anyways because if I did I will get punish.

Goku: (Twitch alittle) By visiting the school without anyone knowing? (Mai nod) And you got punish? (Mai nod) Continue on. Mai: Right after I got back without getting into trouble which I did and it was terrible. It was twelve in the middle of the night in fact, I didn't know that the whole house was so dark which I couldn't see.

(Flashback continue) Joey: Hello Mai. (Mai gasps) Didn't I say that you can visit the school? No! I told you not to go there but did you listen? No. Mai: I'm sorry. Joey: (Slap Mai) Sorry is not gonna help you girl now its time to pay the price! (Mai was gonna run off but he grab her and started to tortured) This is what happens if you don't listen to- (The police came just in time) D^mn^t!

Police 4: Freeze! FBI! Don't move! (Mai stand up and took off running) Yugi: Mai! (Went after Mai) Mai come back! (Stop and knows that she is heading to the two cars) Mai look out! (Mai stop and two cars crashed) Mai! Mai: (Exlain while the flashback continue on) I didn't know that two cars were getting to me until they crash but I couldn't understand that two cars will crash at the same time. I was in the hospital for at least few days and then the final day I was release. (Flashback half end)

Mai: I couldn't believe my eyes that I was badly injuried because I was in the car accident in fact, one of the doctor say that I was in confusion which I dunno what that means. Vegeta: Confusion is that you don't know what happen or anything like that. Goku: (Mai was upset still) Mai, do you have anything that has something to do with whip marks? (Mai gasps first and the nod) (Sigh) Show us. ( Mai turn around to take off her shirt and show them) (Gasps) Bulma: (Gasps) Chi-chi: (Gasps) Vegeta: (Gasps) Krillin: (Gasps) Gohan: How did you get the whip marks?

Mai: Joey and his friends. Why? Because I didn't listen to him which- (Tears were coming out of her eyes) I didn't done anything wrong besides that and I don't know what to do in fact, I was so good at most anything that fits me but nothing is good enough for me. Do you want to know what Joey force me to do? I dunno if I could tell you this. Goku: Just try what you can, okay? (Mai was scared) We know that you're scared Mai in fact, we are not gonna force you, okay? (Mai nod) Now tell us. Gohan: What did he force you?

Mai: (Tears were coming out of her eyes still) He force me to kill anyone that are kind to me and I don't want to but he force me to do it anyway but I didn't want to kill anyone that is helping me and even the one doctor that all the children even I know him. I would never forgive myself for what I had done. I just- (Closed her eyes and put her head down on the table) I just want to be a free girl without any memories. I wish..... I wish.....

Gohan: (Pat Mai on the back) It's okay. I'll do anything just to help you after all, I have school tomorrow so I was thinking that I should you know ask some of my teachers for some info or something. Goku: Thank you Gohan and maybe you should ask Videl that if she can help. (Gohan nod, Vegeta and him went to the other room to talk) Vegeta, did you hear her? Vegeta: Right out of her own mouth. Which means that she wants all of her memories out of her mind which that is gonna take weeks or more. Goku: I got an idea, why don't we wait for the right time and then when the moment is right then we will use you secret weapon, got it? (Vegeta nod)

Bulma: (Mai was still crying) Gohan, why don't you take her back in the room and lay her down? Gohan: Okay. Come on. Goku: (Gohan was about to take her back in the room but) Not yet..... There is one question that I would hate to ask you Mai. Few years ago at central, somehow you were chossen by an angel itself and also, you were the only child that can trust someone that can guide you remember?

(Flashback begin) Mai: (Still on her knees, trying to get up while her body is bleeding) Ah! (Her Auto-Mail Side was distroy but she is still trying to stand, by the time she stand up Scar didn't even knowst that there was a birth mark on her left arm) Huff.....Huff..... Huff..... (was gonna transform into the angel like Goku and Vegeta told her about) Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Her wings came out and she is still standing but her back was bleeding) Ah, ah, ah, ah. (Her eyes were light blue like Vegeta's) Goku: Mai. (Mai turn around and look at him) It's time for you to come to us in fact you know...... (Vegeta and him had their hands out) It is your duty to do good things, your faith is in our hands. Vegeta: And it is your destiny to face your fears and face your past. Now, come to us. (Flashback end)

Mai: (Gasps & look at her wrist that was bandage) The birthmark? Goku: (Nod & went closer to Mai) The birthmark was the only one that made you become the angel of light that we have never heard of in fact, you are not the only one. Chi-chi: Goku, what are you talking about? Gohan: Its alright mom, dad has his own reason to know the truth. (Nod at Goku) Goku: (Rub her wrist and knows that the birthmark that the angel has within her is getting half weak and so is Mai) You are getting weak Mai, I can feel it right now and don't worry Vegeta and I will help you no matter what happens.

Mai: (Night came and she was still awake & also thought to herself) This birthmark is making me feel confusion like in the past. I dunno what to do anymore. (Closed her eyes for a minute, Goku hugged her from behind, opened her eyes & gasps) Goku: It's alright Mai, you're going to be fine as long as you listen to us...... I want to stand up for me. (Mai and him stand up) Now listen, all of the pain that is inside of you Vegeta is gonna get rid of all the pain that you had. As for me I'm just gonna tell you what you need to let go.

Vegeta: (Was on his knees in front of Mai) We just want to make you very happy so, I thought maybe that we should get rid of all the pain that you have right now. (Hugged her while on his knees, pulling down her bottoms of her clothes. Mai gasps alittle) Child, do you remember that we help you before?

(Flashback begin) Mai: (Realize that she wasn't strong enough to get up so she decided to tell them to keep going... Yikes) Don't.....Stop..... (Closed her eyes) Please don't stop. Do whatever you want but please whatever happens, don't stop now. Goku: Aww, did you hear that Vegeta? (Vegeta nod) She wants us to keep going like she doesn't even want to stop. Vegeta: Kakarrot, I need you to let go of her arms. (Goku did that) Now, I want you to hold her head read good but not to hard. (Goku nod and hold Mai's head real still. He was looking up first and then look at Mai) Our baby girl there's something you must know. (Smile) You made the right choice and made us proud, our little baby girl. Vegeta: Heheheheh. If that ishbalan tries anything funny, we'll just have find him and kill him. (Went closer to Mai) Once you go back your eyes will be like that, you will tell them the same over and over and over again. Let me tell you what you should say this. (Whispered in Mai's ear) Central's not safe. Central's not safe. Central's not safe. (flashback end)

Mai: (Gasps) Vegeta: That's right, I was the only one that told you that central is not safe so you listen well. Now just listen to the words that will go in your mind forever. (Whisper first) Let all of your pain go. (Had his hands around her Mai and started sucking all of her pain) Goku: (Mai was shaking while telling) Let all of your pain go. Let all of your pain go. Let all of your pain go. Let all of your pain go. Mai: (Her was down first and then she move her head back) .......... (Vegeta was sucking the pain that she has and she can feel her pain is vanishing) Ah......Ah...... Ah...... Ah....... Ah......

Goku: That's it Mai, let all of your pain go. Let every single pain go. It's the only way for you to be free from this painful path. (Tears in Mai's eyes were coming out so bad that Mai doesn't know what to do) Let the tears go Mai, you can't stop the tears because remember...... Tears are healing you no matter where you go.

(On the train) Yami: (Felt something he has not felt before) Ah! D^mn^t! What is that feeling? What is it that I haven't felt before? (Gasps) Mai! She's- She's- She can't let anyone get to her unless- (Gasps) She is gonna let all of her pain go! IS she crazy?! Or is it the answer of the terrible past?! Grrr.... Alright! Now that I know that Mai is trying not to be crazy or anything else like that but she is a young girl.

(At Bulma's house) Mai: (Her eyes were white at first) Ah....... Ah...... Ah...... (Vegeta stop and Mai's head was up and also shock) Goku: (Mai was gonna go on the floor but he caught her) What's wrong Mai? Starting to have that throw up feeling? (Mai was in shock and try not to throw up on Vegeta) Mai, I know that you don't want to throw up on Vegeta but don't worry...... Vegeta: (Went up but not like standing up but just you know what I mean) Child, you look very upset that you don't know what's going on. (Mai throw up blood on him) I'm not mad at you child. I would never get mad at you.

Goku: (Lick the blood off of Mai's chin & whisper in her ears) Mai, your blood is so perfect on our face in fact I always want someone's blood on Vegeta's face but it didn't work so, we just wait for your blood to come and it did. Vegeta: (Not wearing his glove, whip alittle bit of Mai's blood and teaste it) Teaste like the day that you just suck my blood so which means one thing...... (Lick the blood off of Mai's lip) You have finally become one of us but, not yet.... The new soul will be reborn.... (His eyes were light blue) in just years in fact, you are the only one that can that will not give up hope or anything faith that you first have.

Mai: (Her eyes were light blue also) ........ Goku: You use to have love but someone took it away from you and you just want it back, don't you? (Mai gasps alittle) (Gasps) That's what you want, don't you? You want everyone to love you so much that your heart wants to increase so here's a truth to you Mai..... We love you. (Mai gasps again) Vegeta and I want to tell you before but since you were injuried up so we just wait until you know the truth..... Mai, be a good girl and try to relax just alittle longer.

And now that Mai has know the truth that Goku and Vegeta want to tell her along time so which means that she is not the only one that is all alone. But, they are still thinking about what Mai said about her with no memories so, they are still thinking about it for along time. Would Mai know about their plan or will she be silent forever? Find out next time!

Tristan: Anime Mix! Duke: Chapter 9 Tristan Taylor's death and Yami's death. Vegeta: Kakarrot, the time has finally come to make child one of us. 


	9. Tristan Taylor's Death And Yami's Death

Anime Mix Chapter 9 Tristan Taylor's Death And Yami's Death

Last time Mai was at Goku's hometown everything starts out just fine until then that night, Mai doesn't even know that Goku and Vegeta are the ones that they told Mai everything but Mai does not want to hurt their feelings. So, will Mai know about her new soul or will she do what she can be safe from any danger?

(And now we continue on our story) Mai: (Her eyes were light blue, there's blood all over her face alittle) ......... Goku: Mai, we love you so much that we want to hold you real close to our hearts. Vegeta: Child, you the only one that is still alive right now so we will try our best to keep you alive forever. (Smile & touch Mai's cheeks) Everything is going to be okay as long as you are here with us forever.

Bulma: (Morning came and knows that Mai was moving just fine) Aha. Well, well, don't you look pretty today Mai. Mai: (Smile at Bulma) Thank you. I'm gonna go around the town for awhile so, if you need anything I come back anytime. Gohan: Wow, she is perfect fine today in fact, not once she hasn't flinch yet. Goten: She is so pretty today.

(Outside) Mai: (Thought to herself) This is the beautiful day ever in fact, not once that I had never got taking away from anybody so I am good for now. I wonder how the others are doing.... Wait! What am I talking about? I shouldn't talk about that for now I just need to talk about something else. (Heard something and its Wrath) Don't even try it. Wrath: I knew that it was me the whole time but you are very strong.

Mai: Interesting..... I know who you are and what you are. Wrath: Do you now? That's odd. Because I knew that I might find you here the whole time in fact, you are the philosopher's stone to bring my mommy back. Edward: Sorry Wrath but, I don't think that you are not gonna bring her back. Mai: No way..... It can't be...... Wrath: You killed my mommy..... You killed my mommy! (Was about to attack him but Mai attack him with her attacks) Ow that hurts! You are not the one that I'm aftering.

Mai: I don't care what you do in fact, I'm gonna take every homunculus down even if it take my life to do so! Edward: Mai wait! Wrath: Heheheh. (Went to attack and they faught) Die!!! (Mai move each time that he tries to attack and kick her in the side) Ha! (Mai was on the ground) Tell me, how does it feel when he didn't tell you about Hughes? Mai: What are you talking about? (Was on her feet) Edward: Wait Mai! Wrath: Did you know? Maes Hughes is DEAD. (Mai gasps) Edward didn't tell you so, I came all this way just to tell you that he lied to you. So in that case..... (Was ready to kill Mai) Its time for you to- Tristan: No! (Wrath attack and he got hit, he and Mai went down to the waterfalls)

Goku: (Felt that) Huh? Bulma: Goku, what is it? Goku: (Gasps) Oh no.... Mai. (Went off & flew to find her. Knows that Vegeta is coming with him) Huh? Vegeta? Vegeta: I felt it too Kakarrot in fact, she could be near by or some sort. Goku: Lets hope that were not too late.

(At the waterfalls) Mai: (Try to find Tristan) Tristan! Tristan! (It was raining yes) Tristan! (Saw Tristan lay on the ground) Tristan! (Went down and went near Tristan) Tristan? Tristan: (Look up) Mai, is it really you? (Mai nod) I- I don't think that I could get up. Mai: Yes you can.... Get up. (Tristan tried but didn't go to well) Tristan tell me the truth, is it true..... Is it true that Maes Hughes is dead? (Tristan nod) No...... This can't be.....

Tristan: Mai, do you remember that I told you if I die you will lose few memories of someone that you knew? Mai: I think so but what could you do without me? Tristan: I'll be with you Mai but, not very long..... Sad as always Mai..... Tears of saddess..... (He dead) Mai: (Tears were coming out of her tears & yell) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! (Turn into Super Saiyan when Edward showed up she went to attack)

Edward: (Tried to block her attacks) Wait Mai! Mai wait! Mai: You b^st^rd! You will pay for what you did! (Punch Ed in the face) Rrrraaaaaaahhhhhhh! (Explosion) Goku: (They were every far away) Did you hear that? (Vegeta nod) Lets go before something bad happens. (Vegeta nod) Edward: (Had a bloody head and lip) Don't know why I'm surprise. Mai is very strong. (Heard Alphonse calling him) (Gasps) Al! Don't come near here!

Mai: (Was very p^st off) Edward Elriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic! (Ed tried to block every single attacks but she kept giving him some) This is all your fault! This is all your god d^mn fault! Why didn't you tell me about Maes Hughes and you let Wrath kill my only friend that I truuuuuuuuusssssttttt! (Edward tried to stand down) He was the only friend that I ever had in my life and now you let Wrath killed him and it is all your fault! Edward: Do you really think that I let this happened?I didn't let him do that!

Mai: Lair! (Lighting went everywhere) You're lairrrrrrrrrrrr! You are nothing but a tiny selfish lair! Useless and nothing to do when your friend has died in your arms in fact, all my life I was a perfect friend to anyone thatever cared but no one..... BUT NO ONE CARED ABOUT MEEEEEE! (Lighting strike each time that she yells) I WAS A INNOCENT CHILD THAT ANYONE COULD EVER HAD EVEN ONE PERSON THAT I KNOW ABOUT! I alone that can do anything that could make me happy but, no doesn't desirve me and not even.... Yoooooooouuuuuuuuu!! Edward: Mai you have to listen to me, I know that its painful to say it but-

Mai: Shut up! (Punch him in the face) Shut up! I don't want to hear you voice anymore in fact, you are nothing to me! Alphonse: (Use his alchemy on Ed) Brother, this is not what we are here for! (Turn around to look at Mai) Mai, you have to stop. This is won't solve any thing. Edward: Stay out of this Al! This is between me and Mai! Mai: Shut up Ed! Al has his own right to stop us fighting but that is not gonna help as long as I can really do some good things but you Ed are the one that is jealous!

Alphonse: Mai listen to me, I know that you are hurt but I'm sorry to tell you this but- Edward: Stay out of this Al! You are not helping! Mai: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I don't want to hear your voice anymore! (Her wings pop out and lighting was going crazy) You are nothing to me Ed! NOTHING! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT HUGHES IS DEAD IN FACT, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOOOOOOOUUUUUUU! Alphonse: Mai stop! (Use his alchemy on Mai) I'm not gonna let you go until you- (Mai broke throw) What?

Edward: (Use his alchemy to attack Mai and they went down into the mud..... Great. ) Aaaaaahhhh! (Punch her in the face, Mai grab his leg) Let go of my leg! (Mai throw him) Ooh you are in deep trouble. Mai: (Ed punch her in the face and went down) Grrr..... That's more like it! (Got up and they faught) Goku: (They made it) Come on Vegeta! Alphonse: Brother! Stop it! This won't solv- (Got caught) Uh-oh.

Goku: Don't move an inch. (Alphonse didn't move) Stand aside or I'll attack you. (Alphonse move to the left) (Gasps) No way..... This is not good. Vegeta: Not good at all. Edward: Give it up Mai! I will take you down! Mai: (Punch him in the face) Yeah right! I will never give up! Edward: Take that! (Use his alchemy to attack Mai) Mai: (went to attack) Aaaaahhhhh! Edward: (Grab Mai's fist and went to an awful move. Since Mai is the philosopher's stone so, he punch her in the side and then) Aaaaaahhhh!

Alphonse: Brother wait! (Too late Ed punch her where the injuried side and sent Mai flying backwards) (Gasps) Edward: (Gasps) Mai: (Was on the ground, was back to normal, tears were coming out of her eyes & look at Ed) You b^st^rd...... You are the only one that was with Wrath the whole time and then you kill th friend that I know which his is gonna be gone forever. (Tried to get up) All my life I try to do good things but you just keep torturing me..... Is this what you want? IS IT?! (Edward Gasps & she was on her feet while her body was bleeding) Do you want to know what I don't have in my life? ( Tears were coming out of her eyes and yelled at Edward) I NEVER HAD CHRISTMAS WITH ANYONE IN MY LIFE!

Alphonse: (Gasps) Goku: (Gasps) Vegeta: (Gasps) Edward: What? Mai: That's right! I never had christmas with anyone before and that is why. I just wish...... I just wish that someone could understand that I love someone that I cared but no one doesn't cared. (On her knees while crying) I'm not the same person anymore. I wish that I was the same person but..... not anymore.....I'm not.... (On her left side in the mud too) I feel so alone because of you Ed.

Goku: (Went down, pick Mai up & flew up. Before they leave got some advice for Alphonse) If you and your brother ever come near Mai again we will kill both of you, understood? (Alphonse nod & they flew off. While flying back he look at Mai all cold) It's alright Mai, we are here now and don't worry, we're not mad at you. (Mai was sok and wet and little bit cold)

(At Bulma's house) Bulma: (Vegeta and Goku made back home) Oh my god, what happen? Vegeta: Don't worry, she is wet that's all. Goku: We better go get Mai clean up so yeah. (In the bathroom and Mai was sitting on the toilet seat. Mai was feeling upset) Mai, are you alright? (Mai nod alittle) You're thinking that if me and Vegeta are mad at you about what you said about never had christmas with anyone in your life? (Mai nod) We're not mad at you Mai its just, we didn't know that.

Vegeta: (Started the bath with a warm water) Alright, lets take those wet clothes off you. Mai: (Goku was about to but) No! (Goku and Vegeta got confuse) I'm sorry its just that I didn't want anyone to see the pain on my- Goku: It's okay Mai. You can trust us can you? (Mai nod) Now just try not to get too scared okay? (Mai nod & he lift the shirt and took off mostly everything and Mai has a towel on) There we go.

Vegeta: (Turn off the water) Okay. (Goku nod, Mai cover her eyes) It's alright child. (Goku put Mai in the tub and she looking at her reflection) Child, does it hurt? (Mai look at her side and nod) There's something that we want to show you. Look. (One touch and the water change colors) Mai: My reflection is changing? Goku: That's right Mai, when our reflection change change it shows us that we are not alone and it even show us who we really are. (Mai look at her reflection and by the time she look) (Mai gasps) That's right Mai, that is you been trap inside of you and even though that you don't see the lock but in the reflection you can.

Mai: (Still looking at the reflection of hers) Why am I trap? Vegeta: Because no one has the key to set you free but there is two ways for you to be free in fact, we are the only ones that can set you free. Goku: HE's right Mai in fact, we can do anything to set you free besides you can believe everything that we told you. (Mai look at her hands) (Sigh) Close your eyes Mai. (Mai closed her eyes) Now forget what you see and what you feel..... (Had a rag and squeeze water out on Mai's back) What do you hear?

Mai: (Kept her eyes closed) Water...... going on my back. (Goku nod) Wait. I hear voice..... yours and Vegeta's voice. Vegeta: That's right. Goku: You see, we are the only ones that can guide you to your freedom and everything. (He and Vegeta hugged Mai) It's just that no one just could see anything nor hear anything. Mai: (Opened her eyes) Not even enemies? (Goku nod) So, what do I have to do? Vegeta: Just believe in yourself like we believe in you.

Mai: Do you love me for real? Goku: Mai, we love you so much that we just want to keep you safe..... We'll tell you what, if you want we have a the best day of our lives and we will never leave you all alone again, deal? Mai: (Sigh) Deal. Vegeta: Got the towel and got her out) Child, we would do anything just to help you. Why don't wait for us in our room? (Mai nod and went to their room) Kakarrot, that kid is gonna pay for what he did. (Goku nod) But just remember one thing, we will get child to us someday.

Goku: (Went to the room where Mai is at) Oh were you waiting for us? (Mai nod) Okay then I guess that is a good thing. (Mai was confuse at first & he went from behind) Everything is going to be okay Mai and that is a promise. Vegeta: (Lock the door and went closer to Mai) Child, we know that your are hurt so bad and we are so very sorry. (Took the towel off Mai and was gonna do something. Mai jump alittle) Child there's something that you must know..... (Smile) Your soul will be reborn and so will you someday. (Kiss Mai and made her eyes light blue)

Goku: There's something that we want to show you. ( Touch Mai's back and the light that makes Mai relax even more) You'll be alright Mai as long as you trust us..... And remember, Let all of your pain go. (Vegeta sucking Mai's pain again like last time) Let all of your pain go Mai. (Mai eyes were light blue and she letting all of her pain go) (Smile) Good girl Mai, we are so proud of you.

Mai: (Was very calm and very relax. She had her arms around Vegeta) ......... Vegeta: (Had his hands on her lower back and still sucking the pain out of her) Goku: (had his head on Mai's upper back so he put his hands to Mai's head) You'll be alright Mai as long as you stay with us and we will always love you.

Mai: (The next morning she woke up and stand up. Thought to herself) That's strange.... (look outside) Snow? Right now? (Walk in the living room) (Gasps) Bulma: (Still in her pajamas) Merry Christmas. Trunks: Merry Christmas Mai! Mai: What's all this about? Gohan: (Dress up as Santa) Hohoho! Goten: Santa! (Jump on him) Santa, what are you doing here?

Gohan: (Dress up as santa) Hohoho! I just came here to give you some christmas present to all good boys and girls. And this is my helper the elf. Videl: (Dress up as an elf) Hello everybody. Goten: Videl!? As in elf? Little Trunks: Silly Goten. Gohan: (Took off the beard) Well Mai, what do you think? (Knows that Mai was gonna cry) Mai? Did done something?

Goku: Oh! I know why. (Went over to Mai) Hey Mai, there's no reason for you to cry. (Pick Mai up and tears were coming out of her eyes) Hey, it's okay. Mai: (Opened her eyes) You? You did all of this for me? Goku: (Nod) Everybody did too in fact, we want you to have a good christmas with us in fact, we got you a present. (Mai was confuse, he put her down and got the present to give) Here. (Mai grab it alittle) Go ahead.

Bulma: (Mai opened the present and by that time... Mai gasps) We thought that maybe you like to look at the pictures in the scrapbook. Look inside of it. (Mai opened the scrapbook and knows that the first page was the day that Mai was still injuried) We don't know what to do with the first page so, Goten and Trunks would do whatever. Goten: We thought that you wouldn't like our drawings but I guess you know....

Mai: (look at the second page and knows that was the day that Goku and Vegeta took her to Carnival) That picture was so pretty. And this one- (Knows that Goku and Vegeta were on the rides) My god. I never knew that its really adorable. (When the music played) I know that song..... It remind of the day that I sing it. Chi-chi: What song? (Mai stand up) Mai?

Mai: ( Start to sing "Far longer than forever" when she was nine years old) " If I could break this spell; I'd run to him today and somehow I know he's on his way to me. We were meant to be. Far longer than forever; I'll hold you in my heart. It's almost like you're here with me. Although we're far apart." Goku: (Sing along too) " Far longer than forever; As constant as a star." Vegeta: " We close my eyes and I am where you are."

Mai: "Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise; We've an unshakeable bond." Both: (Vegeta and Goku) " Destined to last for a lifetime; and beyond. Far longer than forever. (Far longer than forever.) I swear that I'll be true. (I swear that I'll be true) Three of them: (Mai, Goku and Vegeta) I've made an everlasting vow. To find a way to you. Far longer than forever; Like no love ever known. and with your love; I'll never be alone."

Mai: Far longer than forever. Vegeta: Much stronger than forever. Goku: and with your love, We'll never be alone. Bulma: That is a beautiful song that I have ever heard. Gohan: Yeah. Say Mai, why don't you sing us a song about christmas? Goten: Yeah. Trunks: Come on sing for us. Please? Chi-chi: Come on guys, it's christmas.

Mai: (Sigh, the music started playing and sing "Where are you christmas' had a microphone) " Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away? Where is the laughter? You used to bring me. Why can't I hear music play? My world is changing. I'm rearranging.  
Does that mean Christmas changes too?" (They nod) " Where are you Christmas? Do you remember? The one you used to know. I'm not the same one See what the time's done. Is that why you have let me go? Christmas is here! Everywhere, oh. Christmas is here! If you care, oh! If there is love in your heart and your mind. You will feel like Christmas all the time."

(Still Mai's part) " I feel you Christmas. I know I've found you. You never fade away! The joy of Christmas. Stays here inside us. Fills each and every heart with love. Where are you Christmas? Fill your heart with love." (Bow down) Krillin: (Wearing a cute hat) Wow. That is a pretty song ever. Yamcha: I agree with ya. Gohan: Lets get this party started! Videl: Yeah!

Bulma: I guess that's what happens if Roshi looks at the mangazes. (Knows that Mai,Goku and Vegeta were dancing) Oh look at you three go. Gohan: Yeah! Show us so moces dad. Goten: Way the go. Krillin: Wow. Talk about some dancing move in fact, I can't even dance for anything. (They laugh at him) What? It's the truth. Oolong: Hey, what about Piccolo? Gohan: Don't worry he is fine he's somewhere.

(AT the train station) Colonel Mustang: (Punch Edward Elric) Why the h^ll did you disobey my orders Fullmetal? And how could you let our friend die like this? Edward: Hey! For your information Colonel, I didn't let Tristan die! It was Wrath that killed him! Alphonse: Brother, that still count as your fault anyways. Lieutenant Hawkeye: Both of you shouldn't go off on your own like that. What would happen if we lost you both?

Edward: Well! Tristan is dead because he save Mai's life! Alphonse: Because you were the only that attack her in the first place. Edward: I did not! Yugi: Will you two shut up? Mokuba: This is not what you both do everytime. Duke: This is really mess up in fact, Tristan is a good pal to us and now that he is dead. Kaiba: He was a kind guy that Mai has ever had.

Lieutenant Ross: How could this happen to Tristan? Sgt Bloch: After all, Tristan did safe Mai's life in fact he was a good kid. Speaking of which, lets go check on Yami. (Mary Ross nod and by the time that they went to check on Yami, he was gone) You have got to be kidding me! Lieutenant Ross: (Saw the rope & the note) D^mn that child. Yami: (Was at the dessert) Hold on Mai, I will find you and that is a promise I swear to god that I will defend you from any danger! D^mn^t! There are some many bad guys ^ss that I need to kick in fact, I will do anything to safe you Mai!

(At Bulma's House) Krillin: (Playing Go fish) Alright Gohan, got any six? Gohan: Nope. Go fish.... Alright let see. Goten, do have any sevens? Goten: Go fish. Mai, got any fives? Mai: Go fish. Goku: Heeehee. Keep your cards up so that way no one can see them. Goten: No you can't see them. (They were laughing) Your turn Mai. Mai: Hmmm lets see. Got any fours Krillin. Krillin: (Look at his hand and he had it) Hey, how did you know? (Give it to Mai) You are really good at this game.

Goku: My turn.... Alright let see... Hey Vegeta, got any queens? Vegeta: What made you think that I got a queen in my hand? Goku: You could or could not. Vegeta: To tell you the truth.... Yes I do. (Give to Goku) Goku: Ahahahaha! Vegeta: Do you got a king Kakarrot? (Goku shook his head no) Oh well too bad so sad.... Say why don't we play another game with these cards? Gohan: Yeah. Goten: Okay what game are we gonna play?

Goku: I was gonna say the same thing. Vegeta: Alright lets play Royal Flush. Mai: Oh I don't know how to play that game. Gohan: Nah don't worry, we'll teach you. Krillin: Its so easy that you could hardy image that its easy. Goten: Can we watch? Vegeta: Sure in fact, its really easy to think about it. (The game just started) Alright then, lets see what I can do. (Put two cards down and pick up two)

Goku: Alright then. (Put one card down and pick up one) Aww darn. Not what I want too. Gohan: (Put two cards down and pick up two) Hmm. Not even close. Krillin: Oh you think that you're gonna win huh Gohan? Lets see, two cards. (Pick up two cards) Strange... Mai: (Closed her eyes to place one card face down and then pick up one card opened her eyes) (Gasps) Yes. I did it. (Place her hand down) Royal Flush.

Krillin: No way. Goku: Ahahaha! Wow I guess Mai is really good. Gohan: Wow. You are getting better at this game also Mai. (Mai since something that she hasn't felt before) Mai, what is it? Mai: (Gasps) (Said it to herself) Wrath..... Here now? (Took off running) Krillin: That's not good. Gohan: Mom, I'm going after her. Goku: Wait up Gohan! Vegeta: I'm coming too. Goten: Huh? Hey wait for us! Goku: Goten, you and Trunks stay here. Don't worry, we'll be back. Trunks: Are you dad? (Vegeta nod) Promised? Vegeta: I promise. (They left)

(At the park) Wrath: (Mai look at him) You are here Mai that's good. Mai: What? Wrath, this is not what you really are in fact, you can't be doing this. You are confuse. Wrath: I'm not the one that is confuse Mai. I'm just gonna take everything that belongs to Edward Elric. Mai: Tell me Wrath, why did you kill Tristan. Wrath: He was in the way so I had no choice. (Heard something and Gluttong in his strange form) Gluttong.

Mai: What? Gluttong? Wrath: This can't be. It really can't (Gluttong roar and attack Mai first and then him) Mai: (Land on her side) Ah! (Stand up and look at Gluttong) No way.... Gluttong's form is that? But how could this happen unless- (Gasps) Dante. (Thought to herself) But where is Dante? She can do that but I don't see her. (Gluttong's head attack her left arm) Aaaaaaaahhhhh! (Went down on the ground) Wrath: What? Why you! (Mai was shock when he did that.) I won't let you attack her!

Mai: (Got up with a painful left arm) This isn't good at all. Wrath: Run! (Mai look at him) Don't stand there you idiot! Run! (Mai nod and run for it Gluttong attack her and she fell) (He had to hit the ground and Gluttong attack him) Ah! Mai: (Gasps) Wrath! Wrath: Don't come near. (Mai stop) Just finish us off. (Mai gasps) Transmuted us and the gate will opened. Mai: Of course. When a homunculus was created and has to be sent back to the gate.

Wrath: That's right. That's why I don't want to take you back Mai. (Mai gasps) I have to keep you alive. It's not me that killed Tristan it was Edward Elric. (Mai gasps) I don't want to hurt you again never again! Mai: Wait you mean you- Wrath: Wait.... I just want to go home.... where mommy is. (Gluttong bit him so hard) Aaaah! Now! (Mai had no choice but to open the gate to sent them back)

Edward: So we meet again Mai. (Went off to an attack and Mai just block his attack) What's this? Blocking attack? (Mai was mad & Kick him) Alright then Mai, you are going down even if it takes me to do something crazy. Mai: Maybe not Ed but this time I will hurt you for what you done to Tristan and I will never forgive you for what you done you..... Murderer. Edward: Oooh. I'm the murderer now? I guess its so hard for me to realize that I'm a murderer. (Mai gave him a punch in the face) Grrr.... Now you are gonna get it. (Clap and make a gun and aim at Mai) Say good-bye to this world Mai. (Bang and instead of Mai been shot and kill it was-) (Gasps)

Mai: (Look and realize that it was Yami) Y-Yami? Yami: (Blood came out of his mouth and went on Mai) M-Mai. (Went down and Mai caught his fall) Mai, is it true that Tristan is dead? (Mai nod) How could this happen to him? Mai: I- I don't know Yami but, it was Ed's fault not mine. Yami: I know that Mai but you see, I know that it hurts your head. Here. (Took off his bracelet) I want you to keep this. Mai: No. Yami: Its my christmas present from me to you. Mai: (Tears were coming out) No Yami. No.

Yami: Mai please, be a kind friend to keep the philosopher's stone with you through the end okay. (Mai nod) You are a best friend that I have ever had in your life.... And..... Mine.... (He died) Mai: (Gasps & tears were coming out of her eyes) Yami! Yami! (Her wings were coming out of her back) Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaahhhhh! (The wings pop out and she was up) Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! (Came down and was on the ground) Edward: M- M- Mai? (Mai got up and had the evil look that she gave him) Mai, what just happen to you?

Mai: (Her eyes were lighter green) You Edward Elric, I choose you to be my first oppionent in fact you are the only one that is my enemy. Edward: Alright then in that case lets start this fight! Alphonse: Brother wait! (Pointed at Goku, Gohan and Vegeta) Not good. Gohan: (They landed) Hey dad I hate to ask you this but, who is that little kid? (Edward twitch) And who's the trush can over there? (Alphonse got a dark cloud on his head) Goku: Well, well, we meet again tiny.

Edward: (Yelling & scream) No body calls me tiny and gets away with it not even you and- (Realize that Vegeta was there) Uh-oh. Mai: (Had her hand to the sky & throw an attack) (Edward Gasps & She put her hand down) Heheheheh. Alphonse: Whoa. That's a big attack! Edward: You are so dead! (Jump on Mai and started to punch the snap out of her) Tell me, why did you run away?! Is it because of Colonel Mustang or is it because that you have your own god d^mn reason!? Alphonse: Brother stop it! This won't- (Realize that Goku was right there and he stay put) Not good.

Edward: Take this! (Punch her in the right) And this! (Punch her in the left) And- Winry: Edward! (Ed stop) What are you doing to her? Goku: What the-? Who is that? (Vegeta and Gohan shrug) That's weird. Alphonse: Winry, what are you doing here? Edward: (Mai head him to get him off) Ow. My head. (Mai throw an attack at him and he tried to block her attack) Man, how am I suppose to figure out to block her attacks? (Mai punch him in the face) Ow.

Mai: Strange, what a waste of talent that you got Ed! Edward: You are so dead. (Use his alchemy to attack Mai but that didn't turn out very good) What the- I- I- Alphonse: (Gasps) W- Winry? Winry: (Safe Mai's life but beening hit) Mai, I'm sorry. (Mai gasps) I want you to be happy. (Was knock out) Mai: (Was shaking in fears, The philosopher's stone activite itself and then) Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Aaaaaahhhh! Aaaaaaahhhh!

Goku: Whoa! What is going on? Gohan: That's not good dad! Somehow something is making her glow or some sort! (Saw Vegeta going closer to Mai) Vegeta wait! This is crazy Vegeta! Goku: Vegeta, don't do it! Vegeta: Kakarrot! Let me go if not she will die! (Goku nod and he went closer.... Jump and hugged her) Child, wake up! This is not who you are anymore. You're not yourself! Mai: (Her eyes were going to normal first) Ve....ge....ta? (Her eyes were darker and she closed them and the philosopher's stone calm down)

Alphonse: What? Edward: Huh? Vegeta: (Carrying Mai this time, Give Edward a evil glare) We warn you now time for you to pay the prize in fact you shall be ready for your death! Alphonse: Yikes.... The death? Goku: That's right. Your brother's death will come sooner or later. As for you, you stay alive and don't worry, I promise that your life will not end in fact, you should live without him. (Alphonse Gasps) Think about it. (Flew off)

(At Bulma's house) Mai: (Next morning she woke up and sit up. Thought to herself) Oh yeah I remember now, Yami was killed by Edward and I almost killed myself. I just wish that have no memory at all. (Walk in the living room) Huh? Where's Chi-chi and Bulma? Goku: They went to the store to get you some medicine. Mai: Medicine? (Goku nod) What for? Vegeta: For your injuries child in fact, the injuries that you have before are about to disappear soon.

Goku: Mai, why don't you sit down? (Mai sit next to him) Mai, have you knows that something is wrong with you? Mai: No why? Vegeta: Because the way that the stone activites which means that you are gonna kill someone which you would never do that. Goku: That's true. We know that you would never do that. Mai: So you mean that I'm- (Goku nod) I guess that I would never killed anyone unless they are evil to me but, how can I tell? I think that I should flew around and try to get some stuff out of my head. Goku: (Mai stand up and went to the door) Mai? (Mai stop) Do you know what is happening to you? Do you have any idea what just happen to someone that you knew? (Mai gasps)

Vegeta: We're not yelling at you for a reason unless if it is that something you have done wrong which it is not. Think about it and you will understand that. (Mai walk out of the door) Kakarrot, we shall prepare for tonight when she comes back. (Goku nod & they start working)

(Outside) Mai: (Flewing around while thought to herself) Maybe Vegeta and Goku are right in fact, they are the ones that safe me but- (Gasps while thought to herself) I forgot to thank them after all, its been years now. (Stop while thought to herself) Maybe I should thank them for saving my life and I should also thank them for all of helping that I need. (Look at the sunset) Wow. I better head back before something bad happens to me. (Flew back to Bulma's house) (Opening the door) Hello? I'm home.

Goku: (Was sitting in the chair) Oh Mai, I was beginning to worry about you. Mai: You were? (Goku nod) Wow. I guess this is very interesting. So, did Chi-chi and Bulma are still shopping? (Goku nod) Oh okay then. (Goku stand up) Hey um, can I tell you something? Goku: Sure Mai but I want to ask you something. (Mai had a question mark on her head) Mai, do you love me and Vegeta? (Mai was confuse) Do you? Mai: (Sigh) Yeah I do. Goku: Good then we're glad. Mai: Oh! I almost forgot. Listen, do you remember that you and Vegeta safe me from Zach? (Goku nod) Well, I want to say thank you and Vegeta for saving my life.

Goku: No problem Mai in fact, without us you wouldn't die. Mai: And I also want to thank you both for helping me. Goku: You're welcome Mai. (Gasps) What's that over there? Mai: (Look) Why that's a picture us. Why did you- (Goku knock her out) Ah! Goku: (Caught Mai's fall) Alright, now its the time for you Mai to be one of us. (Took her to the lab. Mai woke up from beening knock out) Are you feeling alright Mai?

Mai: Goku? What happen? (Knows that something is on her back) What the-? Goku: It's alright Mai, you don't have to be afraid of that anymore. (Mai was confuse) That is the secret weapon Mai, it allows us to erase all of the memories which means the painful memories, knowing some people from central and more importantly..... Vegeta: (Walking to the statue) The day that you were "A" word, "R" word and "T" word.

Mai: I don't get it. What is going on? Goku: It's okay for you to get lost or something in fact, we were gonna explain it to you. Long ago, after you were born Vegeta and I went places to places to find the perfect child that can stay with us forever but we end up a dead end. But one day, someone told us that you were still alive somewhere and we knew where you were. So, Vegeta decided to go and check it out and he did that and realize that you are still alive. Vegeta: After I went to see if its true or not and it was true.... (Mai was still listening) You are alive right now and not once you don't remember anything about the past of planet Vegeta. That is where me and Kakarrot born and we grow up here on earth.

Mai: But what has got to do with me? Goku: You were the only one that can do mostly anything and by the time Vegeta came to the city called "Domino" He realize that you can still use you powers to protect and the mystery powers also. Mai: Mystery powers? Vegeta: That's right. I know that you have the mystery powers from the very beginning and by the time I saw it I heard someone called you a monster. (Mai gasps) By that time I couldn't believe what I just heard but I had no choice but to went in and just stand right in front of you. (Mai gasps) It's true I had to safe you from beening pick on so, that is when everything started.

Mai: (Was still listening) ...... Goku: After that, we heard that you were going to central where its safe but we don't believe that because they were lying to you. Mai: They were? (Goku nod) But how? Goku: They just didn't tell you anything about that in fact, we were watching everywhere you go its like a dead zone to you and then once that happen that ishbalan Scar almost tried to kill you and making up lies about you going to the light but that's not true. He takes children to darkness. (Mai gasps)

Vegeta: We watch every movement that he makes and he almost go you into darkness but that did turn like he plan it out. We just went in and safe you life but making you believing every words that we have told you and you did that which that is a good thing for you and us. Mai: Why is that? Goku: Why? Well because one we know that you only had half blood of the saiyan but since you were born with a blood of a saiyan so which means that you are the super saiyan. (Mai gasps) Right after that you went to Loir and tried to stop Scar from creating the stone so we thought that we were too late but we weren't.

Vegeta: Soon after we heard that you were all alone in every place and we knows that girl names Chikane was one of the Orchi and we couldn't believe our eyes. When we knows that you were in a lot of pain so I thought maybe we can try our best to make you happy but some many people make you sad all times and we don't understand why would they do this to you. Mai: So, you and Goku try everything to make me happy and even on Christmas? (Goku and Vegeta nod) But- Why didn't tell me sooner?

Goku: We thought that we could tell you about that but we were afraid that you would run away from us like before. Mai: Like before? (Goku nod) Vegeta: Every night that we been having a nightmare of you beening taking away from us but since you are now fifteen years old and we know that you are afraid girl but you are not afraid anymore. Goku: You would never be afraid when you are around us. After few years past that we build this so that way we can try to erase any memory to anyone that every see us but since you saw us like about few times but, we are not gonna erase your memory that you saw us.

Mai: So, what are gonna do to me now? Goku: We are gonna erase some of the memories of your past that the day that you met that Fullmetal Brat. Mai: Fullmetal Brat? (Gasps) Wait! You mean- (The secret weapon activite and shocking her head) Aaaah! Ah! Ah! Aaaah! Vegeta: The secret weapon is getting rid of the memories that you had before and now they are gonna be gone forever so which means that you can only remember that the day that you were born. (The Secret Weapon stop, needles let go of Mai and she was in shock) Child, we want you to look up.

Goku: (Mai look up and look at them) Mai, if you can hear us just say something anything. Mai: (Her eyes were light blue and called Vegeta and Goku brothers) B-Brothers. Vegeta: Child, stand up. (Mai stand up) Say it again. Mai: Brothers. Goku: Is that sweet Vegeta, Mai called us "Brothers" So which means that we have a sister. (Vegeta smile) Mai Valentine our cute adorable sister.

Bulma: (Morning came and knows that Mai was wearing a bunny outfit) Awww, don't you look cute Mai? (Mai was blushing) Aww come on, show me a smile. (Mai show her a smile) That's better in fact, guess what day it is. (Mai was trying to think but she shrug) It's Easter Day so which means that you are gonna have a great time. Don't worry, Goku went to visit Roshi and Vegeta went to see his fathers grave. Mai: His father? (Bulma nod & She went to find Vegeta) Where're you going Mai? (Went out the door)

(At Roshi's house) Goku: Haaa! (The wave went up) Roshi: Wow! Goku that is a very interesting I ever seen. Goku: Watch this Roshi, I can make the waves bigger. Haaa! (And the Waves are bigger) Well, I better head to Bulma's house so see ya. (Flew off) Roshi: (Thought to himself) Goku seem okay but I wonder how Vegeta is doing.

(At the hills) Vegeta: (Look at his father's grave) Father, I really miss you so much. (Mai was behind him and his knows that she behind the tree) It's alright child, you can come out and see the grave. (Mai came out from behind the tree and went closer to him) Has anyone told you about him? (Mai nod) Did anybody told you that he was your father also? (Mai nod) You know, it's ashame that our father could see this. Mai: He can even though that died on us but he can really see what we are doing. (Vegeta smile) Does it hurt when someone die on you?

Vegeta: It does sometimes. Mai: Even me? (Vegeta nod & she heard him crying) Vegeta? (Went closer to him) Vegeta, why are you crying? Vegeta: Its just that I really wish that our father would see us but he dead on us which means that he is not here. Mai: Yes he is Vegeta. He is in here. (Pointed his chest) He is in your heart and he is in my heart. (Vegeta hug her) Come on, lets go. (They went back) Hey Vegeta, do you remember that you use to give a piggy-back ride?

Vegeta: Yeah, that was a long time ago in fact, you were six years old and I was the seven years old when I did that. And our father laugh and laugh and he thinks that we are the most adorable kids that he has ever had in his life. (Mai was smile and look at the sky. Pick her up and gave her a piggy-back ride) I thought maybe I should give you one besides, do you know how long has it been? (Mai shrug) It's been years since the day that I gave you a piggy-back ride. Mai: Hahahaha! Hahahaha!

(At Chi-chi's House) Chi-chi: Ah! I thought that Gohan would like something to drink. Gohan: Thanks mom. Chi-chi: Hey! Goten, you know better not to- Goku: Goten, leave him alone. He is trying to finish his homework. Goten: Alright dad. Chi-chi: Did you hear that Gohan? (Gohan was confuse) He told Goten to leave you alone so you could finish your homework. Goku, are you feeling alright?

Goku: I feel great Chi-chi. Chi-chi: Are you sure? Goku: I'm fine really. Chi-chi: Oooh this is worrying me. Gohan, your father is been acting strange today. I got to figure out why. Gohan: (Thought to himself) Hmmm, my mother is acting strange herself also so which means that my father is alright for now. (Closed the book) There. All done. Goku: (Look for a bag) Nope not here. (Saw the bunny ears that Mai made) Aha! Here is the bunny ears that I was looking for. (Chi-chi miss and went on the floor) Hey Gohan, are you done?! Hm? Chi-chi, what are you doing on the floor?

Chi-chi: Oh nothing. I was just beening here. Gohan: I'm done with my homework dad. Goku: Good for you Gohan in fact.... Come on, we are gonna have lots of fun. Goten: Can I come too? Can I? Gohan: Sure you can in fact, we are going too. Chi-chi: Hold it! What do you we? Whos we? Krillin: Hahaha! We are. Vegeta: Hey, don't you dare forget about us. (Mai was on his back)

Goku: Huh? Hey Bro, waz-up? Mai: Hiya bro. Gohan: (Thought to himself) Since when did my dad and Vegeta are brothers? Chi-chi: Bro? Goku, what's going on here? I would like to know! And Mai, why are you on Vegeta's back? Mai: Chi-chi my most cute aunt. Didn't you know that me, Vegeta and Goku are like brothers and sister? Goku: Yeah in fact for example me and Vegeta are like her brothers and Mai is like a sister to us. Goten: Then that must mean that Gohan and I are her cousins, right Gohan?

Gohan: Yeah that is cool. Krillin: Does that mean that I'm a cousin too? Goku: No Krillin are you the uncle even though that you are- Mai: No offence but short. Krillin: (Sigh & Smile) None taken. Chi-chi: Will you all stop talking nonsence and telling what is going on here?! Videl: Look I hate to break it to you but they are right I mean after all, Mai is apart of our family. Goten: Yeah. Gohan: Well, lets go everybody. Chi-chi: (They all left execpt her) I need to sit down.

(At the lake) Goten: Ahahahaha! Catch me Mai! Catch me! (Mai and him were in the air) Ahahahahaha! (Mai was in front) Aaaah! (They crash and went in the water) Wow Mai, you sure are fast. Mai: Hehehehe. Krillin: Hey come on you two, the soup is almost ready. (Mai and Goten got out of the water) I think that we need more wood to complete the soup. Gohan: I'll go get it. (Went to get some)

Goku: (Got the big fish) What'd you think Vegeta? Do you think this bad boy is big enough? Vegeta: It's perfect Kakarrot. Let me beat this fish up so that way it does bite. Goku: (Got out of the water while had the fish in his hand) Are you kidding? This bad boy doesn't even bite. Heeehee. Vegeta: (They walk back to the camp) Hey, how want some big fish?

Goten: Fish? Mmmm yummy my favorite. Goku: Ahahahaha! Goten, you the silly son that I ever had. Gohan: Hey Mai, have you ever play in the water before? Mai: I use to but, since that accident. Krillin: What kind of the accident? Mai: A shark accident. Gohan: (Was freaking out) Shark?! Here now? Goten: Gohan, there are no sharks in the lake. Gohan: Oh nevermind then. Goku: Gohan you've been studying too much, have you? Mai: (Show them a bite mark on her right arm when she got attack by a shark) This is what the bite looks like. (Krillin look at it) But its was just a scar of it.

Krillin: Did it hurt? Mai: Alittle. Goten: What kind of shark what was it? Mai: A really big shark like about this big just like the fish. Krillin: Wanna see mine? (Mai nod and he show her a scar on his head that the day that a jellyfish) I was fishing with my wife and my daughter but all the sudden, there are like few jellyfish and one came on the boat and- (Make a slurp sound) Attack me. Gohan: Did it hurt after that?

Krillin: It did alittle but it stop hurting. Goten: Check this out. (Showed Mai a scar on his foot that he got attack by a bear) That was from the bear. Mai: What kind of the bear was it? Little Trunks: It was a little bear in fact, one time that when we went hiking with our dads and they didn't know that we were at the bears cave and then we came back and Goten's dad was freaking out because he want to know what happen to us. Goku: Really? Did I really freak out because of that?

Vegeta: Of course you did Kakarrot in fact, you were so scared that you actually scream like a girl. Gohan: And that was funny. (Show Mai a scar on his left hand when he got attack by a dog) I was walking home from school and then there was a dog that is not on chains so it jump over the fence and attack my hand. I told dad what have happen and Goten was running around crazy. Mai: Were you Goten? (Goten nod) Show me. (Goten got up)

Goten: This is how I run around crazy and I said this. (Started running around with his arms out and gone crazy) Aaaahh! Gohan is gonna die! Gohan is gonna die! (They laugh at him and stop) That's what happens if I get crazy. Gohan: Hey dad, do have any scars? (Goku nod) Show us. Goku: Okay. (Show them the scars on his shoulder when Chi-chi accidently hit him) That was from your mother Gohan. Goten: Geez mom is mean to you, is she?

Goku: No she just did know that I was right there. Vegeta: Remember that you got squired by a big fish Kakarrot? Gohan: No way. Really dad? (Goku nod) How big was it? Goku: Oh it was like big and huge. Vegeta: And even got a picutre of it before he go spread. And I got the picture of that too. (Show them a picture of it) Goten: Ahahahahahahahahaha. Ahahahahahahaha. That is so funny. Gohan: Geez dad, sounds like that big fish attack you big time. Goku: Yeah I remember that. Vegeta: Remember that spider pyscho?

Goku: Huh? Oh yeah, I remember that one in fact that guy was huge and you name it. Say Mai, do you still have that scratch on your face? (Mai nod) Oh okay then. Krillin: Sheesh, no wonder that spider crrepy almost attack you guys. Vegeta: That was when that cybrog guy attack us. Mai: Do you mean Mr. Silver? (Vegeta nod) I almost got attack by Mr. Silver, remember?

(Flashback Begin) Mai: (was inside of the ship, got of the barrel of purps) (Gasps) I got to warn the captain. (Went up and then got stop by John Silver) (Gasps) John Silver: Darlin? (Look around and went down, Mai went backward) Playing games... are we? Mai: (Little shaking) Maybe..... Maybe we're playing games. What made you think that you would say that? John Silver: Oh. Well because I thought maybe you might need some info about your own past.

Mai: (Look at the table and look at John Silver) What? No, I really don't understand that. Why didn't you tell me that you are aftering the treasure? Is it because you're lying to someone else? Because I thought that you are the only person that can do good. John Silver: [readying a knife behind his back] Oh, I see. Well, I was never much good at games. Always hated to lose. Mai: What? What are you saying?

John Silver: All I'm saying is that you're all alone in this big world and you have fears inside of eyes and not even once. (Mai was gonna get away but he kept getting in the way) What's the matter darlin? You can tell me. (Mai shook her head no) Aww.... Sounds like that we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Mai: (Was shaking) .....

Goku: (Had a knife and stab his leg) I think the easy way is better. (Stab and grab Mai by the arm and took off) Captain Amelia: Pirates on my ship. Doctor, do you know how to use this? (Doctor Doppler nod alittle) Mr. Hawkins, you must hold the map. (Look at both Goku or George and Vegeta or Vincent) George, you and Vincent can protect Mai and try not to fail. (Goku and Vegeta nod)

Vegeta: (As Vincent and just opened the buttom of the ship) Captain, we need to get out of here now! (Captain Amelia nod, He knows that Mai is coming) Mai, come on to this ship. (Mai just jump and miss the boat and got the edge) Oh no! Jim: Hold on I'm- Goku: (As George and went save Mai) Gotcha. (Miss) Rats.

Mai: (Thought to herself while hanging on) This is not good at all I mean.... How can I be foolish to believe someone like that lied? (Knows that she is slipping) Whoa! John Silver: Young Mai? (Mai looked) Young Mai, take my hand. (Mai tried not to get trick) Please young one, (Mai remember the day that someone said that.) Take my hand. Vegeta: (Throw an attack and Goku grab Mai and they were out of here) (Flashback end)

Goku: That was the most scaries thing ever. Vegeta: That creep almost killed ya. Mai: Yeah well, that was scary. In fact, did you know that I can water on water? Goten: No way. Really? (Mai nod) Oh! Oh! Can you show us? Little Trunks: Yeah show us please? Krillin: Hahaha. Come on you two, don't get any funny ideas. Gohan: It's okay Mai, those two are just silly as usual.

Mai: Well alright but promise me that you won't do the same thing like I did. (They cross there hearts, she stand up and went to the water) It's easy for starters in fact, I was taught by the people that are controling elements.... The first thing you got to do is relax your mind and your soul to do that. (Starting that) Once your mind and your soul are relax then here's what gets interesting. (She took a step and the ribbles were growing) Now think about that you are walking in the sidewalk. (Was walk and turn around) And that is how I started to walk on water.

Goten: Whoa. Little Trunks: Cool. Gohan: Wow Mai, I'm impress. Goku: Say Mai, when did you learn to do that? Mai: Lets just say that I learn from an indian friend. Vegeta: That explains it then. Krillin: I wish I could do that. Mai: There's more than that. Look closely. (Touch the water and the ribbles were starting small) Gohan: Whoa. Goten: What is that? Mai: Its called ribbles Goten. It start small first and then look how it grows. (Felt the pain on the side) Ah!

Gohan: Mai, you okay? (Mai nod) Krillin: Did something happen to you Mai? Mai: (had his hand on her side) Just alittle in fact, I can still feel it right now. Goten: Can I see? (Mai nod and show him) Oooh ouch. Did it hurt? Mai: Kinda yeah but it still hurts when I move around or something. Gohan: Show us. (Mai show the injury on her side) Ooh ouch that has to hurt. Krillin: No kidding either. Mai: Yeah it does hurt for awhile until the injury heals up alittle. Goku: I hate to ask you this but how did that happen? Mai: I remember that day that it almost a war.

(Flashback begin) Mai: (Look at the battle field) No...... (Use her alchemy to stop the white men) I will not let you hurt these Indains ever again! Powhatan, it was that man that you are gonna kill. It was him! (Point at Ratcliffe) He was the one that kill Kocoum!

Gov. Racliffe: She is lying! She is one of them! Pocahontas: Kekato, don't do it! Mai: Pocahontas listen to me, I know that your people are hurt and I want to do wants best for you and your people! But you see these men will attack them if your father kills him! What you all need to do is stop fighting and try to help each other! Powhatan: (Was thinking for a minute then ) Kekato speak the wisdom beyound her years. We all came here with anger in our hearts. But she comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward, if there is to be more killing, it will not start with me.

Governor Ratcliffe: [after Powhatan has released John Smith] Now's our chance! Fire! Thomas: No! Governor Ratcliffe: What? Thomas: They let him go! Ben: They don't want to fight! Governor Ratcliffe: It's a trick, don't you see? *Fire*! [no-one moves. Ratcliff grabs someone's gun] Fine! I'll settle this myself! [he aims at Powhatan] Mai: (Gasps) No! (Use her alchemy to change the direction of the bullet and is shot in the side] Thomas: No!  
[Mai falls. Thomas turns on Ratcliffe] Thomas: You shot her! Governor Ratcliffe: She... She was one of them!

Ben: Smith was right all along. Lon: We never should listen to you. Thomas: Get the gun! Governor Ratcliffe: Traitors! Thomas: Put him in chains. Governor Ratcliffe: I should see you all hang for this. Thomas: And gag him as well. Pocahontas: Kekato! (Run to her) Kekato! Mai: Hey, its just a shot no problem. I'm fine really. Its's just- (Collapes) (Flashback end)

Krillin: So that's how it happen? Mai: Yeah I guess you could say that in fact, it hurt for awhile by the time that I was about to change the bandage it steen like crazy I mean.... Sheesh. Gohan: I don't blame you Mai. Goten: So uh, what do you do when you took off the bandage from you side? Mai: I just leave it alone for awhile but it still steens when I look at it. Krillin: I guess it doesn't want you to hurt it.

Goku: What stuff can you do? Mai: Well lets see. (Had a Ocarina and played a song) Gohan: Wow. That is a beautiful song ever. Goten: Yeah and that thing is pretty too. Mai: Actually Goten, its an Ocarina. This Ocarina is one of the most perfect treasure ever. Krillin: Hahaha. Can you play other songs? Mai: I'm afriad not because that song that I played is called " Zelda's lullaby" Little Trunks: Zelda? Who's Zelda? Goten: That was my next question too.

Mai: Well, Zelda is a princess in fact she was the pretty girl I have ever seen. I just wish that I could see her again. Gohan: Hey, how about all of us can go and seen the princess? Goku: Good idea Gohan. Vegeta: Yeah that is a good idea. Mai: Oh that reminds me. (Show them the three stones) I need to take these back to that one temple but it could be dangerous for me to go. Goten: Don't worry, we'll go with you. Little Trunks: Yeah and we'll kick those monsters butt no problem. Gohan: I think two are just trying to get yourself into trouble.

Goku: So like where is this temple anyway? Mai: In the village somewhere in fact I know where it is. Vegeta: Then we leave first thing in the morning. Mai: Just a moment Vegeta, I think that we should have horse so that way we won't get lost. (Played a song to call the horses & the horses came) Krillin: Wow, look at that. Future Trunks: (Was on the horse too) Hi. I thought that I might come along too.

Goten: Awesome. (Little trunks was hiding behind Mai) Trunks? Mai: Hey, why are you hiding behind me? Little Trunks: (Didn't say anything) Gohan: Lets get some sleep. Mai: (Sleeping for awhile and then heard something) Huh? Guys, wake up. I heard something. Krillin: Come on Mai, go back to sleep. Goku: Krillin, what if she's telling the truth? (Mai went to check it out) Mai, what is it? Mai: Something tells me that something isn't right. (Went to check it out and by the time she got to the castle) Huh? (The gate opened and went down) Hmmm... (She saw the horse coming right at her)

Gohan: Huh? Mai, watch out! (Safe her) Zelda: (Look back and throw her Ocarina in the water) Mai! Look out! (Mai gasps) Goku: Whoa! Gohan, you alright? Gohan: Yeah I'm fine. Mai: (Said to herself) Zelda? Goten: Mai, behind you. (Mai look behind) Who is that guy? Ganondorf: (Was on the horse, look at Mai) Have you seen the princess? (Mai didn't say anything) Silent huh? Well in that case.... (Use his attack on Mai) Little Trunks: Mai!

Ganondorf: I'll find that princess even if it takes me a year. (Went off) Goku: Mai! (They went over) Mai, are you okay? Say something. Anything. (Mai woke up and knows it still rainning) Krillin: Awww man, that hit really hurt you that bad. Goten: Did he hurt you Mai? Mai: Nah don't worry, its just a scratch. Future Trunks: Who was that guy? Mai: That is Ganondorf. One of the most evil person ever in fact, Zelda told me about him.

Little Trunks: So that girl on the horse was her? (Mai nod) But why did she throw something in the water? Gohan: Good question, I dunno. (Mai dive in the water and got the Ocarina) Hey is that- (Mai nod) So that's why she throw that in water so that way he won't find it. Goku: Come on, we better head in the village. (They went in) Wow, look at that. A lot of people, don't you think?

Mai: Come on, the temples is this way. (They went where she is heading) There it is.... The temple of time. Goku: Wow. That's huge. (Eacho) Vegeta: Even more large. Goten: Mai, what happens if you put those on the thing? Mai: I dunno. We're gonna find out anyway. (Put them there and the door was going up) Krillin: Wow. Talk about big door. Crazy huh?

Gohan: Yeah. No kidding. (Mai went in and they follow) What is that? Krillin: I dunno but its big. Goten: Be careful Mai. (Mai nod) Little Trunks: I hope that it does do anything stupid. Future Trunks: (Mai had two hand on the sword) Mai? (Mai look at him) It's best that we should hold on to you just in case. (Mai nod & they hold on to her. She pull the sword out and the light was bright and went down) Krillin: What just happen? (Look at his clothes) Aaah! My clothes.

Goten: (Look at his clothes) Oh cool. Greenish. Little Trunks: Whoa. Mai, you- You- (Mai look at him) Whoa, you have a sheild with you also. Goku: Wow. What just happen? (Look at his clothes) Hey, my clothes change. (Look at Vegeta's clothes) Hey your clothes change too Vegeta. Future Trunks : I bet that sword is the answer. (Mai heard something) What is it?

Sheik: This is the Temple of Time. (They looked behind) It's alright, I didn't came here to fight you all. I came to warn you about Ganon. Future Trunks: Ganon? Goten: What is Ganon? Sheik: Ganon is the form of Ganondorf so which means that three trinagles are the meaning of evil. You have to get Six ages in order to get to Ganondorf's castle. Vegeta: Where do we find the six sages? Goku: And where is this Ganondorf's castle?

Sheik: (Show them the map) This is the map that you will find seven sages, while finding the ages, you will find some three elements arrows. Here take this. (Give them fairies) They will help you on your journey in fact they even heal you while battling. (Turn around) Know this; It is something that grows over time. A true friendship, a feeling in the heart that grows even stronger over tme. The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power, and through it you will know which way to go. (Left)

Gohan: What does he mean? Goku: I dunno but we better start finding Six ages. (Mai nod and went off) Whoa! Look at that. (They look at the mountains) That's weird. (They kept going and knows that the people are like zombies) Aaaaah! Zombies! Future Trunks: Run! (They run out of the Village) Krillin: Remind me not to do that again. Gohan: I agree. Alright lets see. Where should we start? Goten: We could start the forest.

Little Trunks: Or we could try the mountain. Goku: I think we should start the forest first after all, the mountains could get dangerous. (They are on the horses and went off) Krillin: Whoa! If you ask me this forest is acting real strange to us. Gohan: No kidding I mean, look at all of those trees. It seems that they all- Mai: Die right there in front of me. But why? Goku: Don't worry Mai, I'm hoping that nothing is gonna happen to us. Future Trunks: Look at that. (They look at the tree & it open by itself) I guess it want us to go in. (Mai nod and they went in)

Goten: Whoa look at this place. (Almost fall into a trap) Yikes! (Look up) Future Trunks: Careful, there are might be traps around this place. Krillin: Don't you think that we should find some clues or something? What's that up there? Gohan: (Knows who that is) (Gasps) Piccolo? (Piccolo came down) What are you doing here? Piccolo: I thought that I might join along. What's with the clothes?

Goku: Long story tell ya later. So, find anything? (Piccolo found the boss key) Alright! Good work. uh, where did you find it? Piccolo: I found it in the treasure chest in fact, if I'm not mistaken that the boss should be up there. Gohan: Are you sure? (Piccolo nod) Then lets go. (Mai heard something) What is it Mai? What's wrong? Mai: Do you hear that? Listen....

Goten: Uh-oh. Little Trunks: (Saw something and it was a boar) I think we should run now. Krillin: Why? Mai: (Step backwards) That's why. Run! (They run for it) Gohan: No body didn't tell me about this. Goten, did you press something? Goten: I didn't press anything! Vegeta: All of you keep going! I'm gonna fight! Goku: Vegeta! Gohan: He is not gonna make it! Mai: There is no way that he could take down a boar! Goten & Little Trunks: We can't watch!

Vegeta: Haaaaaaaaahhh! (The Boar pop when he punch it real hard and it was a ballon) What the-? Krillin: A ballon? Future Trunks: I think that Ganondorf is trying to trick us. Gohan: I agree. Lets go. (They walked) Sounds like that we are not gonna do that again. Mai: (Heard something again) Wait. Do you guys hear that? (They heard something) There it is again. (Horse glapping) I know where that came from. Krillin: Uh guys, is it just me or is that another boar?

Goten: (Knows what that is) That's no boar... It's- It's- A monster! Little Trunks: What kind of a monster? Goku: (That monster is making the place that they are in shake) Wow! That is big monster. Mai: (Had her sword out) No way... That's- That's- Phantom Ganon. (The Phantom Ganon was going through pictures and she tried to block his attack) Not good! Goten: (Had an idea) That's it! Hey Mai! Try to hit him as a super saiyan! That might help! (Mai nod and turn into Super Saiyan)

Gohan: Mai behind you! (Mai jump and attack him with her best attack) Krillin: Mai, you beat him. Piccolo: Interesting. That monster is so easy. Mai: I'm not sure about that. (went to the light) If I'm not mistaken that we should go up there and see what's going on. (They nod and went up) Goten: Where are we? Krillin: I dunno but something tells me that its very scary up here.

Rauru: This is where a heroes like yourself comes here to get this. (Give them the Sage of light) This is the Sage of light. I am Rauru the sage of light. Saria: I'm Saria the sage of the forest. Here is this Sage. (Give them the sage of Forest) Take care.

Goten: (They were back where they started but in different place) No way. Gohan: Where are we? Krillin: I dunno but I think that its best that we should find a place so that we could rest. (They were at the place where the owner owns the shop) Okay, lets go over this. First we went to the Temple and then we went to the forest and defeat the monster so what now? Piccolo: I'll keep a lookout on any enemies. (They nod and he went up)

Mai: (Look at the map and look at the sage) So far we got two so we need like about four more to go. Gohan: So like if we take this path and then we will get to that mountain that Trunks was talking about. Goku: Alright lets see, I wonder how are we gonna get the sage. I mean if we take this path then we will get there with no problem. Mai: I hate to say it but, if we go to the mountain and do you even know how hot it is.

Shop owner: Not if you wear these. (Give them the fire outfit) This will protect you from the flame. Goten: Thank you. Little Trunks: Yeah thank you. Gohan: So like, how are we gonna do it? Mai: We better get going. We'll be back to get our horse later but for we should fly up there. (They nod and went off) Future Trunks: (Look at Mai and she having a bad feeling) What's wrong Mai? Mai: Nothing. Just a headache.

(at the mountains) Little Trunks: (They landed) Whoa! Is it just me or its that one of those monsters from before? Goku: No Trunks its no monster its that boy that me and your father crash into. Edward: (Gasps) Mai! What are you doing here? Mai: (Her eyes were light blue) Do I know you? Edward: Of course you do! It's me. Edward Elric! (Mai doesn't remember) Mai!

Goku: Gohan? (Gohan look at him) Take Goten, Little Trunks and Krillin in there. Vegeta and I will stay here. (Gohan nod and took them in and they were alone with Edward Elric) Well, we meet again, have we Fullmetal Brat? (Edward Twitch) Vegeta: You're just in time to see her new form. Edward: New form? What are you talking about? (Vegeta had his hand out to Mai, she grab it and was hang on to him) What?

Goku: Knows anything different? (Edward was getting mad) I know its her eyes that's different. Vegeta: OR maybe its her outfit. Edward: That is not why I'm here. I'm here to talk to her. Goku: About what? (Gasps) Wait, you want to talk about that the day that your childhood friend got attack don't you? (Edward gasps) Vegeta: (Had his arm around Mai's neck) That could be the reason that you're here. Edward: Stop toying with her life!

Vegeta: (Punch Ed in the face) Toying?! Toying with her life?! (Kick him and punch him) We would never toy with her life in fact, she decide to forget everything about you. Edward: What? Goku: It's true. You may have remember her name but she doesn't remember you at all not even everybody that you know. I think that she was to fight you. (Made a sword) Here. (Throw Edward a sword) It would be better if you to have a awesome weapon.

Edward: This is not good. Vegeta: (Whispered in Mai's ear) Make us proud. Mai: (Went over and turn into Super Saiyan) Prepared yourself boy. (Went to attack) Edward: (Tried to block her attack with the sword) Wait! Mai! Stop! We can't do this! You are the- (Mai gave him a scratch on his arm) Ah! Wait Mai! (Mai gave him another scratch on his cheek) Mai wait! Stop!

Goku: What's wrong? I thought that you are having fun. Vegeta: Starting to give up that is what he is doing. Idiot. Mai: (Throw Edward to the big rock) What's the matter? Not winning easily as you thought? Edward: (Was bleeding) I never said it would be easy or any other cr^p. Mai Stop! This won't solve anything. Mai: It seems that you won't be able to win at all. (Raise her sword to Ed's cheek and gave him a cut, he was mad) What clown? Are you feeling angry? Humlate is that it? (Knee him in the gut) Fool! You don't know what humlation is! (Stab him in the left arm)

Edward: Ah! Mai stop! Goku: Alright that's fun for one day. (Edward was confuse & Mai went closer to them) Lets go. Edward: Hey come back. Come back. Who's gonna- (They left) D^mn^t! How could I lose to her? (Try to get free, did that and went back)

(Inside the moutain) Future Trunks: What was that about? Mai: Just a fly or something. (Went to the circle of Fire and knows that something is coming) Tell me that was your stomach Krillin. (Krillin shook his head no) Goten: (Felt something huge) Uh guys if you ask me that something is coming from underground. Little Trunks: (Saw Volvagia coming up) Whoa! What is that? Mai: Volvagia, the big serpent ever. Gohan: I'll take this guy down. (turn into super Saiyan and the battle begin) Take this. Ka...Me....Ha....Me....Haaaaaaaa! (Destroy that Volvagia)

Goten & Little Trunks: He beat him! Krillin: Way the go Gohan! Gohan: Thanks. Vegeta: Awesome. Goku: Good one Gohan. (They went to the light and went to the circle) Whoa, we were here before. Darunia: I am Darunia the Sage of the fire. Take this with you. (Give them the sage of Fire) Beware now or otherwise you will be in danger. (They're at the shop)

Goten: Hey, we're back where we were before. Future Trunks: Now that's just weird. Gohan: Hey, what's that? (Mai look up at the moutains and knows that something isn't right) Mai? What's wrong? Mai: (Look at the clouds and knows that something is not good & The dark cloud was come at Goten) Watch out Goten! (Goten got hit) Goten! Little Trunks: Goten! Krillin: Are you alright?

Goten: Yeah I think so. Ah! (His arm was broken) My arm. Vegeta: Let me see. (Goten show him his arm) Hmm. It looks bad. (Grab his bag and grab the bandage, wrap around Goten's arm) There. That should do. Goten: Thanks. (Vegeta nod) What was that anyway? Gohan: I dunno but it gonna pay. Shiek: Don't be so sure. (They turn around) As you can see that thing that you saw was the shadow that attack him in fact, lucky that you all survive this one but there are few monsters that you need to face. (Was about to leave)

Mai: Wait! (The Shiek stop) What would happen if we got all six sage? What would happen then? Sheik: You'll find out soon or later. (Left) Goku: I guess we got three more to go. (Went to the water temple) Wow. Check that out. This place is fill with water in fact I bet there is a monster that lives here. Gohan: Dad, don't jinx it okay? I don't want to hear a monster come aftering us.

Future Trunks: (In its sleeping place and heard a sound) Listen. Goten: Uh-oh. Little Trunks: Not good. Mai: (heard something and knows that Morpha's attack is coming from behind Goku) Goku, watch out! (Goku look and almost got attack but Vegeta safe him) Goku: Thanks Vegeta. Vegeta: I'll handle this one. (Morpha try to attack him but it kept missing him and he has finally distroy him) That one was so easy that it shake down my skin. (They laugh) Stop that.

Princess Ruto: I am Ruto the princess of water and here is a present. (Give them a Sage of water) Be safe my friends. (They nod and they went back where they were) Goku: So we got, The Sage of light, Sage of Forest, Sage of Fire and the Sage of Water. Gohan: We just need two more to go and then we will have all of six. Goten: So, where do we get the fifth sage? Mai: I know one thing. (They went to the village and know that the village was on fire) What the-? Sheik: Stay back. (They were confuse and saw the shadow coming at them)

Goku: Whoa! ( They almost got attack) Watch out guys. Gohan: (Goten push Mai out of the way and got hit) Goten! (The shadow was gone and Mai went to see if Goten is okay) Goten? Sheik: Don't worry, he's knock out and his arm looks bad. This village will watch over him while you go down there and defeat this monster. Little Trunks: I'll stay here with Goten. Please come back alive. Future Trunks: I'll watch the little ones. (Vegeta nod)

Mai: (They went down and knows that something was blocking their way) Oh no, how are we gonna get through? Krillin: Stand back I can brake this thing with one or more punch. (Punch five to twenty times. snap his fingers and that block is into fifty piece) Pretty cool huh? Gohan: Awesome Krillin. Lets go kick some monsters. (They went in the their shadows are guiding them)

Piccolo: Something tells me that this isn't good. Goku: Alright, lets split up in three groups. Gohan..... (Gohan look at him) You, Krillin and Piccolo go that way while me, Vegeta and Mai go that way. Gohan: Got it Dad. Krillin: Alright then. (They went different ways) Piccolo: Hmm. Goku: Whoa! (Eacho) Talk about a place like this in fact, I never knew that this is gonna be a bigger place. Vegeta: (Look at the hole) This hole looks lot more bigger. (They jump and knows that they were bouncing) What the-? Why are we bouncing? Mai: (Look behind and knowst something) Ah! I think that I have found your answer. (Pointed at Bongo Bongo)

Goku: Wow! That is a huge guy. (Was gonna punch someone) Watch out. (Hit Bongo Bongo's hand & knows that he can feel that) That's it. (Hit his hand with Kamehamaha) Yes. Uh-oh! (Almost got attack and he got another idea use his big kamehameha bang) Take that! (Bongo Bongo was defeated) Wow. That was easy. Even though that he was big and huge but yeah. (Eacho) Vegeta: He was huge monster but that's alright. (Went to the light)

Impa: I am Impa the sage of shadow. Mai: I know you. You and Zelda run away somehow. Why? Impa: Because we have to get away from Ganondorf. Goku: So that explains why she throw her orcina in the water? (Impa nod & Give them the sage of shadow & also went back which means that Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo are at the village) Hi.

Gohan: Father. Krillin: Hey. Did you beat the monster? (Goku nod) Was he easy? Vegeta: Are you kidding? That uh- hmmm. Mai: Bongo Bongo was kinda easy for Goku in fact, he is huge. Piccolo: One more monster to defeat and it is like at the dessert. Future Trunks: Krillin maybe, you should rest after that punch down there could hurt your fist more. Krillin: Well alright but you better go with them. (Future Trunks nod) Be careful you guys.

Gohan: Don't worry, we will. (They flew off while going through the dessert) Say dad, do you think that we will defeat the last monster? Future Trunks: We might in fact, as long as we have each other. (They land. Mai opened the treasure chest and got the mirror sheild) Hey check it out. Gohan: Wow. Goku: Shh. Listen. (Heard a scream) Do you hear that? (They nod) Sounds like a scream. Mai: (Saw a Nabooru) Hey look down there. (They look and Nabooru was sinking) IS that a gypsy? Who are those two?

(Inside the Spirit Temple) Vegeta: This place is like fill with spirits. Gohan: No kidding. (Heard a big foot steps) What was that? (Saw something behind Mai) Mai, behind you! (Mai looked and moved) Mai watch out! Behind you again! (Mai look and knows that it wasn't a monster it was Furher and attack her) Mai! Mai: (Jumed twice & had her hand on her right arm) What the-

Furher King Bradley: Why hello Mai Valentine. (Mai gasps and flinch) It's been years. Tell me Mai, did someone told you that I'm- (Show her the homunculus tattoo on his eye) a Homunculus? (Mai's eyes were meaning shock) Lets have a good talk, shall we? (Vegeta save her life) What? You shouldn't interfere. Gohan: Mai, are you alright? Mai: Yeah I'm fine its just- (Shaking alittle) He's- He's- Vegeta: (Look at King Bradley) You have no right to tell her lies you monster in fact, you don't even know what she is.

Furher King Bradley: You've got me all wrong! To stop the human race from leading itself to ruin I intervene and take the Stone, thereby preventing its use. I think of myself as one of God's guardian angels. Mai: Not true! Not true at all! You are nothing to me because the way I see is that you are a homunculus just like the rest of them! Furher King Bradley: Strong words for you Mai but, I think that someone like Edward Elric would say the same thing. (Had his sword out) So, shall we settle this?

Gohan: Leave him to me! (Turn into Super Saiyan) You leave him to me Mai while you go with my father, Vegeta and Trunks. (Mai nod) Furher King Bradley: This should be fun. (They started fighting and Gohan is winning) You are strong boy but I don't understand that you have strong power. Gohan: Shut up already. You are the only that is filling Mai with your lies. King Bradley: We can't know that for sure. However, devils do exist. They're the alchemists who dare to get in my way! Gohan: Alchemist huh? I guess this is one of your tricks or lies again.

Selim: Father? King Bradley: [looks up from Gohan and smiles] Good news, son. I caught the rat. Selim: I'm sorry that I disobey you father. [walks over to King Bradley, who puts his hands on Selim's shoulders] Gohan: So what now? Planning to brainwash a child. You have no right to place father that way to your son. [King Bradley begins to quiver] Huh? Selim: Father, what's the matter? You look like your hurt, what's wrong?

King Bradley: what have you done? You idiot... Selim: I came to bring you your treasure. [holds up the wrapped skull] You said you couldn't live without it and I was afraid it would be destroyed in the fire! [King Bradley begins to choke Selim] Father..... Stop... (Gohan was mad and was about to go after him He tosses Selim aside. King Bradley: You are foolish, all of you, even my own son. Gohan: How dare you?! How dare you?! (Got the skull and use it against him) Ka....Ma.....Ha.....Me.... Haaaaa!

Goku: (Heard a explosion) What was that? Vegeta: I dunno but we better get moving. Future Trunks: We got a problem. Mai: It's Twinrova. Goku: This is not good. Vegeta: Not good at all. Future Trunks: I'll take care of this one. (They faught and faught) There are defeated. Kotake: [after they have died with halos over their heads] Hey, Koume, what is that above your head? Koume: I don't know, but you have one over your head too, Kotake! Kotake: But I'm only 400 years old! Koume: And I'm just 380 years old! Kotake: We're twins! Don't try to lie about your age! Koume: You must have gone senile! Kotake: Who are you calling senile? Is that how you treat your older sister? Koume: We are twins! How can you be older? Kotake: Keeeyaaah! Koume: How heartless you are! Kotake: How can you be so ungrateful? Koume: You're heartless! Kotake: You ungrateful... (Argued while going up)

Goku: Will those two ever shut up? Vegeta: Nope. They never will. Mai: Nope. Future Trunks: Lets go check on Gohan. (Gohan came and carry Selim) Gohan? Goku: Gohan, what's wrong? Gohan: Dad, this boy was killed by his own father and he is dead for sure. I don't understand. Why would he do it to his own son like that? Any ideas Mai? Mai: I do know one thing. Homunculi can be created when an alchemist done the human transmutation and they get killed by an different alchemist.

Nabooru: I'm Nabooru, the sage of spirits. (Give them the final Sage) Goku: Whoa. That is a scary thing to do but I don't even know how to say this. Gohan: (Was barrying Selim) Rest in peace young one. (Got up) Lets go. (They nod & Went back to the temple) Sheik: I've been waiting for you. (They turn around) Piccolo went back and don't worry, Goten and trunks are fine. (Goten and trunks are heal and even Krillin) Now you all are about to see myself. (Light were bright and the light went down)

Krillin: (Saw the really real Zelda) What the-? Goten: No way. Little Trunks: But how? Future Trunks: No way. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta & Mai: What? Zelda: (Adult) I know that I kept this secret long enough but- Krillin: But? But? Goku: Why did you tell us sooner? Gohan: And why did you help us? Zelda: The reason that I didn't tell you sooner because I don't want Ganondorf find out about this. I have to help because I need you to be stronger. Here. (Gave them light arrows)

Goten: Wow. Trunks: Awesome. Ganondorf: (Trap Zelda in a crystal) Foolish.... (Crystal went up) If you want to save Zelda, come to my castle if you dare. (The crystal disappeared) Future Trunks: We have to rescue her. (Mai nod) Goten: We got to stop that creep. (Mai nod) Little Trunks: We got to safe all six sages and then once that happens we'll kick that guys butt. (Mai nod) Piccolo: I'll take care of those guards that this guy has anyway.

(At Ganon's Castle) Krillin: Whoa! That is one big castle that I have ever. Gohan: I guess this is what that castle looks like. Goku: Alright lets- Future Trunks: (Mai was on her knees) Huh? Mai, are you alright? (Goku look at her) What's wrong? Mai: I can't.... I can't do this..... Not like this.... Too many people die.... I can't.... Goku: (Went closer to Mai) Mai listen to me, we've come so far together and already that you're scared, are you? (Mai nod) Mai, I need you to look at me in the eye and tell me. (Mai look at him) Who was by your side with the first monster in the forest temple?

Mai: You were. Goku: Who was by your side with the second monster in the fire temple? Mai: Gohan was. Goku: Who was by your side on the third monster in the water temple? Mai: Vegeta was. Goku: Who was by your side on the forth monster in the spirit temple? Mai: You were. Goku: And who was by your side on the fifth monster at the shadow temple? Mai: (Look up) You, Gohan, Little Trunks, Goten, Future Trunks and Vegeta were by my side and not once not even one of you died. Gohan: That's right Mai. We stood by you side no matter what.

Future Trunks: And we never give up hope or faith. Goten: It would be easier with us around. Little Trunks: We'll gang up on that Ganondorf. He will not know what hit him. Gohan: Well even save everyone that we care about in fact, we can do anything to help you. Goku: See Mai? All of those words that we're telling you is giving you bravery. (Touch shoulder) Mai, we are gonna defeat this monster once and for all. Are you in? (Had his hand out)

Mai: (Grab Goku's hand and stand up) Alright Goku.... Lets do this! Goten: Yeah! Edward: Hold it right.... there! (They looked behind) I will kill you and get Mai back. Gohan: I'll handle this kid while you guys keep going. And Mai, I'll make this battle for the last and good luck. Goku: Be careful Gohan. (Gohan nod) Future Trunks: Come alive Gohan. (Gohan nod) Goten: Good luck Gohan.

Mai: Don't get killed Gohan, okay? Gohan: Don't worry Mai, I won't. (They nod and went without him) Alright shorty, lets see what you are made of. Edward: (Twitch) Who are you calling short? (They faught and faught and faught) Darnit! How am I suppose to pass him? (Gohan punch him in the face)

(Inside of Ganon's Castle) Goku: This place is like even bigger than a Spirit Temple in fact, look at the size of it. I bet Zelda is nearby. Future Trunks: (Mai was look up) What is it Mai? What's wrong? Mai: If I'm not mistaken that Zelda must be up there and if we take these stairs and then we'll get there with no problem. (They went up and opened the big door by that time) (Gasps) Zelda... (Look at the three trinagles, got her Ocarina out and play Zelda's Lullaby) Zelda: (Gasps) Ganondrof: Heheheheh. (Turn around) You're too old to play with that toy. (Had his fist up) I command you to come to me! (The three triangles appeared) Rrrrrrrraaaaaaahhhhh! (Dark power was strong)

Goten: Mai! Little Trunks: Don't worry, we're right there with you! Get your sword out! (Mai nod and got her sword out) Goku: Man, that power is strong in fact, not even Master Roshi could handle that. Ganondorf: Ahahahahaha. Ahahahahaha. (was in the air) Raaaahhh! (Hit the floor) Future Trunks: Watch out! (They split) This isn't good. (Ganondorf is gonna hit Mai) Watch out Mai!

Mai: (Use her sword to hit it back) Ha! (Ganondorf hit it and she hit him) Yes! (Got her Lighting arrow and fire at him twice) Got him! (Jumped and attack him with her sword) Ha! Ha! Ha! (Ganondorf attack her and sent her back) Whoa! Goku: (Thought to himself) Wait a minute..... That's it. When Ganondorf is about to attack, Mai sent it back and then after that it goes back to her and she hit it back once Ganondorf is hit, Mai would use the lighting arrows to attack him even more. Future Trunks: That was interesting. Vegeta: Increable.

Mai: (Try not to get hit again) I need to focus. Goku: I think I have an idea but it won't work without our help. Mai will keep attack him with her sword while we attack him with our powers. Goten: So like if Ganondorf is hit. Little Trunks: Then, we hit him right? (Goku nod) Future Trunks: Then lets do it. Vegeta: Lets hope it works. Goku: Don't worry, once we hit him then she will take care of the rest. (Mai is hitting Ganondorf's attack back at him) So far so good. (That attack hit him) Now! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Use their power to attack him) Now Mai! (Mai nod and finish him off)

Ganondorf: Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! (That was him exhale) I can't believe that I lost to a young girl like you. (Cough) I will end it all. (Use his powers to make it like its cloudy out there and collapes) Goten: Is- Is he dead? Little Trunks : I don't know. Zelda: (The crystal went down and she was free Look at Ganondorf) He is only a beginning in fact, he almost tried to hurt while all of you tried to get here. (They heard the tower shake) Listen to me, we have to get out of here please, follow me. (They nod and followed her all the way out) (They watch the tower collapes) It's over..... It's finally finally over. (Heard something) (Gasps)

Future Trunks: What was that? Goten: He is not dead yet? Little Trunks: How should I know. Mai: Well, there's only one way to find out. I'm going in. Goku: Be careful Mai. (Mai nod) Goten: Good luck. (Mai nod) Little Trunks: Don't get killed okay? (Mai nod) Future Trunks: Here. Take my sword just in case. (Mai nod and took it) Vegeta: (By the time Mai went in there, something isn't right) Child wait! (Mai stop and the flames surround her) Goten: Mai! Little Trunks: Oh no! Future Trunks: Look! (Ganondorf is still alive) What? He's still alive. Goku: Not good!

Ganondorf: (Exhale scary) You think its over..... Well prepare to die.... (Had his fist up and about to transform) Hrrrrraaaaaaaaahhhh! (Mai gasps) Goten: What's going on? Little Trunks: He's transform! IS that a bad thing? Goku: (Watch his form) Oh my god. He is- He is- Zelda: Ganon. Vegeta: Ganon? Future Trunks: This must be his form all along. He was using us from the beginning in fact, he is most strong and I hope that Mai is alright. Goten: (Ganon hit Mai's hand which means that her sword is on his side and almost hit him too but it hit the ground) Whoa! That's Mai's sword. Not good.

Little Trunks: Don't worry, he still got the other sword right dad? Dad? Vegeta: (Thought to himself) This isn't good. She needs some plan to stop him before something bad happens to her. Mai: (Use Futurte Trunks sword to block his attack but she end up getting hit) Ah! (She hide and thought to herself) I need to find away to defeat Ganon and fast before I'll die. Goten: (Ganon hit where Mai was hiding and He had an idea) Wait a minute... Mai, hit his tail! Hit his tail its the only way for you to hit back! Little Trunks: Goten, what are you talking about?

Future Trunks: Wait a second, Goten, you want Mai to hit Ganon's tail so that way she can come to this side to get her sword right? (Goten nod) Goku: Good thinking Goten. (Mai hit his tail the flames went down) Mai, hurry come over here. (Mai jump and made it where he is at. Got her sword & Went back in) Goten: No! Wait Mai! (Flames went back up) Whoa! What now?

Little Trunks: (Mai was on the ground) Mai! Get up! Get up Mai! Vegeta: (Thought to himself) This isn't good. Child is gonna get killed if she doesn't get up. But wait. If we use our energy to get her to stand up so that way she can beat him. Goten: Mai! Don't you dare die on us! Gohan: Mai don't give up! (Mai heard him) Think about everyone that loves you! Show that creep what you made of! (Still fighting Edward) Show him who you really are! Edward: Shut up and fight!

Mai: (stand up, Turn into Super Saiyan) Ganon! You are done! There is no way that you won't defeat us so which means that you are going down even if it takes to put you out of the myst! (Had her sword and Future Trunks sword combine) Alright Ganon, lets end this battle! (Went to attack and each time that he hits her she keeps getting up) Goten: Mai is not gonna die, is she dad? Goku: No she is not. (Thought to himself) Mai is so strong that Ganon has no idea what she is in fact, I know that Mai is very brave from the beginning. She is even holding the sword the right way not once that she hasn't got tire yet so, good luck Mai. Take him down.

Vegeta: (Thought to himself) Amazing. This child is really strong in fact, I never hold a sword lik that before unless my father didn't taught me how to hold the sword. She hasn't even broke a sweat unless she is more stronger that she can't even hurt a fly well, I guess it is my angry that is holding me back so in that case, you are better than me child. You're the best. Mai: Give it up Ganon! You are done! Ganon: Rrrrrrrrooooooaaaaarrrrrr! Mai: You can "Roar" at me all you want but there's a good chance that I'll take you down with one good slash. (Power up while beening a super saiyan) Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! (Ganon stab her in the side) Ah!

Goten & Little Trunks: Mai no! (Mai is still strong and Stab Ganon in the eye & he throw her) Not good! Future Trunks: (Mai stand up and hold a grip of her side) Don't give up Mai.... We're right there with you! Take him down! Gohan: (Edward was beaten and sent back) Mai, don't let nothing get to you not even Ganon! (Mai nod and kept fighting. Ganon was down on the ground) Goten: Mai! (Mai stand up and went over to Ganon) Wait Mai it's a- (Goku had his hand out) Huh?

Mai: (Had a bloody right arm, lip, eye, head & side) It's time to end this fight in fact, I'm still alive here and now. I can really finish you off with two swords at once. (Had two swords and started to attack him) Huff.....huff..... He is done, defeated and- (Ganon's claw attack her) Ah! Goten & little Trunks: Mai! (Mai was on the ground, try to get up but didn't so she was knock out and also was back to normal) Future Trunks: Mai! Zelda: Oh no! (Use her power to make two Mais but the second Mai was Super Saiyan 4)

Mai: (As a super Saiyan 4 & look at her body) Did he- Did he hurt me that bad? (Look at Ganon) You are so dead....( Use her Kamahameha) KaMeHaMaHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Ganon is dead and went to her body) You will become Super Saiyan 4 someday but for now you need to rest. (Since Ganon is still alive) He is still alive but you can handle him. (Went back and Mai was on her feet) Goten: I'm lost! What just happen? Little Trunks: I'm just confuse as you are Goten.

Mai: Alright, lets end it. (Stab Ganon in the heart and the flames went down) Huff..... Huff..... Huff..... It's over finally. (Was about to collapes but Goku caught her fall) Its over finally, finally over. (Trie to get up) Goku: (Help her up by putting her right arm on his shoulder) You did it Mai. You show you fears without even one jump. (Look at Mai's left leg) Well except your left leg is kinda broken alittle. (Mai giggle) Come on, lets go. Goten: Is he dead? Little Trunks: Yep he's dead. Mai: We don't have to worry about him anymore in fact, I did all of that for anything and I feel so- (Fell over) Goten: Yikes! Did she died?

Goku: No Goten, she is just tired that's all. Little Trunks: Phew. I thought that she died on us. Future Trunks: Nah. I think that all this battling monsters is getting her tired. (Goku carry Mai) Zelda: Thank you for saving me. Gohan: You're welcome Z- I mean, Princess Zelda. Goten: Ahahahahahaha. Ahahahahaha. Little Trunks: (They were laughing at Gohan) Ahahahahaha. Gohan: What? Goku: Nothing Gohan we thought that it was funny. Future Trunks: Well at least that we save all six sages. Vegeta: That's true.

Zelda: Perhaps that all of you should rest at my castle if you want. Goku: Thanks but no thank you. WE got to head- (Zelda use her powers to put them to sleep & Woke up in the Temple of Time) Huh? That's weird. Were we here before? (Saw Mai coming out with her new outfit) Mai? (Mai nod) What is going on? Mai: Zelda has invite us to her castle in fact come on, we're gonna be late. Goten: Whoa. Little Trunks: I just had a dream. Future Trunks: Hey Mai, what's with the outfit?

Mai: Come on guys, we got to get to Zelda's castle. Gohan: Huh? What for? Krillin: Yeah that was my next question. Mai: Zelda has invite all of us to her castle for celebration of course for saving her people and even her. Vegeta: Then lets go. (They went to the castle) I hope we're not late. Gaurd: Presenting the royal highness of the whole years.... Princess Zelda. Goku: (Whisper) She is so fimilar. Princess Zelda: (Young) My people, we have gathered here today present all heroes. The first heroes that has shown courage and loyal brought all the animals safe. I give you prince Gohan the justice.

Gohan: (Went up and bow & she give him a crown) ....... (Wave at his father) Princess Zelda: For the kindness with his heart of love and compassion. I give you Prince Vegeta the Knowledge. (Vegeta went up, bow, gave him the crown and stand up) For the grateful paths of good and best. I give prince Goten and Prince the little Trunks the Passions. (Goten and little Trunks went up and the wearing the crown) I give you Trunks that came from the future the Courage. (Future Trunks went up & gave him the crown) For the best knowledge of life and death. I give you Prince Goku the Trust. (Goku went up stand next to Vegeta) Krillin the best troop watcher ever. (Krillin went up and got a kiss from her and he was blushing) And to the clear grateful warrior, Leader of journey and northern sky.... I give you princess Mai the Love power. (Turn to them) For those that are princes and princess are the most powerful warriors ever. I thank you for saving my people and all the village that you have safe.

Impa: These warriors are the most powerful and stronger than any enemy that they have ever face. Long live prince Gohan! Princess Ruto: Long live Prince Vegeta! Darunia: Long live prince Krillin! Nabooru: Long live prince Goten and little Trunks! Rauru: Long live prince Goku! Villagers: Long Future Trunks! Long live Princess Mai! (Goten & Little Trunks laughing) Princess Zelda: Let the Celebration begins!

Goku: (Eating some food) Hey guys, this party is great. Gohan: I agree dad. Goten: Yummy. Little Trunks: This is so good. Vegeta: Princess? (Zelda look at him) I have something to say so may I? (Zelda nod and stand up) People of all the village.... I just want to say thank you for inviting us to your village. I also want to thank some people that I know. To Gohan for the best man that he would protect all of us. Thank you Gohan. (Gohan nod) Second to Krillin for the best pal ever. (Krillin nod)

(Still Vegeta's part) Thrid to my two sons for be there for me and for her as well. (Look at Mai) Fourth to my friend. (Goku point himself & he nod) For be a kind person and always be so specail to me to have friends and I thank you that. (Goku nod) And finally.... (Hand his hand on Mai's head) For this one for a great knowledge, for bravery and for all of those years that I have not once haven't stop for her life. (Try not to cry) If my father was here he would see this but for now.... He isn't. Rauru: Your father maybe gone Prince Vegeta but he is with us right now. (Vegeta was confused & show him)

King Vegeta: I hope that I didn't miss all the fun stuff. (Look and knows that Mai has finally grow up) Mai. Mai: No way...... Father? (King Vegeta nod & Tears came out) Father..... (Got up and run to him) Father! (Hugged him) I thought that you were gone forever but you weren't. Vegeta: (Went to his father) It's been so long father. King Vegeta: Same to you my son. Look at you both. You and Mai are all grow up.

Mai: I can't believe its really you but, I don't understand.... Why did you tell me that you were my father? King Vegeta: Well Mai, because you weren't really to know the truth in fact, you have been change all your life and not once that you haven't forget that the day you were dancing my son. Vegeta: (Goku was little nerves) Father I would like you to meet my brother.... Kakarrot. (Goku went over to him) His is my brother and she is my sister. Goku: Um hi- uh- (Vegeta whisper to say father) Father yeah that's what I was gonna say.

King Vegeta: My goodness you three have been growing all your life in fact, I hardy remember you three. Vegeta: Oh father. Goku: Ahahaha. This is awesome Vegeta. Mai: Ahahaha. King Vegeta: Are these my gradkids? (Vegeta nod) Aww, those two look the same but different. Vegeta: (Both little Trunks and Future Trunks went closer) This one- (Got Future Trunks headlock) Came from the future and this is one was born here in this earth. (Got little Trunks headlock too) Future Trunks: Hey dad. Come on, let go. (Vegeta let go both of them) Hehehe.

Goku: Yep. Mai: Ahahaha. (Got her Ocarina out) I have finally got the song complete but it needs something. (Played Family to the end and by the time she was complete all the villagers, Zelda and even Goku and the others clap) Krillin: That was perfect Mai. Gohan: Yeah really awesome. Goten: Yeah. Little Trunks: Amazing. Princess Zelda: Now that our people is safe by these brave warriors we will finally rest. And again thank you very much.

Goku: You're welcome Princess Zelda in fact, lets not forget who was the only one that can beat every monsters with our help. (Had his hand on Mai's shoulder) She is the brave girl that we have in our amazing aventures, right? (Mai nod) Gohan: We should go home now. (They nod) Princess Zelda: You are welcome whenever you wish just in case you have some big journey. (They nod and flew off) We shall suit them to their luck. (Soilders ready to aim at the sky and fire)

Vegeta: (Look up and his father went back up) Goodbye father. Goku: Wow, talk about big battles like that in fact we are doing the right thing. Krillin: Hey guys, check it out. (They look and knows that Princess Ruto's people are waving goodbye) Goten: Hey, she and her people are waving goodbye. Little Trunks: Awesome.

And so Goku, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, Vegeta, Future Trunks, little Trunks and Mai are heading back home for helping Princess Zelda and her people from beening in great danger but, what about Ganondorf? It doesn't matter but all they know is that they are heading home and they will have some time with their families but the question is; Did Edward went back or is that just them?

Future Trunks: Anime Mix! Goten & Little Trunks: Chapter 10 " Broly The Legendry Super Saiyan. Mai's new form " Goku: What? No way. Broly is the saiyan of legend unless something isn't right. Wait! Mai is- Oh my god Mai is one of the legendry. 


	10. Broly The Legendry Super Saiyan Mai's n

Anime Mix chapter 10 Broly The Legendry Super Saiyan. Mai's new form

(At the school) Chi-Chi: Okay, lets practice again. What are your hobbies? Goku: Um...a hobby is something you like, right? To fight with powerful opponents, of course. Chi-Chi: No! You can't say that! You say "my hobbies are reading and sports." Goku: But I don't even own a book. Chi-Chi: Grrr...

(At the park) Mai: (Was teaching Goten how to block) Now try not to do it to fast or you might get hit now ready? (Goten nod) Alright here it comes. (About to punch but Goten block) Good one now try this one. (Start the kick and goten block it) Good one. ( Kick her in the side) Hey. Goten: Hahahahahaha. I guess you forgot to block Mai. Ahahahahahaha. Bulma: Hey Mai, why don't you play a song for us? (Mai nod and start to play that song that always touch her heart)

Vegeta: (Was behind the tree & smile) That's my sister. (Heard something) What's going on? Paragus: At long last we have found you Vegeta. Vegeta: You must be a saiyan. Paragus: Yes. I am Paragus and this must be the young girl in other words Mai Valentine. (Vegeta gasps) I'm sorry. Did I said that out loud? (Vegeta walk to Mai) What's wrong Vegeta?

Mai: (Finish the song) What'd you think? Bulma: That is beautiful. (Saw Vegeta coming this way) Vegeta, are you alright? (Vegeta Grab Mai) Vegeta? Future Trunks: Father? Mai: Vegeta, did I do something bad? Vegeta: (They were talking behind the tree) No you didn't child it just that I haven't told you about him. (Mai look at Paragus) That is Paragus you see, before my father had you he was the one that had a son which you haven't met him yet. Mai: Is he- (Vegeta shrug) Something tells me that I don't trust that guy. Vegeta: Me neither I mean besides, this is bad. We better go see that planet that he is talking about. (Mai nod) Paragus, lead the way.

Future Trunks: Wait Father! Little Trunks: Hey wait for us. Vegeta: No, you stay here my son. It could get dangerous but for now, you should stay here with your mother, understand? (Little Trunks nod) Goten, stay put. (Goten nod) Mai: (Thought to herself) I gotta stay next to Vegeta before something bad happen to him.

(King Kai's place) King Kai: (Goku was there) And what I'm really afraid of, Goku, is that he might be stronger than you. Goku: Really!? That's so amazing! King Kai: This is not the time to be excited. This is in the "bad thing" category Goku. And there's more, I'm having a bad feeling that someone will come back from the dead and somebody already brought someone back. Goku: Really? Like who? King Kai: The ishbalan with a big X's on his face. (Goku Gasps) You know him don't you? (Goku nod) Explain it to me. Goku: He is the one that kidnap all the children and believe that he is the one that can take them to the light but it was a lie. I got to warn Vegeta about this and I hope that Mai doesn't get shock or worse.

(Fake Planet Vegeta) Vegeta: (Mai was next to him & was scared alittle) Its alright child, I'm scared too. (One of the fake gaurd told him that a saiyan is on the other plan) Not good. Child, stay here. (Mai nod) Mai: (Flew around with Gohan, Krillin & Future Trunks) I don't get it. Why would someone be around here? Future Trunks: I agree with you Mai but somehow my father is acting really strange. Gohan: (Saw the little green people and shamon thought that he was in trouble) It's alright. We're not like your boss. Krillin: What happen here?

Broly: You Kakarot. I choose you to be the first of my victims. Gohan: No you don't! Mai: (Broly was gonna attack) Move! (Push Gohan and she flew off) Goku! (Broly attack her few times) Future Trunks: Mai! Hang on we're coming. Vegeta: He'll kill us. He'll kill all of us. I've heard stories but I never thought he existed. Paragus: Heh. It makes sense that only you would truly feel the depth and magnitude of Broly's power. Go on, say it Vegeta. Broly, the legend, and now he is free, broken from my control, from anyone's control. He has become what I was honored and afraid he would become. The true Super Saiyan...a killing machine. He won't stop now, not until he has destroyed this entire planet, then the next, until we reach our new home world. You could never know how much Broly and I hated your father, the king. When he was born, the doctors quickly informed King Vegeta of Broly's unusual power.

Goku: (Kick Paragus) Vegeta don't listen to him! Your father has his reason to kill Broly. (Grab Vegeta's arm and flew where Mai is) Mai! Mai, are you alright? (Mai nod and turn into super saiyan) Oolong: Ah! He has some kind of powers or something. (Running on Krillin's head) Gohan: Hi Krillin. Goku: Sup. Where's Roshi? Master Roshi: I'm here. I'm here. I thought that you might need some of my advice. (Had big muscle)

Mai: Uh? Roshi? Master Roshi: (to Broly) Broccoli, just give it up! It's all over! Oolong: Very tough. But his name's Broly. Broly: Ooh what's this? The slave decide to see what is gonna happen. You're dreaming that you are gonna go back to your planet. (Use his attack on their planet) Oops. Did I blow it up? Mai: (Look at the Planet while been mad & look at Broly) You...... You...... You're evil...... (Broly turn around and look at her) Why would you do such a thing?

Broly: Why? Why? Well because I want revange on Kakarrot and once he is out of the way I'll come after you. Now then, prepare! (Throw a attack at her but didn't turn out to be) What? Mai: (Saw Shamon's Grandfather got hurt for saving her life) (Gasps) No....... No..... (Was about to turn into Super Saiyan 3000) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Krillin: Yikes! Mai's energy is increasing! Is that bad?

Broly: What the-? That power? (Mai's hair was like a rainbow and her eyes were light purple) What? Impossible! No one can go up that high unless- You're- You're- Mai: Broly, you will pay for what you did to this poor man. And now, it's time to be defeated. Krillin, get everyone out of here you too Roshi. Oolong: Good luck girl. Krillin: Don't get killed. Roshi: Yeah.... I need to get off this planet.

Broly: (Attack Future Trunks) Valentine, how much you care about your friend? Mai: Gohan, go with them and get your father and Vegeta out here now. (Gohan nod and went to his father) Goku: No way.... Mai's power has increase. Vegeta: (Thought to himself) Impossible..... How could this happen? This child has some powers that is off the chart. Wait a second. Her energy increase, Her power increase which means- That is her form. Of course, it has to be. A saiyan of legend.

Broly: (He and Mai start to fight) Why don't you just give up? Mai: I won't give up until you die! (They faught, faught and faught while they faught the song called "The plague" begin)

Shamon: We were brought after the saiyan distroy our village. We work days and hardly feed us. (Mai look at them all) Yeah and everybody is badly injuried. (Mai was shaking) Ah! (Got attack by the gaurd) Mai: (Kick him) You have no right to hurt them that way. (Saw few gaurds surround her) Krillin: If I were you guys I wouldn't mess with us. (He scared some gaurds and accidently hit Goku when he got here) Uh sorry. Gohan: Dad. Future Trunks: Hey Goku.

Goku: Aye, aye, aye. Sheesh. Mai: Goku! Krillin: What're you doing here? Goku: I'm not sure really, I was follow the sence. What are you guys doing here? (Krillin was gonna say something but) Nevermind that, where's Vegeta? Mai, I need to talk to you too. Krillin: What for? Gohan: What's going on dad? Future Trunks: Something bad happen? Goku: I don't want neither of you guys to worry but right now, I need to speak to Vegeta and Mai.

Vegeta: (was back) How am I suppose to find the super saiyan that wasn't there? Paragus: We're trying Vegeta. Mai: (Gasps) Vegeta. Vegeta, Goku needs to talk to us so I thought that I might tell you that. Vegeta: (Had his hand on her shoulder and whispered in Mai's ear) I dunno what's going on but all I know that I'm having a bad feeling. Meet me at the secret room. Tell Kakarrot that. Mai: I will. (Vegeta went off) Later Vegeta. (Since a strong power) Huh? Paragus: Behave Broly.

Mai: (In the secret room & saw Goku coming in) Goku? (Saw Vegeta coming in) Alright Goku, what is it that you want to talk to us about? Goku: Mai, do you remember that ishbalan named Scar? (Mai gasps) That's right, he is back somehow but I dunno who brought him back but if I'm not mistaken that he is here right now. Vegeta: You got to be kidding me. Mai: (Shaking in fear) I knew it.... He is gonna come after me I know it. I think that I'm going crazy or worse.

Goku: (Grab Mai) Mai..... Mai listen to me, you're scared. Three of us are.... Now what we want you more than anything is to calm down. Why don't you let me and Vegeta relax your body and your mind? That might help and everything will be okay. Mai: (Was shaking and touch Goku) My god. My god. Vegeta: (touch her shoulder and rubbing it alittle) It's okay. Goku: Shhh. We'll try to protect you Mai and that is a promise. (Mai had her head on his chest) That's it Mai. Try to relax. Take a nice easy breath and calm down.

Paragus: Broly, what's wrong with you my son? (Thought to himself) Something got to him or someone. Wait a second, could this be the answer? That girl is the princess of all saiyans. Broly: (Turn to super saiyan) Valentine.

Mai: (Was sleeping alittle and then heard something) Huh? (Heard Broly coming, jump off the bed and went outside also Broly followed) Broly, what're you doing? (Broly was attacking her) What's this about? Broly: Valentine! (Mai block his attack and each time that she tried to hide but he kept finding her) Valentine! Mai: (Jump like about four times backwards) Goku! Go- (Broly punch her in the face) Ow. (She kick him. Broly turn around, give her the evil smile and lick the blood off) Eww. That was gross. Nasty. Aaaah!

Goku: Mai! Hang on, I'm coming. (Mai try to hang on as long as she can) Hey! You have no right to treat her that way Broly. Broly: Kakarrot! (Was about to turn into something but) Goku: What? Mai: Huh? ???: (Scar) Lets get you back young one. Mai: (Remember that voice) (Gasps & went on her knees) Not good. Not good. Goku: (Use his power to calm Mai down) Shhhhhh, shhhh, shhh. It's okay Mai. It's okay.

Mai: (The next morning she and Goku were in the ship) Vegeta? I'm bored around here. Goku: I haven't eat breakfast yet. Yooohhoo! This is fun. (Clap makes and eacho) Vegeta, the super saiyan is right in front of you. (Vegeta gasps, he and Mai were outside of the ship) He is right in front of you Vegeta. Mai: And something tells me that this guy next to Paragus is the same person from last night. Shamon: That's him! That's the one that distroy our planet.

Vegeta: You tricked me! Paragus: It's about time your spoiled miniscule brain figured it all out. Your son is most certainly right though Vegeta. This meaningless place has no value to me. It's been miserable here, putting on this little charade. But do you want to know what I really care about? It's a little sphere in the north galaxy called Earth. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. A lush, green, healthy planet. The most beautiful in the cosmos. You have no idea how long I've waited for the right time to re-establish Saiyan dominance. You think I want the Earth to look like this? A barren wasteland, littered with battle scars and rubble. Of course not, which is why I decided to create this elaborate ruse. An imaginary town for an imaginary prince. Oh, how your father would be laughing at you right now. Oh, and just one more thing I forgot to mention to you fools...I also chose this planet because in a few short hours, it will collide with Comet Kamore, an astronomical object of colossal proportions. And when you're gone, our rule of Earth or any planet will go completely uncontested.

Mai: (Was shaking in fears) What made you think that Vegeta would believe you anyway? Broly: Valentine! (Went closer to Mai & She was flying the different way) Valentine! Goku: Mai! (Grab Vegeta and flew where Mai is) Vegeta don't worry, nothing is gonna hurt us as long as we try to consitrate. Vegeta: He'll kill us all Kakarrot! I know it. Goku: (Slap Vegeta two to four) Stop talking nonsence Vegeta. Now listen to me, you and I are brothers and Mai is our sister. There is no way that we can't let Broly hurt her down.

Mai: (Knowst that Roshi has some muscle) Uh? Roshi? Master Roshi: (to Broly) Broccoli, just give it up! It's all over! Oolong: Very tough. But his name's Broly. Mai: (Saw Broly distroyed their home planet) No....... (The philosopher's stone was about to activite itself but somehow she knows how to control it now) Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! (Her energy, her strenght and her powers are increase and finally become a Super Saiyan 3000) Broly, you will pay! (Went to attack him)

Krillin: We better go and get out of here! Gohan: Whoa! Look at that power that Mai has. Goku: Wow! Look at that. Her energy is increase a lot. Vegeta: No way..... Impossible. Future Trunks: Go for it Mai! Take him down! Broly: Why don't you just give up? You can't beat me! Mai: I can and I will beat you even if it means to lose my life! Gohan: Be careful Mai.

(The song called "The plague" started when Mai and Broly started this fight) "Chorus: Thus saith the Lord: Since you refuse to free my people All through the land of Egypt... I send a pestilence and plague. Into your house, into your bed. Into your streams, into your streets. Into your drink, into your bread. Upon your cattle, on your sheep. Upon your oxen in your field; Into your dreams, into your sleep. Until you break, until you yield. I send the swarm, I send the horde. Thus saith the Lord." Mai: " Once I called your friend; Once I thought the chance to make you laugh. Was all I ever wanted..." (Broly punch the wall and she wasn't hiding there)

" Chorus: I send the thunder from the sky. I send the fire raining down." Mai: (Blocking every Broly's attack while singing) " And even now I wish that God had chose another. Serving s your foe on his behalf; Is the last thing that I wanted..." Chorus: I send a hail of burning ice; On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town." Mai: " This was our home; All this pain and devastation. How it tortures me inside? All the innocent who suffer; From your stubbornness and pride..." (Broly punch her in the gut) "Chorus: I send the locusts on a wind; Such as the world has never seen. On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk; Until there's nothing left of green. I send my scourge, I send my sword. Thus saith the Lord!" Mai: (Was bleeding) " You who I called friend; Why must you call down another blow?" "Chorus: I send my scourge, I send my sword (Broly was about to punch her but she grab the punch) Mai: " Let every people go." Mai and Chous: " Thus saith the Lord." (Kick Broly)

Broly: " You who I called friend. How could you have come to hate me so? Is this what you wanted?" (Mai block that attack) "Chorus: I send the swarm, I send the horde..." Broly: "Then let my heart be hardened; And never mind how high the cost may grow This will still be so: I will never every people go." " Chorus Thus saith the Lord:" Mai: (Was gonna punch) " Thus saith the Lord:" Broly: " I will...." Mai, Broly & Chous: " Let every (All) people go. Mai: This is it! (Punch Broly in the chest) I won't let you get away with this! (Falling down & Thought to herself) I beat him. (Was in the capsules with everyone) King Kai: Mai, we are so proud.

(At Bulma's House) Mai: Hm? (Look around) Hey wait, were we- Ow! (Holding on her right arm) Oh yeah. I almost forgot. (Look and knows that Goku was coming in) Goku: Hey Mai, how are you feeling? (Mai shrug) Well I was hoping that you are better or otherwise we will scream our lungs out. Anyway, I got you something to eat so that way you can get your strenght back. Mai: Thanks Goku. Where's Vegeta? (Vegeta was standing next to her) Oh phew.

(After seven years past) Videl: (She, Goten and little Trunks were at the village) Okay, look, my name is Videl. I mean you no harm. (squeezes Goten and Trunks) And the same goes for these two lugheads. We have no ill will for you or your people. Zalador: Forgive our suspicion. We were not always this way. I am Zalador, the village senior, and this is Maloja, the village idiot, and self-elected shaman. Videl: Superstition. You just love to hear yourself talk, don't you? Even when you're not saying anything. Maloja: Silence stupid girl. Trunks: Aha ha ha. Videl: Oh, you wanna talk stupid in that outfit mister? You're the walking definition. Maloja: Uh!? How dare you!?

Goten: I'm hungry. Videl: Don't even try it Goten. (Saw Goten getting up) No. Goten: Apples! (Goten tries to get an apple for himself) Videl: I said no! (Videl slaps Goten hard) Goten: (tears coming from his eyes) You slapped me!!! Videl: Yeah, and I'd do it again! Goten: (Goten starts crying) Waaaah! Videl! I want an apple now! Waaaaa! Aaaaaaa! Aaaaaa! Aaaaaa! Aaaaaa! All I wanted was just one lousy apple! Aaaaaa! Aaaaa! You hit me! You hit me! Waaaaaaaaaa! Videl: Goten! Be quiet. The monster is going to hear you.

(After the monster got defeated) Videl: (Heard something and went to see and it's Broly) There are innocent people down there! What do you think you're doing? (Jumped and went backwards) Little Trunks: Hey, pick on someone your own size. Broly: Kakarot! Goten: Huh? Kakarot? What does that mean? Is that vegetable? I hate vegetables! Broly: Kakarot! Goten: What the heck's a Kakarot!?

Mai: (Was at the waterfalls trying to focus on beening the water until she since something) That sounds..... Like trouble. (Flew off) Videl: (about fighting Broly and Spopovich) Why do I always get the big dumb ugly ones. Little Trunks: (Thought to himself) This isn't good. I just hope that Goten is alright. (Heard Goten and came out of the waterfall) Ta-da! (Broly look at him) What'd you looking at? We're not scared of you. (Look and knows that Goten was going somewhere) Where are you going? (Broly grab him)

Broly: Ahahahaha! Trunks: (Broly grabs Trunks by his head and legs and holds him up, trying to crack Trunks' back) I'm not gonna make it. Ahhhhh... (Trunks pees on Broly's head) Broly: Huh!? Ohhh... Trunks: Oh, that's better. Ahhh... Goten: Oh no... Trunks. (Broly throw Trunks down and Mai throw an attack) Valentine...... Valentiiiiine! Valentiiiinne! Mai: Broly? He should be dead. (Went down to see if Goten and Trunks are okay) Broly, you have no right picking on little kids.

Goten: Broly? Little Trunks: Mai, you know him? Mai: He is the blood of the saiyan but he was beaten by me seven years ago. Goten: That explains none of us defeat him not even Videl. Little Trunks: She did her best. Mai: Yikes! Did you say Videl? (Broly was coming after them & she thought to herself) So it is Goku that you are after. Why is it scum like you always want revenge for being put in your place? Well, come on, I'll be happy to put you back again! (She block Broly's attack and block it again & Thought to herself) This is bad. I need to finish him off and after that I need a vacation.

Broly: Valentine..... (Kick Mai in the face & she was on the ground) Valentine! (Was coming after her) Mai: Alright, here we go! Haaaaaaaaahh! (Turn into Super Saiyan 3000) Lets end it Broly! (She got punch in the face and almost explode everything) Trunks: Why don't the bad guys ever play fair? Videl: Mai, hang in there. (Knock out)

(At the forest where Goku is at) Goku: (Was training and then all the sudden) Huh? That's sound like trouble and I can feel it. (Went off & Thought to himself) Something tells me that I don't like this at all in fact, I bet Mai got that same sence like I do. (Since Mai getting beat up while Thought to himself) Not good! I got to hurry. (At the mountains where Vegeta is at) Vegeta: (Had the same sence) Not good. (Gasps) Child! (Flew off)

Mai: (Tried to get up but Broly grab her arms and tried to brake her arms. Thought to herself) Here's my chance. (Was strong enough to kick Broly and went down to the lava went up but Broly didn't) Its over. (Krillin save her life) Piccolo? (Krillin show himself) Wait a minute Krillin. Krillin: Hi. I was hoping that I wasn't too late. Mai: Thanks Krillin. Krillin: Aww no problem Mai. So Broly's back huh? (Mai nod) I guess he was looking for Goku but I guess you are good in second round.

Mai: Why am I not surprise? Krillin: (as Broly emerges from lava in a forcefield) Okay, that was a neat trick. Tell me something, is it just my imagination, or is that freak staring right at me? I always get singled out. Well, that's what I get, for being so good at this! Mai: (Broly attack Krillin) Krillin! (Attack Broly but he attack her) Ah! (Thought to herself) He's beening toying with me the whole time but it doesn't matter now because I'm not gonna let him- (Broly grab her and throw to the ancient ruins) Aaaaaahhh! (Was inside the ruins) Ow.

Goten: (was knock out) ..... Goku: (Went down and see if he is alright) Good, he is still breathing. (Checking on Videl) She got knock out too.... Hmm, (Trying to pick a since from Mai) Nothing yet. (Goten woke up) Are you alright Goten? Goten: Huh? Dad? (Goku nod) What are you- Ah! (Had his hand on his shoulder) My shoulder. Vegeta: (Videl woke up) What happen? Videl: We were at the village but then this big guy showed up and attack us so, Mai just had to fight. Goku: Any idea where could he be? (Videl shook her head no) Hmm, sounds like this is gonna be tough.

(At the Ruins) Mai: (Was getting beat up by Broly) Ah! Ah! Ah! Aaaaaaah! Broly: Heheheheheh. (Mai throw her attack at him and throw the big attack up in the air) Where are you Valentine!? I know where you are hiding! Show yourself! Mai: (Was bleeding & Thought to herself) He'll never find me here at least I hope not!

Goten: (Since it) (Gasps) Oh no.... Mai! Videl: What is it Goten? Goku: Goten, what is it? Did you since something? (Goten since it again) Where do you think it came from? (Goten pointed that direction) Alright, that's where we are heading. Goten, you, Videl and Trunks stay here while Vegeta and I go find Mai. We'll be back, understand? (Goten nod) Lets go Vegeta. (Vegeta nod)

(AT the Ruins) Mai: (shouts angrily) I've had enough your games! Broly: Not until you lie dead at my feet! Mai: (Use ultimate power which means that she gonna distroy the ruins) Rainbow Kamahamahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Broly: What? (That attack was so strong that he can't even stop it) Nnnnnnooooooooooooo! Mai: (Was getting tired) It's over...... (She look up and thought is was Goten and Trunks but its not) Goten? Trunks? (Was on her knees) It is- ( Was gonna go to the ground but Goku caught) Goku: You faught well Mai in fact, you did very well. (Flew off with Mai in his arms) Hey Vegeta, do you think that Broly done any damage in this place? Vegeta: I don't think so in fact, he really beat her down real badly. Lets just go home.

(Seven more years past) Lord Jaguar: (about bio creations) Ha ha ha ha ha. Perfection, Dr. Collie. Very strong, very deadly. You will find my satisfaction reflected in your bank account. Dr. Collie: Thank you. You're too generous. Men-Men: If his brain were as big as his wallet, then we might truly have something to fear. Pity. Lord Jaguar: Ha ha ha ha ha! Aha! Now I can expose the planet's greatest fraud. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

(At Bulma's house) Mai: (In bed) What? What do you mean that I need to rest, Bulma? Bulma: Now Mai, as long as you stay in bed you have to get some rest after all, you are pretty injuied up after all. Mai: (Sigh) There's no point for me to argue with you Bulma I mean.... Besides, I guess that I should lay back down and rest. (Layed back down) And now I should really sleep now. (Closed her eyes and went to sleep)

(At Hercule's house) Hercule: Listen pal, if you want me to sign an autograph, you're gonna have to come back later. I'm in the middle of very important business. Men-Men: I assure you, I'm no fan. I've come with a formal challenge. Hmph... Hercule: A formal challenge? Show it to my secretary, and she'll be happy to show you to the door. Men-Men: I expected as much from the man who wet his pants at summer camp. Hercule: What!? Who told you that!?

Men-Men: My cousin. Hercule: But there's only one person who knows that. Men-Men: So, you're not as dumb as you look. My cousin Jaguar and I know all about you! We've studied your methods for years. Hercule: Jaguar and I used to train together, but the poor sap never amounted to anything. Men-Men: I heard that you were equals. Hercule: Maybe when we were kids. But on his twelvth birthday, he challenged me and lost, then he wisely gave up his dream to become a brilliant martial artist like me. But, I'm too busy to play with him anymore. I believe you know the way out. Good day to you. Men-Men: There is one last thing. If you do not comply, he will make sure that you not only lose your precious championship, but he will also see to it that your secret goes public!

Hercule: I said good day to you sir! And it only happened once! Men-Men: But that point's irrelevant. Android 18: Be quiet, you idiots. I don't care what happened at summer camp! I am not leaving here until I have been paid. Men-Men: If you do not accept, the press will be notified! Hercule: Alright, alright. I'll fight Jaguar, okay!? Men-Men: Not Jaguar. You'll be fighting his finest warriors. Hercule: Jaguar has warriors!? Just promise me that none of them have gold spiky hair, I'm allergic to a certain hair care product. Men-Men: You have nothing to fear.

Krillin: Uh, 18, are you sure about this? (18 nod) Well okay then. (Saw Goten and Trunks in there) What? Oh no! Goku and Vegeta are gonna kill if I tell them about this.

(AT Jaguar's place) Trunks: Sounds exciting, doesn't it, Goten? Goten: Yeah, Trunks. What are bio warriors? Trunks: Soldiers created with bio technology of course. Goten: What does bio technology mean? Trunks: Don't you ever read, Goten? Genetic engineering. It's possible to create a new life by only using a single cell. Goten: You know everything Trunks! Trunks: I come from a scientific family Goten, it's really no wonder where I get it. Goten: Trunks, what does genetic engineering mean? Trunks: Uh... Goten: Well...? Trunks: Genetic engineering is well...umm...ha ha ha ha ha ha...it's bio technology! Don't be so stupid Goten! Goten: Oh. That makes sense.

(At Bulma's House) Bulma: (Krillin told her everything) What? You mean Goten and Trunks are there right now? (Krillin nod) Oh no this is terrible I mean.... Goten and Trunks will get hurt. Krillin: And worse, Goku and Vegeta are gonna kill me if I tell them. Goku: Tell us what, Krillin? Vegeta: Yeah, what's up? Krillin: (Act like he was good and yeah) Oh nothing much other than uh- a beautiful day. So, hows Mai? Goku: Sleeping. Wow, that girl sure is strong that you have to put her on a leech or something, right Vegeta? (Vegeta nod) Wait a minute, where's our sons?

Krillin: Oh! Uh! They are- at the store and I told them to be back before midnight. Vegeta: Something tells me that you are telling the truth.

(AT Jaguar's place) Goten: Miss, are all bio warriors born in water? Doctor Nan: I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than that. Trunks: Believe it or not lady, but I know all about genetic engineering. Doctor Nan: Well, that is something. Trunks: My mom is a real mechanical genius. Lord Jaguar: What!? Children!? (They came right out of no where) Goten: Hi. Trunks: It's good to see you again, mister bla bla bla. Maloja: Huh!? Lord Jaguar: Do you know these kids? Maloja: Y...yes.

Lord Jaguar: Grr...so these two are your disciples as well! How dare you bring in reinforcements!? Bio warriors, destroy! Make those rotten kids the first vitamins! Goten: Did he say vitamins? Android 18: That's victims, not vitamins. Lord Jaguar: Attack!!! (They faught) Darnit! Unlesh the secret weapon. Goten: (Gasps) IT's Broly! The that attack Mai! Trunks: This is not good.

Android 18: (about Bio-Broly) He's a monster. Five hundred million zeni isn't worth any of this. I have a family waiting for me. Ahhhh! (Android 18 attacks Bio-Broly only to be caught and pounded) Uhh! Lord Jaguar: Hah! Well done! Now you see, chump! With Broly on my side, nothing will stop me from doing whatever I want! Broly, I give you your next victim! Rid this planet of it's hero. Destroy Hercule! Hercule: Well, this is it! Time out! Uh...uh...I got a stomach ache! Gohan: (Made it & save Hercule) You alright? Where's Goten and Trunks? (Hercule pointed that way) Alright stay here.

Goten: Stop right there! It was you that rescued Broly! Maloja: You little brats. You disgraced my name as conjurer and caused me to be thrown from my village. I had no choice but to give them Broly, I haven't worked in ages. Trunks: But Broly died that day. Maloja: Oh, he died alright. You meddlesome brats made sure there wasn't much left of him. But the Super Saiyan has been rebuilt with the help of modern technology. I journeyed to the scene of that fateful battle. There, I found the key to my revenge. I collected Broly's essence from his dried blood, knowing that Jaguar would pay any price for this prize. One drop, that was all Jaguar's scientist's needed to combine the best of their bio warriors with Broly, the legendary Super Saiyan, to create the best fighter technology can build. Aha ha ha ha ha! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Goten: But, don't you realize what will happen if Broly is set free? The whole universe is in danger. Maloja: Heh heh heh heh. He's your problem now, losers.

Gohan: (Grab Maloja) You have no right to treat my brother that way. Goten: He is the one that brought Broly back. Trunks: And he made a bio warriors with him. Gohan: IS that so? (Heard scientist scream) Come on, we better get everyone out of here. (They nod and got everyone out and even Hercule) Alright. Goten: Gohan look. (Gohan and knows different) I get it. When the water touchs that purple stuff which means that he is stone.

Trunks: Not yet. (Blust him with his attack) Now it is over. Gohan: For now..... (Grab both Goten and Trunks by their belts) Now both of you got some explaintion to make with my dad and Vegeta. Goten: Are we in trouble? Trunks: If we are we're sorry. We're just trying to- Gohan: Not a word when we get to Bulma's house, understand? (Goten and Trunks nod & flew off)

18: I'm sorry Gohan. Gohan: Not your fault 18, I was gonna say that it was dangerous thing to do even with these two. Goten: Are we gonna be grounded? Trunks: This is bad. Gohan: Did I give you permission to speak? (Goten and Trunks kept quiet) 18: Gohan, are you gonna tell your father everything about what they did? (Gohan nod) You're not mad at me are you? (Gohan shook his head no) Oh good. Speaking of which, hows the girl?

Gohan: Who? Mai? She's fine she is just resting from all of the journey that we went. 18: Oh I see. Any idea where she came from? Gohan: She doesn't have a memory anymore. (18 gasps) It's true. She has no memories at all but all she knows that is the stone that was made of thousands of lives.

(At Bulma's House) Bulma: Gohan, how are you today? Gohan: Good other than got these two from going somewhere without my father's permission. 18: They just follow me so I'm sorry. Goku: Alright Goten, Trunks, where did you two go? Goten: We went to that guy name Jaguar's place and defeat Broly. Goku: What? Trunks: And that guy from the village brought him back somehow and we kick that guys butt without Mai's help right Goten? (Goten nod) See? No problem.

Gohan: But you two couldn't have been killed besides, what would happen if I didn't make it in time? You and Trunks couldn't get smash or anything like that. Goku: Gohan, I think you should let me and Vegeta handle that, okay? (Gohan nod) Goten, Trunks. We are very disappointed both of you. Vegeta: Going out there without our permission so for now on, both of you are grounded for at least two weeks. Goten: Aww man. Trunks: Awww. Goku: Now we want both of you to march to your rooms. (Goten and Trunks went to Trunks' room) Kids these day.

Vegeta: Tell me about it. (Mai was still sleeping) She does need some rest after all. Who knows what is gonna happen. Goku: Yeah well, you know us. (Heard a shake) What was that? (Mai went outside) (Gasps) Mai! Mai: (Thought to herself) This isn't good at all. (Saw something coming down and was about to hit Goku) (Gasps) Goku, look out! (Push goku out of the way and got hit but only knock out)

Goku: Mai!? Mai! Mai! (She is still breathing) Good. (Pick her up and took inside) Chi-chi: Is she okay Goku? Gohan: Aww man, that has to hurt. Bulma: I just hope that she is not hurt or anything. (Goku punch the wall) Goku! Calm down! Goku: How could I come down when something came out of no where and attack her? It was all- (Vegeta grab his fist) Huh? Vegeta? (Vegeta hugged him) Hey. Vegeta: Calm down Kakarrot, calm down.

(In the other world and Mai's there) Mai: Huh? Where am I? How did I got here? King Yemma: Hey you! (Mai look and was confuse) Up here! Mai: Am I dead? King Yemma: Maybe but I'll tell you later but for now get up here. (Mai flew and knows something different) I am King Yemma, I own the checking station in fact, you are here to stop that monster. Mai: Huh? Monster? King Yemma: Pikkon will show you. Mai: Whos he? Pikkon: I am. (Mai turn around and look) Come with me. (Grab Mai's arm and knows that it is a monster) Pikkon: Are you the one who put the barrier up around this world?

Janempa: Janempa. Janempa. Pikkon: Okay. Be a good boy and take down the barrier now Janempa. (Janempa stares at him) Are you stupid or what? You heard me! Take that barrier down right this instant or else! Pikkon: Are you trying to make a fool out of me!? (Janempa smacks Pikkon away) Mai: Ouch.... That has to hurt. Goku: You got that right. (Mai look and knows that he was dead) Whoa! It's okay. I tell you later but for now- He didn't even try. (to Janempa) You really pack a wallop. Who are you anyway? Pikkon: Careful, Goku. He's stronger than he looks. Janempa: Janempa. Ooooooo! Mai: Aww, You want to fight us don't you? (Went down) This way big guy. Janempa: Janempa. Janempa. Goku: Come on, follow the leaders. (Went down and made) You're kinda cute. (Janempa made few of him) Wow. They are kinda cute. Mai: More than cute. Adorable. (Little Janempa were gonna attack) Uh-oh! Goku: Move! (Push Mai and attack them) Mai, you okay? (Mai nod and look at him)

Mai: Not good. (Look at Goku) Goku? Goku: You should be proud of yourself. Only Majin Buu has pushed me this far in battle before. Janempa: Oooo...oooo. Janempa...Janempa...Janempa. Goku: You act innocent, but you're deadly. (Mai look and knows that he is a different and went attack) Watch out! (Mai move out of the way and Janempa was behind her) Behind you! (Mai looked and got kick in the gut)

(At the town) Videl: This is really freaky Gohan. What do you think's causing this to happen? Gohan: Hm? I don't know, but it's nothin' that the two of us can't handle and it's a lot better than doin' dishes! Videl: True. Frieza: I wouldn't get overconfident if I were you! The real battle hasn't even started yet. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Videl: Huh? Gohan: It's Frieza! Frieza: A common stranger knows my name!? I see that my illustrious reputation precedes me! Gohan: You don't recognize me, but I'm no stranger. I fought with you on Namek years ago. Frieza: What's that!? Ah! You're that little brat, aren't you!? Gohan: I see that you've forgotten my name. Allow me to remind you. I am son of Goku, guardian of all that is good. Gohan! Videl: Well done. Remember that one, Gohan. Frieza: I'd love to kill Goku. But killing his son is the next best thing! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Gohan: Yeah? Well, you'll never know. Frieza: Teach this son of a Saiyan a lesson, men!

(At the other world) Vegeta: (to Goku) How many times do I have to tell you that if anyone's going to end your existence, it's going to be me. Goku: Vegeta!? But how!? Vegeta: I've been trying to answer that question myself, Kakarot. I don't know how I got my body back. It was as if death was a dream and I just woke up. Goku: Uh...it must have something to do with the check-in station being out of commission. Vegeta: It doesn't matter. I'm here and I'm ready to fight. That's that. Now stay back while I handle this. Mai: What? Vegeta too? Goku: But he's strong. I don't think he can be beat. Vegeta: Hmm. Don't worry. I have one thing in my favor. I have nothing to lose. Goku: What do you mean? Don't say that! Vegeta: You've been good, Kakarot. I haven't. The afterlife quite frankly sucks for me! Fighting him will be a piece o' cake. Anything's better than my existence here.

Mai: Now I'm confuse. Goku: (Janempa attack Mai and went to the spaky place) Mai! Vegeta: Child! (They are in the spaky place) Where is she? Goku: I think that she is at- (Mai was about to punch him but he grab) It's okay. Its just us Mai. Mai: What is going on? Is it just me or are you and Vegeta dead? Vegeta: Child listen, you got hit by something which we have not sure. (Mai was so confuse) Child, can you tell of the hellow on your head? (Mai look up) But that's only the beginning. Goku: Vegeta I better do Fusion right now.

Vegeta: Fuse with you? I'd rather die! Goku: You've been dead. Didn't you say that its better existence been here? (Heard him) Look out! Mai: (Jumped) Phew..... That was close. Goku: Vegeta, are you okay? Vegeta: Am I okay? Do I look okay, Kakarot? The most painful thing is that you've gotten stronger while I've remained the same. Goku: What you're saying is true Vegeta, but you have to understand, I've been training in the Other World this whole time, it's only natural that I've progressed, you know. I'm more amazed that you're just as strong as before, even though you hadn't had a body to train in. Vegeta: Tah! Don't belittle me with your pity, Kakarot! Goku: Just forget about that, right?

Mai: I hate to say it but he is gonna attack again. Goku: Then we better get moving. Mai, do you think you can give us more time? (Mai nod) Alright, you get his attention while me and Vegeta try to do Fusion. (Janempa was about to attack) Split up now! (Mai went to attack him) We'd better get started Vegeta. Are you ready?(Vegeta nod) It's a simply technique, but we have to harmonize our spiritual energies or it won't work. Our power levels have to be exactly the same. We also have to move in perfect sync. Your posture has to mirror mine. Vegeta: My what?

Goku: I'll show you. Don't worry. It's not that complicated. It's kind of like a cross between traditional fighting stance and water ballet, except without the water. Vegeta: Ballet!!!? Goku: Just watch for a second. It's easier to show you than to explain it. Fuuuu.....now think of two rivers flowing toward one another that become narrower and narrower the closer they get to each other....sion....note the opposing position of knee and arms...ha! The two rivers converge at two single points, the points give way under the pressure and the rivers flood into each other and become one. Vegeta: You're insane! I'm not posing like that! Goku: Why not? This is how it's done. There's no other way to fuse. Come on... Vegeta: Grrr...we're warriors, Kakarot. Not ballerinas! (At the town) Adolf Hitler: Achtung! This is your new ruler speaking! Surrender or die! Aha...I love this...it's been too long. Do not resist. This country now belongs to me! Trunks: That guy's nuts! Goten: Hey, you can't call dibs on a whole country! Adolt Hitler: (to his tanks) Ready, aim, fire! Trunks: That little maniac is trying to kill us. Adolf Hitler: Get them! Schnell! Trunks: Hey! Broom lip! See if you can hit me now! Adolf Hitler: Run him down! Kill him! Trunks: Hey! Shame on you! I'm just a kid! (Trunks knocks one tank into many others, creating numerous collisions) Goten: Wow. (Goten juggles himself on tank tires) Whoah! Wee. Adolf Hitler: Regroup, men! Attack! Kill! Trunks: This guy is too much. He can't read the writing on the wall. Goten: Ha. He's funny. Trunks: Hey, lets give him a little scare and turn into Super Saiyans! Goten: Hee hee. (Goten and Trunks turn into Super Saiyans) Adolf Hitler: Grr...huh? Blonde hair! Blue eyes! Super strength! I should be recruiting them! Adolf Hitler: Kill them! Fire! Dummkopf! Shoot them down! They are no match for us! They are inferior! Goten: Are we inferior? Trunks: No. Look at him. He can't fly and we're almost as tall as he is. Goten: Yeah, and he's full grown.

(At the other world) Mai: (Thought to herself) This getting even more harder and harder. How am I suppose to defeat this guy? (Saw Pikkon coming in) No wait! Pikkon: I'll take care of this guy while you go! (Mai went off) Hey, what's your name? Mai: (Stop and told him) It's Mai Valentine! (Flew off, Janempa attack Pikkon and went after her with his tail) Huh? Not good. (Throw her everywhere & Since that energy) Huh? What's that?

Gogeta: (Fuse by Goku and Vegeta) I'm not Goku nor Vegeta.... I am Gogeta! (Mai was grab by Janempa and was about to throw her) Put her down Janempa. You battle is with me! (Janempa throw Mai) Sounds like we are gonna have to do this the harder way. (Use his attack and Janempa and he was dead and that guy that works with them run away) Hmph, that was easy. (Went over to Mai, was about to get up. He was closer to her, had his hand out) Don't be afraid. (Mai looked up) Look into my eyes and tell me who you see. Mai: (Look at his eyes and knows that Goku and Vegeta are in there) Goku.... Vegeta.... (Gogeta nod) But how?

Gogeta: (Hugged Her) In order for you to wake up you have to say this..... (Whisper in her ear) Gogeta....... Gogeta...... Mai: (Hugged him) Gogeta, Gogeta, Gogeta, Gogeta. (The other world was back to normal and she was in the dark place with Gogeta) Gogeta? Gogeta? Gogeta! (Gogeta grab her from behind, turn her around and had a grip) Gogeta! Gogeta, what're you doing?! Gogeta: (Cover Mai's mouth) Don't be afraid. Everything is going to be okay you'll see. (Tears were coming out of Mai's eyes) Be a good girl to listen to my voice. You shall not be afraid of anything that gets in your way not even the day that you met me. (Move his hand to dry her tear)

Mai: (was silent) ........ Gogeta: (Touch her side & Mai look at his hand) That touch remind you of someone that touch you before, does it? (Mai nod silent) Don't cry whatever you do because it's gonna make me feel sad also in fact, when I cry it makes you sad. (Mai was confuse alittle & he kiss her. He had his hands on her back, unbutton her shirt) It's alright young one, I will never rape you because you have suffer long enough. (Start to go easy on her) You wake up from that but for now relax...... Relax, realx, relax, relax. (whisper in Mai's ear) Relax, relax, relax. Relax, relax, relax, relax. (By that time she was still knock out)

Mai: (Say Gogeta's name in her sleep) Gogeta. (Bulma put a rag on her head) Gogeta. Gogeta. Gogeta. Bulma: Please Mai, wake up. Mai: Gogeta. (Opened her eyes) Gogeta. Go- (Look and knows that Bulma was right next to her) Bulma: Oh thank goodness that you're alright. Mai: Bulma? (Bulma took the rag off of Mai's forehead) What just happen? Ox King: You just got hit that's all and we were beginning to worry about you in fact, Goku and Vegeta were worry about you too. Chi-chi: Well, at least that you're alright. Mai: Where are they? I have to- (Was gonna get up)

Bulma: I think that you should lay back down Mai. (Mai layed back down) You just had a bad dream. Mai: But- Chi-chi: Now Mai, you almost scared us so which means that you are injuried for now. Krillin: Hey at least you have company. Mai: But it wasn't a dream. I mean it. Goku and Vegeta were there minute ago and then they were- I dunno its something to do with fuse together or something. Yemcha: Hey don't worry, you'll be alright for now.

Goku: (In Vegeta's room) This is really confusing me. (Vegeta gave him a medicine to calm down & Vegeta hugged him) Gosh Vegeta, you didn't have to do that. Vegeta: I have to Kakarrot because you are my brother and I am your brother so, I have to help you and- Goku: Mai. (Vegeta nod) Well, I guess you're right about that I mean after all, you're my brother and I am your brother. (Hugged back) I just hope that she is okay. (Vegeta nod)

Bulma: (Knock on the door) Are you both still in there? If you are I just want you both to know that Mai is awake. Goku: (Opened the door and they came out) Is she okay? (Bulma nod) That's good. Vegeta: Thank god. Bulma: All though that she kept saying Gogeta for some reason. Goku: Gogeta? (Bulma shrug) Sounds like that she hasn't even knows anything about that. (Mai was laying, they went in) Hey Mai.

Chi-chi: Goku, what's up with- (Goku went over to sit next) Goku, are you alright? Vegeta: Can you leave the room please? We need to talk to her alone. Krillin: Are you sure that you guys are okay? (Goku nod) Alright come on guys. Mai: (was laying beening bored. Had her eyes closed, Goku pick her up and hold her close) (Gasps) Goku? (Vegeta hugged her too) Vegeta? What's wrong? Goku: (Whispher to Vegeta) Lock the door Vegeta. (Vegeta nod, got up, lock the door and went back)

Mai: Is there something wrong? Did done something bad? (Goku dry the tear off of Mai's eye) I- I don't understand you and Vege- (Goku put two finger on her lips) Goku: You'll be okay as long as you don't remember anything about that Fullmetal Brat anymore. (Kiss her) Vegeta: (Rub Mai's back up, down, left and right) We were so worry about you child in fact, we thought that you were badly injuried but you're not that's good. (Mai was gonna had her arm up but he just put both of his arms around him) Child there's something you must...... (Smile) You've made us proud our princess.

Mai: (Was confuse at first and then Vegeta just had his hands on her hair) ...... Goku: (move back alittle) Mai, you're such a cute sister that we ever had in our lives. (Had his hand to his chest) We just couldn't believe that we love you so much that we just want to hold you really close to us. Vegeta: (Just hold her head still) You are the most cutest child that we ever had.

Goku: We just want to make you happy. Vegeta: Because we know where you belong so we decide to keep you with us forever and ever. Mai: Forever and ever we shall be. (Had her eyes closed and think about what is gonna be like as a family)

(At Central) Colonel Mustang: Furher is no where to be found, Yami is no where to be found and not even Tristan is no where. Lieutenant Hawkeye: I don't get it. We've lost few people and we don't know where can they be. Edward: I killed Tristan and Yami. Alphonse: You did what? Lieutenant Hawkeye: Edward, what did you do? Edward: I killed them both. Colonel Mustang: Why?

(At Bulma's house) Bulma: I'm telling you that this is gonna be the best Easter ever. Mai: (Have something for Bulma) Bulma, I just want to say- (Give her a card) Happy Easter. (Bulma got the card read it) Chi-chi: (Mai tap on her) Hm? (Mai gave her the card that has her favorite color) Aww Mai, thank you. its pretty. Ox King: (Got the card) Aww that is so cute and even has the picture a bunny.

Krillin: (Mai was gonna change into a bunny outfit) I wonder what Mai has for us. Gohan: You got me. Yamcha: I bet that she is shy that she can't even come out. Goku: Come on guys, don't be silly. (Vegeta tap on him) Hm? (Vegeta point at Mai) Come on out Mai and let us take a look at you. (Mai came out and show them the outfit) Aww, look at that. Vegeta: Very cute. (Got the camera out and took a picture) Perfect. Krillin: She is so cute with that outfit on her. Bulma: And she is more cuter with those ears on her.

Goku: Ahahahaha. I just love Easter day. Future Trunks: Hey check it out. (her outfit has a cape) This outfit of hers has a cape too. (Mai look and knows that too) But hey she looks real cute in that outfit. (Mai went back to the room) Now where she's going? (Mai got her dancing hat and started dance) Ahahahahaha. Gohan: Ahahahahaha. Chi-chi: What are you doing Mai? (Mai had her hat on) Ahahahahaha.

Krillin: Ahahahahaha. I guess she just want those people that wear those hats and dance with them too. (Mai was hiding her face with the hat) Gohan: Hey come on Mai, we love how you are in fact you are cute with that outfit, those ears and that hat too. Videl: Even more cuter than I say in fact, I was planning to dress up as an egg but I did got to it so I decide to wear a cute little baby bunny. Chi-chi: Ooh Videl, that is even more cuter.

Vegeta: Videl, stand over there where she is at. (Videl nod and went over there where Mai is) Look at the camera. Smile. (Mai and Videl Smile) Alright. (Goku tap on his shoulder) Hm? (Look at Goku and he give him a cute little smily face card) Hey, how did you know? Goku: I thought maybe it suits you. Bulma: Hey I know why don't we go to the park as a family? Mai: The park? Videl: Wow! I always want to go to the park. Chi-chi: Then lets go.

Goku: Hold on Chi-chi. Goten! Trunks! (Goten and Trunks came out) Have you two learn you lesson? (Goten and Trunks nod) Alright then, Tell me and Vegeta what you learn. Goten: You go first. Trunks: We learn that going to Jaguar's place without your permission is a bad choice to make. Goten: If we ask first and then we can go but not like we didn't ask first and then go. (Goku and Vegeta look at each other & whispered to Trunks) Do you think that they are still mad at us? (Trunks shrug)

Goku: Okay, Vegeta and I talk it over and we are gonna cut that grounded for one week. And I mean one week, understood? Goten & Trunks: (Had no choice but to look up) We understand. Vegeta: Good now, back to you rooms. (Goten and Trunks went back to the room) Do you think that they are mad at us because we're bad fathers? Bulma: No I think that you and Goku are doing just fine in fact, since they did a bad thing so I guess that means that they'll play with their toys.

(At the park) Videl: (Was on the swing) Hey Gohan, push me. Gohan: Alright. (Push Videl) Little boy: (Ask Mai something) Hey, can you play with us? (Mai nod and she play with them) Ahahahahaha. Krillin: Hey, I wanna play too. (Went over) Goku: Hey, Vegeta and I wanna play too you know. Bulma: It's like that those two are like little kids again. Mai: (Was having fun with the children but then) (Gasps) (The little girl was about to get hit by Anderson but she save) Are you alright? (Little girl nod & She turn around) Show yourself. (Alexander Anderson show himself) (Gasps) No way.

Little Boy: Oh no. Little girl: Not him. Father Alexander Anderson: Well, well, we meet again.... Have we, Vampire? (Mai gasps) I know that you are still alive in fact you are not the only one that is alive. (Mai was shaking in fears) I remember since the day that you were one of the h^llsing family before but now, you have change a bit. Mai: I don't know what you're talking about! Father Alexander Anderson: The H^llsing Organization is one of the most powerful which they are not are the only thing that has happen to you but you don't remember of the day that you were a vampire. I know one way to make you a vampire. Behold. (Spoke in languegue) Now young vampire attack.... Prince of all Saiyans.

Krillin: Mai, are you alright? (Mai try not to listen to Anderson's voice) Goku: (Got in front) Who are you? What are doing to her? Mai: Goku...... (Trying not to heard Anderson's voice) Aaaaahhhh! I won't attack Vegeta...... Gohan: Mai don't listen to him! Tapion: Little one, fight it back! It's the only way. (Mai is trying her best) That's it little one! Resist. Resist!

Mai: (Turn into Super Saiyan) I will not attack Vegeta! SIR INTEGRA: Leave that poor girl alone or else. Goku: Who are you? Alucard: We are the H^llsing Organization in fact, we are the ones that can break the spell that foolish Anderson put on her. Alexander Anderson: Do you think that I believe that? (Vegeta laugh for no reason) What? What kind possibly funny? Vegeta: You do realize that you are falling into a trap. (Anderson got confuse) You see Anderson, she won't do anything what you told her. (Anderson getting angry) As you can see, she is ours now.

Alexander Anderson: What? Vegeta: (Mai finally resist and she got up) Ha! Looks like that your spell didn't work on her because is a saiyan now. (Mai stand up and has finally walk towards next to him) You don't get it do. Goku: I think that you have seen the Phantom Anderson because the way I see it a scary Phantom. Alexander Anderson: Phantom? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Krillin: Don't be so brave because you will see the phantom.

Mai: (Sing the phantom of the Oprea) " In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came, That voice which calls to me, And speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find. The Phantom of the Opera is there Inside my mind." Vegeta: " Sing once again with me, Our strange duet, My power over you, Grows stronger yet." Goku: "And though you turn from me, To glance behind." Both: (Vegeta and Goku) " The Phantom of the Opera is there, Inside your mind."

Mai: " Those who have seen your face, Draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear." Goku & Vegeta: " It's me they hear." Mai, Goku & Vegeta: " You're/my spirit and my/you're voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my/your mind." (in the background) "He's there,the Phantom of the Opera . . . Beware the Phantom of the Opera . . ." Goku: " In all your fantasies," Vegeta: " You always knew, That man and mystery . . ."

Mai: " ...Were both in you." Mai, Goku & Vegeta: " And in this labyrinth, Where night is blind, The Phantom of the Opera is there/here. Inside your/my mind . . ." Goku & Vegeta: Sing, my Angel of Music! Mai: He's there, the Phantom of the Opera... Alexander Anderson: How can this be? How can this child be the- (Mai went too fast to attack him) Ah! Mai: That's what happens if you mess with me. (Anderson almost dead) Give it up. No matter what you do I will still not remember anything about that. Alexander Anderson: Maybe not but I think that you will never be the same again. (Mai was confuse first) When are born as a different person then you that way forever. I will someday vampire... I will defeat this h^llsing Organization and once I do I will distroy everything that you once had. (Disappeared)

Mai: What? Me? Different person? Gohan: Not true Mai. You are a good person in fact, you are the only good person that we have ever had. Mai: (Thought to herself) I wonder if I got the mark of that if not which means that Anderson is nothing but a lair. Goku: (Knows that Integra and Alucard disappeared) Huh? Where did they go? Videl: Well, whoever they are but it seems that they don't want to fight us. Gohan: I agree Videl. Future Trunks: (Went over to Mai) Don't worry, he is not coming back if he did we'll teach him a lesson.

(In the other world) Tristan: I'm bored here. Yami: Me too in fact, I just wish that Mai didn't have to run away from us unless she has her reason. Tristan: That's silly man, how could anyone told Mai about that? In fact, she is our friend. King Kai: I'm afraid that you are not in her mind anymore. (Yami and Tristan got confuse) She has found where she belongs now.

Yami: What? Tristan: How is that possible? King Kai: Anythings possible you know in fact, she has the blood of the saiyan. Tristan & Yami: The blood of the what? King Kai: The blood of the saiyan so which means that she is a saiyan now. Yami: There is no way that she is a what you call it. Tristan: Yeah man, what the heck is the big deal man.

(At Bulma's House) Mai: (In the bathroom to look at her right shoulder) Hmmm. (Heard Goku and Vegeta coming in) (Gasps) Goku: (Mai cover her shoulder) You okay? (Mai nod) Something tells me that you are not feeling well. (Went over to Mai and move her hand to see her shoulder) Sounds like your shoulder is badly injuried. Vegeta: (Look at her shoulder) It almost look like that you have been rip off if you ask me.

Mai: (Look away) I was thinking the same thing in fact, its like my life is gonna be over but I'm still alive somehow. Goku: True but hey at least that you got some treatment and even a lot of the attention. (Mai nod) Vegeta: Who was that guy anyway? And how does he know you are here? Mai: His name is Father Alexander Anderson and he knows I'm here because I use to be one of h^llsing Organization before but since I was abanded by them also because I made one mistake but somehow no one cares.

Goku: Okay we got that part but there's something we don't get. What is the H^llsing Organization? Vegeta: And who was that woman? Mai: The H^llsing Organization is the one that hunts down any monsters and even fight their enemies. That woman is Sir Integra H^llsing. She is the leader of that Organization in fact, her father give her that title after he died and I feel so bad that she lost her father. She knows that I only made a mistake and knows that I would never let one enemy get away.

Goku: Any idea who are her enemies are and what they can do? Mai: Know this: When a human gets bitten by a vampire, they become a monster which they are called Ghouls. I seen them before and somehow the one that is responable that is making them is gonna attack every people. We have to warn every people about this. Vegeta: Most of every people knows that when there's danger they still in there houses and wait until we say its save. Goku: Mai, how did you got abandoned by them? Vegeta: And why did they did that? Mai: It all started when I was alone before I came to Domino.

(Flashback Begin) Mai: (Was Ten before) Hello? Anybody here? (Saw someone) Hey, have you seen anyone came by? I know somehow- (Saw a man that is a ghoul) Aaaaaaaahhh! (Run into the forest) What are those things?! (Stop and hide behind the tree) Huff......Huff..... Huff.... (Saw Alucard) Who are you? What do want from me?

Alucard: If are the only one that is alive then that must mean that you are the only one that is living forever. Mai: I guess I have no choice huh? You ask for it! (Was about to punch him in the gut but Alucard grab her fist) What? Alucard: Still think that you have guts to defeat a vampire like me little girl? (Mai move backwards and try again and she tried to kick him, that didn't work and she tried punching him but he grab her fist) Interesting you have the same eyes just like me. (Mai gasps & he kick her in the gut and sent her flying to the tree)

Mai: (Her head was bleeding alittle) What are you? Alucard: (Had his gun to her neck first) You can live or die the choice is yours. (Mai was confuse) Do you want to live? (Mai nod alittle & move his gun out of the way. Grab her by the neck) You will remember that mark on your right shoulder. (Almost rip her shoulder but just left a mark on which means bleeding) The night is a beautiful night. Mai: (Told Goku and Vegeta while the flashback keeps going) I didn't know what to do in fact, after he left me a mark I will not forget that the day that I was part of the Organization. But by that time it change my life little bit forever.

(At the house) Alucard: (Seras got attack and around the house is a barrier) A barrier? (Saw Anderson) Alexander Anderson: Ahem. (Alucard and him are battling and then cut off Alucard's head) Ahem. (Mai gasps & Seras gasps) Ahahahahahahahahaha. (Knows that Two girls are gone) What the-? Mai: (Carrying Seras and she had Alucard's head) Hang on Seras. I'll get it out. (Got the knife out of her) This guy is a monster I tell you. (Seras nod) What to do now? (Anderson's knife attack Alucard's head) (Seras gasps)

Alexander Anderson: Where do you ladies think you're going? Seras: I'm gonna die. Mai: Not this time you won't Seras now run! (Anderson started laughing) Shut up...... (Anderson is still laughing) Stop laughing you stupid Priest. Alexander Anderson: (Stop laughing) Oooh You are a naughty girl. (Had his knife ready) You are lucky that god hasn't punish you yet but since I am the only one that can punish any child that is so naughty. (Mai was gonna attack but he grab her by the back of the neck) You still haven't had a chance to watch you back, have you? (Mai kick him & broke his glasses) Oooh now you are in big trouble little one.

Sir Integra: Those girls belong to me. Alexander Anderson: Ha! Do you think for me to believe that? This girl is nothing in fact, she is not even come close to be like your pet vampire. Sera: (Got up) Maybe not but she is brave on the outside. Sir Integra: She has never done anything wrong to deserve to be punish because that vampire will come back any second. Mai: (Heard Him) Huh? (Saw Alucard back to life) Whoa.

Sir Integra: I think you understand. What are you going to do now, Anderson? (Anderson disappeared) Are you alright, Alucard? Alucard: Yes. It's been years since I had my head cut off. (Went to Mai) You.... Why in the world can't you fight back? Unless you don't choice to fight. (Mai didn't say anything & Grab her by the jacket) Answer me! Unless you are afraid to say anything about it. Then tell me this, why is so hard for a weakling like you don't know how to drink the blood? (Mai didn't say anything) Grrr..... (Drop Mai) I want you to leave. (Mai gasps) I want you to get up and leave and don't ever come back here again. (Mai got up but didn't leave. Had his gun in front of her) Started walking in defferent directions. Seras: Master!

Sir Integra: What are you doing? She is one of us. Alucard: Not anymore she isn't. (Started yelling at Mai) Well! Are you gonna say something?! If you are then say it if not then leave! Leave I tell you. Seras: (Got in front of Mai) Stop it Master. She doesn't deserve this. It wasn't her fault. (Alucard put the gun down) (Flashback half end)

Goku: So you couldn't fight back is because that you are scared to, right? (Mai nod) Vegeta: And he blames you for that? (Mai nod) What happen after that? Mai: After I got blame I was back at the headquaters I decide to pack my things when I was there for awhile.

(Flashback continue) Mai: (Packing her things while been upset. Heard a door knocking) Come in. (It was Walter & Look at him) Walter? Why are you here? Walter: I came here to give you something Mai in fact, since you are the brave person that we have but since Alucard told you to leave this headquarters. Mai: I'm sorry Walter. I didn't know that he was so mad. Walter: I know my dear but as you can see this is for. (Show Mai a Gun so that she won't forget that the day that she was one of them) That is for you to keep Mai in fact, you will remember that I train you to use that gun, right? (Mai nod)

Seras: (Came in here) I don't want you to go. You are the best friend that I have ever had in my life. Mai: I'm sorry Seras but I have to go. Sir Integra: I wish that you shouldn't. (Mai look at her) You were the finest vampire that I ever had and now Alucard is telling you to leave. Just because that you didn't fight back that doesn't mean that Alucard told you to leave. Mai: I know. (Turn around and look at the sun) I just hope that someday that I will come and see you again. Maybe.... (Started walking) (Flashback end)

Mai: And I just left without a word in fact, I just wish that I shouldn't leave in the first place but I had to. (Had her hand on her shoulder) Goku: (He and vegeta were talk it over & told Mai) We talk it over and we thought that it could be better if you take some blood tablets but it would be nasty for you to take. Vegeta: But we are gonna make the Blood Tablets better for you. Mai: I really wish that you shouldn't. (Goku had a knife, Vegeta had his right arm out and Goku cut it & he cut his left arm too) (Gasps) Wait! What are you doing?

Goku: It's okay Mai. We're doing it because we love you so much. (Mai was confuse) But you see, we have to do it so that way you can get to be human again. Vegeta: If you drink our blood then you will be okay. (Mai was scared to) Please child, it's the only way for you. (Mai sigh) Goku: (Use his finger to whip the blood off his left arm and move it to Mai's mouth) Just trust us Mai. (His finger touch Mai's tongue and her eyes were red like she is gonna bite someone. Mai bite his left arm to suck the blood) It's working Vegeta. (Vegeta had a tube and two needles on both ends. Put one on his arm that was cut and place another on Mai back. Mai's eyes were going back to her color) That's it Mai, just keep doing it. You'll be alright.

Vegeta: (Thought to himself) I just hope that she can be back to her human self in fact, she did told us that she was abandoned by the h^llsing Organization but by the time that she drinks the blood of the saiyan which means that she will never be the vampire again not this time she won't. I just hope that our plan works perfectly. (Look at Mai while thought to himself) Ever since that she was here she was completely scared to death in fact, we have seen fears in her eyes before and I know that she was afraid of mostly anything but not us. Like Kakarrot said, if she drinks the blood of the saiyan she would not have memories at all and so far its working just fine.

Goku: (Look at Mai) Alright Mai, you could stop now. (Mai stop sucking the blood from him) Now its time for you to suck Vegeta's blood. You're goal is not complete yet. But just remember Mai, relax and let all of the memories go. (Vegeta move the tube out of the way and she started to suck his blood) That's it Mai. Vegeta: (Had his left hand her back) You're such a good girl child, we are so proud of you that you couldn't even stop unless you are tired but you're not even close. Goku: (Had at white bandage to cover the bite. Use his powers to get rid of the bite that Alucard gave her and it was gone) There we go. I just hope that you're going to be okay. (Look at Mai & her eyes were the same as Goku's and Vegeta's) Okay Mai, you can stop now. (Mai finally stop and she was little cover in blood)

Vegeta: (Look at Mai's eyes and knows that their the same) Look at that Kakarrot, her eyes are the same like when we turn into super saiyan. Goku: I agree with you Vegeta. (Give Vegeta the white bandage to cover the cut. Mai was exhaling really easy) It's okay Mai, you don't have to feel scared anymore. You can still trust us for helping you out, can you? (Mai look at him and nod) Good girl. (Hugged Mai)

Vegeta: We promise that nothing is gonna happen to you. Gohan: Let the party begin! Krillin: (Play the radio and they were dancing like crazy) Chi-chi: Hey Bulma, where's Mai, Goku and Vegeta? They're missing all the fun. Bulma: Don't worry, they'll be here. (Saw the lights change colors) Huh?

Mai: (They are singing " Earth, Wind, Fire and Air") " Earth, wind, fire, and air." Three of them: (Goku, Mai and Vegeta) " We may look bad but we don't care." Mai: "We ride the wind. We feel the fire, To love the earth is our one desire. Both: (Goku & Vegeta) "(to love the earth is our one desire)" Goku: "Love the earth. It's only fair It's one big earth." (Playing the eletric Guitar) Vegeta: (Same thing) " With all our fire. It's in our souls (Touch his chest to feel his heart) Our one desire." Mai: (Has the microphone) " Earth, wind, fire, and air."

Three of them: (Goku, Mai & Vegeta)" We may look bad. But we don't care. We ride the wind, We feel the fire, To love the earth is our one desire. (to love the earth is our one desire)" Mai: " Nature is a precious gift. It will make your spirits lift. Love the earth with all your fire. It's in your soul. Your one desire." Three of them: (Goku, Mai & Vegeta) " Earth, wind, fire, and air. We may look bad. but we don't care. We ride the wind; We feel the fire; To love the earth is our one desire. To love the eaaaaaarth is our one desire. " Krillin: Ahahahaha! They rock! Yamcha: Totally.

Goku: Since when did Goku play that guitar? Bulma: I dunno but I think they are awesome. Gohan: Yeah! Videl: Yaaaaahhooooo! 18: I got an idea. (Went outside) People! You shall see the new band in our town. Future Trunks: I thought that you new a drumer. (Goku nod and they are ready) Goku: Chi-chi, go get Goten and Trunks. We got a surprise for them. (Chi-chi nod and went to get them) Ready? (Mai nod) Ready Vegeta? (Vegeta nod) Lets do it so loud that all the people could heard us. (Had his hand out, Mai put her hand on his, Vegeta put his hand on Mais and Future Trunks put his hand on his fathers) Lets rock!

Goten: Mommy, when are we gonna open our eyes? Chi-chi: Alright, ready? (They nod) Opened them (Goten and Trunks opened them) 18: Ladies and Gentlemen, we give you the most awesome band ever and here they are! Mai: (Again Earth, Wind, Fire and Air) " Earth, wind, fire, and air." Four of them: (Goku, Future Trunks, Mai and Vegeta) "We may look bad. but we don't care." Goku: (The fan was on) " We ride the wind." Vegeta: (Invisible fire came out of his hand) " We feel the fire, To love the earth is our one desire." Mai, Goku & Future Trunks: "(to love the earth is our one desire)"

Mai: " Love the earth; It's only fair; It's one big earth, That we must share."(Her hair was flying everywhere) Three of them: (Goku, Future Trunks and Vegeta) " We love the earth. With all our fire." Mai: (Touch her chest) " It's in our souls. Our one desire." ( Future Trunks doing the drums Goku was a super Saiyan) " Earth, wind, fire, and air." Four of them: (Goku, Future Trunks, Mai and Vegeta)" We may look bad But we don't care. Mai: (Back to Back on Vegeta as super saiyan & she went super saiyan) " We ride the wind. We feel the fire, To love the earth is our one desire." (Was back her spot) Three of them: (Goku, Future Trunks and Vegeta) " (to love the earth is our one desire)"

Goku: (Hugged himself ) " Nature is a precious gift. It will make your spirits lift." (and then play his guitar) Vegeta: (Pointed at Bulma) "Love the earth with all your fire." (Touch his chest) "It's in your soul. Your one desire." (Bulma give him a blow kiss & he wink at her) Mai & Future Trunks: " Earth, wind, fire, and air." Mai: "We may look bad. but we don't care." Goku: " We ride the wind." Vegeta: " We feel the fire." Future Trunks: (As in Super Saiyan) " To love the earth is our one desire." Four of them: (Goku, Fuutre Trunks, Mai & Vegeta) " To love the eaaaaaarth is our one desire!" (Mai bowed) Goten: Wow! Our dad rocks! Little Trunks: No way. Chi-chi: That's our husband. Teenager girl: (Has her notebook) Can we have your autograph? (Vegeta grab the notebook, sign it and give it back to.) Aaaaahh! That is so awesome. (Goku sign that guys shirt) Future Trunks: (He sign the little boys case on his arm) There you go. (Look and all the guys wants Mai) Back off dudes, he is already taken. Goku: Ahahahaha. Look at them all guys.

Krillin: Yeah just think about it Goku. You, Mai, Trunks and Vegeta can be a star. Gohan: Are you crazy Krillin? Videl: Hey, they are cool in fact, you dad Gohan just sign my cute T-shirt. Future Trunks: (Gave Mai a cute glove that are white like Vegeta's ) Here you go. (Mai look at them) I thought that it might look cute on you. (Mai smile) Bulma: I just love how our husband play the band.

Mai: (Has a micophone told everyone the next song) Alright, the next song that we are gonna sing is gonna make you rock! It is called " Killer of Giants". Hit it Goku. (Goku nod & Sing " Killer of Giants" ) " If none of us believe in war; Then can you tell me what the weapon's for.(Had her hand on her chest) " Listen to me everyone; If the button is pushed. There'll be nowhere to run." Goku: (Doing the sleeping things) " Giants sleeping giants winning wars. Within their dreams." (Played his guitar) Vegeta: (Hugged himself ) " Till they wake when it's too late. And in god's name blaspheme." (and played his guitar) "Killer of giants threatens us all. Mountains of madness standing so tall; Marches of protest not stopping the war; Or the killer of giants. The killer of giants."

Future Trunks: " Mother nature people state your case without its worth. Your seas run dry your sleepless eyes are turning red alert." (Winked at Mai) Mai: " Killer of giants threatens us all; Mountains of madness standing so tall. Rising so proudly it has nowhere to fall. This killer of giants! This killer of giants! Four of them: (Goku, Future Trunks, Mai & Vegeta) (Goku was playing little bit crazy, Vegeta same, Future trunks same) " Killer of giants threatens us all; Mountains of madness standing so tall. Marches of protest not stopping the war!" Mai: " Oh the killer of giants!" Goku: " Oh the killer of giants!" Vegeta: " Killer of giants!" Future Trunks: "Killer of giants!"

Bulma: Aaaaah! Our own husand rocks! Chi-chi: Rock n' Roll! Krillin: Rock on! Goku: Alright, The next song is gonna make go crazy even more. Vegeta: Hit it! (Future Trunks nod & the next song is Shot in the dark) " Out on the street I'm stalking the night; I can hear my heavy breathing; Paid for the kill but it doesn't seem right. Something there I can't believe in." Goku: " Voices are calling from inside my head. I can hear them I can hear them; Vanishing memories of things that were said. They can't try to hurt me now." Future Trunks: " But a shot in the dark one step away from you; just A shot in the dark always creeping up on you. all right." Hit it Mai!

Mai: " Taught by the powers that preach over me; I can hear their empty reason. I wouldn't listen I learnt how to fight; I opened up my mind to treason. But just like the wounded and when it's too late. They'll remember they'll surrender. Never a care for that people who hate. Underestimate me now. But a shot in the dark one step away from you; just A shot in the dark nothing that you can do. A shot in the dark always creeping up on you. all right." (They played and Mai was dancing crazy)

Goku & Vegeta: " But just like the wounded and when it's too late; They'll remember they'll surrender. Never a care for the people who hate;  
Underestimate me now! Future Trunks and Mai: "But a shot in the dark one step away from you. just A shot in the dark nothing that you can do.  
just A shot in the dark always creeping up on you. all right!" Mai: " just a shot in the dark." Goku: " just a shot in the dark." Future Trunks: " just a shot in the dark." Vegeta: "just a shot in the dark."

Girls: Aaaaaahhh! They are hot! Videl: Wow Gohan, your dad is the bomb. Gohan: Yeah I agree with you. Mai: Everyone please I need it silent for a moment. Thank you. (Everyone was silent) Now, this song that I want give to will always be in their minds forever and I just want to say that this song is to Goku and Vegeta. (Lights hit on both Goku and Vegeta) I just was to sing this song to them. It is called " Can you feel the love tonight" in fact, I know that Bulma, Chi-chi, Videl and 18 would love this song also. Boy: Sing it for us.

Mai: I will if Krillin would do the honors of playing the piano for us. (Krillin point himself and she nod. He went up and played the piano & She started singing) " There's a calm surrender to the rush of day; When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away. (Smile at Goku and Vegeta) "An enchanted moment, and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you. And can you feel the love tonight; It is where we are..... It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer; That we got this far. (Had her hands on her chest) " And can you feel the love tonight; How it's laid to rest. It's enough to make kings and vagabonds. Believe the very best." (Goku and Vegeta smiled)

(Still Mai's part) "There's a time for everyone if they only learn; That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn. There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors." ( Tears were coming out of her eyes) " When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours. (Goku and Vegeta were happy) "And can you feel the love tonight; It is where we are..... It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer; That we got this far. (Dry her tears but they are still coming out) " And can you feel the love tonight; How it's laid to rest. It's enough to make kings and vagabonds; Believe the very best..... It's enough to make kings and vagabonds; Believe the very best." (Try not to cry for the whole people)

Gohan: That is a beautiful song ever. Videl: I agree with you Gohan. Bulma: Aww that song will always touch my heart. Chi-chi: Mine too. Mai: Thank you Krillin. Krillin: Hey, you did it what you could in fact, I love that song and it will touch mine and everyone here now. Goku: (Vegeta whispered in his ear about their song) Oh right. Ladies and Gentlemen, Vegeta and I want to give this song to Mai Valentine. (Mai turn around to look at them) Mai, that song touch our heart so we thought that we might give you a song that would touch your heart too.

Vegeta: (They are sing Mai the song called " We are one" From the movie) " As you go through life you'll see; There is so much that we;  
Don't understand. And the only thing we know; Is things don't always go. The way we planned." Goku: " But you'll see every day; That we'll never turn away. When it seems all your dreams come undone." (Had his hand on Mai's shoulder) " We will stand by your side. Filled with hope and filled with pride; We are more than we are. We are one!" Mai: " If there's so much I must be; Can I still just be me, The way I am? (Vegeta nod) " Can I trust in my own heart Or am I just one part, Of some big plan?"

Goku: " Even those who are gone; Are with us as we go on." (Point at Mai) "Your journey has only begun." Vegeta: ( Dry Mai's tears) " Tears of pain, tears of joy. One thing nothing can destroy. Is our pride, deep inside, We are one." (They hugged Mai) Goku & Vegeta: (Goku put Mai on his shoulder) "  
We are one, you and I; We are like the earth and sky. One family under the sun; All the wisdom to lead, All the courage that you need." (Goku hold Mai's right hand & Vegeta holds her left hand) " You will find when you see..... We are one"

Girls & boys: Awwwww. Mai: (Tears were still coming out of her eyes) Ah! Darnit, silly tears won't stop doing that. Goku: Just let it go Mai after all, you are the rock girl. Vegeta: We are part of the family. Boy: Sing other song! Sing another song!

Mai: (Were gonna sing " I hope you dance" ) " I hope you never lose your sense of wonder; You get your fill to eat. But always keep that hunger; May you never take one single breath for granted. God forbid love ever leave you empty handed; I hope you still feel small. When you stand by the ocean. Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens. Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance. And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance. I hope you dance. I hope you dance."

Goku: (Back to back on Mai) "I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance; Never settle for the path of least resistance. Living might mean taking chances. But they're worth taking. Lovin' might be a mistake; But it's worth making; Don't let some h^ll bent heart. Leave you bitter; When you come close to selling out. Reconsider. Give the heavens above. More than just a passing glance." Vegeta: (Back to back on Mai and Goku) " And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance. I hope you dance. Future Trunks: " (Time is a real and constant motion always)" Goku: " I hope you dance."

Mai: " (Rolling us along)" Vegeta: " I hope you dance." Future Trunks: " (Wants to look back on their youth and wonder) (Where those years have gone)" Goku: " I hope you still feel small; When you stand by the ocean. Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens. Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance. And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance."

Four of them: " Dance! I hope you dance. I hope you dance." Future Trunks: "(Time is a real and constant motion always)" Goku: " I hope you dance." Mai: " (Rolling us along)" Vegeta: " I hope you dance." Mai & Future Trunks: " (Tell me who) (Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)" Goku: " I hope you dance." Future Trunks: " (Where those years have gone) (Tell me who)" Mai: " I hope you dance." Goku & Vegeta: " (Wants to look back on their youth and wonder) (Where those years have gone)"

Girls: Awwwww! Gohan: That's my father. Goten: Whoa.... Goku: (Had Mai's hand) Thank you all for coming and next we sing for all around the world and even at the tourament. (Everyone cheer) Chi-chi: (Everyone left) Wow that was so much fun that I am so proud of all of you. Bulma: Yeah. These four did so well. Krillin: Yep that was awesome. Yamcha: Yeah that was cool. Gohan: Ahahahaha. That could be fun.  
18: (Knows that Mai was sleeping) Well I hate to say this but guess who is sleeping this evening. (Goku got confuse first, she pointed at Mai) Goku: Heheheh. I guess that she is getting tired I mean after all, she did had fun. (Pick her up and put her on his shoulder) Krillin: (Pick up the drawing that Mai made) Here Goku. (Goku grab the picture and smile) I guess Mai does feel so happy. Bulma: Yeah. I wonder when is her birthday.

Mai: (Smile and told them while sleep) November 20th. (Goku and Vegeta smile) Gohan: Wow. I can't believe it and its not even there yet so we still go lots of years to do some fun with her. Videl: Yeah in fact, we could plan everything out. Yamcha: Yeah and even we could go to the beach. Chi-chi: Hey, here's an idea, why don't we go to the beach tommorrow? Bulma: Good idea Chi-chi.

Goku: Well, Vegeta and I better put this princess to bed so yeah. Future Trunks: She sings so beautiful. Videl: I agree with you. Gohan: I just hope that she likes the present tommorrow. Chi-chi: I hope so too Gohan. Not once that poor girl haven't even gone to the beach with us before. Bulma: I bet that Mai will be okay.

(In Mai's dream) Mai: Huh? Where am I? Am I dead or is that just me? (Heard something) What was that? (Knows that something wasn't right) (Gasps & took off running) Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! (Crash) Ah! Huh? (Look up and knows that it was Gogeta again) (Gasps) Go- Gogeta? (Gogeta turn around) (Gasps) (Was about to take off but, Gogeta grab her wrist and hold her close) Please don't hurt- (Gogeta touch her side which means that makes her numb)

Gogeta: Young one, you should know that everything is going to be alright. For now you should let all of your pain go. (Started touching her, by that time Mai just let her pain go even though tears were coming out of her eyes) That's it young one just let all of your pain go and don't stop until all of your pain is gone forever. Mai: (Couldn't resist because Gogeta was too strong but knows that he is cure her just like Goku and Vegeta are doing & thought to herself) This is the same thing like last time but he is even more than I image in fact, he is- He is- (Can feel that Gogeta's touch is getting to her) Gogeta: Young one there's something you must know. (Smile) Your soul shall be reborn once I complete you. (Mai was getting little scared and of course end of her dream)

Mai: (Gasps & Sit up) huff.... Huff.... Huff.... huff.... (Thought to herself) It was just a dream. (Felt Goku's hand go to her) Huh? (Goku was behind her & Vegeta was in front of her) What the-? (Vegeta put his finger on her lip) Goku: Our baby girl you're almost reborn in fact, just image that you will be all better without anyone that you use to know. Vegeta: Such adorable child that we ever had. (Touch Mai's cheek) Its too bad that you are the only that is in so much pain in fact, you are the last Valentine left. That means one thing...... (Started to suck the pain that she has)

Goku: (Mai was sweating for a moment) Easy Mai, we know how you feel in fact, we just want you to be happy and also we want to see you smiling again like last time.(Touch her head, his eyes are the same color like Vegeta's light blue) Mai we just want you to know one thing..... Your soul that is with you is gonna be reborn soon as long as you stay with us everything is gonna be okay. (Mai's eyes were the same thing) Be a good girl to all us to reborn your soul.

Vegeta: Yes, let us reborn your soul child. Mai: (Their touch makes her mind blank even more) ..... Goku: (Whispered in Mai's ears) You must let us reborn your soul Mai. You must let us reborn your soul. Vegeta: You must let us reborn your soul. Mai: (Said it to them) I must let my soul be reborn. I must let my soul be reborn. Goku: Yes Mai, listen to the voice that is in your head which the voice of all the nice people are tell you. Vegeta: And all the people that die are taking your old soul and give the reborn soul.

Mai: (The old soul that Mai has is getting out and the reborn soul is going in) ....... Goku: Tell us Mai, how do you feel when your soul is reborn? Vegeta: Does it feel better when you are reborn? (Mai nod) Does it feel like you one of us? (Mai nod) Good girl of ours. Goku: Our sweet princess from the heavens.

(The ending by me and Codee) Steph: "Earth, wind, fire, and air." Both: " We may look bad; but we don't care. Steph: " We ride the wind; We feel the fire, To love the earth is our one desire. Both: " (to love the earth is our one desire)" Steph: " Love the earth; It's only fair; It's one big earth. That we must share." Both: " We love the earth; With all our fire." Steph: "It's in our souls. Our one desire. Earth, wind, fire, and air. " Both: " We may look bad. But we don't care." Codee: " We ride the wind. We feel the fire. To love the earth is our one desire. Both: " (to love the earth is our one desire)"

Codee: " Nature is a precious gift; It will make your spirits lift;" Steph: "Love the earth with all your fire." Codee: "It's in your soul, Your one desire." Both: " Earth, wind, fire, and air. We may look bad; but we don't care; We ride the wind. We feel the fire. To love the earth is our one desire. To love the earth is our one desire! 


	11. Vegeta & Goku vs Edward Elric & Alphons

Anime Mix Chapter 11 Vegeta & Goku vs. Edward Elric & Alphonse

(At Bulma's House) Mai: (Woke up, stand up by that time she knows that a swimming suit was there on the bed and it was a cute color) Huh? (Look at the card and knows that it was from Gohan) Heheh. Silly Gohan. Krillin: I bet you Gohan that she just got surprise when she knows about the swimming suit that you got her. Gohan: Come on Krillin, she is just new at all kinds of stuff.

Bulma: (Had a cute hat on her head) Well maybe she is trying it on right now. (Look Vegeta) Ahahaha. Well, well, don't you look charming Vegeta? Vegeta: Why thank you. (Had his sun glasses on) It makes me a good model style. Goku: Yep. You are a model alright Vegeta but hey, every people are gonna go crazy on us. Goten! Trunks! (Goten & Trunks came out) Are you ready to go to the beach with us? (Goten and Trunks nod) Well then you can! Since one week is over anyway.

Chi-chi: (Mai was little nerves of coming out) Ahahaha. Come on out Mai and let us take a look at you. (Mai took a breath and come right out) Awww, she looks cute in that swimming suit on. Gohan: Wow. You really think so mom? For a minute there I thought she would be like a mermaid or something. Krillin: Gohan, do you think that Mai is a mermaid? Mai: I read about mermaids before in fact, some mermaids live in groups and I really want to see them myself. Yamcha: Lets go to the Beach!

(At the Beach) 18: This is even more better than staying at Roshi's house. Master Roshi: Hey, just because I was in the bathroom that doesn't mean anything. Gohan: (Saw Videl surfing) Hey, way a go Videl! (Videl made it) Hey Videl, that was very cool in fact you are pretty good at it. Videl: Thanks Gohan. (Saw Goku and Vegeta) Hey Goku! Hi Vegeta! (Goku and Vegeta wave at her) Ahahaha. You know I shouold teach your father how to surf.

Mai: (Was looking at the ocean and knows that there was no sharks at all.) Bulma, they're no sharks. Why is that? Bulma: Well because all the sharks have been killed few years ago that's why no sharks ever come here not even one. Chi-chi: I know that it must of been so hard to get out of the house for once. (Mai went in the water) Sounds like Mai is gonna check something in the water.

Mai: (Thought to herself) Wow. I've never seen so many water animals before in fact, I never got a chance to- (Saw the dolphin coming closer) (Thought to herself) Whoa! (The Dolphin was been friend to have her touch him & Thought to herself) Wow. This dolphin is really cute in fact, I have never once got to- (The Dolphin gave her a ride and went up) Whoa! Krillin: Hey Goku, look at that. (Goku look) Hahaha. Wow. Well, looks like Mai made a water animal friend. Yamcha: Awww, and its a dolphin too.

Vegeta: Come on Kakarrot, lets go have some fun. (Goku nod and they went in the water) Bulma: Aww, those two I swear. Chi-chi: They're acting like kids again. Mai: (Was following the Dolphin and knows that the Dolphin was heading to the place that has full of something but was little scared to go in) (Thought to herself) Aww man, what to do now? (Knows that Goku's hand touch her hand) (Look and knows that Goku was under water too and even Vegeta)

Goku: (They went in and went up for air) You okay Mai? (Mai nod) Good. Mai, there's something that Vegeta and I want to show. Just don't let go of our hand okay? (Mai nod & They went down. Use his mind) Mai look up there. (Mai look and knows that there are like thousands of Dolphins. Use his mind) Everytime that we go to beach Vegeta and I will always play with these dolphins just to be their friend. (Went closer to the cute dolphin and the dolphin give him like about few bubbles in his mouth to breath under water) Hey little guy, did you miss me? (Mai was confused, Vegeta had her hand and went down)

Vegeta: (Saw his favorite Dolphin and it give few bubbles to breath) Hey my friend. Goku: (Hand his hand out to Mai and that dolphin that she saw went closer to him) It's okay Mai, we'll be right here with you and don't worry. She won't hurt you. (Mai went closer and the dolphin give her few bubbles) There you see not so bad now, was it? Mai: Wow. I breath underwater?

Goku: That's right now just in case if you want air or anything like that. Just go to those bubbles so that way they can give you some more bubbles for example lets just say if I'm out of bubbles I go to the bubbles and they give me like about- How should I put it? Like about 50 or more bubbles. Vegeta: That could be the good thing. Mai: Wow. (Her Dolphin want to play with her) Whoa. Huh?

Goku: Don't worry, she won't hurt you. In fact, she wants you to play with her. Do you little girl? (Dolphin came to him and want to play with him) Okay, I'll play with little guy. (The Dolphin that Mai saw was telling her to hang on) Hang on tight Mai, this is gonna be the fun thing in your life! Vegeta: (They went up and the crystals were everywhere) Is this place more beautiful? (Mai was looking at the crystals & had his hand to her hand) When we first came here we thought that we could keep few crystals but we realize that the crystals are for these dolphins so we decide to help them everything that we can. Mai: (The crystals were shining on her in different colors) Wow. Look at all of the colors.

Goku: (Put the necklace around Mai's neck) There we go. Now you look very pretty with that necklace on you. Vegeta: What a pretty place like this? Mai: (Look at the necklace) It's so pretty in fact- huh? (The crystal was shinning) What the-? (Went in the water) Goku: (He and Vegeta went in the water) You have lots of fun Mai in fact, you are having fun already.

Vegeta: (They were swimming around) Child, this place will be the only place that you can remember. Goku: You're such a sweet girl ever Mai in fact, we just want to make you very happy. (Mai smiled at them) Just look how happy you are Mai in fact, we just want you to fill with joy. (He, Mai and Vegeta were swimming around all day and maybe until the sunset) Bye little dolphins we'll play with you guys later on maybe.

(At Bulma's house) Bulma: Well that was fun in fact, we should go somewhere so that way we can have some fun as a family. Chi-chi: (Heard something) What was that? (Mai went outside) Mai wait! Mai: (Was outside and knows that Edward is back for a rematch) (Gasps) (Her eyes were light blue) Edward: Alright Mai, I came here to challange you a rematch right here right now. (Made his blade & Knows that she has the sword of her own) What the-? Alright then. (Went to attack) Aaaaaaaahhhh! (Mai and him were attacking each other)

Goku: (Gasps) Oh no! Not him. (Went outside and Vegeta went with him) Oh no, its alright begun. Vegeta: Wait a minute, its a trap. Child! (Mai heard him) Don't do it child! It's a trap! (Mai believe him and step backwards) Edward: Grrr..... Now Al! Attack! (Alphonse didn't want to hurt Mai but has to anyway) Goku: Mai, Behind you! (Mai look and flew off) Hey shorty, why don't you just leave her alone for once and let her be apart of us?!

Edward: No way! I'm not falling your tricks again! Alphonse attack! Alphonse: Brother, can we just listen to what he says? Edward: And what let Mai be with those creeps. Mai: (Her eyes were light blue and she kick Ed in the face also, stand next to them) How dare you say that to my brothers? Alphonse: Brothers? Edward: What are you talking about Mai? They are not your brothers! (Mai nod which means both Goku and Vegeta are her brothers) No they're not!

Alphonse: When did they end up beening your brothers? Goku: While if you lets explain it to you and your so-called brother and then you will understand. It all started when she was all in pain at first. She was all badly injuried because of you Fullmetal Brat. She couldn't believe that we are the ones that can help her now so you, your people and these men called the dog of the military so we decide to do something good for change.

(Flashback begin) Vegeta: (Whisper first) Let all of your pain go. (Had his hands around her Mai and started sucking all of her pain) Goku: (Mai was shaking while telling) Let all of your pain go. Let all of your pain go. Let all of your pain go. Let all of your pain go. Mai: (Her was down first and then she move her head back) .......... (Vegeta was sucking the pain that she has and she can feel her pain is vanishing) Ah......Ah...... Ah...... Ah....... Ah......

Goku: That's it Mai, let all of your pain go. Let every single pain go. It's the only way for you to be free from this painful path. (Tears in Mai's eyes were coming out so bad that Mai doesn't know what to do) Let the tears go Mai, you can't stop the tears because remember...... Tears are healing you no matter where you go.

Mai: (Her eyes were white at first) Ah....... Ah...... Ah...... (Vegeta stop and Mai's head was up and also shock) Goku: (Mai was gonna go on the floor but he caught her) What's wrong Mai? Starting to have that throw up feeling? (Mai was in shock and try not to throw up on Vegeta) Mai, I know that you don't want to throw up on Vegeta but don't worry...... Vegeta: (Went up but not like standing up but just you know what I mean) Child, you look very upset that you don't know what's going on. (Mai throw up blood on him) I'm not mad at you child. I would never get mad at you.

Goku: (Explain everything to Edward while the flashback keeps going) We were the only ones that Mai could ever trust in her life. In fact, not once that she was mad or anything at all. We were doing the right thing.

Goku: (Lick the blood off of Mai's chin & whisper in her ears) Mai, your blood is so perfect on our face in fact I always want someone's blood on Vegeta's face but it didn't work so, we just wait for your blood to come and it did. Vegeta: (Not wearing his glove, whip alittle bit of Mai's blood and teaste it) Teaste like the day that you just suck my blood so which means one thing...... (Lick the blood off of Mai's lip) You have finally become one of us but, not yet.... The new soul will be reborn.... (His eyes were light blue) in just years in fact, you are the only one that can that will not give up hope or anything faith that you first have.

Goku: Mai, do you love me and Vegeta? (Mai was confuse) Do you? Mai: (Sigh) Yeah I do. Goku: Good then we're glad. Mai: Oh! I almost forgot. Listen, do you remember that you and Vegeta safe me from Zach? (Goku nod) Well, I want to say thank you and Vegeta for saving my life.

Goku: No problem Mai in fact, without us you wouldn't die. Mai: And I also want to thank you both for helping me. Goku: You're welcome Mai. (Gasps) What's that over there? Mai: (Look) Why that's a picture us. Why did you- (Goku knock her out) Ah! Goku: (Caught Mai's fall) Alright, now its the time for you Mai to be one of us. (Took her to the lab. Mai woke up from beening knock out) Are you feeling alright Mai?

Mai: Goku? What happen? (Knows that something is on her back) What the-? Goku: It's alright Mai, you don't have to be afraid of that anymore. (Mai was confuse) That is the secret weapon Mai, it allows us to erase all of the memories which means the painful memories, knowing some people from central and more importantly..... Vegeta: (Walking to the statue) The day that you were "A" word, "R" word and "T" word.

Goku: We thought that we could tell you about that but we were afraid that you would run away from us like before. Mai: Like before? (Goku nod) Vegeta: Every night that we been having a nightmare of you beening taking away from us but since you are now fifteen years old and we know that you are afraid girl but you are not afraid anymore. Goku: You would never be afraid when you are around us. After few years past that we build this so that way we can try to erase any memory to anyone that every see us but since you saw us like about few times but, we are not gonna erase your memory that you saw us.

Mai: So, what are gonna do to me now? Goku: We are gonna erase some of the memories of your past that the day that you met that Fullmetal Brat. Mai: Fullmetal Brat? (Gasps) Wait! You mean- (The secret weapon activite and shocking her head) Aaaah! Ah! Ah! Aaaah! Vegeta: The secret weapon is getting rid of the memories that you had before and now they are gonna be gone forever so which means that you can only remember that the day that you were born. (The Secret Weapon stop, needles let go of Mai and she was in shock) Child, we want you to look up.

Goku: (The flashback still continues on while he explains everything) After that, we did the most interesting thing and we never knew that Mai would be reborn and we will never forget the day that Mai just love us.

Mai: (Her eyes were light blue and called Vegeta and Goku brothers) B-Brothers. Vegeta: Child, stand up. (Mai stand up) Say it again. Mai: Brothers. Goku: Is that sweet Vegeta? Mai called us "Brothers" So which means that we have a sister. (Vegeta smile) Mai Valentine our cute adorable sister. (Flashback end)

Goku: And that is why Mai just called us Brothers. Edward: This can't be..... Alphonse: But why? Mai: ( Had her hand out and was about to aim at Alphonse but Edward got in the way) (Throw an attack) Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Edward fall over) Alphonse: Brother. Edward: (Was on his back) Oww, that hurt. (Tried to get up) You're gonna wish that you haven't done that. Goku: Try what you want but its not gonna help you. Vegeta: Just to let you know that its not like you want to do something silly.

Alphonse: Brother..... Edward: (His head was bleeding) Alright Mai, I'm gonna try my best not to do anything stupid but, here goes. (Mai block his punch) What the-? (Mai block his kick) Hey! (He punch Mai in the face, her lip was bleeding) Oh my god! I didn't mean that! Goku: Such a naughty boy, are you Fullmetal Brat? (Mai was giving Edward a evil look) Let me take a look at you Mai. (Mai look at him) Just a bloody lip no problem. (Lick it off)

Alphonse: Yikes. Edward: That was embrassing..... Nasty. (Mai kick him in the face and went up) Whoooooaaaa! (Mai flew up and grab him by the ponytail) Ow! Mai: (Give Edward the scary look) What's the matter? Never see me flying before? (Edward growled at her) You can growl at me all you want but that is not gonna help you at all. (Throw Edward down and she landed) What's the matter? (Ed didn't say anything) Goku: Bu-bye. (He grab Edward by the neck and just throw him and Alphonse back where they came from) That'll teach them a lesson.

18: In case you guys haven't you knows that Krillin and I are getting marry. Chi-chi: Wow! Bulma: Congrans Krillin. Krillin: Aww geez, you guys. Videl: Hey, lets having a wedding here right now. Gohan: Good idea Videl. Come on, lets get everyone. Chi-chi: Bulma and I are gonna make the cake. Krillin: (Knows that Mai has tears in her eyes) Hey Mai, what's wrong? (Mai dry her eyes) Aww come on Mai, tell us.

Mai: Alright, I always cry at weddings in fact I am crying right now but the wedding hasn't even started. 18: Aww come on Mai, don't hold back the tears in fact, you are gonna be the best girl ever. Krillin: Yeah, Goku and Vegeta can be my best men. Goku: When did you decide that? Vegeta: Come here you. (Give Krillin and noogy) This is your wedding gift. Krillin: Come on Vegeta, let go.

They got start making the wedding look beautiful in fact, they are trying their best not to mess up. Mai is the best girl, Goku and Vegeta are the best men, Goten is the cute flower boy and finally Future Trunks is the ring boy. Bulma and Chi-chi made the cute wedding cake ever so that way Krillin and 18 would have a bite. (Did I forget to tell you that Mai is wearing a cute blue dress?)

Yamcha: That's our Krillin! Piccolo: (Was on the roof) Funny. Videl: (Had a microphone) Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a song for Krillin and 18 so here it is. Goku: I wonder what song is gonna be this time. (Vegeta shrug)

Three of them: (Chi-chi, Bulma and Mai are sining " Wishing and Hoping" ) " Wishin', and hopin', and thinkin', and prayin', Planning and dreamin' each night of his charms." Mai: " That won't get you into his arms." (Hugged herself) "So if you're looking for love you can share;" (Stand up)"All you gotta do is hold him, and kiss him, and love him, And show him that you care. (Mai was next to Goku) " Show him that you care, just for him. Do the things that he likes to do." (Messing Goku's hair) " Wear your hair just for him," (Next to Vegeta) "'cause, You won't get him, thinkin' and a prayin', Wishin' and hopin'." Three of them: (Chi-chi, Bulma and Mai) " 'Just wishin', and hopin', and thinkin', and prayin', Planning and dreamin' his kisses will start."

Mai: " That won't get you into his heart! So if you're thinking how great true love is." (Throw a flowers at Goku and Vegeta) "All you gotta to is hold him, and kiss him, and squeeze him, and love him. Just do it! And after you do, you will be his. Show him that you care just for him. Do the things that he likes to do. Wear your hair just for him," (Next to Goku and Vegeta also hugged them) " 'cause, You won't get him, thinkin' and a prayin', Wishin' and a hopin'." Three of them: (Chi-chi, Bulma & Mai) " 'Just wishin', and hopin', and thinkin', and prayin', Planning and dreamin' his kisses will start." (Goku and Vegeta kiss their wifes and even Mai)

Mai: " So if you're thinking how great true love is!" (Was sitting on the stage) All you gotta to is hold him, and kiss him, and squeeze him, and love him. just do it! And after you do, you will be his. You will be his. You will be his!" (Had a rose in her hand and give it to Krillin) Goku: (Thought an idea & Whispered to Vegeta and he agree) Hey everybody, I think that Vegeta and I have a song for my best friend Krillin. Hit it Vegeta!

Vegeta: (I say little prayer for you) " From the moment I wake up; Before I put on my makeup." Goku: " I say a little prayer for you.." Krillin: Ahahaha. Come on Goku! Vegeta: " While combing my hair now." (Touch his hair) " And wond'ring what dress to wear now." (Had a question mark on his head) Videl & Mai: " I say a little prayer for you..."

Everybody: " Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart, and I'll love you; Forever, and ever, we never will part, oh I love you. Together, forever, that's how it should be. Living without you; Would only mean heartbreak for me..." Goku: " I run for the bus dear, while riding I think of us dear," Vegeta: " I say a little prayer for you" Mai: " At work I just take time, and all through my coffee break time." (Show the watch) Chi-chi & Bulma: " I say a little prayer for you..."

Everybody: " Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart, and I'll love you; Forever, and ever, we never will part, oh I love you; Together, forever, that's how it should be. Living without you. Would only mean heartbreak for me..." Videl, Chi-chi & Bulma: " I say little prayer for you..... I say little prayer for you" Gohan: " My darling believe me." Videl: " Believe me. " Goku: " For me there is no one but you. Please love me too..." Bulma: " answer his prayer" Chi-chi: " And I'm love with you." Vegeta: " Answer his prayer now babe" Mai: "Answer my prayer now babe." Gohan: " Answer his prayer." Yamcha: " So you love me too." Everybody: " Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart, and I'll love you; Forever, and ever, we never will part, oh I love you. Together, forever, that's how it should be; Living without you; Would only mean heartbreak for me..."

18: Oh Goku, you really didn't have to do that. Goku: Aww come on 18, we just want you to be happy just Krillin is. (Vegeta was pulling Krillin's cheeks alittle) See? Krillins happy as a cute little puppy. Krillin: Hey, let me go. Come on Vegeta, let go. You're gonna make my cheeks sore. Vegeta: No I'm not. 18: Mai maybe, you had another song for me and Krillin. Mai: No but I did got you and Krillin this. (Give 18 a cute glove that are black) I thought maybe it might like black so yeah.

Chi-chi: Aww Mai that is even more cuter for 18. Videl: Yeah and just think about you do some good things with everybody here in this town. Hercule: Aww, what a cute couple. (Look at Mai) Say, how about a big match? (Mai was confuse) At the tourament huh? What do you say? Gohan: She has never been at the tourament before but I guess Mai could try. Chi-chi: Oh no.

Goku: Yes! We'll do it. IF we can do it so can she, right Mai? Mai: Well, alright then. Hercule: Alright then, We'll start this tourament tomorrow! I'll see you then. Videl: (Mai was confused) Don't worry Mai, you will do fine. Mai: I hope so. Goku: Hey Mai, why don't you come with me? We'll be back. (Use instent transmission from Bulma's house to King Kai's place) We're here! (Mai Saw Bubbles the monkey and was coming closer to her) Don't worry, Bubbles doesn't bite, don't you Bubbles?

King Kai: Oh Goku and I see that you got her here. Hello Mai, I'm King Kai. Mai: Um Hi. King Kai: Not to worry Mai, you will win the tourament as long as you believe in yourself like we believe in you. Goku: You can do it Mai, we have faith in you. Well, we better go now and I hope that you can wish us luck. (King Kai nod and they went back)

(At the tourament) Mai: Wow! That is big and very huge. Gohan: I know. Videl: This is gonna be great. Piccolo: Come on, we better sign in. Krillin: (Saw everyone here) Wow. Look at that. Goku: Yep. Sounds like everybody is here. Anouner: Alright the first up with the machine is the world champion Hercule! (Hercule came)

Mai: (Whispered to Videl) Your father is a champion? (Videl nod) Wow. I wish I can be him. Gohan: (Whisper to Mai) You will as long as you believe in your heart. Goku: And don't trust anything that your enemies say. Vegeta: (Looking at the guy with a red coat & thought to himself) That guy seem fimilar. Anounser 2: Alright Hercule has 137 points. Now next up is the new fighter joining us is Mai Valentine. Guy: Hey check that out. That chick has nothing to beat Hercules points.

Krillin: Alright Mai, try not to let no one get to you. (Mai nod went up) Go easy. Mai: Okay. (Raise her right fist and punch it real easy) Anounser 2: (Mai's points was higher than Hercule and it was 2,987 points) (His eyes was big) 2,987... Guy: What? Guy 2: How could this happen? Mai: (Look at Krillin) I didn't hit hard, did I? Krillin: No just keep saying that this is your first time, alright? 18: And don't let anyone be jealous. (Mai nod)

Anounser 2: Alright ma'am, ready to try again? (Mai nod and punch really easy and that makes it 1,232 points which means still higher than Hercule) 1,232... (18 was up) 235.... (Krillin's turn) 211..... (Goku's turn) 296 points... (Piccolo's turn) 210 points... (Future Trunks went up) 234 points... I think the machine is broken. Anounser's helper: What about that short kid? (Edward twitch) Anounser 2: I think we could try him. Edward: (Thought to himself) Alright then lets see if I can beat Mai's points. (Punch and he only got 1 point) Huh?

Goku: (Try not to laugh) Gohan: Dad, are you alright? Guy: Ahahahahaha. Ahahahahahaha. Edward: (Thought to himself) Why do I have 1 point? Anounser 2: Alright see if you can fetch another. Vegeta: (Went up) Stand aside. (Punch it too hard) Edward: (Was shock) Wow. Mai: (can read with her eyes closed) Vegeta has 296 points just like you Goku. Goku: Wow Vegeta, you have the same points as me. (Vegeta shrug) Come on guys, we better go somewhere else. Gohan: Well, so much for that machine.

Mai: (Was on top with Goku and the others) I wonder who face the first round. (Look and knows that Little Trunks is there) Wow. Looks like Trunks is up. Goku: Hey, there's Goten. (Goten win and now he is facing Little Trunks now) Wow. My son vs your son Vegeta. (Vegeta smile) Heeehee. Mai: (Was watching their movement & Goten lost) Aww man, Goten lost. Vegeta: Well, at least your son tried. (Goku smile) Krillin: No kidding. Is anyone hungry?

Goku: I am hungry. Mai: Me too. (They walk to the food place) I don't understand guys about that guy that is doing the punch machine. 18: He just don't get about your points but hey, you have a higher points than that champion. Krillin: Yeah and we were impress. Goku: Yeah in fact, Vegeta and I have to same points, right Vegeta? (Vegeta nod) See? No problem. (They were eating) Krillin: (Knows that she is getting even better) Wow Mai, I have to say that you are getting stronger like Goku and Vegeta.

Gohan: Hey, chow time. Goku: Hey Gohan, waz-up? Gohan: Nothing much other than Trunks has finally beat Hercule. Videl: With one punch which that is good. Goku: (They were walking) Goku: (after he eats a lot) Wowee, I'm so full. If I have to fight one of you guys, please don't punch me in the gut! Gohan: (to Krillin) You didn't eat anything. You must be on a diet. Krillin: Believe it or not Gohan, most athletes don't like to stuff themselves before a big match. Mai: I guess that is true. Android 18: Hey. We should go check the draw. See who's fighting who. Vegeta: Well, if I have to fight Kakarot in the first round, the first thing I'm going to do is punch him in the gut. Goku: Aw man. No mercy. Piccolo: Huh?

Mai: (They stopped) Huh? Supreme Kai: ( Went closer to Mai) Hello there, you must be Mai right? (Mai nod while be shy) Don't be shy young one, I didn't came here to frighten you. I came here to tell you that young guy with that red coat is aftering you just be careful and I just want to shake your hand and also wish you good luck. (Had his hand out and Mai shake it) Wow. Thank you. You have a good soul. (Went on his feet) Good day.

Goku: (Mai was confuse) Don't worry Mai, it's just your first time remember that. (Mai nod) Future Trunks: Something tells me that they're not from earth. Anounser: Alright all fighters listen up! We are gonna draw. Edward: (Thought to himself) Its like Bingo or something. Krillin: (praying) Okay. I don't ask for much. Just please, please don't make me fight any of my friends. Piccolo: Krillin, destiny is not something that you can control. Krillin: Hey, it never hurts to try. (still praying) Especially not Goku. (Mai laugh) Very funny Mai.

Anounser: Alright first things first is Mai the new fighter. (Mai went up) You have a cute name Mai. Mai: Why thank you. (She drew it and its both) Uh? I don't get this. Anounser: Why you get to face two of your oppointents. Krillin: Alright! Gohan: That's our girl. Goku: Congrans Mai. Videl: Right on. Two people at once. Anounser: Alright next up is... Shorty. (Edward twitch and went up. Pick a number and had # 5) You are number five. Next up is... Krillin.

Krillin: (Mai wasn't gonna laugh) Alright here we go. (Got the number 1) What? (Mai didn't laugh she was smile) What're you smiling about? Mai: You get to fight in the first round that's good. (Videl got number 4 & give her thumbs up) Videl: You should be lucky that I don't have to face you. (Smiled) But I will take down that little guy over there. (Edward twitch again) Anounser: Alright next up is Kibito. (Kibito drew a number and got to face Mai) Alright you are both also.

Mai: Oh boy, something tells me that I'm not gonna like this. Goku: Not to worry, at least that you have nothing to be afraid of. Vegeta: I'm having a bad feeling about this. Anounser: (Everybody drew a number) Alright here are your results. First round is Krillin vs Pintar. Second round is shin vs. Junior. (A.k.a Piccolo) Thrid round is Videl vs. Shorty. Fourth is Gohan vs. Spopovich. Fifth round is Mai vs two of her oppointent. Sixth round is 18 vs Hercule. Seventh round is Goku vs. Liz. (A.k.a Riza Hawkeye) Eighth round is Vegeta vs. Ray. (A.k.a Roy Mustang) Ninth round is Yamu vs. Jewel. Finally the tenth round is Future Trunks vs. Killer.

Mai: What kind of name is that? (Gohan Shrug) Videl: I just hope that everything is going okay. Krillin: Hope so too. Anounser: Let the First round start. Mai: Brake a bone Krillin! Goku: Knock him down. Gohan: Go for it! Anounser: (Krillin knock Pintar out of the ring) Oooh Pintar is out of the ring! The winner is Krillin! On with the next round. (Piccolo and Shin came to the ring) Let the second round begin!

Piccolo: (Sigh) I'm sorry but.... I can't do this. Mai: He's quiting? Gohan: Well, at least that he tried. (Mai nod) Anounser: Next round is Videl and Shorty! (Edward Twitch again) Let the third round begin. Videl: (Kick Edward in the face) Take that shorty. Edward: Who are you calling shorty when you don't see with the magnetfine glass! (Was trying to getting Videl but she was too fast for him) Grrr.... You are making me angry.

Videl: Oooh I'm so scared of the little man! Alright then, if you're strong then come and get me! Edward: Alright that's it..... No body and I mean no body! (Run to Videl he kick him in the face and by the time that he got up his hood was off) You are dead! (He was in trouble) Uh-oh..... Vegeta: (Gasps) I knew it! I knew there was something not right about this kid! Goku: I agree with you Vegeta! That kid is so fimilar in fact, we seen him before.

Videl: So, you are the one that someone people call you. The Fullmetal Brat Edward Elric. Gets tick off whenever someone call you names and which means I'm pushing your buttons. Edward: You are so dead! (Went to Videl and she kick him so hard that he went out of the ring) Wow. Edward: (Was out of the ring) Ow that hurt. Anounser: Oooh it looks like he is out of the ring! The winner is Videl! On with the next round Gohan vs. Spopovich! Lets begin.

Gohan: Alright here we go! (kept attack him & Thought to himself) Darnit! How does he do that? (Spopovich punch him in face) Mai: Gohan! (Gohan got up even though that he was injuried) Gohan stop! You are gonna get killed if you keep getting up like that! (Spopovich kept hurt Gohan by that time she was getting mad so she turn into Super Saiyan) I had enough! He is going down! (Was about to save Gohan but Goku grab her wrist and Krillin was holding her back) Let me go! Gohan is in danger!

Krillin: Mai calm down! You are gonna get yourself killed. Yamu: That's enough! He is not the one that we are aftering. Finish it right now. Anounser: Oh no its over folk.... Gohan is out of the ring. (Mai turn back to normal and went to Gohan) Should I call the stretcher? (Mai shook her head and help Gohan) Are you sure you can handle this by yourself? (Mai nod)

Mai: (Was waiting for results) Gohan please, be okay. (Goku came) I shouldn't gone up to the ring and stop the fight but I couldn't. I just don't want anyone to get killed not even Gohan. Goku: I know Mai. Why don't you go? You're up. (Mai nod & Went off) Mai? (Mai look at him) Don't worry, just believe in yourself.

Anounser: Alright let the Fifth or Bonus round begin! Mai will face her first oppointent and it is Broly. (Mai Gasps) Lets begin! Krillin: Not good. I better tell Goku that. (Went to tell Goku) Goku! Goku! (Goku look at him) We got a bigger problem. Mai is facing Broly. Goku: What?! Krillin: IT's true and I got something for Gohan. (Goku went to check it out) Wait Go-( Took off) ku? (Went to see Gohan) Hey Gohan I thought that I might give you something. (Gohan look at him and give him a senzu bean) I better go watch so, get better. (And he did)

Mai: (Knows that Broly was alive) Broly?! But how? Broly: Valentine.... Anounser: Let the first match begin! Goku: Wait! Mai: (Too late it started & she tried to block Broly's attacks) Why aren't you dead, Broly?! (Broly put Barrier so that way no one could fall out of the ring) No way! What did- (Broly punch her in the face and went to the barrier) Oww. You're gonna wish that you have done that. Okay that's it. (Turn into super saiyan)

Broly: ( Turn into legendry Super Saiyan) Hehehehe. (Mai went to attack and he attack with everything that he can) What's wrong? (Mai got up) You still got the guts? (Mai nod) So bet it. Mai: (Whip the blood of her lip) I won't let no one down not even Goku. (Broly give her the evil look) I'm not scared of you! Krillin: Wait Mai! Are you out of your mind? (Was about to go in but Piccolo grab him) Let me go! Let me go!

Supreme Kai: You must stay back! She will handle Broly! I'm sure of it. Goku: Hang in there Mai! Chi-chi: Don't give up! Think about having a new family! Mai: (Thought to herself) Chi-chi's right, if I win this first match then, I can beat the other person and that is Kibito or someone else in fact, I just hope that I won't died that easy. (Broly punch her in the face) Ah!

Anounser: (Broly was gonna crush Mai) And Broly is trying to crush Mai but somehow Mai won't let him do that! Videl: This is bad.... Mai, don't let him get to you! (Gohan made it) Huh? Gohan? Gohan: Mai no! (Mai was a super saiyan and she is trying not to pass out on him) Hold on Mai, I'm coming! Supreme Kai: You can't go near it Gohan! Gohan: What? Goku: We can't go near that barrier if we do, we will get zap and Mai has to win before he hurts her bad.

Piccolo: (Thought to himself) Hang in there Mai. (Mai use her one of her new tricks) No way. Anounser: (Mai use her super kicks to kick Broly in the gut so hard that Broly couldn't understand) Amazing, Mai just use her kicks to attack Broly so that way she could escape. Mai: (Thought to herself) I need to find another way to take Broly down and fast before I die. (Broly is using his new attack which she has not seen before) What the-? Broly: Heheheheh. (Use his blast waves attack) Ha! (Mai diffend herself and she use her attacks to knock him down)

Anounser: Weird! Both Broly and Mai are down but which one of them- (Mai was getting) Wait! What's this? Mai is getting up even though that she was completely injurie but she is a brave girl! (Mai finally stand up, & Flew up first) What is Mai doing going up there? Gohan: Mai wait! Krillin: What is she doing? She's gonna get killed! Supreme Kai: It's alright, she is not gonna die.

Videl: I'm gonna have to stop her! (Was about to flew up but Goku and Vegeta hold her back) What are you doing? She is gonna get killed! Goku: Don't worry Videl, she is not gonna die. Videl: But she is gonna get- Vegeta: She is not gonna get smash or anything like that. Supreme Kai: Mai is not in danger. Videl: Are you sure? (Supreme Kai nod)

Mai: (Was gonna use her Ultimate attack and it is fist blast attack.... Went down super fast) Gohan: Mai is going way too fast. Krillin: This is not good! Mai: FIST BLAST ATTACK! (Her fist went throw Broly's chest) (Exhaled) Broly: (His eyes were normal first) Val....en....tine... (Grab Mai by the face) Valentine! (His eyes were white and throw her to the barrier) Valentine! (Mai was stuck to the barrier and he held her tight) Heheheheheheheheh. Videl: Somebody stop him! Gohan: I'm gonna- (Supreme Kai use his power to move Mai to the other side of the ring) What did you do?!

Mai: (Was bleeding to death) Ah! (Hang on to her right arm) ....... Broly: Grrr..... Valentine... (Mai tried to block his attacks but he just keeps attack her) Valentine! Krillin: This is bad! (Mai was on the ground) Stay down! Supreme Kai: That is not gonna help her win the match. If Mai wants to complete this she has to try her best to finish him off. Broly: (Had his foot on her back) Say you give up. (Mai shook her head no) Say it! (Grab her by the head) Say it or I'll- (Mai use her attacks to kick him in the face)

Mai: (Got up and turn into Super Saiyan 3 first) Broly, you are finish! I'm gonna crush you down and throw you into the wind! (Broly was confuse, the clouds are coming in while singing " Forsaken") " Now the day has come; We are forsaken this time." (Went too fast for Broly to catch up with her) " We lived our lives in our paradise, As gods we shaped the world around." (Punch Broly in the face) " No borderlines we'd stay behind, Though balance is something fragile. While we thought we were gaining, We'd turn back the time, it still slips away." (she kick him too many times) " Our time has run out, our future has died, There's no more escape!" (Lighting was everywhere) " Now the day has come, We are forsaken, There's no time anymore Life will pass us by, We are forsaken, We're the last of our kind!"

(Mai's part still & while doing that her mystery powers activite which means one little thing) " The sacrifice was much too high, Our greed just made us all go blind. We tried to hide what we feared inside; Today is the end of tomorrow. As the sea started rising, The land that we conquered just washed away. Although we all have tried to turn back the tide, It was all in vain!" (There's like few Mais so which means that she can attack more than once) " Now the day has come, We are forsaken, There's no time anymore! Life will pass us by, we are forsaken, Only ruins stay behind!" (Broly kept attack her spirits but it has not got him no where)

(At last Mai's final part) " Now the day has come, We are forsaken this time! (Her Mystery powers activite and went to attack hundreds of times) "Now the day has come, We are forsaken, There's no time anymore!" (Broly was still standing and he was on his knees, she went over to Broly. The barrier was down) " Now the day has come, The day has come, The day has come." (Kick him out of the ring) (Exhale few times) You're done.

Anounser: Oooh Broly is down for the count out cold too! The winner is Mai for the first oppoitent defeated! (Mai went on her knees) Aaaah! Videl: (Went to Mai) Mai, are you alright? Mai? (Mai was bleeding) Easy Mai, try to hang in- (Mai pass out) Mai! Mai: V....Videl, did.... Did I win? (Videl nod) Thank..... God.... Videl: Hang in there. (Goku and the others went up) You're going to be okay. Mai: What about the second oppoinent? Should I defeat him first? Krillin: I think that Mai is to rest first and then she can get enough strenght back.

Goku: Good idea but first, put her on my back so that way we should get her in the hospital. Videl: Okay. (Put Mai on Gokus back) There we go. Goku: (Talking to Anounser) Is it okay that can you go to the next round? (Anounser nod & took her to the hospital) I just hold that Mai is alright or otherwise she is get killed. Gohan: I just hope that she is alright. (Heard that 18 has lost the match) Wow. I guess that 18 has lost the match but hey she tried. Goku: (Heard the anounser called his name) Alright, wish me luck guys.

Mai: Goku, try to take down that Liz person. (Goku nod) Krillin: Man, this tournament is getting even more scary than I thought. (Knowst that Vegeta was gone) Hey, where's Vegeta? Gohan: He's maybe out with my dad to watch him. Videl: I was thinking of the same thing. Piccolo: He maybe went somewhere else.

Vegeta: (And Piccolo was right, he did went somewhere to beat up Edward) How dare you show your face here Fullmetal Breat? You are nothing to us. Why have you come here? Edward: What do you- (Vegeta kick him in the gut) Ah! (Was on his knees and Vegeta walked off) Darnit. That's gonna hurt in the morning.

Anounser: And Goku's kicks has hit Liz real hard that it knock off her hat. Goku: Well, well, we meet again. Lieutenant Hawkeye: That's right, I'm gonna take you down even if it means to let one person down. (She went to attack and she went out of the ring) What? Anounser: Goku is the winner! Goku: (Went to her oppoinent) I hate to tell you this one but, you and your colonel came too late. Anounser: Next is Vegeta vs. Ray! (Vegeta was ready) Let this match begin! (Roy Mustang try to give Vegeta a good attack but Vegeta just block that attack) Vegeta is amazing, blocking Rays attacks in fact he is not even moving!

Vegeta: (Kick Roy Mustang out of the ring) Ooops. My bad. Anounser: Vegeta is the winner! Goku: (Went to check on Mai) They are trying to get Mai back but did they not knows that- (Vegeta put his hand out) Lets just check on Mai. (Came in) Hey Mai, how are you feeling? Mai: Good I guess. Ow. My head hurts. Krillin: So, what's up? Gohan: I wonder who is gonna be on the final.

Everybody faught well and even spopovich and namu lost so every fighters faught well. So, it all comes down to the final round which means Mai and Hercule. I just hope that everything is going easy on Mai.

Anounser: And now ladies and gentlemen, what you all been waiting for! The final round has finally come! Here are the fighters the one the only girl Mai Valentine! (Mai came and was ready and of course feeling better) Tell the whole people what do you want to do once you win. Mai: If I win this match then everybody that is here now is gonna hear us sing. Anounser: If you also win, will you except the champion belt? (Mai nod and went up) Alright here comes the champion Hercule! (Hercule came out) Alright, let the final round begin!

Mai: (Was ready to do it) Alright here I go! (Went to attack) Hercule: (Grab Mai's fist and throw her which means Mai has land on her feet) Not bad Mai, I'm impress of your skills. (Try his punch like he did to 18 but that didn't work) Huh? (Mai gave him the evil look) Uh-oh. (Mai use her kicking skills to make him fall out of the ring but he was still in) Ha! What are gonna do about that? Here I come ready or not! ( Mai jump and he was about to fall. Mai was behind him) Huh? (Mai poke him and he fell out of the ring) Ah! Anounser: Sorry about that mr. Hercule. Congrandua-

Hercule: Hold it! I'll do it. Give me that. (Got the Microphone and pat Mai on her shoulder) Congranduations..... (Mai was confuse and he smiled) You are the new Champion now! Ahahahahahaha. (Had Mai's hand out) Give around applause to your new champion. (Everybody clap and cheer) Congranduations kido, you are the best fighter that I have ever faught. (Give Mai the hand shake) Anounser: Well Mai, since you are the champion here is your prize. (Mai saw the money) And of course like you said you want everybody here in this tournament to here you sing. So, What are you planning now?

Mai: (Grab the microphone) I just want to say thank you everyone for cheering me on but i just want all of you to know that I love everyone, the audinance, the fighters and more importantly my new family. (Gohan Gasps) I'm not the only one that has shown courage to everyone that is here. I just have to follow my heart which that is what Goku told me. (Goku pointed at himself) Vegeta is the brave guy that I have ever met, Krillin is my lucky friend. (Krillin was about to cry) So, what you all been waiting for is very wild. I just want Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks come next to me so that way we can rock this world. (Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks went up)

Krillin: What a brave girl. Gohan: Yeah. Videl: Go on Mai, sing for us! Supreme Kai: Wow, she is brave and strong. Kibito: Yes she is. Supreme Kai: I guess it doesn't hurt for us to hang lose for awhile. (Kibito nod) 18: (Telling the audinance) Get ready to rock n' roll! Krillin: Lets rock! Supreme Kai: Rock n' roll huh?

Mai: ( Sing the Earth, Wind, Fire and Air) " Earth, wind, fire, and air." Three of them: (Goku, Future Trunks and Vegeta) " We may look bad but we don't care." (Supreme Kai play his flute and Kibito play his drums) Mai: " We ride the wind; We feel the fire, To love the earth is our one desire." Three of them: " (to love the earth is our one desire)" Mai: " Love the earth; It's only fair. It's one big earth. That we must share." (Smiled at Goku and Vegeta) Three of them: (Goku, Future Trunks and Vegeta)" We love the earth; With all our fire." Mai: " It's in our souls. Our one desire." (Kibito do the drum) " Earth, wind, fire, and air."

Three of them: (Goku, Future Trunks and Vegeta) " We may look bad; But we don't care." Mai: " We ride the wind. We feel the fire. To love the earth is our one desire." Three of them: "(to love the earth is our one desire)." Mai: (Supreme Kai was playing the flute and was dancing) " Nature is a precious gift. It will make your spirits lift." Three of them: (Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks) "Love the earth with all your fire." Mai: " It's in your soul; Your one desire." Four of them: (Goku, Future Trunks, Mai & Vegeta) " Earth, wind, fire, and air. We may look bad; but we don't care. We ride the wind. We feel the fire; To love the earth is our one desire! To love the earth is our one desire!"

Krillin: Wow. Look at everybody in fact, they're cheering like crazy. Anounser: Give it up for Goku, Future Trunks, Vegeta and Mai! Goku: (Mai was littl nerves sing the new song) Mai, you can do it and we'll do it with you. Future Trunks: We have faith in you. Vegeta: Hit it!

Mai: (Nod & Started singing "I'm the Hex Girl" ) " I'm gonna cast a spell on you; your gonna do what I want you to; Mix it up here in my little bowl; Say a few words and you'll lose control!" (Had her hands on her head) " I'm a hex girl! And I'm gonna put a spell on you. Three of Them: (Goku, Future Trunks & Vegeta) " I'm gonna put a spell on you!" Mai: " I'm a hex girl! And I'm gonna put a spell on you! " Goku & Vegeta: " (put a spell on you)"

Mai: (hug herself) " You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind. You'll get dizzy when I make this sign;" (Next to Goku and his played his guitar) "You'll wake up in the dead of night. missing me when im out of sight. I'm a hex girl! And I'm gonna put a spell on you! Three of them: (Goku, Future Trunks & Vegeta) "I'm gonna put a spell on you!" Mai: " I'm a hex girl! And I'm gonna put a spell on you! Goku & Vegeta: "Oh yeah!" Mai: (Was show everyone the web) " With this little cobweb potion you'll fall into dark devotion." ( show everyone the sad face) "If you ever lose affection; I can change your whole direction;" (Was back to back to Vegeta) " I'm a hex girl! And i'm gonna put spell on you" Goku & Vegeta: " I'm gonna put a spell on you!" Mai: I'm a hex girl! And i'm gonna put a spell on you." Four of them: " We're gonna put a spell on you!"

Videl: Right on! That's one good singer. Gohan: Yep. Mai: (Had a microphone) Everybody, I just want to say that I have a song that Hercule won't forget in fact, I thought maybe he might like it. I was thinking if that's right if everyone joins us. (Videl nod and even 18 nod) Alright 18 and Videl, you start off.

Videl & 18: (They're gonna sing Once upon a time with me) " Come away, come away. And your heart will understand; Yesterday flies away;  
But tomorrow's in your hand. Come away, come away. There's a place that it can be; That you can be like once upon a time. With me." Mai: (Was next to Goku and Vegeta) " Once upon a time, we were flying. Once upon a time, we were free. Life once let us go as far as we could go. Always remember once upon a time with me. Gohan, Krillin, Videl & 18: " Come away, come away. And your heart will understand; Yesterday flies away; But tomorrow's in your hand; Come away, come away. There's a place that it can be; That you can be like once upon a time... With me."

Goku: (Hold Mai's right hand) "Once against the odds, we were winners; We were all we dreamed we could be." Vegeta: (Had his hand on his chest) " You touch night and day and made them go our way. Once upon a time with me." Mai: (Tears were in her eyes) " When we lived our lives like a story. And the story ends, what will be? Where this life will go, I don't pretend to know." (Tears came out of her eyes) " Please don't forget that once upon a time with me."

Videl: " Come away, come away. And your heart will understand; Yesterday flies away; But tomorrow's in your hand. Come away, come away. There's a place that it can be; That you can be like once upon a time.... With me. Future Trunks: " When one story ends; There's another; It's all up to us." (18: "Come away, come away. And your heart will understand. Yesterday flies away; But tomorrow's in your hand. Come away, come away. Come away, with me") (Had his hand on Mai's shoulder) " Don't you see? You say, "Let's begin." And I say once again." Goku & Vegeta: (Hugged Mai)" And you'll find it's not once upon a time; But here and now, and you and me."

Videl & 18: " Come away, come away. And your heart will understand; Yesterday flies away. But tomorrow's in your hand; Come away, come away. There's a place that it can be; That you can be like once upon a time.... With me." Mai: " Ooh, with me."

Krillin: Wow. That is a pretty song. Goku: Everybody. I think that Vegeta and I have a song for Mai so that way she won't forget who is by her side and never forget that she is our family. We just want Mai to know that we love her so much that we just want to make her happy here right now. Hit it Vegeta.

Vegeta: (Singing "Flying Dreams") " Dream by night; Wish by day; Love begins this way." (Show Mai the little birds) "Loving starts; When open hearts; Touch, and stay. Sleep for now; Dreaming's how; Lover's lives are planned. Future songs; And flying dreams, Hand, in hand." (Had his hand on Mai's shoulder) " Love it seems; Made flying dreams; So hearts, could soar. Heaven sent; These wings were meant. To prove, once more. That love is the key...." (Dry the tears off Mai's cute face) " Love is the key. You and I; Touch the sky. The eagle and the dove. Nightingales, We keep our sails. Filled with love. And love it seems. Made flying dreams, To bring you home to me.... (Smiled at Mai & Instrumental section)

Goku: (He's turn) " Love it seems; Made flying dreams. So hearts, could soar." (Had his hand in the air) "Heaven sent. These wings were meant. To prove, once more. That love is the key...." (Had his hand to his chest) " Love is the key. You and I; Touch the sky; The eagle and the dove. Nightingales; We keep our sails. Filled with love. Ever strong. Our future song, To sing it must be free." Vegeta & Goku: "Ev'ry part; Is from the heart, And love is still the key. And love it seems; Made flying dreams. To bring you home... To me.." (Hugged Mai)

Supreme Kai: That song will touch my heart forever. Kibito: Of course Master. Mai: (Turn to Goku and Vegeta) I have a song for you and everybody here. It always touches my heart. And I want you, Vegeta and Future Trunks to play while I sing it to everybody and even you both. I couldn't done it without you both. (Goku and Vegeta nod) Videl: I wonder what song she is gonna sing this time. Gohan: We just need to find out. Supreme Kai: Kibito, she has a strong heart and not once that she has give up hope or anything like that. (Kibito nod)

Mai: (The drums started and then the eletric Guitars started next, she has a microphone with her) " Without You, There's No Change; My Nights And Days Are Grey. If I Reached Out And Touched The Rain. It Just Wouldn't Feel The Same." (Had her hands on her chest) " Without You, I'd Be Lost. I'd Slip Down From The Top; I'd Slide Down So Low. Girl You'd Never, Never Know..." (Change her outfit into a white dress) " Without You, Without You! A Sailor Lost At Sea. Without You, Woman. The World Comes Down On Me." (Hugged herself) " Without You In My Life. I'd Slowly Wilt And Die. (Had her eyes closed) " But With You By My Side. You're The Reason I'm Alive. (Opened her eyes and had her arms up) "But With You In My Life. You're The Reason I'm Alive. But Without You, Without You..."

(Mai's part and she was walking around the ring) " Without You, My Hope Is Small; Let Me Be Me All Along. You Let The Fires Rage Inside.  
Knowing Someday I'd Grow Strong. Withouy You, Without You! A Sailor Lost At Sea. Without You, Woman. The World Comes Down On Me." (Look at everybody) "Without You In My Life! I'd Slowly Wilt And Die. But With You By My Side; You're The Reason I'm Alive; But With You In My Life. You're The Reason I'm Alive. But Without You, Without You..." (Show them the avendtures that Mai and them had) " I Could Face A Mountain; But I Could Never Climb Alone. I Could Start Another Day; But How Many, Justdon't Know. You're The Reason The Sun Shines Down; And The Nights, They Don't Grow Cold." (Look at the sky) " Anly You That I'll Hold When I'm Young, Only You...As We Grow Old."

(Mai's part when she started to cry, look at Goku and Vegeta) " Without You In My Life; I'd Slowly Wilt And Die; But With You By My Side.  
You're The Reason I'm Alive." (Tears were coming out of her eyes) " But With You In My Life. You're The Reason I'm Alive." (Closed her eyes for the tears come out of her eyes and opened them) " But Without You, Without You..."

Supreme Kai: (Thought to himself) Interesting, she really has a good soul and a good heart within her. Mai does have some strong will to defeat anyone that is in her way. In fact, the way that she faught Broly but somehow Broly is not even stronger than Mai. I wonder if she is strong enough to defeat- (Since someone while thought to himself) That's not good..... (Heard Broly is coming from behind) Look out! (Goku, Future Trunks, Vegeta looked behind and Broly came to attack Mai)

Gohan: Mai! (Broly punch Mai very far to the forrest) Videl: (Gasps) Mai! Krillin: Not good! Goku: (Took off) Mai! Vegeta: Wait up Kakarrot! (Followed Goku) Future Trunks: Wait up! (Followed them) Supreme Kai: Lets go Kibito before Broly attacks her even more like last time. (Kibito nod and they went off)

(At the Forrest) Mai: (Tried to block Broly's attack) What's this all about? (Broly use his attacks on her and sent her flying to the rock) Ah! (Look at Broly) Broly: Heheheheheheh. (Mai flew off and went behind her, Grab her both wrist and tried to brake her in half) Heheheheheheh. Heheheheheh. Mai: Aaaaaaaahhhh! (She tried to get lose, kick him) That'll teach you not to mess with- (Broly is still there) Huh? (Turn into Super Saiyan and then was about to kick him) What? (Broly grab her by the face and just throw her toward the rock)

Broly: You are the only one that is still alive today and not once you haven't died just yet. (Knee her in the gut) You don't know when to quit, do you? Mai: (Was bleeding to death) I never learn how to quit. I never forgive myself for what I had done in fact, you are done and finish. I'll take you down no matter what. Broly: Well then in that case, I'll just take my time to drain your body down to one percent even if it means to take you down. (Take Mai up and went down) What's the matter, Valentine? (Took her down and he was up there) Heheheheheh. (Since that Mai is still alive) What? Where are you Valentine? Where are you hiding?

Mai: (Hiding behind the waterfall) He'll never find me in here at least I hope not. (Since Broly far away) Aww man, not good. Not good at all. (Broly grab her leg) Yikes! (Broly throw her to the ground) Future Trunks: (Caught Mai and she was injuried) Mai, it's okay. I'm taking you back to my father and Goku. Mai: Ah! Future Trunks: (Since Broly coming this way) Not good. I better hide you. Supreme Kai: This way. (Future Trunks followed him) She should be safe here. Kibito and I are gonn find some cure for her while you stay here and wait for Goku and Vegeta. (Future Trunks nod)

Future Trunks: (Try to clean the injuries and Mai can feel the pain) Ooh sorry about that. Mai: No problem. Future Trunks: (Heard Goku and Vegeta coming) In here! (Goku and Vegeta came in) Don't worry, they just went to gets something. Goku: I just hope that Broly didn't give Mai too much injuries. Mai: Broly is still out there, is he? Future Trunks: Yeah, he still out there but he is not gonna find us here. Vegeta: (Look up and thought to himself) Darn him..... He's gonna pay for what he has done.

Supreme Kai: (They came back) Alright. Goku: Hey wait. Was he- Supreme Kai: Kibito will take care of Broly while I escape. Future Trunks: By himself? (Supreme Kai nod) Goku: But that's crazy, is it? Vegeta: This is bad. Supreme Kai: No but, I'm sure that Kibito has ways to escape too. In the mean-time, I should mix the berries together to make a powerful cure. (Use his powers to mix the berries together) Now I just need some water.

Goku: I'll get it. Future Trunks: Just make sure that you don't get caught. (Goku nod) Vegeta: (Grab Goku's arm) Kakarrot, don't let Broly spot you, got it? (Goku nod and took off) Watch your back. Supreme Kai: Be careful Goku. Future Trunks: (Mai pass out) (Gasps) Mai! (Realize that Mai is back to her normal self) Oooh it's just-

Supreme Kai: She just pass out but don't worry, she'll be alright as long as she rest. (Knowst that Vegeta is concerned about her) You're concerned, are you Vegeta? (Vegeta look at him and nod silently) Don't blame yourself Vegeta, because its not your fault that Mai was badly injuried. Tell me, are you like a brother to her? Vegeta: (Sigh) Yes I am. Why? Supreme Kai: Because I use to have a brother but he died after I was born. Now all I can do is look up at the skies and look at the spirits up there.

Vegeta: Spirits? (Supreme Kai nod) What happen to your brother? Supreme Kai: He was killed by a monster. (Vegeta gasps) It's true a monster that can distroy someone's heart into tiny little pieces. I'm not saying that you're a monster Vegeta, all I'm saying is that a monster from a different person that can leave a mark on anyone. Future Trunks: So, what did Broly want with Mai anyway? Vegeta: And why would he do such a thing?

Supreme Kai: Broly wants revenge on Mai because he wants her to be vanish out of the earth but Mai didn't disappeared in fact, I've seen Broly's evil plan before he put the evil barrier on. Somehow, Broly is trying to kill Mai in the tournament to prove that he is legendry. I knows that Mai was the legendry super saiyan but somehow, she didn't turn into that she just turn into super saiyan three. Vegeta: (Doesn't want to get angry so) I knows that too but I didn't know that she was a super saiyan three. My question is; How did she became a super saiyan three?

Goku: (Made it back with water) I got some water in each bottle so I thought maybe its too much or something. Future Trunks: That's good enough. Supreme Kai: Alright Goku, just give me the water. (Goku give him a bottle of water and pour it in) Now, I shall mix it. (Use his power to mix it) There we go. It is done. Mai: (Woke up) V.....Vegeta.. (Vegeta went over) Something tells me that the stone inside of me is gonna activite itself like before. Future Trunks: Do you think you could try to control it? (Mai shook her head no) Goku: Aww man. This is getting even more worse than I image.

Supreme Kai: No but this cure might calm the stone down plus it will combined itself with the stone. Once the cure touches Mai's injuries it will go inside of her body and make the stone that she has now into a new stone like over thousand years ago. Goku: Wow. I didn't know that. Future Trunks: I just hope that it works. Vegeta: (Mai try not to flinch or anything like that) What happens if that cure makes her stronger?

Supreme Kai: If the cure makes Mai stronger than she will become something like no other which I don't know what that means. Now, I just needto let it set for at least few minutes. (The cure was going into Mai's body) Now it just needs one last thing but it could mean the risk. (Vegeta had his hand out) V- Vegeta? Vegeta: (Look at Mai) Child, can you trust me on this? (Mai nod) Alright here we go. (Use his power to make the cure work and then Mai's injuries were gone)

Goku: Vegeta.... Future Trunks: Mai? (Mai got up and feel real better) Whoa. it work. Mai: (Felt something that she hasn't felt before) Whoa. Its like the Philosopher's stone plus the cure together to make a new stone. A really powerful stone. Vegeta: How bazar. Supreme Kai: How does it make you feel, Mai? Mai: It feels like I'm strong. Stronger than ever. (Heard Broly coming) Not good. Broly is coming this way. Broly: Heheheheheh. It time die Kai.

Goku: Over our dead bodies! Future Trunks: We are not letting you go near him. Vegeta: Not this time you won't Broly! (Mai's energy was increase) Huh? Child? What're you doing? (Mai has finally turn into Super Saiyan 3000) (Gasps) Child. Supreme Kai: (Gasps) She's- She's the one. The saiyan of legend. Mai: (As in super saiyan 3000) Broly, I'm gonna take you down with all of my power that is within me. (Went in front of Goku, Future Trunks, Supreme Kai and Vegeta) Praise yourself. (Had her hand out and then) Rainbow Ka.....Me......Ha.......Ma......(Her eyes were light blues) Haaaaaa! (She try not to lose her focus) (Thought to herself) I need more power but how am I- (Saw Supreme Kai standing next to her) Huh? Supreme Kai: (Use his powerful attack) Goku: Hang on Mai! Kamehamahaaaaaaa!

Vegeta: (Stand behind Mai) Super bomb Kamehamahaaaaaaaaaaa! Broly: Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Gohan: Father! Future Trunks: Kamahamahaaaaaaaaaaa! Gohan: Hang on guys. Kamehamahaaaaa! Goku: Gohan, consitrate! Vegeta: Face your fears Trunks! Supreme Kai: We can do this! We'll defeat him! Goku: Don't give up Supreme Kai! Don't lose your faith Mai! Mai: (Gasps and thought an idea) The last part of the song. Goku! Vegeta! Trunks! I have an idea but it won't work without your help! That last part of the song! Broly's weakness is the last part of the song! Gohan: I see. If Me and Supreme Kai step back and we will let you take care of the rest. (Mai nod) Lets hope it works!

Mai: Lets do this! (Gohan and Supreme Kai step back) Together! Broly: What? Four of Them: (Goku, Vegeta, Mai & Future Trunks are only singing the last part of the song "Earth, Wind, Fire and Air" Gohan use his power to play the drums) " Earth, wind, fire, and air. We may look bad; but we don't care. We ride the wind. We feel the fire; To love the earth is our one desire! To love the earth is our one desire!" (Broly was getting weaker) Gohan: It's working Mai! Keep it up! (Mai nod) Use your voice!

Mai: (Use her voice) " Nature is a precious gift. It will make your spirits lift." (Broly is getting even more weaker) " It's in your soul; Your one desire." (Broly is getting even more weaker and weaker) Together! Four of them: " To love the earth is our one desire! To love the earrrrrrrrrrrrrth is our one desire" Supreme Kai: (The light went down) That's it. Broly is done. Gohan: He is defeat. Goku: Well that took care of him. (Mai went backwards) (Gasps) Mai! (Caught her fall) You okay? (Mai nod) You must be tired, are you? (Mai had sleepy eyes & nod) Mai: WE did it. Supreme Kai: No. You did it Mai, you save the world and all of us.

Mai: (Since the beast coming to attack Vegeta) (Gasps) Vegeta! Look out! (Push Vegeta out of the way and she got attack in the back) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Goku: (Gasps) Gohan: Mai! (Mai got up even though that she was attack) Mai, are you alright? Mai: (Stand up) You again from before. Ah! I remember you that the day that you attack me!

(Flashback begin) Beast: (Growl) Where are you? (Mai was hiding behind the closet) Come on out! Show yourself. (Mai was scared that she doen't want to show herself so she throw a rock at the wall) (He turn around and Mai took off) (Roar) Mai: (Thought to herself while running) This is not a very good idea at all! I wish that I have come here in the first place. (Running down the stairs and the beast jump off and stop her) (Thought to herself) Not good. Not good. (Beast was growling while walk around her & she thought to herself) What to do? What to do?

Beast: (Growling) ...... Mai: (Was scared alittle) Beast: (Mai was run off but clawed her to the wall) (Growl) (Mai got up and try to run off again but clawed her again & she was on her face) (Flashback end)

Mai: But now that I know how you knows that I was here. I'm planning to take you down even if it kills me. Answer me this question, why in the world would you attack someone that accidently enter your castle? (Felt the pain on her back) Ah! (Still a super saiyan so she went attack) Haaaaaaaahhhhhhh! (Beast attack her) Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! (Was throwing back) Supreme Kai: (Mai tried to get up) Mai, how do you know about this creature? Gohan: And how does he know that you are here? (Mai got up) Mai?

Mai: I know because he is the one that attack me before and I think that he just found out. (Got up) I'm not gonna be your chew toy or anything like that so, I'm just gonna go real easy to fight you. (Beast Growl) This is gonna be tough one. (The battle between her and the beast is really scared and she almost got killed from him) What's the matter? Can't keep up with me?! (Beast roar at her and went to attack, tried to block every attacks but one which means that she gonna get claw like last time & on the ground) Ah!

Gohan: This isn't good. Goku: I agree. Vegeta: This is bad. Supreme Kai: I have a bad feeling about this. Mai: (As a super saiyan) Sounds like that you can't even speak, can't you?! Beast: I can speak just fine in fact, I can still try to finish you off. Gohan: He talks? (Mai growled) Supreme Kai: (Mai was about to attack but) No Mai, you really shouldn't. You're injuried enough. It's time for me to fight this creature while you four go. Goku: What? Gohan: This is insane!

Supreme Kai: Vegeta? (Vegeta look at him) Like I said about my brother was killed by a monster and that is him that I'm talking about. He is the one that I was gonna go after and now that he is here I'm ready to take him down. (Vegeta Gasps) I know that its hard for you to have a hard life but I'm doing it because I want to protect you, Goku, Gohan and Mai. Do you understand? (Vegeta nod) Now go. (They flew off) I been wait for this along time. (Beast growled)

Gohan: Dad, is he crazy? He is gonna get killed! Vegeta: No he will not! Goku: Vegeta, how do you know? Vegeta: I know so because that monster is the one that killed his brother and that is why he is doing this. Mai: I just hope that he is alright. Goku: I hope so too in fact, he is a brave guy. Gohan: Do you think that he is gonna fight him? Vegeta: (Thinking about what Supreme Kai said & Thought to himself) I don't understand. Why would he say that?

(At the waterfalls) Goku: (Behind the waterfall) This could be our hideout for now. Gohan: I just hope that Supreme Kai is alright. Mai: I hope so I mean.... Supreme Kai is a brave person. Vegeta: (Washing his face & Thought to himself) I just hope that he could make it out alive. Goku: So, what are we gonna do now? Gohan: I dunno but we can just wait until Supreme Kai finds us.

Mai: (Heard something) It's Kibito. Kibito: I heard that Supreme Kai is fighting the monster, right? (They nod) I see. (Heard something) Listen. Do you you hear that? It's getting louder and louder. Gohan: Louder? (Kibito nod) That's not good. Goku: (Saw a shadow that is behind Vegeta) Ah! V- V- Vegeta. (Vegeta look at him) L- L- Look behind you. Vegeta: (Look behind and it was black cat) For crying out loud Kakarrot, its just a cat. Mai: (Went closer to the black cat) It doesn't look scary.

Gohan: Oh please Mai. (Pick up that cat) If this cat looks scary which its not then we'll its perfectly safe. (That black cat bite him in the arm) Aaaaah! (Drop him) Ow. That cat bit me in the arm. Goku: Stand back Gohan, let me handle it. (Went closer to the cat. Was gonna touch but played a trick) Aaaaah! (Gohan hide Behind Mai) Ahahahahahahahaha. Gohan: Dad, what the heck? Mai: What is so funny, Goku?

Goku: Ahahahahahaha. You shouldn't see your face Gohan. You thought that I got attack by that cat but I didn't. Hahahahahahahaha. (They were confuse) What? Binx: (Real name Thackery) Hahahaha. Very funny Goku. Goku: Aaaahh! It talks! Kibito: Calm down. Vegeta: But how? Binx: Don't worry, I'm not here to harm anyone. Gohan: "Not here to harm anyone"? Very funny because you bit me! Goku: Calm down Gohan, at least that there are no scratches on face.

Binx: I know and I'm sorry. Mai, come closer. (Mai went closer) Mai listen to me, you are in great danger. The three witches are aftering the little child even you. But I won't let that happen as long as you stay far away from the Sanderson sisters. (Gohan grab Mai and got in front) Hey, what is your problem pal? Gohan: I dunno what kind of cat you are but I do know that somehow that cats can only hunt at night. Goku: (Went over to Binx) How did you know her name?

Binx: I know much about her and I know that you are her brother and so has Vegeta. Come, night is almost far. (Lead the way) This way. Gohan: (They followed him) Dad, are you crazy? Why are we following this cat? Goku: I dunno Gohan but, all I know is that this can't be good. Vegeta: I'm not sure about this. (Something fall on him) Eeeww. Binx: Don't look up whatever you do. (Vegeta took his advice) Sorry about that. Vegeta: No problem. Mai: This is giving me the creeps. Binx: Don't worry Mai, its going to be okay. (Went on the ahead) This way! (He lead them to the cemmetary) Sorry if this place scaries you.

Goku: It looks very scary if you ask me. Gohan: What is going on here? Binx: (Show them the grave of Billy) This is where a man named Billy which he died from having his mouth sewed shut. Kibito: Image the pain on you mouth. (Goku image on him and gave him the creeps) Binx: There's more... (Show them the grave of his sister named Emily) This is a grave of my little sister. Her name was Emily but I let her down.

Goku: Let her down? (Binx had his head down) Gohan: How could you let- (Kibito shook his head no) Vegeta: (Went closer to Emily's grave) Why do you think that? Binx: Because my little sisters life has taken away by the Sanderson sisters. That is why I'm here to protect Mai from her life been taken away. Goku: So that's why you know Mai's name and you are trying to tell us that you are saving her from those witches.

Gohan: (Look up at the sky) Uh dad, is it just me or are those the witches right now?! (They looked up) Vegeta: So, you are the Sanderson sisters? The one that wants lives of the children and even mine and Kakarrot's child. Winfrend: Hahahaha. You are nothing to me. Boooooook. (Mai protect the book) Ah! You little brat. But, I will have you. Future Trunks: (Made it) Oh no you don't! (Throw an attack) Mary: Ahahahahaha! (Goku throw attack) Aaaahh! Winifred: Oooh naughty, naughty. Billy attack!

Billy: (Look at Goku, Vegeta, Kibito, Gohan, Future Trunks & Mai) (Muffle) Five of them: (Goku, Gohan, Future Trunks, Kibito, Mai & Vegeta) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! (They took off running) Gohan: Okay maybe, this is not what I was thinking about! Goku: Well yeah! That's true but how in nine lives are we gonna fight this guy! (Vegeta trip) Aaaah! Vegeta! Future Trunks: Nevermind that Goku! Lets go! Gohan: What about Vegeta?! Kibito: I'm sure that he'll catch up to us!

Vegeta: (Getting up and saw Billy coming) Oh god..... This is not good at all. (Billy grab him) Hey! Put me down at once! Winifred: Yes! Kill him! Kill- (Billy was look at Vegeta) What are you waiting for? Attack him! Rip his limbs off! (Billy look at Vegeta still and wasn't attack him) What are you doing? (Billy put Vegeta down) Vegeta: Huh? (Billy was telling him to run & he did)

(At the old house) Mai: I hope that Vegeta is okay. (Heard a knock) Someones coming! Goku: Its Vegeta! (Opened the door, let Vegeta in and closed the door) Vegeta, what happened to ya? Gohan: Did he hurt you or something? Binx: It seems that Billy safe Vegeta's life somehow, is that right Vegeta? (Vegeta nod even though that he was scared alittle) Vegeta, what did Billy told you?

Vegeta: He- HE told me to run and I did and I'm not sure why he didn't attack me. Gohan: Maybe he thinks that you are not evil Vegeta. Goku: Maybe not but I think that we should find a better place than beening here. Future Trunks: Lets go. We better get moving. (They went to a new place) Binx: (At the old mansion) This place should be safe for us maybe. Goku: I just hope that those Sanderson sisters or Billy won't find us.

Gohan: I think that they are not gonna quit! (They're here) Kibito: I'll find Supreme Kai while you find the way to defeat them. (He went off) Goku: Okay, this is making me mad here! Mary: Ooooh, naughty are we? Sarah: I want to play with him. (Talking about Vegeta) Winifred: No, we let Billy Play with him. Billy attack! Goku: No way... (Billy Push him to Gohan) Mai: Goku! (Winifred) Aaaahhh! Let go! Binx: I'm coming Mai!

Vegeta: (Tried not to get scared but grab a knife) Stay back! (Billy grab him by the shirt) Ah! You better not- (Billy had him headlock) Hey, let me go! Let me go! (Billy grab the knife) Hey! You better not! Mary: Kill that (Called Vegeta dog) dog. Kill that Dog! (Billy cut the stiches off of his mouth) Come on, I see blood. Billy: (Finally can talk) No way. I would never kill this person. (Vegeta knows that he use that knife to cut the stitches off of his mouth)

Mai: Goku! Gohan! Winifred: (Got the posion) Now open your mouth! Binx: No Mai! (Bit Winifred in the neck, Winifred drop Mai and Goku caught her. She throw him) Gohan: Not good. (Got the posion) Hey! (Winifred look at him) (Sigh) Mai: No Gohan! (Gohan Drink it) Gohan! Goku: Are you crazy?! Vegeta: (Gasps) Gohan: Now you have to take my life. (Winifred went to attack) Mai: Gohan! No! Goku: This is bad. Vegeta: No.....

Sarah: (Saw the sun) Ooohhhh noooo. (Bomb) Mary: Uh-oh.... Bye-bye. (Bomb) (Winifred went bomb too) Binx: (Meow & Lay there) Goku: Gohan! Gohan, you alright? (Gohan nod) Don't you ever do that again. (Kibito, Supreme Kai and Future Trunks made it) Hm hey, where's Billy? Vegeta: Went back to his grave I guess. Future Trunks: But where's Mai? Gohan: (Stand up) Mai? (Saw Mai over where Binx's body is) Mai?

Mai: (Tears were in her eyes) He's- He's not moving guys. I don't get it. I thought cats like him don't die. Binx, wake up. Wake up please. Please wake up. (Tears are coming out of her eyes) Binx...... Goku: (Went over to Mai) Mai, I'm- I'm- (Supreme Kai shook his head no) (Sigh) Gohan: This is really bad. Vegeta: (Went over to Mai, Sit next to her. Mai had her head on Binx's body) (Heard something) Huh?

Thackery Binx: (A spirit) Mai? Mai, look up. (Mai look up and was scared alittle) It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you. (Mai was sad) Hey, don't cry. I know that you sad. (Look at Vegeta) Vegeta, take care of her. (Vegeta nod) Emily: Thackery? Thackery Binx? (Smile at Vegeta) Thackery Binx: Hey Mai? (Mai look up) I'll always think of you. (Mai smile) And remember, I don't wanna see a sad face. I want to see a happy face, okay? (Mai nod)

Emily: Thackery Binx, what took thee so long? Thackery Binx: I'm sorry, Emily. It just I want to help someone just like I want to help you remember. Emily: Yeah. Goku: (Thackery Binx and Emily just went to the light) You know what, I'm starting to lucky that guy but I like him as a cute cat. Vegeta: I'm pretty sure that Binx could be a okay with his adorable sister just like me have a half silly and fully adorable brother and a adorable sister. Gohan: Lets go home. 


	12. All the holidays comes to good & kind

Anime Mix Chapter 12 All the holidays comes to good & kind

(At Bulma's House) Bulma: (Hanging on the Belt) There we go. That will be perfect to see this belt everyday. Krillin: Yeah I mean just think about it guys, Mai can be the most powerful warrior ever. Gohan: Yeah. Goten: Ahahahaha. Chi-chi: Oh I just can't wait until next Tournament. (Mai collapes) What? Did something wrong? Krillin: Uh, what's the problem?

Mai: (Got up) Nothing. No problem. Yamcha: I hate to ask you guys this question but, what is that? (Show the newspaper to Goku and Vegeta) Vegeta: (Look at the newspaper and told Yamcha) That's Billy. Chi-chi: Billy? Whos Billy? Goku: Huh? Oh yeah, Billy is a kind person in fact, he got his mouth sewin shut. Goten: Why dad? Gohan: Because he was about to tell the truth but, his mouth was sewed shut. And he even safe Vegeta's life. Krillin: Why would he do that? He's dead.

Goku: He was but somehow he was like chasing us and then we realize that he was saving us. Bulma: From what? Gohan: The three witches that were dead long time ago which I learn that from my school. Future Trunks: They were scary and no offence but crazy and stupid ones too. Goku: Tell me about in fact, by the time we got to the cemetary Billy just pop right now and scared the jeeps out of us. But then we didn't knows that he just save Vegeta's life. Vegeta: That's because he didn't attack me somehow. But I did know one thing though, I knew that Billy use a weapon to cut the stitches off his mouth.

Chi-chi: No way. Is that true Goku? (Goku nod) Gohan: For some reason that he was helping us instead attack us. (Had an upset face) Mai, are you okay? (Mai nod) Goku: Oooh I forgot. Bulma: What? What is it? Future Trunks: Did I miss something? Vegeta: (Had his hand on her hand) That cat that was helping us just- (Mai had her hand out and put it down) Mai: (Tried not to cry) That cat name Binx just died on us. I didn't know that he was gonna do that because he want to end his life by attack that witch and then he got attack. (Had her head down)

Goku: (Rub Mai's back alittle) It's okay Mai, at least that he did save us from those witches. Its really hard for us. Gohan: At least that he was lucky to save us. Except that he bit me in the arm. (Look at his arm) But it doesn't look bad anymore in fact, look. Its healing up alittle. Vegeta: Hey Kakarrot. (Goku look at him) Remember that you got spooked? Goku: Hey that's because I didn't know that he can talk. And I remember that one.

(Flashback Begin) Goku: Stand back Gohan, let me handle it. (Went closer to the cat. Was gonna touch but played a trick) Aaaaah! (Gohan hide Behind Mai) Ahahahahahahahaha. Gohan: Dad, what the heck? Mai: What is so funny, Goku? Goku: Ahahahahahaha. You shouldn't see your face Gohan. You thought that I got attack by that cat but I didn't. Hahahahahahahaha. (They were confuse) What? Binx: (Real name Thackery) Hahahaha. Very funny Goku. Goku: Aaaahh! It talks! (Flashback end)

Goku: Now that is why that I didn't knows that he could talk. Gohan: It was not funny when you making fun of the cat dad. Vegeta: He was just kidding about that. Chi-chi: Did you really tease the cat, Goku? Goku: No, I just did that to make fun of Gohan. Gohan: Hey! Mai: Do some cats die or don't die? Krillin: Where did you get that from? Future Trunks: Some cats do die and some other cats don't die. Why? Mai: Because I thought that Binx can't die but I guess that I was wrong.

Goku: No you're not wrong Mai, you just got confuse that's all. Gohan: Yeah. Vegeta: Come, I want to show something. (Mai stand up) We'll be back. (He and Mai went outside on the walk) Child, when cats are born they live forever or for a while. (Show her the alley) This is where all the cats don't have homes or anything like that. (Show Mai the cats that are house cats) Some Cats can be inside cats and some can be outside cats. Mai: ......

Vegeta: (Show Mai some cats can be like cute and not cute) Some cats can be adorable but by the time that you see this. (Mai looked and knows that a cat vs the other cat are fighting) This is what happens if one cat wants to be with the girl cat in fact, two male cats are fighting to see who will have have baby kittens. (Mai saw that white cat been attack and the gray cat just left. Mai went over that white) That's what happens if any cat lose the fight but not life. (Mai was petting the white kitty, he went over to Mai. Bend his knee) Do you understand child? Every cats has there ways to live and to die. And this cat that you are petting now is almost close to its death. Mai: ....... (White cat just die) We- We can't bring any animals back to life, can we?

Vegeta: I'm afraid not. Life is part of the great circle but I'm not a god or anything like that. Most of the animals tried their best to protect their love ones. Mai: Does that mean that if Binx is dead which means that he has to protect us, right? (Vegeta nod) Ooh. Vegeta: (Grab Mai's hand) All the pain that Binx has was within him so, he decide to protect us from any danger even the witches. (Put bandage on her hand) Even if it means a sacrifice for this pain. (was done putting bandage on her hand) That cat faught well.

Mai: I guess that cats could die, do they? (Vegeta nod) Its like they were born, live for awhile and then die just like that. Does that mean if we are saiyans we will do anything to protect love ones, right? (Vegeta nod & she stand up) I want to protect everyone that I love and even you. Vegeta: (Hugged Mai) I know child.... I know.... Come on, lets head back. (Mai nod and went back to Bulma's house)

Chi-chi: Goku, I dunno what is going on but I do know that little boy couldn't kill Videl. Gohan: Mom, Videl is alright now so there's nothing to worry about. Bulma: Gohan's right Chi-chi, Videl is perfectly safe in fact without him she couldn't be killed by that kid. Mai: I hate to say it but, something tells me that this isn't gonna be good. (Heard something) Somethings wrong I can feel. (Went outside)

Bulma: Goku, we better follow her. (Goku nod and they followed Mai) Gohan: Wait up Mai! Krillin: Slow down girl. (Mai stopped) Hey, why did you stop? Mai: (Knows that the forrest was killed. Had her hand on her chest) Oh my god. Not here. Anywhere but here. Gohan: Whoa. What happened to the forrest? Goku: (Touch the the leave and it fall) Who or what done this? Chi-chi: (Gasps) What has happen to the forrest?

Mai: (Knows that a little deer was heading to the danger place) (Gasps) No! Don't go in there! (Took off running) Krillin: Hey! Wait Mai! Gohan: Dad, what is wrong with Mai? Goku: I dunno but Vegeta and I are gonna find out. Stay here! Come on Vegeta! (Vegeta nod) Mai?! Mai, where are you?! Mai! Help us out here! Vegeta: (Was looking for Mai all worried) Child?!

Mai: (Went in the hole & Have to cover her Mouth) (Gasps) (Saw the all the baby animals has falling into the Gas) Hold on little guys, I'm gonna get you all out of there. (Start with the rabbit, went out but the rabbit down and gone back to the hole) Hold on little guys, you're gonna make it. (The last one is that little deer that she saw) Hold on. (Each time that she tried to carry that deer, she was sweating. Got out of the hole and put the deer down) (Exhale few times) Hold on little guys, I'm getting...... (Heard Goku's and Vegeta's voice) Goku....? Vegeta....? (Yelled) Goku! Vegeta!

Goku: Did you hear that Vegeta? (Vegeta nod) Sounds like Mai is calling us. Mai! Mai: Goku! Over here! Vegeta: (Turn around and knows that Mai was on the grounded) Kakarrot! (Goku Turn and knows that too) Child! (Went over) Child? Goku: (Saw the baby animals were laying there too) She had to save the baby animals. (Saw Piccolo coming down) Piccolo, how did-? Piccolo: I just found that out on my own Goku so, I just followed the since. (Saw mai laying) She save the baby animals. We better get her and the baby animals out of there. (Goku and Vegeta nod) (Goku carry Mai, Rabbits and the squirrels. Vegeta carry Raccons. He is carrying the the deer)

Chi-chi: Goku, what happened? Goku: Don't worry Chi-chi, she's alright. Bulma: What happened to all the baby animals? Piccolo: We're not sure but all we know that Mai just saves them. Krillin: We've better get these little animals some help. Bulma: Lets bring them to my place. Mai: (Woke up and knows that Goku and Vegeta were sleeping) We're they watching me? (Gasps & sit up) The baby animals!

Goku: (Woke up after Mai freak out) It's okay Mai. (Mai look at him) You don't have to worry about a thing. The baby animals are getting help. Mai: Thank god. (Had her hands on her head & Vegeta woke up) Vegeta, are the baby animals are okay? (Vegeta nod) Oh good. I really hope that they are okay. I really should check on them. (Goku stop her by put his hand to her shoulder) Huh?

Goku: (Use his powers to make Mai little bit numb for awhile) I think you should rest Mai I mean after all, you almost got killed by the gas so you really should lay be down our baby sister. Vegeta: You really should rest easy. (Mai was laying back down, shake up alittle) (Showed Mai the music box) Mai: I- I don't know what to- (Vegeta played the music box and remembered that lullaby) (Gasps) That song? It's- It's so- Goku: That's right our baby sister, that was your first lullaby in fact that lullaby is the same like before. We thought that it might be better for you to feel the peaceful lullaby ever.

Vegeta: (Mai's eyes were getting heavier and heavier) Child, your eyes are getting heavier. (Sing that little song that is beautiful) " Close those cute little eyes my baby angel and fold your wings. Let your soul rest, let you spirit sleep in heavenly peace." (Mai closed her eyes) " Let your soul take flight to the light and never let it stop until you are home." (Mai went to sleep and then) Goku: (Cover Mai up) Sleep peacefully Mai our adorable sister.

Bulma: (Working on the baby animals) I think that they will wake up sooner or later. Krillin: I hope so. Gohan: Man, poor little guys. Goten: Poor little animals. Chi-chi: I wonder why would Mai go into the forrest and yeah. Yamcha: Maybe its because that she love the animals so much that she wants to protect the baby animals. Videl: (Came to visit) Hey guys, I heard what happened so I thought that I might come and seen what has happened. (Look at the animals) What happened to them?

Goku: We're not sure but all we know that Mai just save few of them. Piccolo: Who or what done this and why? Krillin: Did you guys went in there saw them? Goku: Yeah and we can't believe that it just happened. Vegeta: Those baby animals were falling into something which we don't know what it is. I just wish that if we could figure out what has happened to them. Gohan: Lets think about this. (Think too hard) Ah! This so confusing! How are we gonna figure out what has happened to those babies.

Supreme Kai: (Came along with Kibito) We came as quick as we could so tell me Vegeta, what seems to be the problem? (Vegeta pointed at the baby animals) I see. Any idea what happened to them? (Vegeta shook his head no) Hmmm, it seems that they have falling into something which means I know what. Its the gas. Future Trunks: The gas? Gohan: The gas? Supreme Kai: Yes. Kibito and I have found out what may have happened to the baby animals and their mother.... Their mother has died on them. Gohan: (Gasps) Piccolo: (Gasps) Goku: So wait, you mean that- (Supreme Kai nod) Vegeta, do you know what that means? (Vegeta nod) This isn't good. Just image what would happen if we told her. (Image what happens if she wakes up the bad news)

Gohan: That is not gonna happend dad! We need to tell her about- (Knows that Mai was awaken) Oops. Was I too loud? Mai: (Look at Goku and Vegeta) Did something happened to the baby animals? Supreme Kai: The baby animals are fine Mai but there's a bad news to tell you about their mother. (Mai was little bit ready to know) Mai, I'm afriad that their mother for the baby animals have die. (Mai gasps) I'm sorry. (Mai went on her knees) Again Mai, I'm terribly sorry.

Mai: (was on her knees and was gonna have the dark cloud on her head) Those animals were cute and now..... They're gone. Goku: (Went over to Mai) Mai, Vegeta and I know how you feel about the animals in the forrest but somehow we just found something that impress us. (Mai look up at him) The way you save the baby animals was impress we didn't know that it was your heart telling you to save them. I have to say that Vegeta and I are proud of you. (Mai gasps) It's true we thought that it was little bit odd for you to go in the forrest and rescue them so, Vegeta, Piccolo and I help too.

Gohan: (Mai since a demon coming) Mai, what's wrong? (Mai hand her hand out) Little Trunks: Listen. Goten: Uh-oh. Mai: (Since the demon going to the forrest) Oh no..... The forrest. (Took running) Gohan: For crying out loud! Goku: Come on Vegeta, we have to follow her berson somthing bad happens to her. (Vegeta nod and they went off) Something tells me that Mai is sincing something that she hasn't felt before. Vegeta: I agree with you Kakarrot in fact, what could of happen to make her since something.

(AT the Forest) Mai: (Try to figure out something) (Gasps) I remember this place its so fimilar. (Went over there and knows that Maro was still alive) Oh my god. (Run over to Maro) Maro? (Stand up see if San is still alive) San?! Are you out there?! It's me Mai! SAN! SAN! (Heard San's voice) Oh no. Okkoto..... Turn into a demon. (Heard even more sounds) Fight me and the forest spirit won't come. (Went to Okkoto) Let me have the girl. San, are in there?! It's me Mai! (Okkoto Roar) (Gasps) San!

Goku: Mai! (Mai went to get San out of there) Hold on Mai! We're coming. (Eboshi's men was about to attack but Vegeta safe him & the target miss) Thanks Vegeta. (Vegeta nod) Gohan: (Mai is trying to get San out of there but she needs a plan) Mai! (Went next to Mai) Mai, what is that thing? Mai: That Gohan is a demon but somehow I know that sooner or later that I was planning to stop Eboshi to kill the forest spirit but I must save San. Vegeta: (Attack Eboshi's men) These guys just don't quit, do they? (Eboshi's men were running away) Ha! Don't stand a chance.

Mai: (Facing Okkoto) Gohan I hate to tell you this one but, Okkoto is no longer a god. Gohan: " No longer a God"? What do you mean? (Okkoto as a demon went to attack him but Mai pushed him) Mai! Goten: Mai! Goku: Not good. Mai: (Okkoto's horn stab her in the side) You will not hurt my cousin, understand? Now let San go you demon. (Had her hands to grab San. The forest spirit coming this) G.......Gohan (Gohan look at her, Okkoto step back. She has San in her arms) Gohan, get her into the water now. (Gohan nod, grab San and took her to the water) (Exhaled few times)

Goku: (Watch the Forest Spirit took Okkoto's life away) No way..... How could that creature took its life away? (The forest spirit went off) Well, that went well I guess. Moro: (Mai went over to her and to see if sees alright. Mistake her as Ashitaka) Ashitaka? Mai: No.... It's me. Moro: Mai? You're alive.... How can that be? Mai: It doesn't matter.... (But her head on Moro's neck) I'm back. Goten: Wow. That is one big wolf. Gohan: (Got San on ground) Wow. She is pretty. Moro: I thought that you were dead at first but now I see that you are still alive. (Mai had her head up and smiled. Look at Goku and Vegeta) Who are those men?

Mai: They won't hurt you Moro. They're- (Sigh) They're my brothers. (Moro tried to get up but the injuried back leg made go back down) Moro! Moro, where does it hurt? Moro: The back leg. (Mai look, saw the injuired back leg) Mai, can you hear anything inside of me? (Gohan got confuse. Mai put her head on her tummy and knows that she is pregnant) Mai: (Look at Goten) Goten, come here. (Goten went over) It's okay, she is not gonna hurt you. (Grab Goten's hand and put it on Moro's face) See, she is nice.

Goten: Wow. (Moro was in pain) Mai, is she hurt somewhere? (Mai nod) What can we do? San's Wolf Brother: We came as quick as we could. It's good to see you again. (Mai nod) We'll take San back to our home. San's other Wolf Brother: What are you gonna do? Mai: (Try to think) Could two hold on just one moment? (Went over to Gohan) Gohan, this is Moro and these are her sons and that is San. Gohan: That explains of the marks on her face. (Mai nod)

Goten: (Was petting Moro) You're cute for a wolf. Moro: You are the most cutest boy I have ever seen. (Goten giggle) Mai: (Went over to Goku and Vegeta) Goku? (Goku look at her) Do you think you and Vegeta tried to help Moro? (Goku look at Moro and look at her. she was freaking out alittle) I dunno how long she is gonna live Goku but all I know that all those years that she has been protect the forest. Goku: (Grab Mai's hand) Don't worry Mai, we will help her as long as you have faith in us, okay? (Mai nod & went over to Moro) Vegeta, I think that its best that we should try to help her at all times. (Vegeta nod)

Goten: Mai, she just say that I'm the cutest boy that she has ever seen. Mai: (Smile at Goten and look at Moro) Moro listen to me. (Pointed at Goku and Vegeta) These two will help you as long as you trust them, understand? Moro: I understand Mai in fact, I was thinking that I should try to trust them. Goten: Do you think that she is gonna be alright? (Mai nod) I hope so cause she is lossing little bit of blood. Gohan: Mai, I'll help if that's alright? (Mai nod) Alright but we got to explain it to my mom about that. Goku: We don't need to Gohan. Vegeta and I will tell Chi-chi and Bulma about that.

(At Bulma's house) Gohan: Alright. Mai, go inside and tried to get them to come out here. (Mai nod) And Mai, leave the explaining to my dad and Vegeta. Mai: (Went inside) Bulma? (Bulma look and knows that Mai was kinda injuried) Nevermind about the injuries. You and Chi-chi have to come outside, I need both of your help. (Bulma and Chi-chi came outside) Goku: (They brought Moro here) Chi-chi, its alright. She is injuried, Vegeta and I are gonna help her but, we need to put her in some shulter.

Bulma: Bring her this way. (They followed her to the shied) It's not much but this will do in fact, I just hope that she could rest. (Goku, Gohan and Vegeta put Moro on the soft spot) (Mai went over to Moro) Goku, how does she- Goku: We were thinking of the same thing but we knows that she is harmless. (Mai was talking to Moro, she look at him) What is it Mai? Mai: Moro needs water.

Gohan: I'll get it. (Went in the house) Mai: (Petting Moro) I'm so sorry Moro. I shouldn't come back to the forest and save you too but somehow I was falling into gas somehow. Moro: (Was laying) It's not your fault Mai, I know that you have to save the baby animals and I know that their mothers died. Mai: Moro, is there something I can do for you? (Moro shook her head no. Look at Vegeta) Vegeta, is Moro gonna be okay? Vegeta: (Had his bag next to him) Don't worry child, everything is going to be okay. I'll do whatever it takes to fix the injuired. Where is the injury? (Mai pointed at the back leg of Moro) I see it. Alright, its gonna take some time.

Goku: Mai, give me and Vegeta some room so that way we can help her. (Mai nod and went to Goten) Gohan: (Had a bowl of Water a bigger bowl) Here we go. (Put next to Moro & Stand next to Mai and Goten) Goku: (Was whipping the sweat off Vegeta's head) This is gonna take few minutes than time. Vegeta: Tell me about it. Moro: I won't be around with Mai just to let you both know. (Goku and Vegeta look at her) I'm the only one that can tell if its safe or not. Goku: Moro, what do you mean by that? Vegeta: And what do you mean that if its safe or not?

Moro: About four to fourteen years ago, when Mai came to my forest. She saw me injuried because of that woman attack me in fact, Mai was a brave girl and by the time she was up in the tree watching. She heard a gun shot and she land in the water instead killing her, I give her a mark on her arm so that way I can tell if its safe or not. When I mean if its safe I mean if its okay to move or not. Goku: You mean that whenever she heard a gun shot does that mean she's- Vegeta: Frozen?

Moro: Yes, I seen her done that before. In fact, one time that she was in the village called " Iron Town" she was scared by the time San my daugther got to the village Mai has to do something to stop the sound so, I came as I could to take Mai out of there and took her to my home so that she can calm down. (Felt a needle going through her alittle) Ah..... Whenever Mai is in danger I have to protect her with all my life. Goku: Can you explain us about that creature attack Mai? Vegeta: And what does she mean no longer a god?

Moro: When Okkoto and his boars came to see us, his boars weren't happy because Mai was standing next to me. So, Okkoto went closer to Mai by that time San was protecting her but Mai went closer to Okkoto which that he told her to leave the forest if the next time they meet he will kill her. But she didn't because of what he told her. I've told her to leave the forest so- So- Vegeta: So that way she could save from been killed? Goku: And then she has to keep going until she is out of the forest? Moro: That's right in fact, I didn't want her to go but I had no choice but I have to.

Vegeta: (Was done) That should do it for now. I'm not sure how long its gonna healed but I know that its gonna be- (Felt a kick on Moro's stomach) Are you gonna have babies? Moro: Yes. I was gonna tell Mai that but I guess she has good instinct. Mai: I hope Moro's okay. Gohan: It's okay Mai. Goten: Come on, we better go inside. (Mai went inside)

Goku: (Was talking to Bulma) And that is what we know so far. Chi-chi: I don't understand. Why would she be- Bulma: Shhh Chi-chi, Mai is sleeping. Gohan: I feel so bad. What else do you know about, dad? Goku: All me and Vegeta know that Moro is doing her best to protect Mai. Vegeta: And that injury that she has is deep and it took me five minute to stitch it up. Gohan: I still don't understand. How did Mai talk to animals just like that? Chi-chi: How is that possible? Bulma: Maybe Mai has some kind of power to do so.

Mai: (At 2: 30 in the morning she heard Moro moaning) Moro? (Went to see if Moro is alright or not) Moro, are you okay? Moro: I'm Mai in fact, I'm not gonna be around you know. Mai: (Gasps) Moro, what's wrong? Moro: I live long Mai, soon the forest spirit will let me rest forever. (Mai gasps again) I know that its been years but you see, I want you to know that you have the power to keep you alive. Mai: Moro, I don't want you to go. I really don't want you to go. Moro: I know Mai but, its going to be alright. Mai? (Mai look at her) I want you to lay on me please. (Mai layed on her) I will not let no one hurt you Mai not this time I won't......

Mai: (Morning came, opened her eyes and knows that Moro isn't moving) (Gasps) Moro? Moro? (Know that her cubs a alive) Moro? (Gasps) Oh my god. Gohan: (Was about to check the mail for Bulma but by the time that he was about to opened the door) (Mai trip over the steps and land on him) Whoa! Mai? (Mai was upset) Mai, what is it? (Mai stand up and was crying) Mai, what's wrong? (Mai was shaking to tell & took running to the shed) Whoa Mai! Bulma: Something tells me that Mai upset of something. Goku: What happened?

Gohan: Dad, I'm not sure what is happening but somehow Mai just came in here all- Upset. Chi-chi: I think that we should go and see what happen. Bulma: (By the time they got there) (Gasps) Chi-chi: (Gasps) Videl: Oh no..... Mai: (Was on Moro's body & still crying) Goten: Daddy, what happened? Little Trunks: That's terrible. Gohan: Dad? Goku: (Went over to Mai) .....

Vegeta: (Look at the cubs) Bulma, take this cubs inside the house and get them clean up. Bulma: Of course. (Grab the box, put the cubs in and took them inside) Gohan: Come on we better take Mai inside. Krillin: (Mai was watching the men cover Moro's body.) Mai, get away from the window you're scaring me. (Mai look at him) Come sit down Mai. (Mai went to the other room) Mai- Gohan: Don't Krillin.

Goku: (Tried not to cry) Vegeta, are you okay? (Vegeta nod & They knows that Mai is coming in) Mai: Goku? Vegeta? Are you both hurt somewhere? (Goku stand up, grab Mai's hand and they hugged her) Goku! Vegeta! Goku: Its alright Mai. (Hold her close to them) Vegeta: Its alright child. Its alright. Bulma: (was hearing them crying) Oooh I feel so bad for those three. (Got all the cubs clean) Gohan: I just hope that Mai, Vegeta and my father are okay. Goten: Mommy, why is daddy sad?

Chi-chi: I don't know sweetie but its going to be okay. Little Trunks: I just hope that there's something we can do. Videl: I heard what happen so, did I miss anything? Bulma: No you didn't Videl. 18: I just wish that there must be some way that we can make things better again. Chi-chi: Yeah but what? We can't do anything besides nothing.

The next morning Goku, Mai and Vegeta were silent for at least five to ten days so what they are trying to do is to get them to be happy but, nothing seemed working. Goten and Trunks tried to get them to play with something but things just gone bad to worse for Goku, Mai and Vegeta.

Bulma: I don't know Chi-chi, they have been this way since few days. Chi-chi: If only that they can do something for fun. Gohan: (Went over to Goku) Dad, is there something I can do to make you guys feel better? (Goku shook his head no) Do you want me to get something for you? (Goku shook his head no) Well here dad, I thought this would make happy even more. (Give him the Charm so that way he would never forget)

Goten: (Gave Goku his blue truck and went where trunks is at) Little Trunks: I hope that he can play with my toys. (Goten nod) Videl: Gohan, your father doesn't seem himself lately. Future Trunks: (Look at Goku, Mai & Vegeta) Hmmm, sounds like that they haven't slept few days. I think that I'll try to get them to sleep. (Goku stand up, grab Goten's blue truck, went over to Goten and give it back to him. Also went back where he sat) I guess Goku is not interested playing any of the toys.

Gohan: Nor does Vegeta I mean look at him. (Vegeta gave Trunks' toy train back to him and went back to the table) I guess he is not a playful type. Videl: (Look at Mai and all Mai is doing is lay her head on the table) She looks very unhappy if you ask me Gohan. Krillin: I was hoping that she is not like mean or anything. Yamcha: Will you shut up, Krillin?

Supreme Kai: (He and Kibito came) We came as fast as we could Gohan. So, what seems to be a problem? (Gohan pointed at Goku, Mai and Vegeta) How long they've been this way? Gohan: Ten days Supreme Kai in fact, they been this way since few days. Bulma: (Went over to Goku, Mai and Vegeta) Oooh my poor little angels..... I think that you three need a vacation.

Supreme Kai: I think that is a perfect idea. Goku, Mai and Vegeta need a vacation so that way they can gets some stuff out of their heads. Future Trunks: That could help them relax alittle. Bulma: I think I know a perfect vacation that they need to go. (Show Goku, Mai & Vegeta the picture of Paris) Chi-chi: Paris?! Are you crazy Bulma? Videl: That might give them a break.

(At the Train station) Gohan: (Fixing Goku's outfit) There we go. Alright Dad, I got you, Mai and Vegeta three Tickets to Paris so I just hope that everything is going alright. Bulma: I got your clothing in the suitcase Vegeta so if you want to call me just use the phone from Paris, alright honey? (Vegeta nod while beening depress) Little Trunks: Bye dad.

Krillin: (Goku, Mai & Vegeta are on the train) Bye. Goten: Bye dad. Write us everyday. Future Trunks: Just make sure that you go to the boat after you get off the train. 18: We'll miss you. Videl: (The train was going) Bye! We'll miss you everyday! Chi-chi: Bulma, are you sure about this? Supreme Kai: It's alright, those three need a vacation so that way they can get some stuff out of their heads for awhile. Is that right Kibito? Kibito: Yes master.

Canductor: (Look at Goku, Mai & Vegeta) You three look upset. (Goku, Mai and Vegeta nod) Hmmm. Here. (Gave them food to eat) So that you guys won't starve. (Went to the next)

(At the other train station) Goku: (Look around) I dunno about you guys but I think if I'm not mistaken that the ship is over there. (Mai look and nod) Alright, lets go. (He, Mai & Vegeta still have the upset face and they were getting on the boat) Well this will do. (Drop the stuff) Vegeta: (Looking at the bed) Sounds like the bung beds are little bit hard as rocks.

Mai: (Look at the picture of Moro, San, her brothers and her in the forest) (Sigh) Goku: (Sit next to Mai) You miss her, do you? (Mai nod) I know me too. Vegeta: I miss her too. Mai: She was a good friend to me in fact, I use to have a friend that left me behind like that. But I just would never forget that she said that she went to the place. Goku: Really? (Mai nod) Vegeta: I guess everybody just left out of our lives.

Mai: She even told me that if I sing this one song so that way I wouldn't forget that she just left without me knowing. I have so many people left without me knowing about it in fact, I just wish that it wasn't suppose to happen. Goku: That happen to me too and I didn't realize that. Vegeta: Same here in fact, I just wish that it was suppose to happen.

Mai: (Sigh & sing a song called " If this is Austin" & the music start as a paino) " She left without leavin' a number. Said she needed to clear her mind; He figured she'd gone back to Austin. 'Cause she talked about it all the time. It was almost a year before she called him up; Three rings and an answering machine is what she got. If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it; If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling. If you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm not buyin' If it's anybody else, wait for the tone, You know what to do; And P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you."

(Still Mai's part) " The telephone fell to the counter; She heard but she couldn't believe. What kind of man would hang on that long; What kind of love that must be? She waited three days, and then she tried again. She didn't know what she'd say, But she heard three rings and then. If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame; And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain. I'm headed out to the lake. And I'll be gone, all weekend long; But I'll call you back when I get home; On Sunday afternoon. And P.S. If this is Austin, I still love you."

(Last part for Mai's song) " Well, this time she left her number; But not another word. Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evenin' And this is what he heard. If you're callin' 'bout my heart; It's still yours; I should've listened to it a little more. Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong. And by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talkin' to. Can't you tell, this is Austin, and I still love you. I still love you." ( The music end up as a sad)

Goku: I guess that your friend just left you all by yourself and not even once that no one doesn't know that you are alone. It happen to me once and what I didn't know that Vegeta was right next and not once that he didn't left my side. Vegeta: And I still never left your side Kakarrot in fact, I just hope that we will never leave your side. Mai: I just hope that no one has found us yet. (Had sleepy eyes)

Goku: (Pick up Mai, sit on the bed and lay right next to Mai. Vegeta did the same thing) (Singing the lullaby) " Hush, child; The darkness will rise from the deep. And carry you down into sleep; Child, the darkness will rise from the deep.  
And carry you down into sleep." Vegeta: " Guileless child, I'll shape your belief. And you'll always know that your father's a thief; And you won't understand the cause of your grief. But you'll always follow the voices beneath." Other voices: " Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty; Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me."

Goku: " Guileless child, Your spirit will hate her; The flower who married my brother the traitor. And you will expose his puppet behaviour. For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty." Other Voices: " Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty; Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me." Vegeta: " Hush, child; Darkness will rise from the deep. And carry you down into sleep. Child, the darkness will rise from the deep. And carry you down into sleep." (Mai's eyes were closed)

Vegeta: " Guileless child, Each day you grow older. Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold. For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul. Will die in returning the birthright he stole." Other voices: " Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty. Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me." Goku: " Hush, child; The darkness will rise from the deep. And carry you down into sleep. Child, the darkness will rise from the deep. And carry you down into sleep."

(At Paris) Goku: (Got off the boat) Well, I guess this is it. Vegeta: I guess that we are going to be just fine. (They started walking around Paris) I guess this is will be home for now. (They went in the house and look around) Wow. Goku: Tell me about it I mean... (Look at the table) Wow..... Check out the table. Vegeta: (Look at the back yard) Check out the back yard Kakarrot in fact, it even has roses all over. Mai: (Look around the house and even the bedrooms) ........

Goku: Well, I suppose we should start unpacking I guess. (Start unpack his things) Huh? (Knows that Mai is silent) Mai, you okay? (Mai nod) Vegeta: Child, somethings bothering you. Mai: It sure is the nice house but- Goku: But? But what? Mai: (Look at Goku) It's not the seem without Moro around. (Sit on the chair) Vegeta: (Sit next to Mai) It's alright child. Everything is going to be fine.

After they unpack their things they just relax so that way they can try to get things out of their head for awhile but each time that they try something things just gets from bad to worse and worse to awful.

Goku: (Sigh) There must be something that we can do in fact, we've been far from home now. Vegeta: I don't understand. Why do we need a vacation? It doesn't make any sense. Mai: (Look at the ceiling) Things just keeps getting worse and even more worse. (Heard a knock) I wonder who could that be. Goku: (Stand up, went to the door and answer it. It was a young boy) Can I help you there kido?

Little Boy: (Had his head down) Beware........ Beware....... (Goku was confuse) Beware of the man that lived in the garden castle..... He's a monster....... Goku: Uh look kid, we just came here so we don't know what you mean by that. Old Man: My apologize of this I mean..... I know that you have come from a long way. Vegeta: Let them in Kakarrot. (Goku nod and did like he told) What does that boy mean by that?

Old man: He means that a man that live in this big castle that is very far away. As you can see, million of people died from traspass his castle. Goku: Traspass his castle? Million people? Vegeta: How did this happen? Mai: ...... Old man: It happen long time ago in fact, he even hunting everyones dreams but I'm the only one that is his victum. It happen in this house and there are million fathers lost their sons from that and also many mothers lost their husbands. Please, whatever you do you must stay away from that man.

Goku: What does he do? Vegeta: Why does he just in peace? Old man: You're not listening. (Vegeta look at him) That man is nothing but a plant person and each time that many men tried to kill him that man just kills thousands of people and even young children but only one child that is the key to lead to the freedom to that man. Mai: That's terrible. Goku: I agree. Vegeta: Well thank you for the warning. (Old man and the little boy left) Do you think that man that lived in the castle could come after us?

Goku: (Night came) Maybe that we should think about what that old man said before something bad would happen to us. (Vegeta nod) Mai: (Saw the little girl coming) Hey Goku, is it just me or is that girl is going over there? (Goku and Vegeta look outside) We better go see what's up. (Goku and Vegeta nod) What is she doing?

Goku: (Whisper) I dunno but something tells me that this isn't good at all. Vegeta: (Whispered) I hate to say this but, we got company. (He, Goku and Mai look behind and knows that a young boy that they crash was here too) What? That boy from before. Mai: What could he be doing here? (Knows that little girl is lowering that boy to the trap) Goku. It's a trap. We have to stop him.

Goku: Got it. (Waiting for the right time) Alright, ready...... Now! (Goku throw an attack at the little girl) Yes. Vegeta: (Went over to see if that little boy is okay or not) Hey..... (Little boys eyes were light yellow, stand up and was about to attack him) Hey! Hey! Wait! Hang on a sec! Goku: Vegeta! (Got kick by the little girl) Hey.... What's a big idea? Mai: (Throw every attacks to the vines) Darnit! They just keep coming. (The illusion of her friend was behind and put her head lock) Hey..... What are you doing? I'm not your enemy.

Old man: (Came just in time) My grandson stop. (Little boy look at him) Please, this is not what you do. Don't you realize that you are hurting this man. (Vegeta tried to block that little boys attack) Please. (Arbutus came) (Gasps) Arbutus.... Arbutus: Glad to see me old man or should I just say father? Goku: (Block that little girls attack and knock her out) Sorry about that. (Vegeta got kick in the gut) Vegeta! Hang on!

Old man: You are not my- (Arbutus stab him in the heart) You're not my son. Arbutus: No but I will take you grandson away from you father. (Vegeta throw an attack at him) (Look at Vegeta) You are such a foolish boy but I remember the day that you were born. (Vegeta got confuse) You and I were close friends but now I see that you are different. Goku: (Was in front of Vegeta) You are not going near him. Not when I'm around.

Arbutus: Aaah. A friend protecting a friend? How sweet? Vegeta: Shut up! Kakarrot is not a friend! He's- He's- (Goku look at him) He's my- He's my brother...... (Arbutus was shock) He is! Arbutus: That's not what I hear my friend. Vegeta: I'm not your friend. Arbutus: Really? Why don't you tell that to my son? (Little boy went up and kick Vegeta in the face) Goku: Vegeta! (Went over but the vines caught him) Huh?! Mai: Goku! (Elbow the illusion and went over to attack but someone was in front) (Gasps) (It's Chikane) Ch- Chikane?

Vegeta: (Sit up and knows that Goku was in danger) No! Kakarrot! (Standing up) Leave him alone! He's my brother! (Throw an attack at the vines and tried to get Goku lose) Hold on Kakarrot. Chikane: (Mai tried not to get attack) Oh Mai, I really miss you that much that I want to hold you and kiss you so bad. (Mai tried to block it but she kept getting her) Mai, why can't you play with me?

Goku: (Saw the vines coming at Vegeta) Vegeta watch out! (Vegeta kept attacking the vines while getting him out) Mai: (Blocking every attacks that Chikane gave her) This is not good. (Chikane put her in headlock) Hey! Let me go! Let me go right now! (Goku throw Chikane an attack) Thanks. Goku: No problem. (Saw Arbutus is gonna attack Vegeta) Vegeta! Look out! (Push Vegeta out of the way & Got hit) Aaaaaahhh!

Mai: Goku! (Went over to Goku) Goku! Goku, are you alright? (Knows that Goku was knock out) Goku... (Look at Arbutus) Do you have an idea what you just done? Vegeta: You monster....... You will pay for what you've done. Arbutus: Heheheheh. You really are foolish that your brother boy. And now to end of your life. (Mai throw an attack at him) Aaaahhh! You! Mai: Leave my brothers alone or you will pay the prize.

Arbutus: You are the child that is the key to the people of thousands of years so, I will kill anyone that is the key. Mai: Over my dead body in fact, no one hurts my brothers and gets away with it not even an evil person like you to hurt anyone. Arbutus: Oh is that so? You are just like that ishbalan. (Mai gasps) What? You don't remember? (Mai has finally made her choice) So, you want to fight me now? Vegeta: Leave her out of this! (Got in front of Mai) She has no concerned to you! Your battle is with me!

Mai: Vegeta! (Vegeta turn into super sayain) Vegeta! (Vegeta went to attack Arbutus so fast that you can't even pick up how many energy does he had) (Thought to herself) Amazing. How did you do that Vegeta? (Watch Vegeta faught while thought to herself) You and Goku were the first ones that I have ever trust in my life since the day that I know you. What do I know about you Vegeta? All I remember is that the day that our father died just to safe us both. and not even once that I have seen him saving our lives. You are the best Vegeta.

Arbutus: Give up boy, you will never defeat me. Vegeta: I can and I will! For everyone that I love and even my own brother and my sister! Arbutus: You are nothing boy. You are useless to everyone. Goku: Not true! (Arbutus look at him) Haven't you forgotten that Vegeta has the best sister that can sing!? She has the most powerful voice that anyone could hear! There is one thing that Vegeta and I are right now..... We are the bless the child!

Mai: (Turn into Super Sayain and change her outfit into a priestess outfit. Sing "Bless the child" ) " Where have all the feelings gone? Why has all the laughter ceased? Why am I loved only when I'm gone? Gone back in time to bless the child." (The clouds are coming & Goku stand up and stand next to her) " How can I ever feel again? Given the chance would I return? Why am I loved only when I'm gone? Gone back in time to bless the child. Think of me long enough to make a memory. Come bless the child one more time." (Vegeta look at her and even Goku look at her and had her hands to her chest) " I've never felt so alone in my life; As I drank from a cup which was counting my time. There's a poison drop in this cup of Man. To drink it is to follow the left hand path. Why am I loved only when I'm gone? Gone back in time to bless the child. Think of me long enough to make a memory. Come bless the child one more time." (Had her sword out) " Think of me long enough to make a memory. Come bless the child one more time." (Vegeta attack Arbutus and then the death of him has finally come)

Goku: (His left arm looks bad, Pick up the flower and look at it) It looks like that he won't come back again unless that someone has a power to bring him back from the dead. Mai: (Look at the body of the old man) What do we do about this body right there? Vegeta: I have an idea. (They sent few hours to make the grave) That should do it in fact, this flower will be the way it should be. Mai: (Water the flower) I just hope that everything is okay for now.

Goku: Lets just hope that everything is fine around here. Lets go have some fun. (Vegeta and Mai nod and they went out to have fun) This is even more better than beening home. (After all the fun that they had they're on the train) You by the time we get back its gonna been fall or something so.... Why rush? Vegeta: Maybe we should make few stops on the way. Mai: (Was looking at the trees) Wow. Just look at the trees. They're so beautiful than ever.

Goku: Yep just image how amazing the view is. Vegeta: I guess the whole world is beautiful and even one of the most adorable animals. Mai: (Feeling sleepy) I guess we should- Goku: Why don't you lay down Mai? Just wait until we get to the next place. (Mai closed her eyes and layed on his lap) You know Vegeta, I think this vacation is the most perfect thing that we need. (Vegeta nod) I really think that we could finally relax. (Rub Mai's head alittle)

(AT Bulma's house) Goten: Hey! Hey everybody! Everybody guess what!? Little Trunks: What's your problem? Gohan: Yeah bro. What's up? Goten: Our dad, Trunks' dad and Mai are going to Eygpt, once there get there then they would come back home. Bulma: Wow. This is an exicted news. Chi-chi: I just hope that they got some news about that.

(At Eygpt) Goku: (look at the dessert) Wow. I didn't know that this is gonna be super hot. (Looking at the peopl) Well, looks like they've been busy all day. Vegeta: (Look at the markets) They even have markets that is more interesting. Mai: (Look at the people work all hard) (Hear an old man that is suffering) (Gasps) This can't be good. (Run up) Hey! Leave him alone! (Push him) Goku: Mai, you okay? (Mai nod) Vegeta: We better get moving or otherwise we are gonna be-

Old Man: It is them! The choosen ones of gods. They have come to save us. Lady: Please help us. We been working days and hardy feed us anything. Lady 3: The guards from the palace kept killing our children please. Please! (Bow down to Vegeta) Please, help us. You are our savior. Goku: I guess we should help them I mean after all. Mai: We'll leave tonight and then we will do whatever we can to save these people.

Vegeta: (Night has came and he was outside) Alright, lets go. (Goku and Mai nod also they are off along with the people) Goku: ( They reach to the sea) Well, here we are so we should take a break. (All the people were talking a break) Well I guess this vacation is not so bad after all. Mai: (Sense danger) Hm? I sense something bad. Really bad. (Look very carefully and it was the phoaroh and his gaurds) Not good. We got to get everyone out of here now! Goku: But how?

Vegeta: (Try to think but then hear a voice) Huh? (Look at the sea and it was a woman that is dress as a beautiful enchanted) Who are you? (The woman was calling his name and her voice is getting into his mind and went into the water) Who are you? What do you want me to do? Woman: (Her eyes were white and whisper to) With you powers my prince you shall do..... My wonders. (Vegeta use his powers to make walls out of water)

Goku: (Gasps) Vegeta?! V- Vegeta? (Vegeta look at him) How did you do that? Mai: (Went throw and looked) It's- (Turn Super Sayain) (She, Goku, Vegeta and the people were going throw) Goku: (Helping the old man and then sense that the soilders and the phoaroh are coming) The Soilders! They're coming! Hurry! Vegeta: Kakarrot! Hurry! Mai: Coming everyone! (The walls went down and everyone got out) Is it over?

Vegeta: (Look at the sea and knows that the woman was gone) (Sigh) It's over..... Goku: Come on, lets go I'm getting tired of this anyway. (They started walking) Lady: Thank you. Man: Thank you for saving all of us. Without you, we would all die at the same time. Old Man: And our children would be killed also and again thank you.

Goku: (They walk, walk, walk and walk) Well, I guess we'll never find our way back in fact, there is no way that we would go back home. (Mai went on her knees) Huh? Mai, what's wrong? Vegeta! (Vegeta went over) Mai, what is it? Mai: I thought Chikane is dead. Chikane was killed after all that is what happens. I thought- I thought- (Tears were coming from her eyes) Oh my god. My head.

Vegeta: (Bend his knee) Child, she is dead. She was just illusion that is messing with your head too much. (Mai look at him) IT's going to be okay. You'll see. Mai: (Was shock) ........ Goku: Lets go. (Vegeta and Mai nod)

Could they ever get home or will they just go on? Find out next time on Anime mix 


End file.
